


Empire of Anarchy

by swhff



Series: This Superhero Life [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: California, Drama, F/M, Gen, Motorcycles, Organized Crime, Other, Romance, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 100,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swhff/pseuds/swhff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sons of Anarchy had always had a duty—a mission. Chibs had had his mind set on fulfilling that mission since he was patched. His life had spun out of control numerous times since he joined the infamous motorcycle club, but after the year’s most recent events, he is finally finding his normal with his brothers, his Old Lady, and soon, a new heir to the SAMCRO throne. His Callie helped raise their world from ash, and Chibs plans on expanding. Building. Creating an empire. He refuses to let anyone step in their way, but with old ghosts looming and a baby on the way, nothing ever goes exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Happy Birthday

**December 3, 2015**  
  
When Charming’s cold spell broke, it was like the town had exploded to life. The death of November had given way to a week of spring-like temperatures and the town was decorated in red and green. Tinsel hung in every storefront, and there was always a special behind their doors. Christmas music had been blasting in every gas station, restaurant, and grocery store since Thanksgiving, and one could not turn a channel without hearing something about Christmas. The holiday had thrown up on Charming, complete with Chibs’ least favorite sight: Salvation Army Santas with their damn bells. The SAMCRO President was more than happy to stay home, but the warm weather had drawn him outside, and on this morning, he needed the refreshing air and a quick smoke.  
Chibs stepped out onto the back porch and pulled the carton of cigarettes from his pocket, opening the box and frowning upon seeing his last stick. He thought he had more. Shrugging to himself, he lit up and took a satisfying drag from his cigarette. The sun had just arose over the tree line, and the light was glittering blindingly on the surface of the pond. Chibs blinked as he held his cigarette between his fingers and leaned on the porch railing, smoke immediately vanishing upon the wind. The break in frigid air had brought a sweet smell on the air, and despite the season, it was the perfect weather for a ride. Chibs was itching to climb on his Street Glide, his Dyna and Street Bob in pieces and currently being overhauled. He was sick of being cooped up inside working on them, to be honest. He was ready to ride today, if just for a little while. The air was warm, making this day almost perfect. It was his birthday today. He had been promised the best party of his life from his brothers, and a joy ride had been discussed, but Chibs’ mind was on something else entirely.  
Chibs finished his breakfast cigarette, stubbed it out in the ashtray on the patio table, then walked back inside to the kitchen to check the time. The digital clock on the stove read 7:34. His heart skipped, not realizing it was so late. He needed to be at St. Thomas Hospital by 8:00. He wondered if his Old Lady was awake and ready to go.  
  
“Callie!” he called.  
  
***  
  
I would have rather been anywhere. On a rollercoaster hoping not to die. Going through the tedious chore of listening to the boys discuss the club’s finances. Getting a shot in my ass. Having the worst head cold of my life. Eating bugs—willingly. Even being reduced to a Prospect for a day and performing the janitorial duties after a traditional SAMCRO blow-out. My brothers are fucking disgusting. I’ll put it that way. I would have rather been doing all of that at once versus my daily ritual of horking my guts out into a toilet bowl. I was several weeks away from my second trimester—the promise of the end of this morning sickness bullshit, but this was beginning to get a little ridiculous. Each week got worse and worse. I would go from puking between the early hours of the morning until around 9:00 or 10:00, to puking almost every four hours. It had gotten to the point where I could not keep anything down. Even water was beginning to come back up, and that was enough of an alarm for Chibs to call and schedule an appointment. Unfortunately, we had to keep my original check-up, as they were booked, but my doc was notified that I was having a hell of a time and they were going to do everything they could to see what was up. I was absolutely miserable. Chibs, on the other hand, was pleased with himself.  
I closed my eyes as I clutched the toilet seat, letting my stomach settle and trying to decide if it was safe to stand. My whole body was shaky. This was worse than the flu. When I opened my eyes and looked up, Chibs was standing in the door way, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face.  
  
“What?” I barked, not having it with his shenanigans today.  
  
He grinned.  
  
“Ya wanna know what I think?” he asked.  
  
I just groaned in response and flushed the wok.  
  
“I think I knocked ya up good!” he said proudly.  
  
I pushed myself to my feet and shuffled over to the sink.  
  
“I’m going to chop you into pieces and scatter you throughout Chigger Woods,” I grumbled, “I swear to God, Filip!”  
  
Chibs laughed and approached me from behind. I washed my hands and rinsed my mouth with mouthwash as I felt his arms wrap around my torso. I dried my hands with a towel, tossed it onto the countertop, and held his hands and leaned my weight into him, not having the energy to support myself anymore. He held me tighter and kissed the top of my head.  
  
“Guess you’re not feelin’ any better, huh?” he asked softly.  
  
I closed my eyes and shook my head.  
  
“This sucks,” I said weakly.  
  
He nuzzled the top of my head.  
  
“I know, love, but it’ll be worth it. Besides, we may get to find out the gender today,” he said, his positive tone perking me up a little.  
  
I opened my eyes and smiled. He gave me a very gentle squeeze and placed his palm on my stomach, slowly rubbing.  
  
“Mhmm,” was all I had the energy to say.  
  
“What are ya hopin’ for?” he asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
“As soon as I say it, I’ll jinx it,” I replied.  
  
Chibs chuckled.  
  
“I’m sure you’re hoping for a boy,” I said, tilting my head to look up at him.  
  
He smiled.  
  
“Not necessarily,” he said.  
  
I raised my eyebrows in surprise.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
He smiled shyly.  
  
“Never had a baby girl in the clubhouse before,” he said, “I think there’s been too much testosterone in there lately.”  
  
I laughed at that.  
  
“I’d like to have a girl,” he said softly, then cupped my stomach.  
  
I smiled and laid my head on his collarbone, kissing his neck.  
  
“Maybe when they find out what’s going on, I’ll feel well enough to go to your party tonight,” I said.  
  
“Ya do whatever ya feel like. Don’t push yourself.”  
  
“I won’t. What do you want, birthday boy?” I asked.  
  
“Nothin’,” he replied.  
  
I snorted.  
  
“Oh, come on!”  
  
But Chibs, being the notoriously stubborn man he is, shook his head.  
  
“All I want is for you to feel better and to know the baby is 100 percent and everything is going to work out. That’s all,” he replied.  
  
I smiled and shook my head. In being so sick, I had not had the energy to go out and buy a slew of presents for my Old Man, but Venus had let me know that she had that taken care of. All I had to worry about was me.  
  
“I hope everything is okay,” I said tiredly.  
  
Chibs gently rocked me.  
  
“It will be,” he said confidently.  
  
I felt him feel my stomach, then tense a little and stretch my t-shirt. Confused, I looked down to see what he was doing.  
  
“You’re showing, sweetheart,” he said.  
  
I jumped and looked down. I hadn’t noticed I was showing. I had gained a little weight, obviously, but I had not noticed any bump forming.  
  
“Bullshit! It’s too early for me to show,” I said.  
  
“Look, Callie girl,” he said.  
  
I looked down to see the very slightest swell beneath the fabric of my t-shirt. I lifted the hem and pushed the waistband of my sweats down to inspect further.  
  
“Probably just bloating, Filip. My stomach is probably so inflamed from puking, it made it swell,” I said.  
  
Chibs chuckled.  
  
“No, that’s a baby bump,” he said stubbornly.  
  
I shoved my shirt back down and turned to face him.  
  
“I’m sure the doctor will say differently,” I said.  
  
“We’ll see. Come on. We need to head down there or we’ll be late,” he said.  
  
He turned away and I watched after him.  
  
“Don’t forget the puke pail!” I called.  
  
I heard him explode with laughter.  
  
“Packed and ready, love!”  
  
I smiled and rubbed my stomach. It did feel a little swollen.  
  
“You’re your daddy’s child,” I said, “Already giving me hell.”  
  
***  
  
“Filip!” I hissed.  
  
Chibs jumped as he poked at a plastic diagram of a uterus, and I watched the pieces of it fall and clatter to the floor. I growled and pinched my nose. I couldn’t blame him for being bored, but I swear, it was like taking a child to a toy store and telling them not to touch anything.  
  
“Shit!” Chibs growled, and quickly snatched up all the pieces and attempted to put them back together.  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked up at the fluorescent lights in the ceiling of the exam room. There wasn’t much to it. A counter on the far side, two exam tables, a curtain to separate them, cabinets, and beside me, the ultrasound machine. I had been directed to lay back on the bed, nude from the waist down, with a papery blue sheet covering me and steel stirrup staring back at me. I already felt nervous enough, but those made my heart race.  
  
“Where the bloody hell does this piece go?” Chibs hissed.  
  
I glanced back over to see him trying to reattach a plastic ovary.  
  
“I told you not to mess with it!” I growled.  
  
“I know, but we’ve been in here for a hour!” he whined.  
  
I smiled and playfully swatted his arm. I accidentally made him jump, and consequently, sending half of the uterus back to the floor.  
  
“For fuck’s sake!” he exclaimed.  
  
I tried not to laugh.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Filip,” I sighed.  
  
There was a knock at the door and the ultrasound technician entered, smiling and noticing Chibs trying to reassemble the organ.  
  
“Hello!” she said cheerfully.  
  
I looked from Chibs to her and exhaled tiredly.  
  
“Hi. Sorry. He accidentally bumped it,” I said.  
  
I watched Chibs snap his head over to me out of the corner of my eyes.  
  
“Oh, that’s alright,” she said, “You don’t know how many times people have knocked that thing over.”  
  
I just smiled nervously as I watched her turn on the machine to warm it up. She was a short, heavy, African American woman with long curly hair pulled into a pony tail, wearing dark pink scrubs covered in cats.  
  
“Well, now I’ve been hearing you’ve been having some pretty bad morning sickness. Is that right?” she asked, fiddling with the machine and looking down on me with concern.  
  
I nodded. Chibs finished fixing the diagram and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, the leather of his jacket creaking.  
  
“Yeah, she can’t keep anything down,” he explained.  
  
The tech nodded.  
  
“Okay, okay. Well, let’s go ahead and take an ultrasound and we’ll get down to the root of the problem,” she said, walking over to the cabinets and select a bottle.  
  
She then returned, popped the cap, and instructed me to lift my shirt so she could spread the gel across my abdomen. I winced when I felt the cold come in contact with my skin. The technician just smiled sympathetically.  
  
“How many weeks are you, Mrs. Telford?” she asked.  
  
“Nine-“  
  
“Nine weeks,” Chibs said quickly, interrupting me before I could finish.  
  
The tech raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.  
  
“Sorry,” he quickly apologized.  
  
She smiled softly.  
  
“He’s excited,” I explained.  
  
“Is this your first?” she asked.  
  
Chibs and I exchanged nervous glances. Technically, the answer was no.  
  
“Yeah,” I replied softly, watching Chibs.  
  
His eyes widened. I smiled and reached for his hand. He smiled warmly and took it. Since the news of Kerrianne’s true parentage and my first miscarriage, we couldn’t really count them, but Chibs still loved Kerrianne, and the memory of the nightmare in Stockton still haunted me, but this one was 100 percent ours and completely intentional. I still couldn’t get it into my head that we were going to be parents, but I had a feeling this ultrasound, so long as nothing was wrong, would make it real.  
The technician pulled out the wand and sat down on a stool, applying the wand to my stomach and watching the monitor. Chibs scooted closer and watched with wonder. I held his hand and watched as the tech found the organ in question.  
  
“Were there any specific concerns?” she asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
“Just wanting to know why I’m sick so much and if there was something that could help me out,” I replied.  
  
The tech nodded.  
  
“Oh, there are definitely some things we can try. It could just be one of those things. We can get you a…” she paused as she watched the monitor.  
  
Chibs reached an arm up and pointed at the screen.  
  
“Is that the fetus?” he asked.  
  
She slowly nodded. I watched her worriedly.  
  
“Is something wrong?” I asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“No, hun. But just to make sure, I’m going to have to go inside to get a clearer picture,” she said, “That okay?”  
  
I nodded nervously. She switched to a narrower wand and prepared it before doing what she needed to do. I tried not to squirm. It was slightly uncomfortable, and not to mention awkward. I tried to remain still and focused on the monitor. The tech made some adjustments before smiling.  
  
“Alright. I do have a question for the both of you,” she said.  
  
Now Chibs was just as nervous. She looked from the screen to us and smiled.  
  
“Do twins run in your families?” she asked.  
  
I could have shot out of the room, and Chibs’ jaw hit the floor.  
  
“Excuse me?” he asked.  
  
“Holy shit! Nuh-uh!” I exclaimed.  
  
“Callie!” Chibs scolded.  
  
I caught myself and covered my mouth, apologizing.  
  
“That’s alright. We get that reaction all the time,” she said.  
  
I looked up at the screen, searching for two little blobs.  
  
“You’re kidding,” I said.  
  
She smiled and shook her head.  
  
“Right here,” she said, showing me the first blob, “Is Baby A. And right here.”  
  
When she showed me the second blob, I gasped. She wasn’t kidding!  
  
“Is Baby B,” she finished.  
  
I covered my mouth, staring at the monitor in shock. Twins? TWINS?  
  
I whipped around and backhanded Chibs’ shoulder.  
  
“I’m going to kill you!” I hissed.  
  
Chibs laughed. I turned back to the monitor as the tech laughed.  
  
“This is real? This isn’t some kind of joke?” I asked in disbelief.  
  
“No, hun. There are definitely two. And it seems like that each have their own placenta, so things will be a little easier,” she explained, “But this explains why you have been so sick. Morning sickness is worse with twins. Not all the time, but a lot of the time.”  
  
I couldn’t take my eyes of the screen. The tech removed the wand and tried the first wand again, showing us a different angle. I felt my shoulders drop as I watched the screen. I could just barely wrap my head around having one. Now all of a sudden we had double trouble.  
As the tech finished up and discussed what to expect with multiples, I glanced from her to Chibs, and just like that, everything fell into place. I took a deep breath as I watched him, remembering how badly he wanted to be a father, and how he had bawled his eyes out when he received the test. This was more than we could have asked for, and I was suddenly ecstatic.  
When the doctor came in to confirm everything, he wrote up my prescription for an anti-nausea medication and we were soon left to ourselves. Before I could say anything, Chibs buried his head into my shoulder. Holding my hands tightly and shedding a few tears.  
  
“Aw, Filip,” I said.  
  
He raised his head and smiled, sniffing.  
  
“Twins, lovely,” he breathed out.  
  
I smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek. He took my hand, folded my fingers down, and kissed my knuckles.  
  
“I guess you were right. You knocked me up good,” I joked.  
  
Chibs laughed.  
  
“Well, ya know I never do anythin’ half-assed,” he replied.  
  
I laughed and held his hands.  
  
“Guess that’s God’s way of makin’ up for the last one,” he said quietly.  
  
I smiled sadly.  
  
“What have we gotten ourselves into this time?” I asked.  
  
Chibs just smiled.  
  
“We got this, sweetheart,” he said.  
  
I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me.  
  
“Happy Birthday,” I said softly.  
  
Chibs beamed.  
  
“Best present ever.”


	2. Part 1: 9'ers

I must have fallen asleep in the car on the way to the pharmacy, because next thing I knew, Chibs was opening the driver’s side door with a white bag and some paperwork. I watched as he sat down and handed me the paper.  
  
“Alright. Take one every morning with something to drink. The doctor said ya can take one now and start regularly tomorrow. No alcohol, o’ course,” he said.  
  
I nodded and reached into the bag, producing an orange bottle of pills and reading the label. Chibs reached into the backseat and handed me a bottle of water he had packed with the puke bucket, which thankfully, I hadn’t needed. Maybe I was finally empty.  
  
“Hope these work,” I said, taking the water and opening the ‘script bottle.  
  
“Aye,” Chibs agreed as he put his seatbelt on.  
  
I smirked and cut my eyes at him as I tapped a pill into the cap.  
  
“What?” I asked, “Sick of hearing me puke?”  
  
Chibs smiled and put the car in gear.  
  
“Just hate seein’ ya so miserable,” he replied.  
  
I smiled and popped a pill before downing the water and hoping to God I didn’t gag. Thankfully, I felt fine. I remained still, keeping my stomach settled as Chibs pulled out of the parking lot and head towards TM. Tonight was his birthday party, but we also had church. I hadn’t attended church in weeks. It felt like a year. I missed it. Missed discussing new plans, like Chibs’ new expansion plans, and sorely missed my bike. Chibs reached into the back seat as we arrived at a stoplight and handed me a garment I had not seen in months. My cut.  
I smiled, thanking him as I took it and held it in my lap, admiring the new additions to the leather. One night, as I rested on the couch, watching children’s Thanksgiving specials and laying my head in Chibs’ lap, feeling exhausted, while stitched on my newest patches to my cut. I had been awarded two new patches, which were to be worn over my right breast pocket. They were both unique to me—patches Chibs had invented and had been approved by Tig. The first was one that was mainly for show…well, showing off, that is. It was the very first First Lady patch. I was the first Old Lady in the club, and since I was married to the President, Chibs thought a specific patch was in order. In my opinion, I didn’t deserve a specific role yet. I was just a soldier. However, after past events, Chibs, as well as the rest of my brothers, thought I deserved one. Chibs wanted to promote me to be a second Sergeant at Arms, and even though Happy was okay with the idea, I didn’t want to steal his thunder or force him to share. But Chibs knew how protective I was over him. How I proved I would take a bullet for him. That was the role of the Sergeant at Arms—protection of the President. Chibs dubbed the role of First Lady to be similar. To protect and defend him. Patch or not, I would have done that anyway, but I was more than honored to wear the new patch and fulfill that role.  
My next new patch was not entirely new to the club, but it had been adjusted for me. Tig and I had been awarded the new patch after spilling blood and going above and beyond for the club. Tig received a Men of Mayhem patch, and me, an Angel of Mayhem patch. After saving Chibs from the rogue and now extinct Indian Hills charter and the last of the evil that had followed me to Charming, riding dangerously and jumping off a stack of gun cases, knowing I was risking more than one life to save him, I earned my Mayhem patch. Chibs also had one more thing for me to wear on my cut. Apparently, my dive from the cases and smashing a hammer into Gaines’ head had thoroughly impressed him, and now, pinned beside my Redwood Original patches, was his ball peen hammer pin. It was my new favorite, and it felt complete having a pin from Tig, and now a pin from my Old Man.  
I pulled the leather over my shoulders and adjusted it.  
  
“Pretty soon, this won’t fit anymore,” I said.  
  
Chibs chuckled.  
  
“Don’t think the leather shop has a maternity line, love,” he said teasingly.  
  
I smiled and reached down to rub my stomach, the contents—or lack of, feeling settled for the first time in weeks. I leaned back to see the slight swell Chibs had pointed out this morning, the doctor’s words echoing in my mind.  
  
“I can’t believe you were right,” I sighed.  
  
Chibs glanced over at me.  
  
“About the bump? I told ya. Doc said by next week, you’ll definitely notice a difference,” he replied.  
  
I leaned my head back.  
  
“I’m going to be huge!” I groaned.  
  
Chibs laughed and reached over to take my hand.  
  
“Nah,” he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes and stared at him, smirking.  
  
“I’ll be a planet,” I said lowly.  
  
Chibs snorted and tried not to laugh.  
  
“You’ll be fine.”  
  
I sighed and looked back out the window. Chibs squeezed my hand.  
  
“Ya know no one’s seen ya in a month,” he said.  
  
I shuddered.  
  
“It hasn’t been that long!”  
  
“Okay, three weeks,” he said, giving in.  
  
I nodded in agreement.  
  
“Definitely since the party for LBC,” I replied.  
  
In fact, I had only heard from Venus and Tig since the patch over party for our newest charter, Sons of Anarchy of Long Beach, California, or just LBC. After that night, my morning sickness had kept me confined to the bathroom or bedroom for weeks. There were a few days here and there where I would nibble, keep it down, but still feel too weak to do much. I would watch TV, play on the new laptop I bought for Chibs so he wouldn’t be tempted to put bullets in the ancient piece of technology he used to have, and on a very good day would play with Harley in the floor and help Chibs rebuild the Dyna, which had been all but destroyed in the wreck. Today was my first day I had been out of the house. I was happy to be out of it, functioning like I had used to, and I wanted to participate in church and see my brothers again.  
  
“I know they all missed ya,” Chibs said softly.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“I missed them, too.”  
  
“Aye. They’ll be glad to see ya feelin’ better,” he agreed.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Maybe if I’m feeling up to it by tonight, I can join you on that ride?” I proposed.  
  
Chibs’ tune changed and he shot me a deadly serious look.  
  
“No,” he said bluntly.  
  
I grunted in protest.  
  
“But—“  
  
“Callie, I don’t want ya ridin’. You’re too weak and if ya lay that bike down and get hurt…When you’re stronger and ya feel up to it, then yes. Just not while you’ve been sick,” he replied.  
  
I sighed. He had a point. I really doubted I had the strength to hold the Sportster up, but I missed the road. Missed riding.  
  
“Can I ride with you, then?” I asked.  
  
Chibs looked at me, watching me in deep thought before breaking a smile.  
  
“‘Course ya can, sweetheart. Only if you’re really feelin’ up to it. Don’t want ya forcin’ yourself,” he replied.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“I know ya miss ridin’,” he said.  
  
“Yeah,” I agreed, “Might not have much of a window to ride if I’m already starting to show.”  
  
Chibs chuckled.  
  
“When should we tell the news to the club?” he asked.  
  
I smiled wickedly. Chibs’ eyes widened. I had had an idea about that as we were leaving St. Thomas.  
  
“We won’t,” I said.  
  
Chibs’ jaw dropped and he stared at me in surprise.  
  
“Callie, they’re gonna find out. Ya can’t just suck it in,” he said.  
  
I burst out laughing.  
  
“I wanna see how long we can get away with it. We can tell them the gender when we find out, but I want to see if we can get through the entire thing without anyone knowing,” I replied.  
  
Chibs just smiled and shook his head.  
  
“We’ll see, Callie girl,” he said.  
  
We pulled in to TM. Our brothers’ bikes were lined up, missing the red Sportster and Chibs black Street Glide, but they would soon return. The garage seemed dead today, with only one car inside. Chibs parked opposite of the bikes beside a familiar red car, and killed the engine.  
  
“Come on, love. Let’s go in and check up on business. See how the new changes are workin’ out,” he said.  
  
I slowly unbuckled and adjusted my clothes, feeling suddenly odd wearing a dumpy old t-shirt, sweats and my cut, but I could not be bothered to wear anything else.  
  
“What new changes?” I asked suspiciously.  
  
Chibs stood in the doorway, grinned and winked before closing the door. I smiled to myself and opened my door. Chibs stepped into the doorway and held his hand out for me. I looked up at him and took his hand, sliding to my feet.  
  
“Easy, love,” he said.  
  
I stood steady, holding his hand as he reached into the floorboard for my bag. I offered to take it, but he refused, holding it out of my reach and smiling. I didn’t argue, and he locked the car before I slipped an arm around his waist.  
  
“Ever the gentlemen,” I commented.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
“Tattoos and chivalry,” he replied.  
  
I laughed at that. This club looked terrifying, and we could be deadly, but there was a reason citizens of this town came to us before the cops. We’d do anything for Charming.  
We walked across the compound and into the garage office to find Rane just entering, wearing a pair of worn coveralls, his last name stitched over his right breast pocket, and a black SAMCRO sock hat. Chucky was slipping a folder into one of the file cabinets, with to my surprise, Felix balancing on his hip. In the desk chair copying things into the computer was Brooke. Chibs stepped aside and hooked his shades around his neck.  
  
“Mornin’,” he said.  
  
Everyone looked up and replied with their good mornings. Rane’s face lit up as he set his coffee down.  
  
“Holy shit! Look who’s here!” he exclaimed.  
  
I smiled up at the ridiculously tall man as he approached me and hugged me.  
  
“Hi,” I replied shyly.  
  
Rane patted my back and took a step back.  
  
“We missed ya, sis. How are ya?” he asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
“Better,” I replied.  
  
Brooke smiled at me.  
  
“Morning sickness?” she asked.  
  
I nodded. Chibs twirled the keyring of the car keys around his index finger.  
  
“Yeah, it’s been kickin’ her ass. Jus’ got back from the doctor,” he explained.  
  
Chucky frowned and maneuvered himself and the baby out from behind Brooke’s chair.  
  
“I hope everything’s okay,” he said nervously.  
  
I smiled reassuringly.  
  
“Everything’s fine,” I said.  
  
Chucky smiled and nodded. Felix blubbered and smiled at me. I held my arms out and Chucky handed him to me.  
  
“Good,” he replied.  
  
I smiled and balanced my nephew on my hip, kissing his forehead. Day by day, he was looking more and more like Brooke, but he had his daddy’s eyes and mousy brown hair that could not decide where to part or point. I smoothed a hand over his hair.  
  
“I missed you, bud,” I said softly.  
  
Felix just sucked his fingers and smiled.  
  
Chibs reached over to kiss his nephew before gesturing to Brooke.  
  
“As ya can see, Callie girl, I made an executive decision,” he said.  
  
I looked from Felix to him, and then Brooke. Brooke smiled shyly.  
  
“Oh?” I asked.  
  
“Chibs brought me in full time to help Fingers,” she explained.  
  
I looked from her to Chibs as he put his hands on his hips.  
  
“Garage manager,” he said.  
  
I smiled and looked back to Brooke.  
  
“What happened to the barista job?” I asked.  
  
Brooke shook her head.  
  
“It was exhausting. Especially with baby and a husband that’s on the road all the time,” she replied.  
  
“Hey!” Chibs said defensively, smiling, “I keep him off the road as much as possible.”  
  
Felix started to get fussy. I pouted at him.  
  
“Ah, come on. I’ve only gotten to hold you for a second and you’re going to start in?” I asked him.  
  
Felix looked like he was about to cry. Brooke stood from the chair.  
  
“Yes,” she said to Chibs, “And I want to thank you for making sure he comes home, Chibs.”  
  
She walked over to me and took the baby out of my arms.  
  
“Always, darlin’,” he replied.  
  
Brooke smiled and her eyes flashed back to me.  
  
“Chibs asked me if I would like to work here instead, and I agreed. Easier on me. I can have Felix with me and won’t have to watch him because he has his uncles, his aunt, and old grumpy grandpa Tig,” she said, looking down at her son as he began to cry.  
  
I smiled and watched as she carried him to the couch where the carrier was.  
  
“She’s a lot of help, though,” Chucky said.  
  
I looked up at Chibs.  
  
“Well, I’d say it was a good decision, boss,” I said.  
  
Chibs smiled. Definitely a smart idea, as he already hell with managing the job, and Brooke definitely needed the money and a job that would allow her access to Felix. I could tell the club had been making some changes to the garage, and I knew there was probably some changes to the clubhouse as well. In fact, many changes had happened during the past few weeks while I was down with morning sickness and Chibs was still rehabilitating his injured leg.  
The Suzuki had not been touched since its last ride on the rescue mission, and soon, I had sold it to one of the boys from The Grim Bastards, putting the money back into the treasury. He was more than happy to have it, and I was more than happy to see it go. It had been fun, and I knew it was in good hands, but I had other plans in mind for my modes of transportation. The Suzuki wasn’t the only things to go. The cars we had brought back from Los Angeles were sold, excluding the Challenger, and the money was split between The Mayans, The Bastards, Reno, and our newest charter, LBC. It was a thank-you for helping us and saving Chibs, which I could never thank any of them enough for.  
Then, there was the matter of the rest of my car collection, not to mention, my late fiancé’s collection and the house in L.A. I didn’t need the cars, nor did I need or want the house, but I had a hard time letting go of Zero’s cars. I sold my collection, again, splitting the money between our allies, close charters, and sending a portion of it to SAMDINO to help them rebuild. LBC helped take Zero’s cars off of my hands. I sold all four of them their favorites from their dearly departed brother’s collection, which I knew would always be taken care of and cherished. The rest of the cash was donated to a charity for the same heart condition that led to Zero’s untimely death. I could have divided it further, but I knew this was how Z would have wanted it. The house was not an easy sell. I wracked in a heaping load, but since there had been a death in the house, the price was considerably lower than it should have been. Nevertheless, it sold, and at a price Chibs had a fit over. Not an angry fit. More along the lines of excited. His mouth watered over the amount of zeros on the check. The money from the house was for us, but not for our pleasure. It was for emergencies, and most importantly, for the twins. It would help us build a nursery, future house renovations, and cover the costs two babies could easily rack up.  
Out of everything, there was still one item I could not bare to part with. I thought it would be best to sell it, seeing as it might become awkward for Chibs, but after a long talk, he talked me out of selling it. Zero’s Street Glide. It was too sentimental for me to let go, not to mention valuable, and Chibs made it a point that I would forever regret selling it. It was the first bike he ever owned, his baby. The first bike I had ever ridden on—the one thing that made me fall in love with the MC world. I decided I would go ahead and bring it to Charming with me where it belonged, and had Milo from LBC drive it in, Gavin following him in in his car. I teared up when I saw it in motion again. Unlike Chibs’ glide, which was entirely black and starting to show some wear on the fairing, Z’s bike was ivory and rusty red with chrome accents, giving it a very vintage look. He had taken pride in it looking like it came from the 60’s or 70’s, and Chibs agreed it was a gorgeous color scheme. However, it was going to take some time at TM before either of us could ride it. I found I could one-foot the Glide, as it was a little lower than Chibs’, but because Zero had been so tall, it would only fit someone like Rane or Milo well. Maybe Tig. I decided that it would be my second bike when or if I was unable to ride the Sportster. However, I would not dare try to take off with the heavy machine until my strength was back again. For now, I’d stick to driving. All of these changes had been big, but I felt none were as big as mine and Chibs’ little secret.  
Chibs put his arm around my waist. Brooke tried to calm Felix down with his bottle, which he took, but only for a moment.  
  
“Nap time, little man,” she said.  
  
“VP’s in the clubhouse,” Rane said, “Venus, too, so beware, sis.”  
  
I smiled. I knew as soon as I entered, they would attack me.  
  
“And don’t go into the kitchen, Prez,” he continued.  
  
Chibs smiled.  
  
“I’ll try to resist,” he replied over Felix’s crying.  
  
Brooke sighed and looked up at us.  
  
“He needs a nap. Would you guys mind taking him in to Venus?” she asked.  
  
Chibs held his arm out and took the carrier off her hands.  
  
“Got it,” he said.  
  
One of the guys in the garage called for Rane. He sighed.  
  
“Duty calls,” he replied.  
  
“When ya get finished, be at the table,” Chibs ordered.  
  
Rane nodded, then patted my shoulder.  
  
“Glad you’re feeling better, sis,” he said.  
  
I smiled and thanked him. Felix screeched angrily. Chibs looked down at him and smiled.  
  
“We’re goin’, we’re goin’,” he assured him, then put his hand on the small of my back, “Come on, love.”  
  
We turned and left Brooke and Chucky to work, the movement of walking calming Felix.  
  
“Is he heavy?” I asked as we walked by the bikes.  
  
Chibs shook his head.  
  
“Not bad,” he replied.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“So you could juggle two?” I asked teasingly.  
  
Chibs groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Jesus,” he sighed.  
  
I laughed.  
  
“When are we gonna tell everyone?” he asked, lowering his voice as we neared the door.  
  
“Not yet!” I hissed.  
  
Chibs smiled and led the way through the door, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol hitting me. Lately, anything as pungent as cigarettes, alcohol, or even the smell of gasoline would cause me to gag, but today I was fine. Maybe I was getting over it, but then again, maybe my meds were doing their job.  
  
“We’re home, girls!” Chibs called jokingly.  
  
A few of the boys were playing pool and a few Crow Eaters accompanied Venus as she walked out of the kitchen. Tig, who was holding a pool cue as he waited his turn, spotted me and immediately dropped the stick.  
  
“Holy shit, boys! Look who’s here!” he shouted excitedly.  
  
His voice caught Vee’s attention, and within seconds, we were surrounded.  
  
“Goodness!” Venus breathed out, then turned to the Crow Eaters, “Lock up the kitchen and make sure Filip doesn’t see.”  
  
The women nodded and obeyed. Chibs and I stopped as our wild, idiot brothers bounded over to us. Tig scooped me up in a hug and prepared to squeeze the living tar out of me, but Chibs vocalized his warning before I could.  
  
“Easy, Tiggy. She’s still sick,” he said.  
  
Tig held me gently.  
  
“Hi, Pop,” I said.  
  
“Hey, baby,” he said gently, and kissed the top of my head.  
  
I watched over his arm as Venus kissed Chibs’ cheek and he passed Felix off to her.  
  
“He needs to go down for his nap,” he said.  
  
“We missed you, darlin’,” Tig said.  
  
“Missed you, too,” I replied.  
  
We parted and Tig ruffled my hair. Happy appeared beside him and hugged me.  
  
“How’s it going, kiddo?” he asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
“Been better,” I replied.  
  
Venus must have passed Felix off to a Crow Eater, because before I knew it, I was swept up into her long arms and being checked frantically all over.  
  
“Jesus, sugar! We thought we wouldn’t see you around here for a while! How are you feeling? How did the ultrasound go?” she asked so fast, her words ran together.  
  
I smiled tiredly, but before I could reply, Rat entered the clubhouse, sporting his TM work shirt. We turned to see him come in, wiping grease and oil off of his hands with a rag.  
  
“Hey, guys. I heard Cal was back. I had to come in and say hi,” he said.  
  
I smiled as Rat gently hugged me and greeted Chibs.  
  
“Are you back for good?” he asked me.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
“Back every day I feel okay enough,” I replied.  
  
Rat smiled.  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Well, now wait,” Venus said, “You didn’t tell us what was going on.”  
  
“Yeah, how did the appointment go?” Tig asked.  
  
Chibs moved closer to me and put a protective arm around my waist.  
  
“Jesus Christ! Don’t fuckin’ suffocate her,” he said.  
  
Everyone closed their mouths and backed up a little, giving me a little breathing room. This had not been so unusual, as when Chibs was up and walking again, they swarmed him, too. I had to back them off, too, but Chibs was nearly glued to my side.  
  
“Everything is fine. The doctor just said that it was just one of those things. I’m on some medication right now to help me out,” I explained.  
  
Tig and Venus collectively heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
“Thank, God,” Venus breathed, placing a hand on her chest.  
  
“With the way Chibby was explaining it, we were really worried,” Tig said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“I’m alive,” I replied, then looked up at Chibs, “You worry too much.”  
  
He smiled warmly and tightened his arm around me as he leaned down to kiss my forehead.  
  
“Can ya blame me?” he asked.  
  
I studied him for a moment, trying to digest the question. I wasn’t sure exactly what he meant, but when he winked, I disregarded it. He had every right to worry, as these past few weeks had created a monster out of me, and disabled my ability to use common sense, and therefore often disobeyed him when I knew he was right. I had been a handful, to be honest, and he had been a saint. He’d most definitely be rewarded for it.  
  
“Guess not,” I replied with a smile.  
  
Chibs chuckled and gestured to the guys.  
  
“‘Kay. I want bodies at the table as soon as Quinn comes in,” he announced.  
  
Our brothers nodded. Rat looked down at his son in the carrier Venus was holding.  
  
“I can put him down for his nap,” he offered.  
  
But Vee waved him off.  
  
“No, no, honey. I got it. You get business taken care of. Oh! And Filip, don’t you dare set foot in that kitchen!” she ordered.  
  
Chibs grinned.  
  
“I won’t,” he promised, then turned to Rat, “Go check up on Quinn.”  
  
Rat nodded and spun on his heel to leave. The guys began to disperse, and Venus set the carrier on top of the bar, tossed a dish towel over her shoulder, then scooped the little boy out. Chibs moved behind me and hugged me tightly.  
  
“I wanna tell ‘em so bad,” he murmured in my ear.  
  
I smiled and reached behind me to stroke his cheek.  
  
“I know, baby. Let’s keep it a secret for now and surprise them later,” I whispered.  
  
Chibs nodded and I felt him nuzzle his nose into my hair. A vibration on my hip caused me to jump in surprise.  
  
“Fuck,” Chibs growled.  
  
He let go of me and fished his cell phone out of his pocket. I turned around and watched him worriedly.  
  
“Hello?” he answered.  
  
His facial expression changed from peeved to deeply concerned in a blink.  
  
“Are ya serious?” he asked, “…Okay. Are ya…Okay. We’re on our way, sweetheart.”  
  
He shut his phone and groaned.  
  
“What? What’s going on?” I asked worriedly.  
  
He replaced his phone and grabbed the car keys.  
  
“Coupla black guys showed up at Red Woody lookin’ for me. Lyla’s not sure what their intent is, but she didn’t recognize ‘em,” he explained.  
  
I groaned. Shit!  
  
“Let’s go, boys!” he called, “We need to go save our girls.”  
  
The guys jumped into action. My adrenaline began to pump. There was no telling what those men wanted, but if they hurt Lyla, one of the actresses, or worse, they were in for it. Besides, it felt good to finally be called to action again, and in feeling better than I had in days, I was ready to jump the gun. Unfortunately, I couldn’t race off on my bike, but we did have the Challenger.  
Acting quickly, I snatched the keys out of Chibs hand and sidestepped away from him.  
  
“Let’s go!” I said excitedly.  
  
“Wha? Oh, hell no! Callie, you’re stayin’ here!” he ordered.  
  
I spun around on my heel and stared at him like he was crazy.  
  
“Are you shitting me? You expect me to rot around here for the entire nine months? I’m going!” I said stubbornly.  
  
Chibs’ eyes hardened with anger.  
  
“Callie, you are-“  
  
I rushed him before he could finish.  
  
“Filip! There’s a couple of strangers at our studio that could endanger the girls and they’re asking for you! You think I’m just going to sit idly by and hope and pray you make it home this time?” I hissed.  
  
Chibs’ face fell. He broke eye contact, at a loss for words. I pulled my cut up and pointed to the First Lady flash.  
  
“But, you’re still very weak, Callie,” he reminded me.  
  
“I’m never too weak to protect my boys or my Old Man. I’m driving,” I declared.  
  
I small smile crept upon his lips. I grinned and turned to leave when Venus stopped me.  
  
“Wait! Before you go, come back here,” she said.  
  
I didn’t have the chance to protest when Venus grabbed my arm and lead me down the hall and into the apartment she and Tig shared during lockdowns. We slipped in and she swiftly closed the door. Inside, the bed was littered with party items and several wrapped presents for Chibs’ party tonight.  
  
“What the hell is going on, Vee?” I asked.  
  
She didn’t answer at first. She walked over to an old dresser, picked up a white shopping bag, and dumped the contents in her hands.  
  
“Here, sugar. Change into these. I saw these when I was shopping for Filip and thought you’d love them,” she said, unfolding a pair of black jeans with moto style legs, “These are so cute. Put them on. No one’s going to take you seriously in pajamas.”  
  
She tossed me the jeans. I looked them over with apprehension. Would they even fit me?  
  
“They’re stretchy, hun. Hurry and change and go kick some ass,” she said.  
  
And with that, she left me alone in the room. I sighed and quickly changed out of my sweats and into the jeans. They were tight, although not any tighter than most of my jeans. However, they fit a little snugly around the waist. Nothing bothersome, but enough to notice. Venus was right though. I looked dumpy, and at least now I looked like I meant business.  
Jeans on, I tossed the sweats on the bed and with the car keys, jogged back outside to join the boys. Chibs was waiting impatiently by the car. I unlocked it and he climbed into the passenger seat. I slipped into the driver’s side and turned the keys in the ignition, making the car roar to life.  
  
“Puttin’ fashion before business?” Chibs teased.  
  
I buckled myself in and put the car in reverse.  
  
“Not going to a slumber party,” I said.  
  
Chibs laughed. I threw the car in gear and rolled out of the compound, my brothers following behind.  
  
At Red Woody, there were a few cars outside, most of them the girls’ cars, and I spotted Lyla’s Prius, but next door, in front of a warehouse were two older cars I had never seen before. One was a brown Oldsmobile, and the other a white Ford. I parked in between the warehouses, just before the door to the studio, and my brothers parked just behind.  
Chibs and I climbed out of the car as the boys dismounted their bikes. Rane approached us first.  
  
“How should we navigate this one, Prez?” he asked.  
  
Chibs nonchalantly shrugged.  
  
“March right in there,” he replied.  
  
He made an attempt to walk towards the door when Tig stopped him.  
  
“No way. Hap, you and Cal go in and scope it out,” he said.  
  
Chibs stared at the VP in shock.  
  
“What are you looking at me like that for?” he asked, “Hap’s with her!”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“He’s right. Hap and I will go in. Protect you,” I agreed.  
  
Chibs shifted uncomfortably. Happy tapped my arm.  
  
“Come on, kiddo. Let’s see what these fools want,” he said.  
  
I happily agreed and fell in step behind the Sergeant at Arms.  
  
“Be careful, for Christ’s sake!” Chibs called after us.  
  
I smiled at my Old Man over my shoulder. He couldn’t stand it, but he knew I would take a bullet for him any day.  
Happy opened the door and I stepped through first, looking around. Red Woody had not changed much since my last visit, although Lyla had been busy redecorating with small plants and lights, and this month’s set was on display. Happy walked up beside me and we walked through the studio to find Lyla and her assistant in the editing booth. When she saw us, she stood and strolled over.  
  
“Hey. Where’s everyone else?” she asked.  
  
“We’re scoping out the situation first,” Happy replied.  
  
Lyla nodded.  
  
“Well, it’s all good. Just before you guys showed up, Tyler came in. I guess it’s safe to assume they’re Niners,” she said.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. Niners?  
  
“Where are they?” Happy asked.  
  
Lyla gestured over her shoulder.  
  
“They’re waiting at the bar,” she replied.  
  
Happy nodded and turned to me.  
  
“Give them the all clear,” he ordered.  
  
I nodded and turned away, walking back to the door. I tried to wrack my brain for the answer to what a Niner was. I had heard the guys mention them before, but I was unfamiliar with the name. I had never encountered a Niner before.  
I pushed the door open and waved the guys in. Chibs, who looked outrageously twitchy, nearly shot across to the door. The guys followed behind him quickly, and Montez grabbed the door for us. Chibs put a hand on the small of my back.  
  
“What are we steppin’ into here, love?” he asked quietly.  
  
“To whatever a Niner is,” I replied with uncertainty.  
  
Chibs, however, looked relieved.  
  
“Good,” he replied, then pulled his hand away.  
  
He didn’t dare step away from me, though. He didn’t let hardly an inch come between us, and my initial thought was that he was nervous about me being on duty again, especially as puny as I was, but I noticed that since the ultrasound, he was never out of arms reach. He was always very protective over me—over all of us, for that matter, but I wondered if his paternal instincts were already engaged. He acted like he didn’t want anyone touching me, not that I minded, but I made a mental note to speak with him about it once we were safe at home again.  
At the bar were three African American men, one bald and heavy-set, another fit with short hair, and the middle one slender with hair slightly longer than the other man. When we entered, they stood and the middle one approached us.  
  
“Hey, man,” he greeted Chibs.  
  
Chibs smiled and reached out to shake the man’s hand.  
  
“Good to see ya, brother,” Chibs replied, sharing a quick bro-hug with the other man.  
  
“Yeah, man,” he agreed, “You, too.”  
  
Then, he gestured to me.  
  
“Looks like you all got a new recruit since we last spoke,” he said.  
  
Chibs smiled down at me.  
  
“Aye. This is my Old Lady, Callie,” he introduced me, “Callie, this is Tyler Yost, leader of the One-Niners.”  
  
Tyler gave me a nervous smile, and to my surprise, shook my hand.  
  
“Wow, okay. Well, nice to meet you,” he said.  
  
“You, too,” I replied, “Forgive me, but I’m not entirely familiar with you guys.”  
  
I cut my eyes at Chibs, who looked a little guilty.  
  
“We’re a street gang based out of Oakland,” Tyler replied.  
  
Chibs crossed his arms over her chest.  
  
“They used to buy guns from us back in the day. Helped us track down that bastard, Marks,” he said bitterly.  
  
Now, he I was familiar with.  
  
“Oh, okay,” was all I had to say.  
  
Tyler nodded and turned back to Chibs. Tig walked around me and tossed a casual arm around my shoulders.  
  
“So, what’s up?” Tig asked Tyler.  
  
Tyler shifted nervously.  
  
“Well, I kind of hated to barge in here and interrupt business, but I thought you guys might have been here,” he began.  
  
Chibs shook his head.  
  
“We’ve changed locations. Can’t let ya know until it’s completely secure, though,” he said.  
  
Tyler nodded.  
  
“Yeah, man. I get it. I get it,” he replied, “Well, we’re having a little bit of a situation with the Irish.”  
  
Tig tensed.  
  
“The Irish?” he asked in disbelief.  
  
“Jesus,” Chibs groaned, rolling his eyes.  
  
“See, apparently, a couple of guys broke into the warehouse they got and stole some guns. Blamed it on the Niners, but it wasn’t us. Now Malone is pissed. Álvarez is pissed, but he says he believes it wasn’t us. Could have been anyone.”  
  
“What? They catch a couple of black guys on the security camera and automatically assume it was the Niners?” Tig asked.  
  
Tyler’s eyes widened as he nodded.  
  
“Are ya surprised?” Chibs asked Tig sarcastically.  
  
Tig nodded in agreement.  
  
“I know you guys aren’t into the guns anymore, but we wanted to give you a heads-up. See if you heard anything,” Tyler said.  
  
Chibs shook his head.  
  
“Nah. This is the first I’ve heard of it,” he replied.  
  
“Well, it won’t be the last. If those guns get loose and in the hands of the ATF, all of our asses will be on fire. If they trace it back to the Irish…”  
  
“They’ll try to link it to us,” Happy finished.  
  
“Exactly!” Tyler agreed, “We’re trying to help hunt these little punks down, but I don’t know what to do about Malone, man.”  
  
Chibs looked from Tyler, then to us.  
  
“Maybe we need to head down there and investigate,” he proposed.  
  
Rat shifted nervously.  
  
“I don’t know, man,” he said, “Do you really think we should jump in on something like this? I mean, I want to help, too, but we just got in the green again.”  
  
“No, but I also don’t want those guns in Charmin’,” Chibs replied, “Last thing we need is another handful of kids dyin’.”  
  
Rat nodded understandingly.  
  
“You guys don’t have to if it’s too much heat,” Tyler said, “But we wanted to let you guys know just in case.”  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“Well, we appreciate it,” he said, then turned to us, “What do ya guys say?”  
  
“I saw we go on a leprechaun hunt,” Happy said, his eyes lighting up and a wicked smile crossing his lips.  
  
Chibs smiled.  
  
“Everyone agree?” he asked.  
  
The guys nodded. Chibs looked to me and Tig.  
  
“We good?” he asked.  
  
Tig and I must have been thinking the same thing, because both of us whipped out our guns. Chibs grinned.  
  
“Let’s go, then.”


	3. Part 1: Hail to the King

Chibs pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose and reached inside his cut for his gun, disabling the safety. I raised a curious eyebrow at him.  
  
“You think we may have to slam them?” I asked.  
  
Chibs shook his head.  
  
“May scare ‘em a little bit. Connor…he’s a nervous little squirm. He won’t be expectin’ to see us,” he replied.  
  
“And he knows we mean business when we do make an appearance?” I asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Aye,” he replied, “That, and knowin’ that he has to trust us. It’s not a matter of want since Jackie offed Roarke.”  
  
I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Chibs smiled.  
  
“One of the Kings,” he explained.  
  
I nodded, but then my heart dropped. I knew how Chibs had been kicked out of the IRA by Jimmy O’ Phelan, and banished from Ireland, yet he still linked SAMCRO to the IRA for guns. Now that they were out of guns, the trade passed over to the Mayans and now this Connor guy, it still made me feel nervous. Someone would have to pay for that, as Jax Teller was deceased.  
  
“Wouldn’t that bring some blow back? I mean, won’t they have to take revenge out on someone for dropping an Irish King?” I asked.  
  
Chibs nodded and looked out the window as Happy and Tig rode in, parking in front of us, just opposite of the warehouse the Irish and Mayans were using.  
  
“Tha’s why I don’t like gettin’ near these bastards. Brings a lot of heat to the club,” he said, then looked at me, his voice sad, “Our family.”  
  
I bit my lip.  
  
“But, we own Charmin’. It’s our responsibility to see to it that this kind of shit doesn’t endanger anyone. If it blows up here, all of Northern Cali feels it. And ATF? They get word, and they’ll pull the same shit they did years ago when Clay was at the reigns. They’ll harass the club, then go after the women. When they find out that a wife of a Son is in fact, a Sister, they’ll set fire to everythin’. We have to find a way to cap this off now before shit hits the fan.”  
  
“Do you think we need to lock down more security? Like getting someone else in our pockets?” I asked.  
  
Chibs shrugged.  
  
“Dunno, love. Right now, I’m just worried about getting this shit straightened out and them not pullin’ a gun on ya. That’s half the reason I didn’t bring T.O. with us. These assholes are racist as hell. Not to mention ya and T.O. are strangers to them. They’re not gonna put an ounce of trust into ya,” he explained.  
  
I reached inside my cut and disabled the safety on my gun.  
  
“So we scare it into them,” I said.  
  
Chibs smiled.  
  
“Aye. Your aim still sharp?” he asked.  
  
I grinned.  
  
“Please! I could blow a whole into each number on that license plate over there from here,” I said, pointing to an old, golden brown Pontiac GTO across the alley.  
  
Chibs laughed.  
  
“Let’s go scare some Lucky Charms,” he said excitedly.  
  
I laughed and unbuckled, following him out of the car. Tig and Happy walked up to us.  
  
“Talked to Álvarez,” Tig said, “He should be on his way. Says Connor’s been throwing a tantrum since this morning.”  
  
Chibs snorted.  
  
“Lovely,” he commented sarcastically.  
  
The rumbling of motorcycles piqued our attention, and we looked up to see three Mayans ride in, Álvarez leading the way. They rode by us, parked beside Tig and Happy, and dismounted their bikes. Chibs greeted Álvarez.  
  
“I apologize for disrupting your day,” Álvarez said, “We just received word, as well.”  
  
“Do ya think it was the Niners?” Chibs asked.  
  
Álvarez snorted.  
  
“No,” he replied, “But you can be sure I’ll find out for sure.”  
  
Chibs nodded. Álvarez waved us over and led the way in. Inside the warehouse, I could hear voices reverberating off the walls, one sounding much angrier than the others, and…was that Irish he was speaking?  
  
Álvarez led us around a corner, his men flanking him as Happy and I stayed close to Chibs, one of us on either side and Tig marching protectively behind. At a workbench on near the middle of the room stood three men, each looking to be in their late 40’s to early 50’s, casually dressed. One had his back to us, sporting short, gray hair and slinging Irish curses at his men. The men froze when they saw us, their eyes falling upon their Mayan partners first. The outraged man, spun around, showing us a beet red face and wild eyes. He too, froze.  
  
“Shite,” he breathed out.  
  
The Mayans stepped out of the way, and we stepped up to them. The angry man visibly swallowed.  
  
“Filip,” he said, sounding a little shocked, “Didn’t expect to see ya up here.”  
  
I looked up at Chibs to see him smirk.  
  
“Mornin’, Conn,” he said.  
  
Ah. So this was Connor.  
  
Connor just nodded, still trying to catch his breath from his fit. Chibs looked up at the ceiling, his eyes scanning his surroundings.  
  
“We heard about your guns bein’ compromised,” he said.  
  
Connor gritted his teeth.  
  
“Aye,” he replied, “How did ya know about that? Mayans?”  
  
“Hey,” Tig spoke up, “Wasn’t Álvarez.”  
  
“Yeah,” Happy agreed, “Nothing goes on in Northern Cali without us knowing about it.”  
  
Connor looked to Chibs nervously. Chibs just smiled.  
  
“Got a visit from Tyler and the Niners about your little blame game,” he replied.  
  
One of Connor’s goons snorted in disgust.  
  
“Ah, that’s right,” he said, “SAMCRO loves the nig—“  
  
Before the man could finish, Happy shot across the room, slammed the guy against the wall, and pressed a gun to his temple. Connor and the other man raised their guns, but they were hopelessly outnumbered by the Mayan and SAMCRO barrels pointing towards them.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey! None of that!” Chibs ordered.  
  
“Put ‘em down!” Tig ordered viciously.  
  
Happy wrapped his hand around the goon’s throat.  
  
“You say one more word, and I will blow your goddamn head off!” he snarled.  
  
The goon surrendered and nodded.  
  
“Hap,” Chibs called.  
  
Happy obediently lowered his gun and backed off, spitting at the man’s feet.  
  
We all lowered our guns. Chibs placed his back inside his cut.  
  
“Tell me what happened, Conn,” Chibs said.  
  
Connor snorted.  
  
“Why the bloody hell do you care, Filip? You all fought so hard to get outta guns. Killed a fuckin’ King, which by the way, someone will have to pay for. Ya saw what came of Teller.”  
  
A heaviness settled over my brothers, and I felt Chibs tense beside me. I had to admit, that was a low blow. Chibs, being the bigger man, blew it off.  
  
“Heat falls on us all if those guns get into the hands of the law, Connor. Ya know that. Your lucrative black market gun trade will meet its end and you will be marked a terrorist. All of us will be thrown in prison.”  
  
“Blaming Niners just because they’re black? Low, man,” Tig said.  
  
“Well what was I s’posed to think?” Connor exploded, “They’re the nearest street gang!”  
  
“Well, what the hell would the Niners want with Irish guns?” Chibs asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“The fact that they came from us is irrelevant. Guns are guns, and nothin’ is better than a free one,” Connor spat.  
  
“Well, ya can’t just start droppin’ blame anywhere ya feel like! Jesus Christ! Ya want another war to erupt?” Chibs exclaimed.  
  
Connor shut his mouth.  
  
“Ya better shape up, get some better security ‘round here, and find the loose guns before some innocent gets hurt!” Chibs ordered.  
  
“Ya can’t order me to do shit,” Connor argued.  
  
Chibs snarled.  
  
“If those guns land in Charmin’, I’ll have your head. Ya hear me?” he said darkly.  
  
Connor just nodded.  
  
“Don’t abuse that title, Filip,” he threatened.  
  
Chibs narrowed his eyes and moved into Connor’s personal space.  
  
“Don’t tempt me,” he growled.  
  
Connor looked like he was ready to snap. I leaned forward snatched the sleeve of Chibs’ leather jacket, yanking him back.  
  
“Filip!” I scolded.  
  
He backed off immediately, knowing he was pushing it. Connor took notice of me for the first time.  
  
“I didn’t know ya allowed women into the club,” he said.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. Chibs stood rigidly.  
  
“Aye,” he replied, “This is Callie.”  
  
Connor studied me for a moment.  
  
“Aye,” was all he had to say.  
  
I looked away from Connor and observed the stacks upon stacks of black market weaponry.  
  
“You guys don’t distribute here, do you?” I asked.  
  
Connor cut his eyes at me.  
  
“Depends,” he said stiffly, “Why?”  
  
I smirked.  
  
“Well, there’s your problem. Seems pretty fucking stupid to store where you distribute,” I popped off.  
  
Chibs glared at me.  
  
“Callie!” he scolded.  
  
Connor was mildly amused.  
  
“She’s got a mouth on her, doesn’t she?” he commented.  
  
I felt the flickers of anger begin to ignite in my stomach. Chibs shuffled forward a step, casually holding himself at a parade rest, looking tranquil, but in an instant, he could strike.  
  
“She’s right, Conn. This system? It’s not workin’. Ya need to reevaluate your business before ya lose more guns, more money, and your protection,” Chibs said, looking over to Álvarez, who nodded in agreement.  
  
Chibs closed the space between himself and Connor, though not as threateningly close as he was.  
  
“And I suggest ya watch what comes outta your mouth before ya speak again,” he said coldly.  
  
Connor raised an eyebrow.  
  
“And why’s that, Filip?” he challenged.  
  
As if on cue, a cloud covered the sun, and the light coming through the windows near the ceiling darkened.  
  
“She’s my wife,” he said so deeply and darkly, it made us all pause for a moment.  
  
Connor’s eyes widened, and he suddenly laughed.  
  
“Are ya serious, Filip?” he laughed.  
  
Chibs held up a finger, warning Connor, but the ex-IRA member took no notice.  
  
“Jesus Christ! I shouldn’t be surprised, what with Fiona and all,” he said.  
  
“I said watch it!” Chibs growled.  
  
Again, his words went unheard.  
  
“Ya always liked ‘em a little crazy,” Connor went on.  
  
Before he could say more, Chibs pounced. Had I not been on his left, I would have never seen the taller of Connor’s men draw his gun. I ripped my own from my cut, aimed, and shot the gun right out of the man’s hand, the bang making everyone freeze. The goon stared at his unharmed hand in complete shock.  
  
“Bloody hell!”  
  
Suddenly, Tig burst out laughing, but I was far from amused.  
  
“Next person to pull a gun on him gets their yapping jaw shot off!” I barked out, “I’ve had enough! Filip, leave him.”  
  
Chibs did as he was told, and I didn’t miss the smug smile plastered to his face. I kept my gun drawn, keeping an eye on all three Irishmen, ready to drop one.  
  
“Here’s the deal, Conn. SAMCRO has jumped through hoops to keep ya alive. Now, I suggest ya get your shit together, and find those guns. If ya find the bastards who stole, let us know. If ya need help with gettin’ new security cameras, ya go to Álvarez. But don’t go blamin’ gangs and runnin’ your mouth, and if ya ever disrespect my Old Lady, my brothers, or me, I’ll have your head.”  
  
“Ya makin’ death threats, Filip?” Connor snapped.  
  
“Tha’s a promise. And if those guns land in Charmin’…pray your Catholic God takes mercy on ya.”  
  
I exhaled deeply, the power in his voice making my skin erupt in goosebumps. Hail to the King.  
Chibs turned on his heel and I lowered my gun.  
  
“Let’s get outta here,” he said.  
My brothers and I agreed, and began to follow him out, the Mayans following behind. Tig chuckled and threw an arm around my shoulders and the other around Happy’s.  
  
“Callie’s back!” he said excitedly.  
  
I smiled up at them. It did feel good to be out again, doing something vital, but for now, my body was in need of sustenance and weeks of sleep. What energy I had, or thought I had, was gone. I was ready to head back to TM, try to eat, and pass out on the couch or the apartment.  
  
***  
  
If there could have been a parade and fireworks show at Chibs’ party, there would have been. I had not seen such a massive party at the clubhouse since the reopening. The entire compound was packed with friends and family, bikes, and food. There were several charcoal grills going, club members and biker friends cooking up hotdogs and ribs. Chucky and Venus had worked all afternoon on side dishes, the Crow Eaters decorated, and Venus baked a massive birthday cake, which she had yet to unveil. For now, it was present time, and I sat beside Chibs on one of the couches as he stared at the gifts overflowing the coffee table.  
  
“This is way too much,” he said to me as we patiently waited for Venus to get her camera, “Look at all this shit! Ya’d think it was my sweet 16 party or somethin’!”  
  
I smiled and hugged his arm, trying to stifle a yawn to hide my exhaustion. I had had a good nap after lunch, managing to eat a turkey sandwich and crackers with water. However, I was running on fumes now, and I knew better than to push my limits, but I did not want to miss out on the ride tonight.  
  
“Everyone loves you, sweetheart. They’re glad to see you back after seeing what those bastards did to you,” I said softly.  
  
I laid my head on his shoulder as he absently tapped his fingers against his knees. When my cheek was resting on his t-shirt, his leather shed for the time being, his tapping ceased and he turned his head to look at me. I closed my eyes as he reached his hand up to cup my cheek, his palm and long fingers nearly covering my entire face as he cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead.  
  
“I love ya, sweetheart,” he said softly.  
  
I smiled and peeled my heavy eyelids apart to look up at him.  
  
“I love you, too, baby,” I replied.  
  
He smiled lovingly and tucked my hair behind my ear.  
  
“Ya look exhausted, lovely. Were ya able to keep lunch down?” he asked.  
  
I closed my eyes again and nodded.  
  
“I ate most of it,” I replied.  
  
He sighed.  
  
“Good. We can go straight home after this if you’re that tired. I don’t mind,” he said.  
  
I opened my eyes and pouted.  
  
“No!” I whined tiredly.  
  
“Callie, love, don’t push yourself. Ya need your rest as much as possible,” he said, then lowered his head to speak to me quietly, “Ya got two little ones, remember? They’re gonna raise hell on ya.”  
  
I smiled.  
  
“I know. Look, I’ll get my second wind. I’ll be good,” I assured him.  
  
Although at this point, I could have fallen asleep right there. Chibs sighed and gave in.  
  
“‘Kay, darlin’,” he said, then softly kissed me just as Venus returned.  
  
“Alright! I found it! Filip, you can start,” she announced.  
  
“What the hell do you need a camera for?” Tig asked, “It’s not like he’s one of the kids. I mean, I can see taking pictures when Rat finally turns 16, but Chibs?”  
  
“Hey!” Rat exclaimed defensively, balancing Felix on his hip.  
  
Tig just laughed.  
  
“Pictures are important, Alexander. Besides, this is still a milestone birthday,” Venus said.  
  
Tig rolled his eyes. Chibs cast his eyes around the clubhouse, taking in the black decorations.  
  
“Don’t remind me,” he said.  
  
Venus smiled sympathetically.  
  
“Go ahead and dig in, sugar,” she said.  
  
Chibs sighed and smiled. I lifted myself off of him and he leaned forward.  
  
“Whose should I open first?” he asked.  
  
Venus stepped forward.  
  
“Let’s open the ones from Callie,” she suggested.  
  
Chibs raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
“When do ya have the time to go shoppin’?” he asked.  
  
I smiled, guilty.  
  
“I didn’t. Vee did it for me. She picked them and slapped my name on them,” I replied.  
  
Chibs smirked.  
  
“Hey! In my defense, I did approve them. Just go ahead,” I explained.  
  
Chibs smiled and picked the first perfectly wrapped box. As he did, it jingled, surprising him.  
  
“This makes noise,” he observed, “Hope it didn’t get broken.”  
  
“No, it’s supposed to,” Venus explained.  
  
Chibs nodded and began to unwrap it.  
  
“Now, this one,” I spoke up, “If you absolutely hate it, it’s not going to hurt my feelings. It’s odd, but I thought it was cool.”  
  
“Well, I highly doubt I’d hate it if ya thought it was cool, Callie girl,” he said, ripping the wrapping paper to reveal a large black velvet box, tied together with silky black ribbon that securing a card to it.  
  
He untied the ribbon and picked up the card.  
  
“Shit. I can’t read that. Hold that for me, love,” he said to me, handing me the card.  
  
I took it as he leaned back to grab his jacket that he had thrown on top of the couch and pulled his reading glasses from the front pocket.  
  
“Alright,” he said, slipping the frames on, “Thank-you.”  
  
I handed the card back so he could read it out loud for everyone to hear.  
  
“‘ _Guardian Bells_ ,’” he read, “‘ _Keep your loved ones safe on their bikes with a Guardian Bell, bestowing good luck upon them when riding and ringing away road demons._ ’ Oh! So it’s like an amulet. Ya put it on your bike?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Or your keys or anywhere, really. I thought they were kind of cool. You don’t think they’re stupid?”  
  
Chibs narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Absolutely not!” he replied.  
  
He pulled the lid off, the camera flash beaming off of three silver bells inside. Each were different, but all of them had something to do with him. Two had Celtic designs, one just a band of knots, and the other, a Celtic cross. The third, of course, had the Grim Reaper.  
  
“Oh, these are beautiful. Three?”  
  
“For all three of your bikes, sugar,” Venus said.  
  
Chibs’ eyes widened.  
  
“Oh! Okay, cool.”  
  
“Or you can pass one down to the baby when they’re old enough,” Tig said.  
  
Chibs smiled, his eyes lighting up.  
  
“Yeah,” he softly agreed.  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
“You really like them?” I asked.  
  
Chibs looked up at me, his smile not faltering.  
  
“I love them, Callie. They’re beautiful. Thank-ya,” he said, reaching over to hug me, then looked up at Venus, “Thank-you, darlin’.”  
  
“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” she replied.  
  
Chibs began to pick through the rest of his gifts, one being a huge framed painting of a vintage Harley Davidson with a leather mat and round studs reminiscent of a saddle bag or seat from Brooke. Even I was jealous of that one.  
  
“Where are you going to hang that?” I asked as he admired it, “It’s huge!”  
  
Chibs grinned.  
  
“The baby’s room,” he teased.  
  
I scoffed and playfully swatted him.  
  
“Maybe our room,” he said, “I’ll figure it out.”  
  
He thanked Brooke and finished opening the last of his gifts, most of which were from his brothers and all gag gifts. He loved them, though, and even though I missed some of the inside jokes, they had Chibs in tears from laughing so hard. I was just glad to see him so happy.  
When he finished opening his gifts, Venus stole the club away to get the cake, as it would take at least four to carry it. While they were gone, Brooke and I helped Chibs organize his presents and get the scrap paper out of the way.  
  
“What present was your favorite?” I asked Chibs.  
  
He smiled and picked up a small box he had gotten from Tig.  
  
“The mug of tits,” he said.  
  
I laughed and rolled my eyes. I knew it was a gag gift, and it was funny, but I hoped he didn’t make it his go-to coffee mug.  
  
“No, but seriously. I think my favorite is the bells,” he replied.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Really? Or are you just saying that because they were from me?” I asked accusingly.  
  
Chibs stuffed the last of the wrapping paper into the trash bag and walked up to me, slipping his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him and absently rolled one of the wooden beads of his necklace between my fingers.  
  
“Yes and no. They’re my favorite because they were from my beautiful Old Lady, and because they really are my favorite,” he replied.  
  
“Just wish they had been my original idea,” I said, disappointed.  
  
Chibs smiled and took my hands.  
  
“Maybe not, but they’re not my only favorite thing that’s happened today,” he said.  
  
I looked down as I felt him manipulate my hands, turning them and pressing them to my abdomen. I looked up at him curiously. He was beaming.  
  
“I love you,” he said softly.  
  
I smiled, feeling my cheeks burn.  
  
“Love you, too, baby,” I whispered.  
  
Chibs tilted my chin up and kissed me softly as I cupped his jaw. He sighed contentedly and hugged me. I buried my nose in his collar bone as I embraced him.  
  
“I have one more present for you,” I said quietly.  
  
“Mmm?” he asked, the bass of his voice vibrating through his chest.  
  
“But it’s at home,” I continued.  
  
“Where?” he asked.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Any room you like,” I whispered.  
  
Chibs pulled back to look down at me, his eyes hooded and a soft growl came from his throat.  
  
“I like the sound of tha’,” he said, “Any room, huh?”  
  
“Anything for the birthday boy,” I said teasingly, stroking his cheek.  
  
His pupils enlarged, turning his eyes completely black.  
  
“After being so patient with me, not to mention how you defended me in front of those Irish assholes,” I said.  
  
Just thinking about it now, the power he had exuded, made me break out in goosebumps all over again.  
  
“Oh, that turn ya on?” he asked, meaning it as a joke, but I wasn’t kidding.  
  
Had I been thinking, and had we had the chance, I would have jumped him.  
  
“Mhmm,” I replied, coaxing his head back down to capture his mouth.  
  
He moaned softly.  
  
“Don’t. Get Me. Worked up right now,” he said between lip contact.  
  
I frowned.  
  
“Why?” I asked.  
  
He gestured to the party.  
  
“Venus is takin’ pictures and I’d rather not blow out the candles with a hard-on,” he replied.  
  
I burst out laughing.  
  
“Fair enough!” I laughed, “But you just wait, mister.”  
  
He grinned and kissed me passionately. Our fun was quickly ruined, though, when Venus called for us and the room erupted in applause.  
  
“Get over to the table so you can blow out your candles, Filip!” she called.  
  
Chibs smiled and took my hand.  
  
“Come on,” he said excitedly.  
  
I grasped his hand and followed him to the pool table. Our brothers carried over a massive cake, placing it in front of us while Chucky passed out paper plates and plastic cutlery and the Crow Eaters passed out shot glasses and poured everyone whiskey, excluding myself. Instead, one of the Crow Eaters made me a shot of nonalcoholic fruit punch. I thanked her for it and Tig lit the candles. The cake was a large rectangle coated in dark brown frosting and black icing. In white icing in Venus’ stunning handwriting was ‘Happy 50th Birthday Chibs!,’ although it was hard to read for the 50 candles stuck in the cake.  
Chibs put an arm around me.  
  
“I’m officially old,” he said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“You wear it well, baby,” I replied.  
  
He grinned and kissed my forehead.  
  
“Really?” he asked, searching for an ego boost.  
  
I laughed.  
  
“Smoking hot,” I replied.  
  
Chibs chuckled and kissed me.  
  
“You’re an angel,” he complimented.  
  
Tig growled and ripped his thumb across the top of a stubborn lighter, having lit just a little over half of the candles.  
  
“Goddammit! Who the hell was in charge of buying the candles?” he barked.  
  
Happy smiled and raised his hand. Tig rolled his eyes.  
  
“Jesus Christ! Why didn’t you just buy a 5 and a 0 candle?” he griped.  
  
Happy’s eyes lit up.  
  
“This makes more fire,” he said excitedly.  
  
Tig shook his head as the lighter ignited.  
  
“Like I’ve said before. Next to you, I look normal,” he said.  
  
We laughed as Tig finished lighting the candles, Rat offering his Zippo to help. When every candle was lit, bright orange light bounced off of our faces and we could feel the heat from the small fire.  
  
“Should’ve bought marshmallows,” I commented.  
  
Chibs laughed.  
  
“It’s beautiful,” he said, watching the flames as they flickered.  
  
“Alright! You guys ready?” Venus called.  
  
Everyone shouted. Chibs groaned.  
  
“Ah! The fuckin’ birthday song. Goddammit!”  
  
We began to sing, and his cheeks turned pink. He smiled, embarrassed, dimples deepening at the corners of his mouth.  
When the song was over, everyone urged Chibs to make a wish as he struggled to blow out all 50 candles. After a few blows, he extinguished all of them and the party applauded. He smiled proudly and put his arm back around my waist. I put my arms around him.  
  
“Happy Birthday, baby,” I said.  
  
He smiled and captured my mouth as his, causing everyone to whistle and shout out, but we were too into our own little world to hear.  
  
***  
  
Tig had an after party planned at the cabin for the club, where they planned on getting totally smashed. Chibs and Rat declined, Rat wanting to go home and spend time with his family, and Chibs for obvious reasons. However, we joined the boys for most of the ride.  
The ride was cold, and unfortunately, I had left any kind of sleeves at home. The warm, spring-like temperatures had vanished, leaving Charming cold and blustery, yet glittering with Christmas decorations. I buried myself into Chibs’ back as we slowly paraded through downtown, trying to find warmth. Unfortunately, his body heat was contained in his leather. He must have felt my shaking, though, even though the rumbling of the Glide was vibrating our entire bodies.  
  
“I shoulda grabbed your jacket, darlin’,” he called over his shoulder when we stopped at a stoplight, “Maybe we should go ahead and head home before ya get chilled.”  
  
I stubbornly shook my head. I had only been on the bike for ten minutes. I wasn’t ready to end the ride yet.  
  
“I’m okay,” I replied stubbornly.  
  
Chibs sighed.  
  
“I can feel ya shiverin’,” he said.  
  
I bit my bottom lip. I didn’t have anything to say to that.  
  
Chibs shifted, the bike slightly rocking as he moved his legs.  
  
“Here,” he said, loosening his cut, “Put your arms under my jacket. Keep ya from gettin’ windburn.”  
  
I smiled and slipped my arms under the leather and around his waist, finally feeling a little bit of warmth. Chibs glanced back at me and smiled. I smiled and pressed my mouth into his shoulder. I knew he was trying to help, but I also knew how much he loved me clinging to him when we rode together. That feeling of the person you love embracing you, their life in your hands—there was no better feeling.  
We rode out of Charming and down the hilly, winding highway that would take us to the cabin. The cold wind was forgotten as we got up to speed, nothing but the moon and the headlights leading the way, white stripes passing us by in a blur. My adrenaline began to pump, and I gave Chibs a satisfied squeeze. There was nothing like this. I hadn’t been on a bike in weeks, and to finally be out on the road again, pressing tightly against Chibs’ back, was exhilarating. Riding alone was already a blast, and congregating even more so, but there was something about riding with my husband. Maybe it was our love for each other, our bond, but I felt like it was more than that, and always had been. It was the ultimate act of rebellion. To piss your parents off as a teenager. To kick the corncob deeper into the asses of the snotty. A massive fuck you to society. A rollercoaster on the highway. It was danger, and freedom, and sex. This morning, I would have wished to have been anywhere other than stuffing my head in a toilet. To be in the place I never wanted to leave was the perfect end to this day.  
  
***  
  
When the rest of the club rode out to the cabin, Chibs and I headed home, exhausted, but happy. I had been ready for bed by the time we cut into Chibs’ cake at the party, but now that we had been riding, my mind was on things far from sleep, though not at all far from the bedroom. He still had one more birthday surprise.  
Chibs and I dismounted the bike as he shut off the engine, the headlights fading and the carport vanishing to darkness. I slipped off the bike first, removing my helmet as Chibs followed suit. Then, he put an arm around me and we walked through the side door to be greeted by Harley. I leaned down to pet him as Chibs took the helmets to hang them up. I took the dog to the kitchen and let him out the back door so he could potty before feeding and watering him, stopping by the bathroom, and meeting Chibs in the bedroom. When I entered, he was laying on the bed, still clothed with one leg hanging off the mattress. I shrugged off my cut and laid it across the chair by the dresser, then went through the process of removing my belt and crow necklace, placing the necklace in my jewelry box before turning back to Chibs. He smiled tiredly and thrust his foot in the air just as I approached him, nearly kicking me.  
I jumped and shot him a look. He just grinned.  
  
“Take my boot off for me, darlin’,” he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
“You can’t take your own boots off?” I popped off.  
  
Chibs grinned.  
  
“Please? My leg hurts,” he pouted.  
  
I laughed, but I didn’t doubt his leg was sore. He had not had much of a chance to ride since he was able to function on his own, and tonight’s ride had been the most time he had spent on his bike since the accident. His muscles strength had not fully built back up, and I’m sure the hard vibration of the bike and the weight of it pushed his leg too far. Besides that, I had noticed how stiffly he moved when we returned.  
I grabbed the foot he was waving in my face and slipped his boot off, dropping it to the floor before grabbed the next one.  
  
“Thank-you, lovely,” he said as I pulled his last boot off.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“You’re a mess,” I replied.  
  
Chibs gave me a shit-eating grin and sat straight up, grabbing me by the hips and pulling me into his lap. I only had a second to adjust myself over him before his lips crashed against mine and a growl rose in his throat. I held his broad shoulders as I shifted to straddle him.  
  
“This the room you want?” I asked breathlessly.  
  
“Aye,” he replied gruffly, nuzzling the side of my face as he wound his arms around my waist.  
  
He kissed up my jawline, and I gasped when I felt his teeth nip my ear. I gripped his shoulders tightly. He was a little aggressive tonight, although I didn’t blame him. It had been weeks since we had any kind of physical activity in the bedroom, and I was just as impatient as he was. However, as I moved my hands across his shoulders, I could feel how tight his muscles were near the base of his neck. He had not been complaining of any pain, but I could feel how knotted up he was, and they tensed worse with his impatience.  
Our lips found each other again, but I gently pushed him back. I had a better plan.  
  
“I have an idea,” I said.  
  
Chibs’ shoulders dropped, his eyes hooded and hazy.  
  
“What’s that, love?” he asked.  
  
I smiled and stroked his cheeks, causing him to smile sweetly and dip his head down.  
  
“How about you strip and meet me in the bathroom?” I proposed.  
  
His eyes lit up.  
  
“Oh, ya had a plan this whole time, didn’t ya?” he asked accusingly.  
  
I smiled and pecked his lips before slipping off of him.  
  
“Just give me ten, okay?” I asked, “Then come find your surprise, birthday boy.”  
  
His eyes rolled back in his head.  
  
“Oh, I’m likin’ the sound of this!” he said excitedly.  
  
I smiled at him over my shoulder and slipped out of the room, leaving him to simmer while I quickly constructed my impromptu plan. He was sore, and in good Chibs fashion, was entirely too wound up and impatient to rip my clothes off. However, it was his birthday, and I wanted nothing more than for him to be relaxed, happy, and loved. My pleasure was not the focus for tonight. His was.  
I walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light, the bright fluorescent vanity light illuminating the room. I cringed. Not really very romantic mood light. The cold blue tone often reminded me of a hospital room. I looked around, trying to think of a way to warm the room up, when I looked to the garden tub, an idea sparked.  
Beside the tub, between it and the wall that encased the shower was a small table which held a buffet lamp, tissues, and some of my bath products. I walked over to the table, turned the lamp on, then got to work on the tub, filling it with warm water. The tub was deep, and it would take all of ten minutes to fill. I then moved back to the table and rifled through my bath gels, searching for the one that I knew would drive Chibs crazy. I found the yellow bottle, then opened the cap and sniffed. Warm, floral honeysuckle flew up my nose. It was really too girly for his taste, as he liked the spicy scent of men’s bathing products, but he never got enough of the smell of the bathroom when I was done, and I had experienced what it did to him on our wedding night. I had a feeling it may do the opposite of relaxing him, but I tried it anyway.  
I squirted a few dollops of the gel into the water and watched as it began to bubble up nicely. Satisfied, I put the bottle away and slipped back out of the bathroom and across the hall to the utility room. Inside, I searched through the cabinets of old blankets, laundry detergent, tools, this and that, and some pet supplies before finding his small collection of emergency candles. There were three dollar store pillars, two of which had been lit before, and one still in its wrapper. He kept them in case the power went out. Tonight, they would be used as romantic lighting and hopefully not to burn the house down. He’d most likely kill me for doing this, but since I had accidentally discovered them while hunting for a flashlight one night, this had been on my mind for weeks.  
I grabbed the candles and the glass dish that had been used to catch dripping wax and took them to the bathroom. When I walked inside, I was hit with a wall of honeysuckle and warm air from the tub. Inside, thick bubbles coated the water’s surface. Again, kind of girly for me to do to him, as he was a shower and go kind of guy, but I was positive that the heat and bubbles would melt the stress away. Even if he really hated it, he’d still do it to make me happy. I was determined to make it worth his while.  
I set the pillars on the corner ledge by the wall where a bottle of body wash and soap dish sat. I moved those aside, set up the candles, then went on a hunt for a lighter, finding one on the kitchen table and returning to light them and remove the wrapper from the new one. When it was done, the tub was close to full, and I knew Chibs’ time was up. So, while he was still in the bedroom, hopefully not passed out, I removed my clothing, reveling in the relief of removing the tight jeans Venus had given me. I really did like them, but my bump was not going to allow me to enjoy them until the twins were born.  
After removing my clothes, I wrapped a towel around my body and clipped my hair up before shutting the water off. I looked around, making sure everything was perfect. The lights, candles lit, lamp on to provide enough light so we wouldn’t trip and fall, water warm and bubbly. All it was missing was Chibs.  
I opened the bathroom door and poked my head out.  
  
“Filip?” I called.  
  
“Comin’!” he called from the bedroom.  
  
I slipped back in, pushing the door to and leaning against the counter. Down the hall, I could hear the bedroom door open and his heels thump against the hardwood. Then, he gently pushed the door open and poked his head in. He squinted at first, but then his eyes widened.  
  
“Holy shit!” he breathed out, “It smells fuckin’ amazin’ in here!”  
  
He walked inside, t-shirt and socks tucked under one arm and still wearing his jeans and belt. I bit my bottom lip and swallowed hard as I felt my face heat up. I doubted there would be a day where my heart rate wouldn’t pick up seeing him shirtless.  
Chibs took in his surroundings before a mischievous grin crossed his lips.  
  
“What’s all this, love?” he asked.  
  
I smiled and stepped up to him.  
  
“You’ll see. I thought I told you to strip?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“I was in the middle of it when Tiggy called me,” he said.  
  
I felt my heart drop. Shit.  
  
“What did he say?” I asked worriedly.  
  
Chibs waved me off.  
  
“Nothin’. He’s just shit-faced,” he replied, then gestured to the tub, “This what ya’ve been plannin’ all day? Ya schemin’?”  
  
I laughed.  
  
“Just for the last ten minutes,” I replied, “Get in.”  
  
He smiled and tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper. I stepped up to him, backing him into the counter. He captured my lips as I fiddled with his belt buckle, undoing it and unbuttoning his jeans. He shoved them down and hesitantly broke away to step out of them. I looked down to make sure I wouldn’t trip over his discarded clothes, I caught a glimpse of the jagged red line that ran down his leg. My heart shattered every time I saw it, and it made me want to shower Chibs in affection all the more.  
Chibs walked over to the tub and slowly put a foot in.  
  
“Oooh,” he said lowly.  
  
“Is it too hot?” I asked.  
  
“No, it’s glorious!” he said excitedly.  
  
I smiled and watched as he stepped in and lowered himself, his back to me.  
  
“Can I turn the bubbles on?” he asked, looking up at me over his shoulder.  
  
I nodded. He stretched his arm and reached for the button to turn on the jets. The tub rumbled and the water began to churn. Chibs sighed.  
  
“Tha’s nice. Are ya gettin’ in, Callie girl?” he asked.  
  
I stepped up to the tub, lifted the towel, and sat on the edge, dipping my feet into the soapy water.  
  
“I will. Come here,” I said.  
  
Chibs obeyed and backed himself between my legs. I combed his messy hair back with my fingers and reached down to the base of neck, slowly rubbing out the knots with my thumbs. He let out a throaty moan.  
  
“Oh, Jesus,” he breathed out.  
  
I smiled down at him.  
  
“I take it you like it?” I asked.  
  
He laid his head on my thigh and looked up me.  
  
“Oh yeah,” he replied, “Your hands are magic, lovely.”  
  
I smiled as he closed his eyes, relaxed.  
  
“I could feel the knots when I was holding onto you. Thought it’d be nice to have a massage first,” I said.  
  
Chibs’ head fell to the side as a muscle popped.  
  
“Oh, it is,” he sighed.  
  
I smiled and worked on the knots, feeling them pop and vanish. As I moved across his shoulders and down his spine, he went completely limp. His eyes were closed, his breathing slowed, as if he were about to fall asleep. I took special care to make sure all of the muscles that I could feel were unwound and relaxed, massaging all of the stress and pain away.  
  
“Ya know,” he spoke up after a period of silence, “Shouldn’t it be the other way? Me rubbin’ your back?”  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up at me. I smiled at him and ran my fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek.  
  
“I think you deserved to be spoiled for a little while. After being so patient with me. I know I’ve been a nightmare to be around,” I said.  
  
“No, ya haven’t. Your hormones are on the fritz. Ya’ve been unable to eat. Normal pregnancy bullshit,” he listed, then looked up at me and took one of my soapy hands, “It’s my job to take care of ya.”  
  
I smiled as I raked my fingers through locks of silver and brown.  
  
“Still, you didn’t deserve any of that,” I said.  
  
His eyes fell away and he nodded.  
  
“Ya didn’t mean any of it,” he said quietly.  
  
I sighed and tucked my finger under his chin in his goatee, coaxing his head back up.  
  
“Hey,” I said, capturing his attention.  
  
He blinked, eyes flickering up to me. I squeezed hand with one hand and stroked his cheek.  
  
“A few weeks ago, I thought I had lost you. You mean everything to me, Filip. You know I’d do anything for you, and you don’t deserve all the shit that’s happened to you. You deserve nights like tonight where you can relax, and enjoy yourself and spend time with the club.”  
  
“And you,” he added.  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
“And me,” I repeated, “Filip, you deserve nothing but the best and I feel like shit for not being able to put more effort into your birthday. You mean so much to me, and I love you, sweetheart.”  
  
His eyes watched me lovingly.  
  
“Come down here. Take that towel off,” he said.  
  
He sat up and tugged at the towel, pulling me down and taking my mouth as his. He freed the towel, tossing it aside and gathering me up into his lap as I lowered myself into the pleasantly hot, soapy, bubbling water. He pulled me flush to him and pushed my hair out of my face. I held his shoulder and placed a palm to his chest.  
  
“Today was absolutely perfect, sweetheart. Don’t doubt that. You are all that I need. You and our little angels.”  
  
I smiled widely and my cheeks burned. Chibs smiled and kissed me softly.  
  
“I’m more than happy to hold your hair, wait on ya hand and foot, rub your back or your feet. Anythin’ to make ya feel better, pregnant or not,” he said, then cupped my cheeks and locked his focus on my eyes, “A little abuse ain’t gonna bother me, love. You’re my beautiful,” he paused to kiss my cheek, hands running down and across my hips, “wonderful,” a kiss to my neck, “sexy Old Lady. And I love ya to death.”  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
“Not to mention I’ve thought of nothin’ but this since we were at the clubhouse,” he admitted.  
  
I laughed and cradled the back of his head.  
  
“Come here, birthday boy,” I said lowly.  
  
I slowly, kissed him, my body heating up the way the water couldn’t. He moaned and reached for my chest. I let out a surprised moan when he began to rub, my changing hormones making them more sensitive. I clutched him tightly to me and took his bottom lip between my teeth. He purred and opened his mouth, allowing our tongues access to each other. I raked my fingers through his hair, feeling him shiver at the sensation. I was determined at this point to have him melting. I could care less if I got off at this point. My mind was on him.  
I broke the bone rubberizing kiss, moving to his ear.  
  
“Tell me what you want, baby,” I said lowly.  
  
He went limp, his head falling back.  
  
“Oh, darlin’, you’re gonna be the death of me,” he breathed out.  
  
I chuckled and kissed down the hollow beneath his ear, down his neck, and to a sensitive spot under his chin I had discovered during the days of constant bed time when we were trying for a baby. When kissed, he was gone. When I pressed my lips to it, he tightened his arms around my torso and moaned.  
  
“You,” he said huskily, “I want you.”  
  
I smiled at him and kissed him deeply as I straddled his legs. I stroked his chest and reached down into the water, guiding him to my center and lowering my hips. It was the first time we had made love in weeks, and I couldn’t suppress the moan that arose from my throat. He might be the death of me.  
I held him close to me as I moved my hips, gripping him and causing his eyes to roll back.  
  
“Mmm, love,” was all he could get out.  
  
I kissed his collarbone and lightly raked my teeth across his neck, careful to not make contact with any of his sensitive scars located below his jawbone. Chibs was gone when I looked up at him. His dark brown eyes clouded. His cheeks flushed and his lips parted, soft moans of pleasure coming out each time I lowered myself, impaling myself further each time. I hugged his warm body to me, working to bring him over the edge as he nuzzled his face into my hair. It was wonderful watching him relax into bliss, losing sense of reality and knowing I could make him feel that way. It was heaven, being in the bubbles, watching him and feeling him. When I began to rotate my hips in a circle, he gasped and held me impossibly close, whimpering to my shoulder. He twitched inside me, indicating he was close.  
I continued to circle him, relishing the feeling of him. Chibs dug his fingertips into my back.  
  
“Callie,” he whimpered.  
  
I coaxed his head back up and kissed him deeply. He held my hips, guiding me faster. I moved with faster, more deliberate strokes, and that was all it took. He shuddered and cried out to the ceiling as pleasure overtook him. I held him tightly as he rode out his orgasm, shaking and trying to catch his breath.  
  
“Jesus,” he breathed out.  
  
I smiled and kissed him gently.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Filip,” I said softly.  
  
He smiled warmly and kissed me.  
  
“Did ya finish?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
I smiled and shook my head.  
  
“That was for you, baby,” I replied.  
  
His tune suddenly changed, his eyes going from that of bliss and deep relaxation to intense and absolutely smoldering. I didn’t have a chance to question him before his roughly kissed me, threw my legs around his waist, and lifted me out of the water. I pushed away and stared at him in shock.  
  
“What?” I asked.  
  
He grinned.  
  
“Ya ain’t gettin’ away that easily,” he said huskily.  
  
I felt my cheeks and chest heat up. He captured my lips and grabbed a towel as he blindly carried me out of the tub, barely finding time to shut the jets off before carrying me down the hall. The temperature change made me gasp and hold Chibs even closer to take refuge in his body heat. He carried me into the bedroom, gently laid me across the sheets, and climbed over me with a predatory grin. Yes, he was definitely going to be the death of me.  
He gathered me in his arms and slowly entered me. I let out a shaky moan, in awe of the sheer pleasure from him entering alone, and knew I could blame it on my hormones doing their job on my plumbing. When he began to move, it was ecstasy.  
  
“Oh, Filip,” I moaned.  
  
He cupped one of my breasts and took it into his mouth. I instantly arched my back, thrusting more into his mouth and whimpering. It didn’t take him much time to make me delirious anyway, but now that things were beginning to change, it was all I could do not to explode within in a few strokes.  
Chibs was ruthless. He could feel how aroused I was—how close I was. Every sensation was white hot torture. His thrusts were as intense as they were careful, and I hopelessly lost to the world, knowing nothing but the beautiful man above me.  
Chibs chuckled.  
  
“You’re not gonna last, are ya?” he asked teasingly.  
  
I growled and gripped his biceps.  
  
“Can you blame me?” I choked out.  
  
He grinned and his lips crashed against mine.  
  
“Me neither,” he said breathlessly.  
  
My whimper was lost in his mouth. I gripped his hips, encouraging him. It wasn’t long before I felt my stomach begin to knot. I gripped his hair and bit down on his shoulder as my pleasure built upon itself. Chibs ministrations sent me over the moon, and it I had no idea if I was about to tip over the edge or if I already had. Making love with him was like infinite pleasure.  
  
“Oh my God, Filip,” I gasped.  
  
Chibs kissed my neck.  
  
“Let go,” he whispered.  
  
I didn’t even know I was about to lose it until he spoke, and on cue, I exploded hard around him, his name echoing off of the walls. As I came, so did he, growling into my ear before going completely limp and falling to my side. I looked up at the ceiling, willing my breathing to regulate and heart rate to slow again. Chibs scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I curled up against him, feeling sleep approaching quickly as my exhaustion caught up with me. Chibs hugged me close, touching his forehead to my temple as he reached down and stroked my stomach. I smiled tiredly and held his hand to my stomach.  
  
“I love you,” he said softly, kissing my cheek.  
  
I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes.  
  
“I love you, too, my King.”


	4. Part 1: SAMCRO Kingdom

**10 week mark**  
  
“Don’t open tha’ last one, darlin’. Let me do it,” Chibs said as he carried a stack of manuals to the futon.  
  
I looked up at him questioningly.  
  
“Why not?” I asked.  
  
He walked back over to the filing cabinet, gripped the handle to the bottom drawer, and yanked, causing the metal to screech and the entire cabinet to bang.  
  
“There. It hangs up. Heavy, too. Jesus!” he exclaimed.  
  
I laughed and crouched down on the floor. Today was the day we were cleaning out the old guest room, moving Chibs’ important books, papers, and whatever else he wanted to keep, organizing, and trashing whatever he did not want, or perhaps I didn’t want. We had discussed getting a jump start on turning the room into a nursery, and Chibs had a lot of things to either put in storage or sell. He also wanted the room empty so he could measure for baby furniture. I had no idea how to even begin to stage the room, but I knew it would help to empty it first. So today, we were cleaning out what we could before heading in to work.  
  
“Why is it so heavy?” I asked.  
  
Chibs turned away to put his motorcycle manuals in a box. I peered inside the drawer, and to my surprise and delight, I found a large collection of records, the first being Pink Floyd’s _Dark Side of the Moon_.  
  
“Oh, holy shit!” I said excitedly, “You’ve been holding out on me!”  
  
Chibs chuckled.  
  
“Aye. Those things haven’t been touched in years. Still got a record player in the front room. We can see if they still play,” he suggested.  
  
I smiled and began flipping through them. His collection consisted of mostly classic rock. Lots of Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, The Who, one Beatles album, and among all of it, three Pat Benatar albums. I burst out laughing when I found them.  
  
“Holy shit, Chibs! Are you serious?” I asked, my voice breaking an octave.  
  
He turned away from packing a box to see what I was doing.  
  
“What are ya talkin’ about?” he asked.  
  
I grinned and held up his copy of _Crimes of Passion_.  
  
“Guilty pleasure?” I asked.  
  
His eyes widened and his entire face burned red.  
  
“For fuck’s sake! Give me those!” he growled, snatching them out of my hands.  
  
I cackled and fell backwards on the shag rug, trying to catch my breath.  
  
“Jesus Christ!” he griped, “I forgot I had these!”  
  
I laughed and sat back up.  
  
“You really listened to those?” I asked in disbelief.  
  
Chibs growled at me. It wasn’t that I didn’t like her, but her music seemed far from what Chibs’ tastes were.  
  
“Hey! She was cool, okay? Don’t be hatin’!” he said defensively, his eyes falling down to the cover art.  
  
I snorted and resumed organizing the albums.  
  
“Shit!” I laughed, “Probably had a great, big boner for her.”  
  
Chibs dropped to his knees and perched his chin in my shoulder.  
  
“Aye, but not as big as the one I have for you, love,” he replied.  
  
I laughed loudly and shoved him away.  
  
“Get away from me,” I said playfully.  
  
Chibs laughed and pounced me, lips locking onto mine. I held his shoulders and dropped onto my back again. My body flushed as I held the front of his shirt.  
When we parted to breathe, he grinned. I smiled and shook my head.  
  
“You’re the shits,” I said.  
  
He laughed and butted his forehead against mine, then fell onto his back beside me, both of us staring up at the ceiling fan. I looked around the room at the mess an hour had made.  
  
“There’s no way we’re getting this done today,” I said.  
  
Chibs scratched his chest and sighed.  
  
“It’ll take a few days,” he said.  
  
I looked over the furniture.  
  
“What are we going to do with all this?” I asked, then looked to the old, beaten filing cabinet, “This thing needs to go in the trash.”  
  
Chibs scoffed.  
  
“No! It’s still good,” he argued.  
  
I just laughed. The poor thing looked worse than the wrecked cars that were brought in to TM.  
  
“Okay. Then what about the desk and the futon?” I asked.  
  
Chibs looked at the desk thoughtfully and took my hand, lacing our fingers.  
  
“Sell ‘em. Get some extra cash for the extra furniture,” he replied.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“When did you want to move this stuff to the garage?” I asked.  
  
Chibs shrugged.  
  
“Tonight. At least get that desk taken care of. That bloody thing is a monster,” he said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Well, don’t you dare try to move that by yourself,” I warned him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
“I know. I already asked Tiggy to come help,” he replied.  
  
“Ask Rane, too. Hell, that man could probably pick it up with one finger,” I popped off.  
  
Chibs’ loud and endless laughter echoed off the ceiling.  
  
“True, love. Very true,” he replied.  
  
Our laughter died, leaving us in the silence of the house, Harley’s I.D. tags faintly jingling down the hall.  
  
“Thinkin’ about puttin’ the cribs over there,” Chibs spoke up.  
  
I looked to him to see him point to the wall opposite the desk, where the futon currently stood.  
  
“Have ‘em side by side. Changin’ dresser on the back wall, then two rockin’ chairs and some sort of whatever over here,” he said.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Two?” I asked.  
  
Chibs smiled at me. Then, he propped himself on his side and placed a palm on my stomach, which, like the doctor had said, had a defined swell to it.  
  
“That way we can rock ‘em together when they’re both cryin’ their eyes out,” he said softly, then leaned down and kissed my abdomen through my thermal pullover.  
  
I couldn’t contain my smile. I reached down and tucked his hair behind his ear as he looked up at me.  
  
“Kind of hard to rock two at once, probably,” I said.  
  
Chibs smiled.  
  
“My thoughts exactly,” he said.  
  
I smiled and reached up to gently tug on his goatee, coaxing his head down to kiss him.  
  
“Still haven’t gotten used to it all,” he admitted, “Havin’ one was surreal. The concept of havin’ twins still hasn’t sunken in.”  
  
I smiled and put my arms around his neck.  
  
“I think it finally did for me,” I replied.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
“Really? When?” he asked curiously.  
  
I smirked.  
  
“This morning when my favorite pair of jeans wouldn’t button,” I replied.  
  
Chibs laughed and lovingly stroked my stomach.  
  
“Guess that means they’re growin’ healthy,” he said.  
  
“Yeah,” I quietly agreed.  
  
Chibs sighed contentedly and looked back up at me. I smiled and stroked his cheek. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, positioning his broad frame over me, pinning me to the rug. He smiled and kissed me tenderly, lips gently moving against mine. It didn’t take much for him to turn me into goo, and when he stroked my cheek, I melted into the floor.  
Down the hall, the shrill ring of Chibs’ cell phone interrupted us. We parted, the both of us groaning in frustration.  
  
“Can’t catch a break,” Chibs groaned.  
  
I rubbed my eyes.  
  
“Go ahead. I’ll finish up in here,” I replied.  
  
Chibs smiled and pecked my lips.  
  
“‘Kay, love,” he replied.  
  
With that, he stood to his feet and took my hand, helping me sit back up before ruffling my hair and leaving me to work. I watched as he left and Harley entered, a thick bone in his mouth. I absently rubbed my stomach and looked down at my stomach, whatever evidence of a bump invisible beneath the loose black fabric. I looked around the guest room, trying to picture Chibs’ vision for it, and briefly wondering what color to paint it.  
Harley padded by me, the half-grown dog now standing taller than I did when seated.  
  
“Hey, buddy,” I said to him, “Got your bone?”  
  
Harley huffed in response and curled up behind me, his monstrous white teeth obliterating a chunk of bone. I raised an eye at him, though he wasn’t paying attention.  
  
“Daddy’s going to kick your ass when he see bone shrapnel on his rug,” I told him lowly.  
  
Harley’s ears pricked forward. He knew what that meant. He seemed to have a pretty good grasp on a variety of words. Being a German Shepherd, he was extremely intelligent, and learned tricks and commands within a matter of hours, if not a day or two. I spent a lot of time with him, teaching him to sit, stand, come, roll over, as well as stay, go to your spot, go to bed, shut the door, get your ball, get your toy, and most importantly, no. Somewhere along the line, Chibs had taught him to growl every time someone said “Althea.” He thought it was hilarious, but I didn’t want him associating her name with being mean. Last thing we needed was for him to attack her, or anyone else. He could tell us apart, though. During my down days when I was too sick to care for him, and he would come into the bathroom while I was ralphing up a storm, nudging me and whining, wanting to play or potty, I’d tell him to “Go tell Filip.” He would then proceed to do just that. Hunt Filip down for whatever he needed. Chibs did the same, but when the pup did something bad, and in his early days, he did, “Filip” would change to “Daddy,” and “Callie” to “Momma.” Harley was able to distinguish between the two, and know that when the D or M bombs were dropped, he was in for a time-out of having his tail swatted. Let’s just say that when Chibs’ favorite gloves were destroyed, Daddy let him have it. Chibs was strict with him, but there wasn’t a night that went by that he didn’t cuddle with that dog. Harley often laid with me when I spent long, sleepless nights on the bathroom floor. Keeping me warm. Comforting me. He was exceedingly loyal, and we loved him for it. I knew if he was this protective over us, he’d be just as, if not more so over the babies.  
Harley shot a nervous look to the door when I spoke to him, then ever so gently bit into his bone. I laughed and scratched behind his ears before turning my attention back to the records. I removed the stacks of albums from the drawer, creating a neat pile and picking out random pieces of paper and trash out of the bottom of the drawer. A couple of 45’s lay in the back of the drawer, and I thought more records were underneath, but to my surprise, I found a box instead. I carefully set the 45’s aside, trying not to scratch them further, as their sleeves were long gone, and picked the box out of the drawer. I opened it to find bits and pieces of paper, odds and ends, a postcard from Belfast signed by his late nephew, Padraic, and a few odd looking bullets. I set the box aside, leaving it for Chibs to go through. I started to close the now empty drawer when a cream colored item caught my eye.  
I jumped and opened the drawer again, finding an old, fat, worn envelope at the bottom of the drawer. I reached in to pick it up. It was hefty, and overflowing with paper. The flap was soft and torn in places, its adhesive long gone. I looked over the envelope, finding no signs of postage or writing, and figured it must have just been used as a means of storage. So, I turned it over and checked the contents. Many of the drawers had been overflowing with old receipts—club bookkeeping that happened to make its way into Chibs’ home. However, this envelope held much more than receipts, but rather, old family photos. I recognized the stern, yet familiar face of my mother-in-law poking out of the others, and I had to remove it and look at it.  
The photo was a family portrait, shot in what looked like the 60’s, or possible 70’s. I turned the photo over to check the date, and found it marked March 1973. Chibs was only seven years old at the time. Reading the caption, the cursive lettering faded, but just legible.  
  
“ _Tomas, Saoirse, Filip and baby Caitlyn_.”  
  
My felt my eyes widen, and I turned the portrait over to look at the faces again. In the photo, Chibs’ father, Tomas, stood rigid and stern next to Saoirse, who sat in a chair with Filip’s baby sister Caitlyn in her arms. She couldn’t have been more than a few days old. Next to them was Filip, and I found myself grinning like an idiot. I had never seen any pictures of Chibs this young, and it was a little strange seeing him before his scars.  
He had been a lanky little guy, but he had his momma’s eyes and nose. He had her face, for the most part, but he had his father’s hair and figure. Saoirse was a heavy woman who looked like she could take down ten football players. Tomas, on the other hand, was tall, and though Chibs was broader, they shared that same body build. Broad shoulders, narrow hips. That much of him came from his daddy, that was for sure.  
I turned the photo over again and my eyes, for one reason or another, were drawn to his mother’s name. Saoirse. The spelling was odd for me, as it was pronounced far differently than it was spelled. “Seer-shuh.” Something about it had a ring to it, and a lightbulb went off in my head. I flashed back to the first time Chibs showed me a picture of his mother. A sepia glamor shot folded up in his wallet. I remembered how he spoke of her—calling her an angel. There had been no one more important to him, and I entertained the thought of maybe naming one of the twins after her, if one turned out to be a girl. With his approval, of course.  
  
“Callie!” Chibs called from down the hall.  
  
I looked up and quickly slipped the photo back inside the envelope before standing, leaving the envelope with the box and albums and meeting him at the door. He was pushing his phone into his jeans pocket and handed me my leather jacket.  
  
“Saddle up, love. We gotta go,” he said.  
  
I nodded and took my jacket.  
  
“We can finish all this later. Tiggy needs us at the garage,” he said.  
  
“‘Kay,” I said, then turned to Harley, “Come on!”  
  
Harley stood with his bone and obediently trotted out of the room and down the hall. I followed Chibs to the foyer to grab my gloves, shades, a beanie, and my helmet. He pulled his leather jacket over his shoulders, then his cut before grabbing his own gloves, shades and helmet.  
  
“Did Tig say what was going down?” I asked.  
  
Chibs grabbed the keys to his bike and tossed me mine.  
  
“Nah,” he replied, “Nothin’ bad. He just needs an extra pair of hands.”  
  
I nodded and followed him through the house, shutting off lights and saying goodbye to Harley before we walked out the side door to the carport. I mounted my bike before Chibs, and prepared myself before he finished locking the door. He then clipped his helmet on and mounted his bike.  
  
“Ready, love?” he asked.  
  
I smiled and turned my bike on.  
  
“Right behind you,” I replied.  
  
Chibs smiled and put his bike in gear before slowly rolling out. I followed out behind him and into the cold winter wind.  
  
At TM, Tig was outside the office having a smoke. Chibs and I rumbled in and parked next to each other. I noticed immediately that all of the club bikes were missing, Tig’s being the only one parked against the railing. I removed my helmet and dismounted, Chibs following suit.  
  
“Look who’s riding!” Tig called excitedly.  
  
I looked up and smiled at him as he approached us. Tig smiled warmly and held an arm out for me. I walked up to him and was enveloped in a hug.  
  
“Morning, baby,” he said.  
  
“Morning, Pop.”  
  
Tig kissed the top of my head before moving to hug Chibs.  
  
“Mornin’, brother,” Chibs said.  
  
Tig patted Chibs’ back and backed up.  
  
“What’s been going on?” I asked.  
  
Tig put his hands on his hips and sighed heavily.  
  
“Well, first off, Felix,” he began.  
  
Chibs grew concerned.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah,” I chimed in, “What happened?”  
  
Tig shifted his weight to one foot.  
  
“Little guy’s sick, and unfortunately, Brooke has the flu. So, we only have Chucky in the office today, but he says he has it handled. Ratty is at home taking care of both of them. Venus is going to run out there this afternoon and check in,” he explained.  
  
Chibs and I nodded. Tig suddenly pointed an accusing finger at us.  
  
“Neither of you get around them,” he said, then pointed to Chibs, “You can’t get sick,” then me, “and you definitely can’t get sick.”  
  
I smiled.  
  
“We got it, Pop,” I replied.  
  
“Not like we’d want to,” Chibs popped off, “Do they need anything, though? Drugs? Something for Felix they may not have? I can run by St. Thomas and stock up and leave it with Venus.”  
  
Tig shrugged.  
  
“I’ll check. Rat’s got a handle on it. Venus and I will take care of the rest. Keeping them quarantined for now,” he replied, “Second thing, we’re shorthanded here. Guys are on a protection run with the Bastards, and Hap’s up in Tacoma with his mom. She ain’t doing so well. So, Chibby, they need you in the garage.”  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“Got it,” he replied.  
  
Tig jabbed in thumb towards the tow truck.  
  
“I’m going on an impound run,” he announced, then looked down at me, “I could use your help, Cal.”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“I’m in,” I replied.  
  
Chibs looked nervous. Tig touched his arm.  
  
“I got her, brother,” he said.  
  
Chibs didn’t look convinced, but he exhaled deeply and nodded.  
  
“‘Kay,” he said quietly.  
  
I smiled at him and reached over to take his hand. He smiled and kissed me softly.  
  
“Ya stay safe. Ya hear me?” he said strictly.  
  
I patted his chest.  
  
“Don’t worry about me. You be good,” I said.  
  
Chibs grinned.  
  
“Can’t promise ya that,” he said.  
  
I smiled and smacked his chest playfully. He laughed and grabbed my wrists, holding me to him and kissing me deeply.  
  
“Love you, baby,” I said.  
  
“Love ya, too, sweetheart. Tiggy, drive carefully,” he said.  
  
Tiggy saluted him.  
  
“You got it, captain,” he said playfully.  
  
Chibs smiled and watched as Tig tossed an arm around my shoulders and we turned and walked towards the truck.  
  
“Boy, he _hates_ having to be separated from you,” Tig said as we walked to the passenger side door.  
  
He opened the door for me and held my hand as I stepped up into the cab.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” I replied, looking to see Chibs walking up to the garage, just in time to catch him glance at us over his shoulder.  
  
Tig closed the door and I put my seatbelt on. When Tig was inside, he buckled himself in and started the engine.  
  
“Guess I can’t blame him. My fault he doesn’t completely trust me with you,” he said bitterly.  
  
I felt my jaw drop and I stared at him in surprise.  
  
“What are you talking about?” I asked.  
  
Tig watched me sadly.  
  
“Back when you got attacked,” he replied.  
  
I shook my head. That…  
  
“Tiggy, he has never held a grudge against you for that. You're his brother. He trusts you. If he didn’t, then do you think he would leave his pregnant wife in your hands?”  
  
Tig put the truck in reverse.  
  
“I guess that’s true,” he said quietly.  
  
I smiled at Tig.  
  
“You know how he is. He gets protective. Starting to get a little territorial, but I guess that comes with the circumstances,” I said.  
  
Tig smiled.  
  
“And you aren’t, little miss Mama Bear?” he teased, putting the truck in gear and rolling forward.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him. Tig looked at me and grinned.  
  
“Ah, come on, darlin’,” he said, pulling his sunglasses out of his pocket, “Althea?”  
  
“Hey! I know how she looks at him. That woman ain’t touching my Old Man!” I sassed.  
  
Tig laughed.  
  
“And what about that shit with the Irish, huh?” he asked accusingly.  
  
I looked down and folded my hands in my lap. Could he blame me? After seeing Chibs tied up, beaten and bleeding on a concrete floor at the foot of the enemy, I had every right to become protective over him. It was my job, as a member, as his best friend, and as his Old Lady.  
  
“Hell, remember back when RJ jumped him? You almost had a conniption,” he said.  
  
I laughed at that and looked up at my VP.  
  
“I would have done the same for any of you,” I said.  
  
Tig smiled and reached up to ruffle my hair.  
  
“Yeah,” he agreed, “So, Chibby’s getting territorial, huh?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Since the last ultrasound. After seeing it, I guess it kicked in for him,” I replied.  
  
Tig smirked.  
  
“He’s a Papa Wolf, Callie. Always has been,” he said.  
  
I smiled to myself. I could definitely see that. When we baby-sat Thomas. When we got to spend some time with Felix. He was prone to attack anyone or anything that could cause harm to his nephews. Now, he had fallen into the habit of staying very close to me when we were in public. He had always had, but now even more so. He was protecting his family, and when I noticed it, I immediately knew he was going to be a good daddy. There was no doubt in my mind.  
  
“Papa Wolf and Mama Bear,” Tig said, “Sounds like a children’s book.”  
  
I laughed.  
  
“You should write one, Tiggy. You can read it to your grandson or granddaughter. Whichever this little one turns out to be.”  
  
Tig beamed, and I knew he had turned to mush.  
  
“You bet, baby girl. How have you been feeling since they threw you on those pills?” he asked.  
  
“Much better. Still feeling a little tired, but I think that’s normal. Been watching what I eat—well, _Chibs_ has been watching what I eat,” I replied.  
  
Tig laughed.  
  
“No puking, though?” he asked.  
  
I opened my mouth to reply when I suddenly remembered something that had happened a few nights ago. It had been horrible when it happened, but now every time I thought about it, I burst out laughing.  
  
“The other night, we had a little bit of a disaster go down,” I said.  
  
Tig raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
“Oh? What did you do? This sounds like juicy gossip,” he said excitedly.  
  
I laughed at that.  
  
“It is, but please don’t tease Chibs. He’s still mad,” I replied.  
  
Tig laughed.  
  
“What happened?” he asked.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“The other night, around 3:00 in the morning, the pills had worn off and I had been a little brave with what I was shoving down my throat. Hit me before I could even get out of the bed,” I began, “I shot up, made it around the bed and just let loose all over the floor. Thank God it’s hardwood.”  
  
Tig laughed.  
  
“Ah man, baby girl!”  
  
“Chibs,” I had to stop to laugh.  
  
Just remembering the look on his face would forever have me laughing.  
  
“Chibs turns the light on and looks down. Not only is there puke on the floor, but all in his boots and all over the dog,” I said.  
  
Tig burst out laughing.  
  
“You barfed on the fucking dog?” he exclaimed.  
  
I laughed and let my head fall back, covering my eyes.  
  
“I barfed on the dog!” I laughed.  
  
Tig laughed so hard, he turned red.  
  
“Callie!” he laughed, “That poor creature!”  
  
“I know,” I said, coming down from laughing so hard, “I felt so bad! But I gave him a bath and Chibs cleaned up the mess. Swears I ruined his boots. I think they’re fine but I ordered him a new pair, anyway. Keep him happy.”  
  
Tig turned the signal on to merge onto the highway.  
  
“But no more since?” he asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
“Good,” he said.  
  
I smiled and looked out the window at the traffic.  
  
“I didn’t interrupt anything important, did I?” Tig asked, “Chibby wouldn’t tell me if I did.”  
  
I smiled and shook my head.  
  
“Nah. Nothing important. We were just cleaning out the guest room,” I replied.  
  
Tig smiled at me.  
  
“Turning it into the baby’s room already?” he asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes and nodded.  
  
“Yeah. Chibs has this diabolical plan. Wants to get it cleared out as soon as possible. Which reminds me. You need to come over either tonight or tomorrow and help him move shit before he kills himself. If he hurts that leg, it’ll never heal.”  
  
“Oh, I know. Don’t worry, Cal. I’ll come by tonight,” he said.  
  
“‘Kay,” I replied.  
  
“By the way,” he said.  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
“You know about the Christmas party next week, right?” he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“After the toy run?” I asked.  
  
Tig nodded.  
  
“Yeah, ‘cause I have a doctor’s appointment that morning. Remember? Chibs said you’d have to lead the parade?”  
  
Tig nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I remember. That’s not a problem. I just wanted to let you know that Venus wants all of us over Christmas Eve. She’s have a party at the house. Just the club. Eat and drink and play dirty Santa and whatever the hell else. She wanted me to tell you now,” he said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“And she requests that Chibby make that shortbread,” he said.  
  
I laughed.  
  
“I’ll tell him,” I replied.  
  
We remained quiet for a little while, listening to an album from Black Label Society that Tig had popped in the CD player. All of the boys took turns doing impound runs, and therefore had quit the library of music in the glove box. Rat had a few progressive rock albums in a case labeled “RAT” in metallic silver Sharpie, Rane a lot of classic rock and too much Ted Nugent, Chibs had his own case which was filled with a variety. Everything from metal to classic rock to rap to the Dropkick Murpheys. Tig’s collection was 90% metal and 10% blues, and I found that we shared the closest musical tastes, and both of us were quietly singing along as he pulled off the highway.  
  
“Heard anything else about the Irish?” I asked.  
  
Tig shook his head.  
  
“All’s been quiet. Think you scared ‘em good, baby girl,” he replied.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“What about the Niners? They haven’t reached out?” I asked.  
  
“Nah. They might have gotten a handle on it,” he replied.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Hopefully,” I said.  
  
Tig smiled.  
  
“Yup,” he agreed, pulling into a driveway of someone’s home, “I’m going to go see if anyone’s home. There’s the car we’re impounding.”  
  
I followed his finger to a dumpy little blue car.  
  
“If not, I want you to help me. Teach you how to hook this up,” he said.  
  
I nodded. Tig put the truck in park, killed engine, then slipped out and walked up to the porch. I watched quietly until Tig gave me a thumbs-up, confirming that no one was home, then climbed out and helped him back into the driveway. After that, Tig taught me have to hook up a vehicle to the tow cables, passing his knowledge on to me in case I ever needed to do an impound run, and to share from father to daughter.  
  
***  
  
Tig quickly realized his mistake when we went out for lunch after dropping the car off at TM and locking it up. We decided to a hit a drive-thru, picking up orders for ourselves, Chibs, and Chucky. It was relatively fast, considering the long noon lunch line. However, when we pulled up and I leaned over the center console to scan the menu, my stomach growled and my brain screamed for everything. I decided on a chicken sandwich with fries and a Coke, but I had a hard time keeping my eyes away from the dessert menu.  
  
“Can I get a small cone, too?” I asked Tig meekly as we waited for someone to come on the intercom and take our order.  
  
Tig nodded.  
  
“Of course, baby,” he said calmly.  
  
I bit my lip as I read over the names of the sweets. Or did I want a cookie? No, wait!  
  
“Ah man! I kind of want a brownie, too,” I said.  
  
Tig groaned.  
  
“Callie!” he scolded.  
  
“What?” I asked innocently.  
  
Tig smiled and shook his head.  
  
“You need to make up your mind real quick,” he said sternly.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Do they have a brownie sundae? That’ll work,” I said.  
  
Tig let his head fall back and he pounded his hand on the steering wheel.  
  
“You are pregnant, aren’t you?” he asked teasingly.  
  
I laughed.  
  
“I have a big sweet tooth. Leave me alone,” I replied.  
  
Tig smiled.  
  
The intercom came on and Tig gave the woman Chibs and Chucky’s orders before pointing to me. I gave him my order for him to repeat and decided on a brownie.  
  
“Goddammit, now I want one!” he hissed to me.  
  
I laughed as he gave them his order and listened to them repeat everything before getting the price.  
Once back at TM, mine and Tig’s food gone before we even made it halfway back, we left the boys’ food with them in the clubhouse. I decided to go to the garage, let Chucky know his food was here, and to see if I could help out in any way. When I stepped out of the cold and into the office, I found, to my surprise, Happy sitting beside the desk. I jumped in surprise and looked outside to indeed see his Dyna sitting out beside Tig’s. I had missed it when we came in.  
  
“Hey, Hap,” I greeted.  
  
Happy, who was sitting behind the desk with his head in his hands, jumped and looked up at me.  
  
“Oh! Hey, kiddo,” he said gruffly.  
  
I stepped over to the couch and sat down.  
  
“When did you get back?” I asked.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
“Not long ago,” he replied.  
  
I turned my head to the side and studied him for a moment. He looked exhausted, and his eyes and nose were swollen—from riding from Tacoma, I’m sure.  
  
“Where’s Chuckles?” I asked.  
  
Happy lifted his eyes, then stood up and moved to sit beside me.  
  
“He’s taking a shit. I told him I’d relieve him of phone duty,” he replied.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Yeah,” I said quietly.  
  
Happy cast his eyes down. He wasn’t himself. He was not a talkative person, but he also wasn’t one to shut everyone out, either.  
  
“You okay?” I asked.  
  
Happy bit his bottom lip and wiped his nose. I watched him with concern.  
  
“Um,” he said, then cleared his throat and looked up at me, “Mom died.”  
  
I felt my shoulders drop, remembering that Tig had said his mom had not been doing well.  
  
“Oh, Happy,” I said softly, “I’m so sorry.”  
  
Happy nodded.  
  
“She was sick for years,” he said, “She’s out of her misery now.”  
  
I gave him a sympathetic look and took his hand.  
  
“Last night, she…” Happy swallowed hard and sniffed, “God, I miss her, Cal!”  
  
Happy broke down, and my heart shattered. I put an arm around his shoulders and felt my brother curl in on himself, burying his forehead into the crook of my neck. I hugged him, wrapping an arm around his bald head, kissing the snake tattoo on his scalp. I know all too well what it was like to lose a parent.  
  
“It’s okay,” I whispered.  
  
Happy just shook in my arms. I stroked his back and held him for a long time until his crying ceased. He then stood up to grab a few tissue and blow his nose and wipe his cheeks.  
  
“Sorry about that,” he said, his voice now hoarse.  
  
“It’s okay, Hap,” I said softly.  
  
Happy gave me a small smile and whisked away a stray tear.  
  
“I’m uh…going to go into the clubhouse and get a drink,” he said, “You mind being on phone duty?”  
  
I shook my head.  
  
“Go ahead,” I said.  
  
He nodded and began to leave when I stopped him.  
  
“Hey, Hap?”  
  
Happy stopped at the door jamb and looked back at me.  
  
“We are all here for you. You don’t have to deal with this alone,” I reminded him.  
  
Happy smiled sadly.  
  
“I know,” he replied.  
  
“And if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me,” I offered.  
  
He nodded, then stepped back up to me, cupped my jaw and kissed my hairline.  
  
“Love you, kiddo,” he said.  
  
I smiled up at him.  
  
“Love you, too, brother.”  
  
Happy smiled, then left in silence. I sat quietly for a long time. I felt awful for my brother. Losing a parent is never easy, no matter how old you are, and I found my mind wandering back to when I was 15, orphaned only a few months in to my sophomore year of high school.  
I fulfilled phone duty as promised, answering only one call, which was to cancel an appointment some guy to have his heater serviced. Afterwards, I sat in boredom, observing Chucky’s meticulous organization skills, various vintage ads and bikini calendars on the wall, and a group picture of the club taken just after the clubhouse reopened. I smiled and absently rubbed my stomach.  
A knock on the door made me sit straight up. I straightened myself as the door opened. I expected Chucky or one of the guys, but to my surprise, it was a customer. A tall woman, long blonde hair, sporting a long, gray trench coat, black skinny jeans and thigh-high leather boots. She entered and removed her sunglasses. I narrowed my eyes at her. She had a strangely familiar face.  
  
“Hi, can I help you?” I asked, reaching for a pen to write down whatever service she needed so I could pass it off to one of the mechanics.  
  
“Um, yeah,” she said nervously, looking around the room.  
  
“What can we do for you?” I asked politely, trying to sound professional and imitate what I had seen Chucky, Brooke, Chibs and Tig do countless times.  
  
“Well, I have sort of an odd request. Not about my car,” she replied.  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows and set the pen back down. The woman nervously clutched his sunglasses and scratched the back of her neck.  
  
“I was just wondering if there was any possible way that I could…um…speak with the club?” she asked.  
  
I tilted my head to the side and stood. She watched me with frightened eyes.  
  
“The club?” I asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
“I understand if it’s not okay, but the Sons have helped me out before, so I was just…wanting to see if I could talk to someone. I know—I think you and I have met before, actually.”  
  
I studied her face trying desperately to remember.  
  
“Stockton?” she asked, “My husband attacked me. Well, _ex_ -husband.”  
  
Suddenly, everything came rushing back to me. I remembered when the guys and I ran out to Diosa, during a time where they were struggling with security issues, and this asshole attacked his pregnant wife and tried to pull a gun on Chibs.  
  
“Oh yeah! Yeah! I remember you now. I’m sorry. I don’t remember your name,” I replied.  
  
The woman smiled and offered her hand.  
  
“Christina,” she replied.  
  
I smiled and shook her hand.  
  
“Callie.”  
  
She smiled and nodded, but her smile quickly faded.  
  
“Um, listen. I know you guys are probably preoccupied with your own business, but I need some help. Is there a way I could talk to your…leader?” she asked.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“President?” I asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Yes,” she replied.  
  
“Sure. I’ll go get him. You can wait in here. I’ll be right back,” I replied.  
  
She nodded and seated herself on the couch.  
  
“Thank-you,” she said.  
  
I smiled at her as I opened the door.  
  
“Welcome,” I replied.  
  
I stepped out into the cold afternoon wind and ducked my head, speed-walking across the compound and up to the clubhouse door. I let myself in to be greeted by warm, tobacco scented air. At the bar, Chucky was throwing a food wrapper away, Happy was halfway through a beer, Tig was standing behind the bar and Chibs beside Happy, finishing his fries. He was the first to look up and smile.  
  
“Hey, darlin’,” he said happily.  
  
I walked up to him and received an eager kiss. We had hardly a chance to be together all day, and we had unfortunately spoiled each other rotten.  
  
“Callie, I’m fixing to head back out there. You can stay here with the guys,” Chucky announced.  
  
I placed a hand on the bar top.  
  
“Actually, Chucky, you can hang out here for a while,” I said.  
  
Chucky seemed confused, but then shrugged.  
  
“I accept that,” he replied.  
  
Chibs looked up at me with concern.  
  
“What’s goin’ on?” he asked.  
  
I sighed.  
  
“Do you remember that woman we helped at Diosa? Her husband attacked her and tried to pull a gun on you?” I asked.  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“And you went Catwoman on that prick?” Tig asked.  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
“Why?” Chibs asked, “Is that son of a bitch here?”  
  
Anger flashed across his face and he quickly stood up, eyes narrowed and chest puffed out.  
  
“No! No, babe. Christina is. His wife,” I explained.  
  
Chibs relaxed and his chest deflated. I smirked. He was ready to pound someone’s face in. I looked up at Tig, who was staring at Chibs in disbelief, hands on his hips. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. I had not been kidding about him getting territorial.  
  
“Told you,” I mouthed.  
  
Tig smiled.  
  
“You weren’t lying,” he said quietly.  
  
I smiled and turned back to Chibs.  
  
“She was asking for you. Says she needs some help,” I said to him.  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“‘Kay. You and Tiggy come with me. Chuckles?”  
  
Chucky looked up at Chibs with wide eyes. Chibs pointed to Happy.  
  
“Stay with him,” he ordered quietly.  
  
Chucky nodded and moved down the bar to comforting our mourning brother. Satisfied, Chibs led us to the door, grabbing his cut from the coat rack and tossing Tig’s over my head.  
We walked out into the cold and back across the compound to the garage office. Chibs opened the door for me, and let me in first before Tig took the door out of his hand and brought up the rear. Inside, Christina was sitting on the couch, nervously bobbing her leg up and down. When we entered, she stood.  
  
“Hi,” she said, “I’m so sorry if I interrupted anything.”  
  
Chibs shrugged.  
  
“It’s no problem. What’s your name, sweetheart?” he asked.  
  
I watched as her cheeks flushed. I smiled and sat down behind the desk. One could see how absolutely petrified she was from a mile away, and from our last meeting, I knew this was probably ridiculously far out of her comfort zone. When we last spoke with her and her scumbag ex-husband, they were both dressed in designer clothes, immaculately groomed, and driving a luxury car. A Lexus, if I remember correctly. One very similar to Vee’s car. They seemed to be the social elite of the Stockton area, so conversing with grungy bikers? Forget it. Not only was it unheard of, but I’m sure highly frowned upon, making it all the more frightening. We were pretty scary when she last saw us, and probably had an idea that we were a bunch of assholes, but that wasn’t true. When Chibs spoke to her as kindly as he did, I could see her anxiousness begin to fade. Besides that, my Old Man was a master of his silver tongue, and he knew just how to work that Scottish charm. One of the reasons I fell in love with him in the first place. It was amusing to watch him work his magic from the outside.  
  
“Ch-Christina,” she stammered.  
  
Chibs smiled and offered his hand. She visibly swallowed and shook it.  
  
“Chibs,” he introduced himself, then pointed over his shoulder, “This is Tig. Ya’ve already met my wife, Callie.”  
  
Christina looked from Tig to me and nodded. Chibs gestured for her to sit, then he pulled up a chair and Tig sat on the arm of the couch beside Christina.  
  
“Cal said you were needin’ some help?” Chibs asked.  
  
Christina nodded and looked down, picking at her nails.  
  
“Yes. Um…I’ve gone to the cops about this, but it just doesn’t seem to be working. I didn’t know who else to go to, and at this point, I’m desperate,” she replied.  
  
“Meh. Cops in this town are shit,” Tig said.  
  
Chibs cut his eyes at Tig.  
  
“Aye,” he agreed, glaring at the VP as if trying to mentally tell him to shut his mouth, “What can we help ya with?”  
  
Christina’s eyes watered.  
  
“Maybe you’ve seen it in the paper, but two nights ago, I was at a gas station filing up. Left my baby in the car. Just as I was going in to pay, some guys ran in out of no where,” Christina swallowed as she began to choke up, “They took her.”  
  
All of our faces fell. Jesus!  
  
“I know it’s only been two days, but—“  
  
“Where did this happen?” Tig asked.  
  
Christina looked up at him.  
  
“Convenient store on 5th. Not that far from here, I don’t think,” she replied quietly.  
  
Chibs’ expression was grim as he slowly nodded.  
  
“I know the cops are doing their best, but—“  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” I said.  
  
They looked up at me.  
  
“An hour would be too long if my child was missing,” I said firmly.  
  
Christina nodded in agreement. Chibs eyes flashed over to me, his expression sympathetic.  
  
“Or ten minutes,” he said distantly.  
  
An awkward silence fell between the four of us.  
  
“Listen, darlin’,” Tig spoke up.  
  
Christina looked up at him.  
  
“We all have kids. We know how it feels,” he said.  
  
She perked up at that.  
  
“You’re all parents?” she asked.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Soon,” I replied.  
  
Chibs smiled at me.  
  
“We’re all about family at the end of the day,” he said to Christina, “And for this shit to be goin’ down in our town? Nah. We don’t allow it.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“So…you’ll help me?” she asked, uncertain.  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“‘Course, darlin’.”  
  
Relief washed over her face.  
  
“Look. I’ll pay you whatever it takes. I can—“  
  
Chibs held his hands up.  
  
“No, no, no! None of tha’! Contrary to popular belief, that’s what this club does! We protect Charmin’ and its citizens.”  
  
“Some could argue better than the San Joa sheriffs,” Tig added.  
  
Chibs nodded in agreement.  
  
“Ya can be damn sure, if some piece of shit is runnin’ around kidnappin’ babies, we’ll take care of it,” he said.  
  
Christina nodded.  
  
“Do you have a picture of her?” I asked.  
  
Christina nodded and fished her wallet out of her jacket pocket, then handed me the small portrait of a bald, blue-eyed baby wearing a pink rose headband and lacy white dress. I felt my throat close. What kind of monsters would take her?  
  
“She’s beautiful,” I commented.  
  
“What’s her name?” Chibs asked.  
  
I passed the photo to him so he could look.  
  
“Oh, she is beautiful,” he agreed.  
  
“Eliza,” Christina replied, “Eliza Gallagher. And you can keep that picture if you need it. I have more.”  
  
Chibs’ eyes flickered up from the picture to her eyes.  
  
“We’ll do everything we can to bring your little girl home. Ya can be sure of that,” he said.  
  
Christina teared up.  
  
“Thank-you,” she whispered.  
  
Outside, the roar of motorcycles alerted us. Tig looked out the window.  
  
“Guys are back,” he announced.  
  
Christina sniffed and stood. We followed suit. She thanked us again and we assured her everything was going to be okay, and we’d bring little Eliza home safely.  
When she left, Tig and I stood beside Tig, watching the familiar Lexus leave the lot.  
  
“Do you think it’s a good idea to take this on right now, brother?” Tig asked.  
  
“This what we do, Tiggy,” Chibs replied.  
  
Tig nodded in agreement.  
  
“But what about Hap?” he asked.  
  
Chibs clapped a hand on the VP’s shoulder.  
  
“He can take all the time he needs. Matter of fact, why don’t ya go check up on him?” he suggested.  
  
Tig nodded and walked out the door. I moved closer to Chibs and leaned against him. He put an arm around me, securing me to his side. I sighed heavily and laid my head on his chest.  
  
“Shit like this scares me, Filip,” I admitted, “What if something like this happens to the twins?”  
  
Chibs sighed and tightened his arm around me. I looked up at him as he stared across the parking lot in thought.  
  
“I promise that I will never let any harm come to my babies,” he replied.  
  
I smiled as he kissed my forehead.  
  
“Not a scratch or a hair outta place,” he continued.  
  
I put an arm around his waist and patted his chest. That was a hard promise to keep, but I knew that he meant every word.  
  
“Come on,” he said, perking up.  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
“How’s about we go terrorize our favorite sheriff?” he proposed.  
  
I laughed.  
  
“I’ll get my keys.”  
  
Chibs smiled and waited until I had my things before following him out to the bikes. I watched Chibs’ backside as we walked up to the long line of Harley’s, smiling to myself. I felt extremely proud of him. Admired him more today than I ever had. Despite what the cops or city officials thought, Charming was our kingdom, and though Chibs ruled with an iron fist, he served with a gentle heart. I would always consider him my biggest hero, and was more than proud to be his Old Lady, to fight at his side, and I could not wait for the day when he displayed his fierce protective instincts over our babies.


	5. Part 1: Regular Robinhoods

Chibs had the bright idea of waltzing right into the sheriff’s office to speak with Althea. He was in the mood to scheme. To be mischievous. Any chance to piss off authority was a gateway to fun, and I couldn’t have agreed more. Althea Jarry was very easy to piss off. However, this was also the woman who helped me save Chibs, covered up the extermination of our Indian Hills charter, and asked for nothing in return. So, I didn’t want to piss her off too much. It was fun to take a stick and poke around, though, but it was just too dangerous to do so in the public eye. He agreed, and made a phone call on a burner as soon as we arrived a designated dead zone.  
There were only a few quiet spots and dead zones deemed safe by the club close to Charming. One major dead zone was a parking garage close to the business district. It had been a regular spot for Chibs and Quinn to meet with Althea to exchange information and get business taken care of, but since their last encounter there, Chibs refused to set foot in that garage again. So, we resorted to the outskirts of the Wahewa Reservation, on a dirt road outside a fenced-in field. We pulled over to the side of the road, parking in the sun to keep warm in the winter wind. I was wearing a thermal over a tank top, hoodie, and my leather jacket and I was still cold, so as soon as we parked, I smashed my body against Chibs as we sat on the Glide and he called.  
As the phone rang, Chibs activated the speakerphone so I could hear. He grinned and put his finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I smiled.  
  
“Is your refrigerator running?” I whispered jokingly.  
  
He hissed.  
  
“Hush, ya little shit!” he whispered.  
  
I laughed as he gently nudged me away, only for me to fall back against him and perch my chin on his shoulder.  
  
“Hello?” an unsure female voice asked.  
  
Chibs cleared his throat.  
  
“Ya busy, Lieutenant?” he asked.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence, then a grunt could be heard.  
  
“F-Filip?” she asked.  
  
Chibs was amused.  
  
“Aye,” he replied.  
  
Althea spluttered.  
  
“Just a moment,” she replied.  
  
Chibs and I listened to the sound of movement and the telltale click and thunk of a door shutting.  
  
“What is this about?” she asked in a strict, hushed voice.  
  
“Thinkin’ ya may be able to help us. Can ya split?” he asked.  
  
Althea huffed.  
  
“What’s going on, Filip?” she snapped.  
  
“What do ya know about the kidnappin’ that happened the other night at the gas station on 5th?” he asked.  
  
Again, Althea was a little lost for words.  
  
“Why?” she demanded.  
  
“Need some information,” he replied.  
  
Althea snorted.  
  
“That’s confidential information!” she said boldly, “Now, I don’t know what you’re up to, but-“  
  
“So ya do know,” he interrupted, smirking.  
  
Althea grunted.  
  
“What? Does this have something to do with the club?” she asked.  
  
Chibs looked down the road and squinted, trying to read the sign on the corner.  
  
“Bring everythin’ ya have, and make sure ya bring the records of Christina and Eliza Gallagher out to County Road 32C, out behind the Wahewa Reservation,” he said.  
  
“Filip, I-“  
  
“Appreciate it,” he cut her off, then ended the call and smiled smugly.  
  
I smiled and shook my head.  
  
“And what makes you think we’re not out here for nothing?” I asked.  
  
Chibs smug smile broadened and he craned his head down to meet my eyes.  
  
“She won’t be able to stand it. The curiosity will drive her to the brink, and any chance she has to get information on a case, she jumps on it,” he replied.  
  
I tilted my head to the side.  
  
“But we don’t have any information,” I said.  
  
Chibs’ eyes lit up and he gently grasped my chin.  
  
“I didn’t say we did,” he replied, then butted my forehead.  
  
I laughed. Chibs pushed himself off of the bike and stretched to pop his back. I backed up onto the rear and propped the heel of my boot on a passenger peg.  
  
“How long do you think we’ll have to wait?” I asked.  
  
Chibs lowered his arms and stuffed his ringed fingers into the pockets of his jeans.  
  
“If she left immediately, probably about 15 minutes. We’ll just lay back,” he replied, shuffling in front of me, kicking up gravel and clouds of dirt, “Kick some rocks and waste time.”  
  
He kicked a palm sized stone, following it, turning his back to me. I smiled and leaned forward, reaching out and hooking my fingers in his wallet chain. Upon first tug, he looked down at me over his shoulder.  
  
“I have a better idea,” I said.  
  
Chibs’ eyes darkened and he turned back around, letting me pull him. He smiled warmly and shuffled back to me. He ran his hands over my hair and under my jaw, tilted my head up.  
  
“And what would that be, my darlin’?” he asked.  
  
I smiled and turned to straddle the bike and patted the leather in front of me. Chibs arched his eyebrow and his pupils widened.  
  
“Oh?” he asked.  
  
He moved to sit on the bike backwards, facing me, and held my shoulders.  
  
“You wanna do that here?” he asked.  
  
I laughed and shook my head.  
  
“No, I just wanted you to sit with me,” I replied, then slid into his chest, “I’m cold.”  
  
Chibs chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around me.  
  
“Better?” he asked.  
  
I laid my head on his collarbone and buried myself against his cut.  
  
“Mhmm,” I hummed in reply.  
  
Chibs locked me against him and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, absorbing his body heat and enjoying this quiet moment. Chibs nuzzled the side of my head, and I could just feel his thumb stroking my back through my layer of clothes. I took a deep breath as my body started to warm back up, and could just smell the spicy scent of Chibs’ skin over the sweetness of leather. The smell that meant my Old Man. The smell that meant home.  
We remained quiet for a long time, enjoying the quiet, not bothered to move. I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing nothing but the tall, dead grass wave in the wind and the sun making its descent. I shifted against Chibs, trying to prevent my cheek my from sticking to the leather. I raised my head and looked for another spot to lay my head, trying to avoid his reaper pin, when I saw the corner of the picture of Eliza that Christina had given to us. I pulled it out of his pocket to look at it again.  
  
“Why do you think someone took her?” I asked.  
  
Chibs sighed heavily and touched his forehead to mine, looking at the portrait upside-down.  
  
“Dunno, love. Lotta monsters in the world,” he replied.  
  
My heart went out to Christina. I couldn’t imagine the nightmare she must have been living, and I didn’t want to know it.  
  
“Who takes a baby? Seriously?” I went on.  
  
“Perverts,” Chibs replied bitterly, “Although, I do know of some people who could possible be evil and stupid enough to kidnap her.”  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
“Who?” I asked.  
  
His expression was grim.  
  
“Irish,” he replied.  
  
I felt my heart sink and my anger rise. Those fucking bastards!  
  
“What the fuck? Do you think it was Connor?” I asked.  
  
Chibs shook his head.  
  
“Nah. Connor’s trade has always been guns. This would be more along the lines of an IRA scheme,” he replied.  
  
I stared up at Chibs in shock.  
  
“What the hell would the IRA want with a baby?” I exclaimed.  
  
Chibs’ lip curled in disgust.  
  
“Baby factories. The have ‘em from here to Ireland and who knows where else. Disguised as Catholic orphanages.”  
  
I gritted my teeth and looked back down at the photo.  
  
“But stealin’ ‘em isn’t how they get them. I highly doubt it’s them, but like I said, that’s the only group I know of who deal with babies. This was most likely the work of some perverted old bastard.”  
  
I nodded in agreement.  
  
“I hope we find her. Alive. Or the cops,” I said.  
  
Chibs arms tightened around me.  
  
“Aye,” he agreed tiredly.  
  
I replaced the photo in his breast pocket.  
  
“When we find the asshole,” I began.  
  
“Mmm?” Chibs hummed.  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
“I’ll hang him,” I said.  
  
Chibs chuckled.  
  
Down the road, we could hear the sound of tires against the gravel. We looked up to see a white police cruiser turn and drive towards us, pulling over and parking behind my bike.  
  
“Bet she thought I came alone,” Chibs said.  
  
I snorted.  
  
“She can think again,” I popped off.  
  
Chibs laughed.  
  
“I’d pay to see ya cat-fight her again,” he said.  
  
I shot him a glare as Althea got out of her car. I pulled away from him and slid off of the bike.  
  
“Oh, you would?” I asked.  
  
Chibs grinned and stood.  
  
“Aye,” he replied, then leaned down to my ear, “I love watchin’ my Old Lady defend me.”  
  
I grinned, and grasped his goatee, quickly pecking his lips before Althea was before us, folders under her arms. She seemed nervous, and didn’t stand too close.  
  
“Filip. Callie,” she greeted, nodding to us.  
  
“Sheriff,” Chibs said cooly.  
  
I felt his arm snake around my waist protectively.  
  
Althea cleared her throat.  
  
“Before I give you anything, you must know how big of a risk this is for me,” she stated.  
  
Chibs snorted. Althea narrowed her eyes at him, and I her. She was on the road to an attitude, and even though I’d try to break out her teeth again, I was in no condition to cat-fight. Besides, she could easily arrest me.  
  
“I could lose my job, Filip!” she snapped.  
  
Chibs let out an unamused laugh.  
  
“And you’re worried about that now?” he exclaimed.  
  
Althea’s nostrils flared in anger.  
  
“What is your relationship to Ms. Gallagher?” she asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Club friend,” I replied shortly.  
  
Althea shifted, still unsure of doing something incredibly illegal. I raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
“You need some good faith?” I asked.  
  
The sheriff’s eyebrows furrowed. I reached inside my jacket and produced a wad of cash rolled up and bound by a rubber band. Chibs had not known about it, but I had had a feeling I would need it some time.  
  
“What the hell is that?” Chibs asked.  
  
“Hush,” I said, then handed Althea the money.  
  
Chibs huffed. Althea looked over the money before staring at me in disbelief.  
  
“Are you trying to buy me out?” she asked, offended.  
  
“If it brings a baby home safe to her mother, then yes,” I said darkly.  
  
Althea visibly swallowed. I had never told Chibs that she knew I was pregnant long before he did. That had been our secret. In that, she understood why I was so adamant about finding Christina’s little girl.  
  
Althea weighed the cash in her hands before handing it back.  
  
“Okay,” she said, “Christina Gallagher.”  
  
She opened one of the folders.  
  
“32 years old. Daughter of a Dr. Edward Gallagher, neurosurgeon,” she began.  
  
Chibs leaned down to me.  
  
“Thought that name sounded familiar. He was my surgeon when the goddamn Irish blew me up,” he murmured.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Divorced. She was at the Mobil Station on 5th in Charming. She arrived at 7:43 P.M., filled up and went inside to pay at 7:48. According to the security cameras, she was followed in by a black car. Here are some screenshots we were able to blow up.”  
  
She handed us a few glossy prints of the screen caps from the security footage and Christina’s record. Chibs looked over the record while I studied the shots. I recognized the Lexus, and Chibs pointed out the suspected black car.  
  
“Ya weren’t able to get plates or anythin’?” he asked.  
  
Althea shook her head.  
  
“The cameras were shit. These were the clearest shots, unfortunately,” she replied.  
  
I switched to the next photo to see two guys, one in a black hoodie, and the other in a black bomber jacket wearing a beanie over his hair, run up to the Lexus just as Christina was crossing to the front door.  
  
“The black car parked out of sight, but you can see two men run up, break out the window, then steal the baby,” she continued.  
  
Chibs and I flipped through a sequence of three shots, one of the kidnappers’ backsides, one where the man in the bomber jacket had his head inside the broken window, and the third of the two running away with the baby. I squinted at the very blurry shot of the faces.  
  
“You weren’t able to I.D. them?” I asked.  
  
Althea shook her head.  
  
“No, so right now, the investigation is at a standstill,” she replied.  
  
I turned my head to the side, studying the man holding the baby. Each kidnapper seemed to be white, and for a moment, I wondered if one of them were the Irish goons that were working for Connor, but the man in the beanie looked familiar.  
I leaned reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.  
  
“You mind if I take a picture?” I asked, waving my phone.  
  
Althea was confused.  
  
“Why? Do you recognize the men?” she asked.  
  
I held my phone above the picture and focused the camera over the man holding Eliza before she could give me permission.  
  
“Nope,” I lied.  
  
Althea’s shoulders fell.  
  
“There weren’t any witnesses?” Chibs asked.  
  
We gave the folders back to Althea and I pocketed my phone.  
  
“No,” she replied, “It was so fast and sudden, the only thing people saw were Ms. Gallagher running back to her car, screaming.”  
  
Chibs breathed heavily.  
  
“Listen,” Althea said.  
  
We looked up at her.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re up to, but I really think it’s best to leave this to law enforcement. None of this Robin Hood, superhero shit,” she said.  
  
Chibs’ smug smile returned and he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“We’ll keep that in mind, Sheriff,” he said.  
  
Althea set her jaw. She knew that was bullshit. Even his tone was light, almost playful, and entirely keen on misbehaving. I smiled at him and turned back to Althea.  
  
“Thank-you for helping us,” I said politely, “We’ll let you be. We need to head back to work and lock up.”  
  
Althea nodded.  
  
“Right. Enjoy the rest of your evening,” she said, looking as unsure as her tone was.  
  
We nodded, and watched as she returned to her car, starting the engine, then making a U-turn in the road before leaving the way she came. We watched until she was nearly out of sight. I pulled my phone back out and brought up the picture I had taken of the very familiar man. The more I looked at it, the more sure I became.  
  
“That’s Nathan,” I said.  
  
Chibs furrowed his eyebrows and watched me with concern.  
  
“Her ex? Are ya sure?” he asked.  
  
“95% positive,” I replied, “Have a look.”  
  
I handed him my phone and he zoomed in.  
  
“I believe you’re right, love,” he replied.  
  
“It makes sense. I mean, why didn’t the cops think of it? Kidnapping his daughter to get petty revenge on his ex-wife. He sounds like the kind of dick to do that. Ten bucks says he makes a fake ransom and sends it to her. That would be the next step.”  
  
“Ya think it’s about money?” he asked.  
  
“Isn’t it always?” I asked, looking up at him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
“She probably took all his money in the divorce. She should have, anyway. He deserves to rot in a soup kitchen,” I said bitterly.  
  
Chibs chucked.  
  
“Aye. Sounds about right. Ya sure ya weren’t a detective in a previous life, Callie girl?”  
  
I smiled.  
  
“My favorite books were all mysteries,” I said.  
  
Chibs smiled.  
  
“Hmm. My second next to horror,” he commented.  
  
I laughed.  
  
“So what’s the plan?” I asked.  
  
He turned and grabbed his helmet from the tank of his bike.  
  
“Ya think Tiggy still has that bastard’s I.D.?” he asked.  
  
I smirked. I knew stripping him would come in handy!  
  
“Call the boys to the table. They know about all this, right?” I asked.  
  
Chibs nodded and buckled his chinstrap. I walked over to my bike and grabbed my helmet.  
  
“Yeah. Tig’s catchin’ them up to speed,” he replied.  
  
“‘Kay,” I replied, pushing my head into my helmet.  
  
I pushed the shield up and mounted my bike.  
  
“Let’s go solve this case,” I said.  
  
Chibs grinned and mounted his bike.  
  
“After you, my dear,” he replied.  
  
I winked at him and started my bike, carefully turning on the gravel and leading the way back into Charming.  
  
***  
  
“Yup,” Happy said, staring at my phone, “That’s that scumbag. Without a doubt.”  
  
Tig reached across the table to take the phone and look at the picture.  
  
“It definitely looks like him,” he agreed.  
  
Tig passed my phone back to me, and we looked to Chibs at the head of the table.  
  
“Ya still got his cards?” he asked.  
  
Tig pointed to Happy.  
  
“They’re in my locker. I’ll go get them,” he said.  
  
Chibs nodded. Happy stood from the table and left the chapel.  
  
“What are we gonna do about this guy?” Tig asked.  
  
“Yeah,” T.O. said, “Should we kill him when we find him?”  
  
“Cut his dick off?” I asked.  
  
Chibs cut his eyes at me.  
  
“We’re not gonna do anythin’ just yet. The goal is to get that baby, and I would like to do it by tonight,” he replied.  
  
Happy returned with the cards.  
  
“Nathan McCoy. Real estate agent for Hale. Lives up in the yuppie community east of Charming,” he said, handing the I.D. cards to Chibs.  
  
Chibs looked them over.  
  
“You think he’s still there?” Tig asked.  
  
“He better be,” Happy growled.  
  
“It’s possible. The address on here doesn’t match the address on Christina’s record,” Chibs replied.  
  
“Guess we could always call her and ask where Nathan might be,” I suggested.  
  
Chibs’ eyes flickered up to me.  
  
“Aye, but the last thing we wanna do is upset that poor woman even more,” he replied.  
  
I nodded understandingly.  
  
“Apparently, she really didn’t want anything to do with him anymore,” Tig said, “Dropped his name. Moved out. Looks like she took his car.”  
  
Chibs smirked.  
  
“And isn’t that the perfect motive to get revenge?” he asked.  
  
Tig blew his cheeks out.  
  
“That’s how Colleen was. Went fuckin’ ape shit until she had custody of the girls. Wasn’t full custody, but I’ll be damned if she didn’t drain me in child support. Remember, Bobby had the same problem?”  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“But stealing a baby, though? For real?” T.O. asked in disbelief.  
  
“Meh. He’s after money,” Tig said.  
  
“Or maybe control,” Chibs said, “We saw how abusive he was to her.”  
  
“And her dad is a neurosurgeon?” I asked, “She comes from money.”  
  
“Aye,” Chibs agreed.  
  
The table nodded in agreement.  
  
“So what’s the plan?” Happy asked.  
  
Chibs slid the cards back to the Sergeant at Arms.  
  
“We head out to the address on the card, scope it out and make sure it’s still relevant, then we jump in, get little Eliza outta there and hang the rat bastard,” he replied.  
  
We nodded.  
  
“Should we vote it?” Chibs asked.  
  
Before he could even propose the vote, all of us slammed our hands on the table and declared our “Yays.” Chibs smiled and hit the gavel.  
  
“Hap, Tig, Cal, you’re with me. T, you, Quinn and Montez grab a van, brother.”  
  
T.O. nodded. We jumped from the table and followed Chibs, a few of us stopping by the office to grab a weapon before going with our assigned group. Chibs slipped back to the apartments to grab a blanket, as it was freezing out, and Happy’s van didn’t have a working heater.  
  
“I should have had it fixed already,” Happy said as we marched out to the van.  
  
Chibs clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, brother. I’ll fix it for your Christmas present,” he said.  
  
Happy grinned. Tig opened the side door and held his hand out for me. I took it and hoisted myself in, Chibs’ hand on my lower back my extra support. He then followed behind while Tig climbed into the passenger’s side, and Hap behind the wheel. Chibs shut the door and we settled between the front seats on the cold metal floor.  
  
“Ready?” Happy asked.  
  
We nodded. Happy started the engine and backed out of the parking spot. I felt Chibs move to sit behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I looked up at him over my shoulder.  
  
“Tryin’ to get warmed up a little bit,” he said.  
  
I smiled and settled against his chest.  
  
The majority of the ride to yuppieville was silent, Happy and Tig murmuring directions and Tig asking questions about Happy’s mother, offering condolences and bringing Happy to a better headspace. Chibs and I sat wrapped up in the blanket, watching what we could manage to see of the world passing by, both anxious of what was to come when we arrived.  
  
“Hey, Callie, love?” Chibs asked.  
  
“Hmm?” I hummed, wrapping my hands around his.  
  
Chibs looked down at me, meeting my eyes. His brown eyes were black in the darkness of the van, the sun now below the horizon and providing little light inside. His look was stern.  
  
“I want ya to do as I say, alright?” he asked.  
  
I nodded, now concerned.  
  
“I mean it, Callie.”  
  
“I will! What is it?”  
  
His eyes turned cold.  
  
“Don’t ya dare try to catch a bullet for me if this goes south. Ya understand me?” he asked strictly.  
  
I stared at him for a moment. It was hard for me to follow such directions when I was almost pre-programmed to jump in front of him. Not only was it my job, but I would sooner die than let something happen to him. However, I was not the only one I’d be killing if I took a bullet meant for him.  
  
“Cal-“  
  
“I understand! But don’t think I won’t find another way to protect you, Filip,” I said stubbornly.  
  
Chibs sighed in defeat and cupped the back of my neck.  
  
“Here it is,” Happy announced.  
  
Chibs and I looked up as we pulled up to a private drive, only able to see tall hedges and a gate.  
  
“I’ll call Quinn. Get them to block any other exits,” Tig said.  
  
Happy nodded and put the van in park. By now, it was dark outside, and every street was illuminated. However, in the dark corner we were in, we could not be seen, and therefore, could not see anything except the gaslights above the gate. That posed a problem. We couldn’t see security cameras, electric fencing, attack dogs or any kind of motion sensor. In such a ritzy neighbor as this, I was surprised it was not gated and guarded.  
  
“Alright,” Tig announced, slapping his phone closed, “Back’s all quiet. And the hedges are just hedges. No fence.”  
  
Chibs hummed thoughtfully.  
  
“No dogs?” he asked.  
  
“Negative,” Tig replied.  
  
Chibs smirked.  
  
“Must not worry too much about their little palace,” he quipped.  
  
Tig smiled. Happy looked back at us.  
  
“What now, boss?” he asked Chibs.  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“We move in. Tiggy, call Quinn back. See if they can get in and get a 20 on anyone inside,” he said.  
  
Tig nodded and opened his cell phone again.  
  
“No colors,” Chibs ordered, beginning to shrug his cut off.  
  
I pushed my jacket off, then zipped my hoodie up and threw the hood over my head. As I moved to stand, Chibs grasped my chin.  
  
“Ya stay behind me,” he ordered.  
  
I nodded. He gave me a small smile and pecked my lips before opening the door. We climbed out of the van, keeping our eyes out for danger as we shut the doors and followed Happy through the grass and up an incline to the wall of greenery, which was very dense and about seven feet tall, concealing the grounds and keeping us out of sight.  
Happy found a dead area and waved us over. I followed closely behind Chibs as we jogged over. Happy spread the branches, giving us a perfect view of the house below. We crouched down on our knees, the four of us peeping through the hole, Tig armed with binoculars. Below us stood a two story Colonial in the center of a depression of immaculately groomed landscaping. The driveway leading from the front gate created a circle drive around a small flower garden, in which was an old bell and stone path to a bench. The home’s porch lights were on, as well as the front room lights and a light on the second floor.  
  
“There’s the cars,” Chibs whispered, pointing to two cars parked in front of the porch steps.  
  
“And one of them’s black,” Happy said gruffly.  
  
“Aye. The other looks silver to me,” Chibs replied.  
  
I swallowed thickly. I could not see the grill of the silver car for the wide back end of the black, but it sure looked familiar.  
  
“Shit!” I hissed.  
  
Chibs looked down at me in concern.  
  
“You don’t think that’s Christina’s car?” I asked worriedly.  
  
Chibs’ eyes widened, and he and Happy exchanged nervous glances.  
  
“Nuh-uh,” Tig said, “It’s a Regal. Black is a Caddy.”  
  
Chibs let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
“Think it’s McCoy?” Happy asked.  
  
“Hope so,” Chibs replied.  
  
“Better be,” I added.  
  
Tig’s phone vibrated, and he passed the binoculars off to Chibs to answer it.  
  
“What are we going to him? You think Christina wants him dead?” I asked.  
  
“She has no idea her ex has kidnapped her daughter. She will definitely want him dead when she finds out it was him. Probably be best not to tell her what we end up doin’ with him, though,” Chibs replied.  
  
“‘Kay. No dogs or anything?” Tig asked.  
  
We looked to Tig as he gazed down at the house.  
  
“‘Kay. Take the back door. We got the front. Stay on and I’ll tell you when to kick down the door,” he replied, then pulled his phone away from his mouth, “Okay. T scoped it out. Didn’t see anyone on the ground floor. Everyone must be upstairs.”  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“Think McCoy is in there?” Happy asked.  
  
Chibs reached into his pocket, producing two silencers and passing on to me.  
  
“Let’s go find out,” he said.  
  
Happy nodded and bulldozed through the shrubbery, opening a space for Chibs, Tig and I to pass through while he followed behind. We jogged down the hill and kept our heads low. I kept myself behind Chibs as I was told, using his body as a shield and protecting myself while keeping an eye out for anything that could endanger us. When managed to clear the yard and silently crept up onto the porch. I hunched down behind the guys and watched as Tig began to count down from ten. When he reached one, Chibs blew the door handle and deadlock to pieces. The door swung open, and Happy shot in first. I crept between Chibs and Tig as we moved through a living room. It was empty, as was the kitchen behind it, which Quinn, T.O., and Montez had entered through. Chibs snapped his fingers and pointed to Tig.  
  
“Check the other rooms!” he hissed.  
  
Tig nodded and crept away.  
  
“I’ll go with him!” Montez whispered.  
  
Chibs nodded and Montez followed Tig into the dining room. Chibs looked around, trying to plan the next move.  
  
“We need to move upstairs,” he whispered.  
  
We nodded in agreement. Tig and Montez returned to give us the all clear.  
  
“Up?” Tig asked.  
  
Chibs nodded and began to move towards the staircase in the foyer when Tig grabbed him. At the top of the stairs, a figure jumped.  
  
“Holy shit!” they yelled.  
  
Another figure shot in. Chibs jumped in front of me and shot, his bullet entering the first man’s shoulder. He howled in pain and fell halfway down the stairs. The other man pulled a gun, and T.O. and I both shot, he blowing a hole in the banister and I catching a lucky shot at his knee. He crumpled at the top of the stairs. Tig and Montez ran up the staircase, Rane following behind. Tig ran to the top to grab the guy with the knee would, tossing the man’s gun to Rane and yanking him to his feet. Montez grabbed the first guy and Chibs, T.O. and I ran up to help him.  
  
“Get ‘em down here,” Chibs ordered.  
  
The guys pulled the two men, one heavy and balding, and the other lean with black hair, to the floor and slammed them side by side on their stomachs. I kept my gun point at them in case either decided to pull a fast move. Chibs leaned down over the second man, gripped the back of his head, and raised him up. The man winced and looked up at him. Indeed, it was Nathan McCoy.  
  
“Ah. We meet again, douchebag,” he said.  
  
Nathan gnashed his teeth. Tig stomped a boot into his back.  
  
“And who’s your friend here?” Chibs asked, strolling over to the other man.  
  
The man was shaking and sniveling.  
  
“Don’t you dare speak!” Nathan hissed him.  
  
I walked forward and ground a boot into his fingers, causing him to cry out.  
  
“He will if he wants to live,” I said lowly.  
  
“I-“ the man began to speak.  
  
“Shut up!” Nathan barked.  
  
I raised my gun and fired at the floor before his head.  
  
“You shut up!” I snarled.  
  
Chibs strolled over to the man and crouched down in front of him.  
  
“Who are ya?” he asked.  
  
The man swallowed thickly.  
  
“Wa-Walter Kenny. I’m his co-worker,” he replied.  
  
Chibs nodded and stood.  
  
“Get them to the living room. Tie their hands behind their backs and get them on their knees,” he ordered.  
  
Rane and T.O. did as was told. Upstairs, we could hear the sound of a baby begin to cry. Chibs and I looked up the stairs.  
  
“She’s here,” I said.  
  
Chibs patted my back.  
  
“Let’s get this done and we’ll get her outta here,” he said.  
  
I nodded and we joined our brothers in the living room. Tig was standing before Walter and Hap before Nathan. Walter whimpered.  
  
“Who are you guys?” he asked.  
  
“The A Team,” Tig barked, “Who do ya think?”  
  
I smiled at that.  
  
“They’re the goddamn Sons!” Nathan snapped, his eyes meeting Happy’s, “What do you want?”  
  
“Sons? Of Anarchy? Oh shit! Man, no! No, please don’t kill me! Have mercy!” Walter panicked.  
  
His fearful pleas went ignored as Chibs stepped in front of Nathan.  
  
“We wanna know why you kidnapped a baby from her mother,” he said, words drenched in venom.  
  
“I wasn’t kidnapping her! She’s my daughter! Who sent you? Was it Christina? That little bitch!”  
  
Happy smacked his gun across Nathan’s head, creating a gash in his eyebrow.  
  
“You kidnapped an infant in my town. Ya better believe someone would come looking for ya,” Chibs said darkly.  
  
Nathan shook his head.  
  
“I have full custody over her!” he barked.  
  
Walter shot Nathan a look.  
  
“No, you don’t!”  
  
Nathan growled.  
  
“Shut the fuck up!”  
  
Walter looked up at us.  
  
“He doesn’t! That’s why we took her!” he admitted.  
  
Tig shot at the ceiling, silencing the men.  
  
“Seems your little happy helper elf isn’t so faithful,” he said.  
  
“Well, I didn’t know this was going to happen!” Walter exclaimed, “Nathan, you didn’t tell me we would be getting this kind of blow back!”  
  
“Well, what the fuck did ya expect?” Chibs exclaimed, “Ya beat your wife, lost your daughter in the divorce, then try to kidnap her?”  
  
“Yeah,” Tig agreed, “On our turf? Nothing in Charming happens without us knowing.”  
  
Nathan was fuming.  
  
“What did you think you’d benefit from that?” I asked.  
  
He gritted his teeth.  
  
“Christina is suing me. Claims the divorce results were unfair. She’s just trying to get more money out of me,” he said.  
  
“Aye. She’s a single mother. Probably needs all the help she can get,” Chibs said.  
  
“She isn’t getting from me! Thinks she can sue me? Hell no! You pull that shit and you get what you deserve!” he said.  
  
Chibs expression could have killed.  
  
Frightened, Walter wriggled and tried to get to his feet and flee. Tig raised his gun and shot before the man could stand, and we watched as he dropped dead. Tig looked satisfied.  
Chibs pointed to Nathan with his gun.  
  
“What should we do with him?” he asked.  
  
“I say we hang him,” I said darkly.  
  
“Second that,” Happy said enthusiastically.  
  
Chibs nodded and gestured to Nathan.  
  
Rane and Hap grabbed him and raised his arms, hanging him from the chandelier by the zipties binding his wrists. I cringed as the plastic cut into his skin, blood starting to trickle. I looked away to Tig.  
  
“Go get Eliza,” I said.  
  
Tig nodded and headed up the stairs. I stepped up beside Chibs as he watched Nathan writhe in pain as he hung.  
  
“You think you can get away with this?” he asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Chibs smirked.  
  
“Ya’ve already lost,” he said calmly.  
  
Nathan laughed humorlessly.  
  
“And what are you going to do to me, Quasimodo?” he snapped.  
  
My rage ignited as fast a strike on a Zippo. Chibs was stunned by the insult. I, however, was outraged, and before anyone could make sense of the situation, I flew across to the hanging man with the knife from my pocket in my hand, blade out. My fury blinded me, as well as Nathan as I ripped the blade across his eye. He screamed.  
  
“Callie!” Chibs shouted, but I ignored him.  
  
“I should gut you like a fish!” I growled.  
  
I suddenly felt a pair of massive arms around me as Rane ripped me away.  
  
“That’s enough, sis,” he said.  
  
I wriggled as I was momentarily airborne, my body tiny compared to the larger man, and he set me down on my feet beside Chibs as if he were moving a doll.  
  
“Easy with her. Easy,” Chibs said worriedly.  
  
A doll made of glass…  
  
Chibs took my shoulders.  
  
“Tha’s my girl,” he quietly praised.  
  
I smiled at him. I had told him I would find a way to defend him. Besides, no one dares insult my Old Man in front of me.  
Tig returned downstairs with Eliza, lightly rocking her and trying to calm her down.  
  
“Take her outside and call Christina. Tell her we found her. We’ll be done in a minute. Then call our friendly sheriff. Send in an anonymous tip,” he replied.  
  
Tig nodded.  
  
“On it, brother.”  
  
Chibs looked back up at Nathan and smirked.  
  
“You will never see her again,” he said.  
  
Nathan said nothing.  
  
“You will never cause Christina worry and grief and you will never cause another problem in my town again,” Chibs stated.  
  
“You’re a sadistic pig,” I growled.  
  
“And you’re a stupid biker whore!” he spat.  
  
None of us said anything until Chibs looked to Happy and held his hand out.  
  
“Knife,” he said.  
  
Happy handed his knife over.  
  
“What are you going to do, Filip?” I asked.  
  
He ignored me as he stepped up to Nathan. With his good eye, he watched Chibs in fear.  
  
“No one talks like that to my Old Lady,” he said, his words gruff, powerful, and borderline scary.  
  
“Chibs?” Happy asked.  
  
“I’m gonna cut his head off,” Chibs finally answered.  
  
Then, as fast as a wolf bites, Chibs swiped the blade. The sharpness could have rivaled that of a katana, and I had to turn my head as blood splashed and Nathan’s head hit the floor with a clunk.  
  
“Jesus Christ!” a few of us exclaimed.  
  
Chibs threw the knife on the ground, satisfied. He then turned around, blood spattered across his front.  
  
“Make it look like an internal beef,” he said.  
  
My brothers nodded. Chibs walked by me and touched my arm.  
  
“Let’s go, love,” he said.  
  
I nodded and untwisted the silencer from my gun before placing it inside my hoodie and the silencer in my pocket. Chibs and I walked out onto the front porch where Tig was waiting, holding the little one close.  
  
“Call Christina?” Chibs asked.  
  
Tig nodded.  
  
“Yeah. She’s meeting us at TM. I’ll call Jarry when we return,” he said.  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“Hand her to Callie. We’re goin’ to the van. Help them clean up,” he ordered.  
  
Tig nodded and slipped the little girl in her ducky footie-pajamas in my arms. I clutched her to me and turned to Chibs. I smiled when I saw how soiled his favorite blue hoodie was.  
  
“I know what you’re getting for Christmas,” I teased as we walked off the porch.  
  
Chibs raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
“What?” he asked.  
  
I smiled and pointed to his chest.  
  
“New hoodie,” I replied.  
  
Chibs looked down at himself and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Aye,” he agreed, then put a hand on my back, “Let’s get outta here, yeah?”  
  
I nodded and followed him as we rushed back up to the hedges and down to the van. Chibs opened the passenger side door and I quickly hopped in while he went to the driver’s side to start the engine. I reached into the back and grabbed the blanket, which by now had chilled. I raised my legs and put it under them to warm it up, hugging Eliza close to keep her as warm as possible.  
  
“That was messy, baby,” I said.  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“I know. Didn’t plan on it goin’ like tha’ but I couldn’t let him get away with what he said to ya,” he said.  
  
I smiled as I unzipped my hoodie.  
  
“My sweet boy,” I said.  
  
Chibs smiled. I pulled my hoodie around the baby.  
  
“She’s freezing, Filip. I can’t use the blanket yet, either. It may not warm up enough by the time we reach TM,” I said.  
  
Chibs pulled his bloodstained hoodie off and tossed it in the back.  
  
“She needs her momma,” I said sadly.  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“I know. We’re goin’. Here come the guys,” he said.  
  
I looked out the window to see Happy and Tig running up to the side of the van. Eliza began to cry. I hugged her close and rocked her as the boys climbed in.  
  
“All good?” Chibs asked.  
  
“Golden, brother,” Tig replied.  
  
I looked back at them over my shoulder.  
  
“How’s the little one?” Tig asked.  
  
“Cold. One of you got a clean jacket?” I asked.  
  
Happy unzipped his dark gray hoodie and handed it over. I wrapped Eliza in it, Happy’s residual body heat calming her crying. Chibs smiled softly and reached over to rub her little head.  
  
“We’re on the way, sweetheart,” he said to her.  
  
I smiled down at her and wrapped the hoodie around her tightly. Chibs put the van in drive and began to pull out. I kissed Eliza’s forehead, my heart doing unexpected fluttering. It reminded me that I would soon have two little ones just like this, and I hoped that one day, if they ever needed it, they would have their daddy to rescue them the way we rescued Eliza.  
  
***  
  
At TM, Christina was in tears. We pulled in, and as soon as I came out with her baby, she burst out crying. I happily handed her daughter to her before backing up, Chibs putting an arm around my waist.  
  
“Oh my God!” she gasped, “I can’t believe you found her so fast.”  
  
And before 11:00 P.M.  
  
Chibs shrugged.  
  
“We have friends in high places,” he replied.  
  
Christina nodded as she cradled Eliza.  
  
“And Nathan?” she asked.  
  
“Never have to worry about him again, darlin’,” he replied.  
  
Christina broke down.  
  
“Bless you guys. Thank-you. I owe you,” she said.  
  
Chibs and I shook our heads.  
  
“We’re here to help. That’s what we do,” I said.  
  
Christina smiled and thanked us before hugging us and talking her daughter home. I hugged Chibs’ arm.  
  
“We did good, babe,” he said as we watched her drive off.  
  
I smiled up at him.  
  
“Let’s go home and get cleaned up,” I suggested.  
  
Chibs smiled.  
  
“Aye,” he happily agreed, and we walked over to our bikes, ready to go home, bathe, and enjoy the rest of the evening.  
  
***  
  
Chibs burned his hoodie in a barrel in the backyard, then had a shower before making us a few sandwiches for dinner. I had my shower and ate before cleaning up a little, playing with Harley before refilling his water bowl and watching a little TV, then shuffled off to find Chibs. Exhaustion had caught up with me, and I was ready to snuggle up against my Old Man and crash. However, he had had other plans, and at nearly one in the morning, was up in bed surrounded in notebooks and books, his black frames over his eyes and his nose deep within a medical textbook. Chibs was a bookworm, and he loved to sit and read about anything, but even more so, learn. In his off time, he spent hours with his nose in textbooks, notebooks, and the laptop, learning all kinds of medical procedures and how the human body works. He loved it. I really did think he had the capability of being a doctor. A professional. However, he belonged in this life as our healer, who was devoted to learning more in case he would ever need to clamp a femoral artery or reset a bone. He had obtained the textbooks through various ways. Flea markets. Online. A few had been passed on to him from Jax Teller’s Old Lady, Dr. Tara Knowles. Most of which had come in handy as of late, as they were all on the female reproductive system. Everything from the basics to pregnancy to illnesses. He was utterly fascinated on how it all worked.  
I walked inside the bedroom and up to his side of the bed as he set the book down and copied a note.  
  
“Getting lessons in before bed?” I asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Helps clear my head a little, anyway,” he replied, looking back and forth between the book and the paper.  
  
I sat down beside him and laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
“What’s today’s chapter on?” I asked.  
  
He grinned and held the book up. On the left side page was a very, very detailed diagram of a woman crowning and a pair of surgical scissors.  
  
“Oh, Jesus!” I said.  
  
“Episiotomies,” he replied, thrilled that I was thoroughly disgusted.  
  
“Fucking hell,” I breathed out.  
  
He laughed and set the book down, finishing his note before turning the page.  
  
“When I finish this, I’ll turn the lights out,” he said.  
  
I nodded and hugged his arm, lighting rubbing his bicep with my thumb. Today had been a long one, and not at all quiet, but very successful. I felt proud of myself. Proud of all of us. Especially proud of Chibs.  
  
“Hey, Filip?” I asked quietly.  
  
“Hmm?” he hummed, following the tiny text with his finger.  
  
I shifted more to face him and reached under his chin, cupping his cheek and tearing him away from his lesson. He looked down at me, watching me with concern. I smiled at him, making his hard gaze soften.  
  
“I’m so proud of you,” I said quietly, stroking his cheek.  
  
His face fell in a sweet smile, his dimples deepening at the corners of his mouth. He set his pen down and turned to pull me into a hug. I put my arms around him as he buried his mouth in the crook of my neck, lightly kissing as a way to say thank you.  
  
“It’s been several years since I’ve had anythin’ to be proud of. I can’t tell ya how long it’s been since anyone was proud of me. Or when I deserved it,” he said.  
  
I squeezed him tightly.  
  
“You deserve all of it,” I replied.  
  
He nodded and gave me a light squeeze before parted. He smiled down lovingly and kissed me tenderly.  
  
“Forget these books. Let me show ya how proud I am of you,” he said.  
  
My eyes widened, but before I could react, he gathered up his books, set them in a pile on the floor, then scooped me up, pushing me further up the bed and pinning me beneath him. I gasped in pleasure as he bit down on my neck and massaged my breasts through my old t-shirt. I ran my hands up his chest, and we were gone. Touching, shaking in ecstasy, our sounds caught in each others throats. We fell into a post-sex heap, sweaty, sated, and tangled in each other. Chibs held me against him, my head on his chest, a leg wrapped around his, and his arm draped across my stomach.


	6. Part 1: The Toy Run

Week 11

I knew I had been researching for far too long when I found pictures that no one needs to look at. What started as an innocent and curious search online for 11 week old fetus size turned into nightmare on Google Images. Chibs had warned me to absolutely not flock to Google, for he already had and what he saw kept him quiet for an entire afternoon, but I didn’t listen, and as I sat at the kitchen table, I regretted it.

“Oh God!” I gasped.

Chibs was cleaning the dishes and shaking his head.

“I told ya,” he said.

I scrolled down further, and what little I had eaten for breakfast almost came back up.

“Oh, please don’t let that be real,” I said.

Chibs set a plate in the drainer and slapped the dish towel down.

“Callie, get off of that goddamn thing!”

I stared in horror at the image in question and dared to maximize it. When it loaded, I saw that it was indeed very real. It was like a train wreck that I couldn’t take my eyes off of.

“Oh God, it is real! No! Why?” I cried out.

Chibs walked up behind me and turned the laptop to see what I had found. As soon as he saw it, he slammed the lid down.

“I fuckin’ told ya! It’s only gonna scare ya,” he said.

I cringed.

“Yup. You told me,” I agreed.

Chibs chuckled and returned to the dishes.

“Why are ya lookin’ at that morbid shit?” he asked.

I pushed the laptop away and reached for my plate.

“I was looking up fetus size and I landed on the wrong side of the internet,” I replied.

Chibs snorted and washed his hands.

“Did you know the twins are supposed to be the size of limes?” I asked.

He towel-dried his hands and raised an eyebrow at me.

“That sounds huge!” I went on, then reached down and cupped my stomach, “I mean, I feel huge right now because I’m bloated, but limes?”

“More like Brussel sprouts,” he replied.

I nodded, but then froze, staring at the refrigerator.

“My God, they grow fast!” I said in awe.

Chibs chuckled and went to pour himself a cup of coffee before sitting across from me.

“Soon, they’ll be the size of cantaloupes,” he said teasingly.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

“And I’ll be a pumpkin,” I popped off.

Chibs chuckled.

“Aye, but a damn sexy one,” he said.

I tried not to, but I broke down and laughed before casting a glance at my plate. Chibs sipped his coffee and pointed to it.

“Finish. We needa be outta here in about 20 minutes,” he reminded me.

I frowned. I wasn’t hungry, but I was hardly hungry in the mornings. The anti-nausea meds killed my appetite, and when I did try to eat, I felt gross. However, I had not thrown up in almost two weeks, so I saw that as a plus. However, today was the one day I had not felt like puking after taking a bite of my toast but something else was bothering my stomach.

“I’m full,” I lied.

Chibs set his half-empty cup down with a loud thunk and glared at me.

“Tha’s bullshit. Ya need your strength up. I don’t want ya passin’ out in the doctor’s office,” he said.

I sighed and shifted uncomfortably. Lately, I had been feeling not only bloating, but slightly crampy, and it was starting to worry me. I had kept it from Chibs, though.

“I won’t,” I said.

Chibs cast a glance at my half-eaten toast and empty milk glass. His eyes then softened as they met mine. He searched my eyes before reaching across the table and taking my hand.

“Too nervous?” he asked.

I swallowed thickly and looked away, nodding. He smiled sympathetically and squeezed my hand.

“What were they gonna do today? Ultrasound?” he asked.

“Ultrasound and an amnio,” I replied.

Chibs’ eyebrows knitted together.

“When did they tell ya they were gonna do that?” he asked.

I picked up a piece of cold toast and held it between my hands, absently staring at it.

“When you went to the bathroom before we left at the last appointment,” I replied.

Chibs smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Why did they want to do an amnio?” he asked.

I shrugged.

“Said since I had a history of trauma, they wanted to do an amnio test to make sure. Precaution thing, I guess,” I replied.

Chibs nodded. He gently rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

“Won’t be able to ride for the rest of the day. The doctor said I should wait until tomorrow,” I said.

Chibs looked down at our hands, the gears of thought turning behind his eyes. I could see it. I could see it since they scheduled the appointment. Today was the day of the Charming Toy Run, and the club was riding in the Christmas parade. He had touched on it a few times about wishing he could go, but as of late, had said nothing about it. I knew he would much rather be on his bike than miss out and sit and watch me get prodded.

“Look,” I said, putting my free hand over his.

He looked up at me.

“If you really want to ride, you can go. I’ll catch a ride with Venus,” I said.

Chibs’ face fell and he stared at me like I had gone crazy.

“Are ya kiddin’ me? I ain’t that big of a dickhead, love! O’ course I wanna be with you!”

I looked down in shame, wishing I could take my words back. He reached for my hand, taking it and lifting my knuckles to his lips. I felt a smile try to tug at the corner on my mouth. He pressed his lips to my knuckles before holding my hand between his and locking his eyes with mine. He rose from the table and stood before me, holding his hands out. I took them and stood. He kept eye contact

“I would never abandon ya like that,” he said.

I gave him a small smile. He took my chin and kissed me softly.

“I know. I just…I know how boring it is,” I said.

Chibs smiled and snorted.

“Are ya kiddin’ me, Callie girl? I’d rather be there! Besides,” he said.

He ran a hand lightly over my stomach.

“I wanna see them,” he said softly.

I smiled and reached up to hug him.

“You’ll hold my hand when they put the needle in me?” I asked.

Chibs chuckled.

“Of course, love,” he replied.

I sighed contentedly as we parted. As we did so, I felt a dull ache spread throughout my abdomen. I grunted and turned away, shifted to try and somehow alleviate the annoying pain. Chibs was immediately worried.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

I let out a deep breathe as the cramp subsided, and rubbed my stomach.

“Cramping?” he asked, as if he could read my mind.

I frowned and nodded.

“You don’t think it’s something bad, do you?” I asked.

He shrugged and picked up my plate.

“Nah. Ya sure you’re done with this?” he asked.

I nodded. Chibs looked through the doorway.

“Harley!” he called, then whistled.

“They feel like period cramps, though,” I went on.

He dumped the cold, dry toast into the dog bowl and set the plate in the sink, along with his empty coffee cup.

“It’s common, sweetheart. The uterus is stretching. These are your first, so there will be cramping. Besides, you’re carryin’ twins,” he said, returning to me, “Gotta stretch twice as much.”

I nodded and rubbed my stomach, my uterus angry for being put to use and my stomach still knotting up at the thought of laying on a cold bed and the doctors performing the test.

“I wish you were my doctor,” I said to Chibs.

He smiled and slipped an arm around my waist before leading me out of the kitchen and down the hall.

“Why’s that, love?” he asked.

“You don’t scare me,” I admitted.

Chibs laughed and kissed the top of my head.

“Doc still givin’ ya the creeps?” he asked as we turned the corner.

“The doctor. The offices. Every word that comes out of his mouth,” I replied.

Chibs held me closer.

“It’ll all be over with soon. Let’s go get ready. Then we can head out to the toy run. I got somethin’ I wanna show ya,” he said.

I raised an eyebrow, curious..

“Oh? What?” I asked.

He just smiled.

***

If Chibs could have smashed his fist through the steering wheel, I honestly believe he would have. Had the Challenger been his, he would have never thought twice about taking his anger out on the entire dashboard. He was more than pissed, as was I, but I was too drained to make much of a fuss. All I had wanted to do as soon as we stepped into the office was to crawl back into the car, and now I was, bundled warmly with a blanket on me as the car heated up. It seemed as though my Old Man’s rage heated up far quicker.

“Fuckin’ goddamn…prick!” he spat as he buckled himself in.

“I told you,” I quietly replied.

“Who the fuck does he think he is?” he ranted, “Jesus Christ! No wonder you were so nervous! Has he always been that cold to ya?”

I shook my head.

“Never like that. I just thought he was an uptight asshole, but I’ve only spoken with him a handful of times. I saw the sonographer more,” I replied.

Chibs gritted his teeth and exhaled sharply.

“I nearly ripped his head off, Callie. He didn’t even ease the needle in, much less tell ya he was gonna do it!” he snapped.

I felt my anger flare.

“If I don’t bruise, it’ll be a miracle,” I said.

Chibs shifted and pulled out his cell phone.

“That may be the least of your problems. I swear to God, Callie, if somethin’ bad happens ‘cause of that bastard…it’ll be the hand of a Son,” he growled.

I nodded in agreement.

“I’ll hold him down for you, baby,” I replied, “Who are you texting?”

“Rat. See where we’re s’posed to meet up,” he replied.

I nodded again.

“I wonder how many other patients he treats like that,” I thought out loud.

Chibs closed his phone and set it in the cup holder.

“Or if he just does it to us ‘cause he knows who we are,” he said bitterly.

I nodded and rubbed my stomach over the injection site, the topical beginning to wear off.

“Oh well,” I sighed, too tired to put any more energy into it, “We’ll just have to deal with it.”

Chibs leaned back and took my hand. I looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. He brushed my hair from my face, letting strands slide through his fingers.

“Would ya like to go ahead and maybe try a midwife instead?” he proposed.

I stared at him in surprise. A midwife had never crossed my mind through this process. So far, everything had been very technical. Medical. I couldn’t say I didn’t feel like a science experiment or that I had some disease.

“I know how nervous ya get about hospitals and white lab coats,” he said.

I nodded.

“I never thought of a midwife as an option,” I said, my spirit lifting a little.

Chibs ran a hand over my hair.

“Yeah,” he said softly, “Be a lot easier on ya. They can do everythin’ from the house or we can go to their offices. Take a lot of this stress off of ya. You don’t need any of this mad scientist bullshit in your first trimester.”

I smiled.

“Don’t need it in any trimester,” I said.

Chibs chuckled.

“Aye,” he agreed, “Ya wanna try it? The doc had one when she was pregnant with Thomas. Total hippie woman, but she was very nice and knew what she was doin’.”

I nodded.

“Tara had one?” I asked.

He nodded.

“Planned on havin’ the little tike at home, but her blood pressure got too high. Got a little too dangerous, but she had more stresses than she could keep up with. I think it’s a better idea, but it’s completely up to you. Although, I am puttin’ my foot down on this asshole. We’re switchin’ once the results come in.”

I smiled.

“Oh yeah!” I agreed.

“Would ya like me to call after the toy run?” he asked, “Before we get too busy at the party?”

I nodded.

“Yes, please,” I replied tiredly.

Chibs smiled softly and kissed my forehead.

“‘Kay, love,” he replied.

He put the car in gear and began to back out of the parking space.

“Ya know what the worst part is?” he asked, putting the car in drive and rolling down the aisle.

“What?” I asked worriedly.

His nostrils flared with his anger.

“No sex for a week!” he spat.

I burst out laughing, but had to tone it down when a dull pain spread around the injection site. No sex for a week was definitely a punishment for him, but that made it all the more special when the wait was over.

“You don’t think it’s hard on me, too?” I asked.

We had just stopped at a stop sign before turning out onto the street when he stopped, looked to see that we could not yet cross, and glared at me. His eyes were bright and wide, and when he grinned, I knew I was in trouble. In a second, he leaned over the console and tried to bite my neck. I squealed and pushed him away. I knew I should not have said a word. This would be a long week of Christmas activities, hunting for a midwife and sexual teasing. However, two could play at that game.

***

Main Street of Charming was shut down for the parade. Intersections were blocked, what Mom and Pop stores that were still in business were closed for the day, and everyone from Stockton to Lodi were here for the parade and toy run. Several of Charming’s charity groups and a local Country music radio station had booths set up, and one of the churches were serving hot chocolate and cookies. Downtown was packed, and therefore, the only parking spaces were a few blocks away from where we were to meet Rat and the rest of the club. Chibs was able to grab the last parking spot behind a horse trailer.

“I wish I could’ve found somewhere closer,” he sighed, disappointed.

I shrugged as I unbuckled and reached in the backseat for my cut. He grabbed it for me and helped me slip the leather over my hoodie.

“It’s fine, sweetheart,” I said.

“If it was warmer,” he said, “And ya hadn’t had just been stabbed in the stomach by the sadistic bastard.”

I gave him a reassuring smile.

“I think I’ll live,” I popped off.

Chibs rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Ya sure ya don’t want me to find a closer spot?” he pressed.

“Filip,” I said, digging around in the floorboard to grab my cell phone and wallet out of my bag and making sure I was carrying, “I’m more worried about you walking that far.”

“What? Ya mean my leg?” he asked in surprise.

I reached inside my cut to make sure the safety on my gun was on and nodded.

“The more I move, the stronger it gets. It’s fine, love. You’re the one who’s carryin’ two babies and just went under the most brutal treatment I’ve ever seen at St. Thomas.”

I smiled at him. I could manage on my own. It wasn’t like I was 36 weeks and looking well passed my popping point. I definitely wanted to walk, run and ride as much as my changing body would let me, so walking around downtown Charming was no big deal. However, I really did appreciate him being so attentive and putting me and my needs first. That’s what I loved about my Old Man.

“I’ll be okay,” I assured him, “Besides, I want to walk with you.”

He smiled softly.

“Fine, but the second ya complain-“

“I’ll pretend I won’t enjoy a piggy-back,” I said.

Chibs laughed.

“C’mon. Let’s go see if we can find those muppets.”

I laughed and pulled the door handle, letting myself out of the car. Outside was loud with Christmas music, marching bands, motorcycles, cars, and a few fire trucks blazing their sirens as they brought up the end of the parade. I looked around as I stuffed my hands in my pockets, my muscles locking up as the cold wind hit me. I looked around as Chibs locked the car, and to my surprise, I saw a very familiar blue Impala pull up and parallel park across the street.

“Well, look who it is,” I said.

Chibs looked up from buttoning his cut and his eyes widened. He stood beside me and we watched as a tall man in a thick gray coat, tanned skin and black hair, dressed neatly, climb out of the classic car and walk around to help a young boy out of the passenger side and into a wheelchair. I hadn’t expected to ever see the former owner and founder of Diosa Escorts in Charming again. Nero Padilla.

“That’s Lucius,” Chibs murmured, “Nero’s son.”

I nodded.

“What did you say he had?” I asked.

“Spina bifida,” he replied quietly.

I nodded again. Nero shut the passenger side door and began to push Lucius when he spotted us. Chibs and I waved. Nero smiled and looked both ways before pushing the wheelchair across the street.

“Hey, mano,” he greeted.

They shook hands and hugged before Nero greeted me, shaking my hand.

“Hey, brother. What are ya doin’ up here?” Chibs asked curiously.

Nero smiled down at his son.

“Lucius has always loved Charming’s Christmas festival. I think we missed Santa, but we’re going to go check out the rides and stuff,” he replied, then gestured to the Challenger behind us, “Did you, uh, trade your wheels for a cage?”

Chibs smiled.

“Nah. It’s Callie’s,” he replied.

Nero smiled.

“Yeah, man. I heard you two got hitched. Congratulations,” he said.

I smiled and we thanked him.

“That’s a nice car,” Lucius said, admiring the vehicle with glittering eyes.

I smiled at him.

“Oh!” Nero said, as if he had forgotten, “Chibs, you’ve met my son, but Callie, this is my boy, Lucius. Lucius, say hi.”

Lucius smiled, and like a kid who knew his manners, offered his hand. I smiled and shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you,” I said politely.

Lucius smiled shyly, his focus going back to the car.

“How fast does it go?” he asked.

“Fast enough,” Chibs replied gruffly, rolling his eyes.

Lucius laughed.

“Speed demon, huh?” Nero asked me.

I smiled shyly and nodded.

“Well, what are you guys driving around in a car for? I thought you’d be riding in the parade,” he continued.

Chibs twirled the key ring around his index finger.

“Aye. We just got back from an amnio test. No ridin’ for today,” he replied.

Nero’s eyes widened and he looked down at me.

“You’re pregnant?” he asked.

I smiled, feeling my cheeks catch fire in the chilly air, and nodded.

“Congratulations,” he replied, “Sounds like you guys didn’t waste any time, huh?”

I smiled and Chibs laughed.

“We were gonna go watch the toy run. Club donated this year. Ya wanna join us?” Chibs asked.

Nero nodded and fell in step with us, pushing Lucius forward. I linked my arm with Chibs’ and he smiled down at me.

“You never told me the club donated this year,” I said.

“I know. We donate every year, but I left it all up to Tiggy this year. One less thing to worry about,” he replied.

I smiled and nodded.

“So, how much did we donate?” I asked.

Chibs smiled.

“You’ll see,” he said.

I didn’t press and walked with him, Nero and Lucius to the intersection of Main where a stage was set up, and several SUV’s, cars, and even a horse trailer were filled with donation toys. I also spotted several vans, one looking very familiar. When a familiar bald man in a SAMCRO cut walked around it, I knew the vans were ours. Chibs led us to them just as Rane was opening the side door of the black van and catching a Transformers toy before it hit the concrete.

“We have two vans and a truck full,” Chibs explained, “The Bastards also bought some toys.”

I stared in awe as we passed the vehicles. It looked like they had bought out every toy store from Stockton to Modesto.

“Holy shit!” I exclaimed.

“Tax write-off!” Chibs sang.

I laughed.

“God. This is awesome,” I said.

Chibs smiled proudly.

“Aye,” he agreed, “Tiggy must already be at the stage. Let’s go find him.”

I nodded and followed him down to the stage as the festival attendees were beginning to gather.

“They’re making a big deal out of an innocent charity event,” I commented.

Chibs sniffed.

“Aye. Any chance for the social elite to gloat, they take it,” he explained, “Not like it goes to waste or nothin’, but any time they come into money, they make asses of themselves.”

I snorted in disgust. Money was always the culprit. Been there, done that.

“Figures,” I commented.

“But,” he said with a contented sigh, tightening his arm around mine and smirking, “I believe today’s gonna be a different story.”

I smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned and led me to the front of the crowd. On stage were the people behind the festival toy run, who were beginning their introduction.  
Chibs and I listened to the boring speech by the overexcited officials, who were forcing smiles while their teeth chattered. We were slowly joined by the rest of the club, and soon Brooke, Felix and Venus. Venus announced that the rest of their girls were at the clubhouse, helping getting everything ready for tonight’s party.

“And we really want to send a special thank-you to our donators, including two organizations who went above and beyond for the children this year,” one of the women who was part of the run announced, “The Charming Historical Committee and the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.”

The audience applauded, most for the committee, and some clapped, though a little hesitant to applaud us.  
Happy snorted.

“They don’t trust us at all,” he said.

Chibs smiled.

“We’ll gain it again,” he assured him.

Tig, who was standing at the side of the stage, was invited to speak at center-stage. He thanked the woman and took the mic. I could see his ego boosting, and I smiled in amusement.

“The Sons of Anarchy try to contribute to Charming as much as we possibly can, and we have always been active in everything from small school fundraisers to large events like this. We have been donating to the toy run since the beginning, and we don’t plan on stopping any time soon. This year, I think we’ve made our biggest donation. Two vans and a truck packed with toys for the kids. I don’t even know how much money we put into it, but that doesn’t matter,” he said, taking a stab at one of chairmen of the historical committee who had boldly announced the amount of cash they had shelled out.

Chibs had not been lying. It was about money to these uptight assholes, but I was proud of my club. I knew we had probably put way more into it, and definitely more heart. We did it out of selfless love for our town. They did it to keep up appearances. I could barely put my energy into hating them, though. I was far too proud of my brothers, and happy to be a part of my club.

“I can’t believe you kept me in the dark on this, Filip,” I said softly.

Chibs smiled warmly.

“Where did the money come from?” I asked.

He shrugged.

“I think all of us put some money in, but most of it was from the treasury fund. There’s an envelope we fill all year. Use that for the kids,” he explained.

I felt my jaw drop.

“Well, why didn’t you tell me? I would have donated in a heartbeat!” I hissed.

He shrugged.

“You’d been so sick. I just doubled my donation,” he replied with a shrug.

I groaned.

“I’m paying you back, then,” I said.

“No, ya ain’t,” he argued.

“Yes, I am,” I argued back.

Chibs smiled and huffed.

“Our petty money fights,” he said affectionately.

I laughed.

“Something must be wrong with us,” I said jokingly.

Chibs laughed and unwound our arms to lock his hand around my waist.

“Regardless,” he said, “I’d say we make a pretty good team.”

I beamed and turned in his arm. I smiled up at him and pressed my hands to his chest.

“I’m so proud of you. Proud of all of you,” I said softly.

Chibs smiled warmly and took my chin, slightly tilting my head up to kiss me.

“Don’t think we’re not proud of you. Me, especially,” he replied.

I smiled.

“I know, but doing stuff like this? Donating and helping out?”

Chibs smiled and shrugged.

“I’m thinkin’ it’s safe to assume that The VII never did this stuff,” he said.

I shook my head.

“Not a dime,” I replied.

He nodded.

“Well, this is what we do, lovely. Robin Hood, superhero shit,” he said jokingly.

I laughed and hugged him.

Sure, we were hated, frowned upon, and unwanted in Charming, but without us, the town would crumble. We did so much for them, and after seeing the shock on everyone’s faces when they saw the toys we had hauled in, I was so happy to be a part of my club. Lately, we had been creating and fixing, and destroying what was toxic, and even though Charming would never understand how special the club was, I did, and I felt like that’s all that mattered.

***

“Here ya go, darlin’.”

I looked up from absently staring at Venus’ acrylics to see Trisha Moses, fellow biker, tattoo artist, and Rane’s kind Old Lady push a glass mug of pink slush in front of me. A frozen strawberry daiquiri, by the looks of it. I inspected it carefully, trying to figure out the flavor above anything. Trisha laughed at me.

“It’s virgin, baby. I promise,” she said.

I smiled meekly and took a sip. Indeed, it was nothing more than a strawberry slushie, but it was delicious, and soothed the slowly building headache that had been trying to manifest all afternoon.

“Thank-you,” I said.

Trisha smiled and kneeled over the bar top in front of me.

I was sitting with the girls in the clubhouse, the club Christmas party in full swing. The place was packed with friends and family, though a lot of the boys were outside. There had been a new rule in place since Chibs discovered I was pregnant, and that was no smoking inside the clubhouse. So, anyone who wanted a smoke had to go outside, and that’s where most of the party had migrated. Some were still inside eating, the kids of friends and family were playing games, laughing and squealing, and others were mingling, playing pool or one of the arcade games, and some were getting some action from Crow Eaters. Not a single person was having a bad time.  
I was sitting between Brooke and Venus, Brooke finishing a piece of cake Vee had made. Venus was holding Felix while Wanda Webb, T.O.’s Old Lady, was drooling over him. Lyla, was standing behind the bar beside Trisha nursing a beer.

“You look tired, hun,” she said to me.

I looked up from my daiquiri and smiled.

“Yeah. Had an amnio this morning,” I replied.

Lyla gritted her teeth.

“Ouch,” she said.

I shrugged.

“Alexander said Filip nearly wrung that piece of shit’s neck,” Venus said.

I nodded.

“Why?” Trisha asked.

“Yeah, what happened?” Wanda asked.

I shook my head.

“He’s been really cold to me. Really rough. Didn’t even warn me about the needle today. He just gouged me when I wasn’t looking,” I explained.

Venus gasped.

“Jesus Christ!” Wanda exclaimed.

“Are you serious?” Brooke squeaked.

I nodded.

“Shitbag,” Trisha growled.

“Who’s your doc?” Lyla asked.

“Dr. Kohl,” I replied.

Lyla closed her eyes and shook her head.

“I can’t believe he hasn’t been sent to prison. He was my doctor when I was pregnant with Piper,” she replied, “And even then he was a dick. You’re lucky Chibs was there. I had to do it alone. I was so young, too.”

“Did Chibs say anything?” Brooke asked.

I shook my head.

“Not to the doctor. I swear to God, if anything happens because of that asshole’s mistreatment, it’ll be a race to see who can gut him first,” I said bitterly.

Venus took my free hand.

“Nothing’s gonna happen, baby. The angel is half you and half Filip,” she reminded me.

Wanda laughed.

“That baby will be immortal!” she said.

We laughed at that. I sipped my drink, smiling to myself. It was true. I treated Chibs like the most fragile thing in the world, but the man was absolutely resilient. His leg injury alone would have had anyone else down for the rest of year. He was up within days of it and even the Grim Bastards’ doc said he had never seen anyone heal so fast. Chibs said it was Scottish blood and staying away from junk and fast food. Whatever it was. High pain tolerance or impatience, it kept him on his feet and his bike, and I hoped and prayed the twins inherited that trait. Even at brussel sprout stage. I didn’t think I was as tough of my Old Man. Not nearly. But everyone argued that I was. Whatever the case, it was hard to take either of us down, and with one watching the other’s back, good luck stopping us. Still, ever since this morning after the appointment, I had had this growing nagging feeling. As if something was off…like something was wrong. I didn’t feel any different physically, but something in the back of my mind was making me nervous.

“I can give you the name of some other doctors you can try,” Lyla offered, “One is all the way in Stockton, but he’s a sweet old man. Friend of mine really liked him.”

I smiled.

“Thanks. I think Chibs had someone else in mind. We’re going to try the midwife route,” I replied.

Wanda clapped her hands together as she swallowed her beer.

“Hell yeah, girl! That’s what I would be doing. Fuck those hospitals!” she popped off.

I laughed at her.

“I wished I had done that,” Brooke said.

“That’s what Tara did,” Lyla said.

I nodded.

“That’s who he’s trying to track down. It’ll be a big help. Hospitals stress me out too much and he’s worried I’m carrying enough on my shoulders,” I replied.

“Good man,” Trisha said, “No, he’s absolutely right. You don’t need any bullshit going on.”

“That’s why Alexander’s been trying to take on your duties. He’s still torn up about what happened last time,” Venus said softly.

I set my mug down roughly, the thick glass thunking on the wood.

“I don’t know how many times I’ve tried to tell him that it’s okay!” I exclaimed.

“I know, baby, but he loves you to death. Blood or not, he considers you his, and he was so determined to have a perfect relationship with you. Not one scratch on your head on his watch,” she explained.

I nodded. I understood, but I promises like that were nearly impossible to keep, no matter how much you mean them.

“Well, look,” I said, “I appreciate all the help I’m getting from everyone, but I don’t want anyone to think that you’re obligated to do it. I can still do most of everything that I need to do—for now, that is.”

Brooke smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

“Enjoy the royalty treatment while it lasts,” she said.

I smiled at that. She hopped down from the barstool and took a fussy Felix out of Vee’s arms.

“We’re just lookin’ out for you, darlin’,” Trisha said.

I smiled shyly and thanked her. Wanda excitedly hopped down from her stool and walked over to me.

“Come on, Cal. Let’s go find our crazy men. See what kinda shit they’re getting into,” she said.

I smiled and agreed, then followed her through the clubhouse. She walked ahead of me, taking a large hairband and pulling her dreads into a ponytail. We walked out into the cold night to find most of the party surrounding the boxing ring. To my surprise, I saw Chibs inside throwing his arms in the air in victory as everyone chanted his name. Wanda and I weaved through the crowd. As we got closer, I watched Rat hop up, grin at Chibs, and they shared rough hug. I smiled. My little brother was no match for my Old Man, but by the sheen of sweat on both of their faces, they had put up a tough fight.  
Happy and Tig jumped into the ring next, Chibs standing on the outside playing ref. I watched as my brothers snarled at each other, Tig making a kissing face at the Sergeant at Arms. Chibs called the fight, and they were on each other like wolves. I found an empty picnic table covered in beer cans and bottles and trash, pushed it all aside, and sat on top of the table to watch. The boys snapped at each other like striking snakes as half of the party chanted Tig’s name, and the other rooted for Hap. I smiled as I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my cut, absently rubbing the injection site on my stomach. My mind drifted back to the first day Tig had me in the ring, teaching me defensive strategies. If memory served me right, it was just after Chibs and I were engaged. I had fallen in love with sparring, feeding my competitive side. It was hard sparring with Tig, because he was always afraid of hurting me. Later, Rat and I would get in the ring, and even though he popped me a few times, it was fun to get in there and just play. It was only now that I had started to miss it, and realized that sparring wouldn’t be the only thing I would be missing out on.  
I watched as my brothers tried to knock each other out, Tig falling against Chibs once from a hard punch from Hap, but my mood began to drop, and with the thick smell of charcoal, cigarettes, and beer, not to mention all the noise, I retreated back into the clubhouse.  
Inside, the kids were getting tired. Brooke was feeding little Felix, and the girls were doing some clean up work. I walked through to the kitchen for a bottle of water and to scavenge for the last of the cookies when I found Rat, his back against the counter, a paper plate in one hand and a plastic fork in the other. He had had the same idea.

“Hey, sis,” he said.

“Hey. Chibs tucker you out?” I asked teasingly.

Rat smiled.

“Nah. I just wanted to get some more of this red velvet cake Venus made before it was gone. There’s not much left. Lyla’s sugar cookies are still here, though,” he replied.

I went to the fridge for the sought after water and selected a cookie. Rat chewed his cake, and I could feel his eyes on me.

“You been feeling okay?” he asked.

I looked up at him as I bit into the cookie.

“Mhmm,” I nodded.

He nodded and swallowed.

“It’s just that…well, you’ve been distant tonight. Just wanted to check,” he replied nervously.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’ve been distant?” I asked.

He shrugged.

“You just have kinda, like, stayed out of the loop. You’re usually right in the middle of it with us,” he explained.

I nodded. He had a point. Hell! I had barely seen Chibs all night, and he usually never let me out of his sight. However, they were all having fun, and the last thing I wanted was to drag my brothers down with my souring mood.

“Guess I’m just tired. Long day, you know?”

Rat nodded.

“Yeah,” he replied softly.

I finished my cookie, not really hungry for it, but not wanting to waste it, either.

“Callie?” Rat asked.

I looked back up at him. He set his half-finished cake down on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Is there anything going on? With the baby or anything?” he asked.

I shook my head.

“Not that I know of.”

“What about you and Chibs? Are you guys okay?”

I stared at him in surprise.

“We’re…we’re fine, Rat. Why?”

He shrugged.

“Just making sure. I know Brooke and I argued a lot when she was pregnant. Nothing that wasn’t resolved by the end of the day or anything. Just little stuff.”

I smiled at him.

“Everything’s fine, Rat. Really. It’s just been a really long day. Besides, having a needle gouged into your gut can take a lot out of you,” I replied.

Rat smiled.

“Yeah, I guess so. Sorry,” he replied.

I patted his arm and began to leave.

“It’s all good, bro.”

“But hey,” he spoke up.

I turned as I entered the doorway.

“If um…if you ever need anyone to talk to outside of Chibs or Pop, you can talk to me, you know?”

I sighed. Oh, Rat, you sweet kid.

I walked back up to him and reached up to hug his lanky frame—although, he was definitely more toned than when I first met him. Rat wrapped his long arms around me.

“I love you, brother,” I said quietly.

“Love you, too, sis,” he whispered.

I kissed his cheek before leaving him to finish his cake. I really did appreciate his concern and checking in. Usually, the entire club asked me how I was and often asked Chibs how things were going. Sometimes playfully teased. We never brought the pregnancy into club business, and rarely spoke about it in front of anyone. It was just something that did not come up unless we were asked, and I thought it was the least interesting thing to talk about. My brothers, however, thought differently. Even the big macho Rane Quinn liked to sit with me and discuss everything from what was happening with my body to what the theme should be for the babies’ room. They were nothing more than big softies at the end of the day.  
I walked out by the bar, passing Montez on the way. As soon as he passed me, he quickly stopped me.

“Hey, Chibs was looking for you, but I think he’s taking a shit right now,” he said.

I nodded.

“‘Kay. Tell him I’m outside,” I replied.

Montez nodded and went on his way to the kitchen. I walked back out into the cold winter air, where the boys had Metal blasting, Rane and a friend of the club were in the ring, and my sisters were up on the outside cheering them on. I smiled, and my mind wanted me to be over there with them, but my legs knew better, and directed me out of the bright lights of the fluorescents and charcoal grills and to the railing of the loading dock, hidden in the shadows. I perched myself on top of the cold metal and watched the party from afar. My mood was slowly spiraling down the toilet, but I knew if I tried to participate, it would only drown faster.  
I had not realized how much would be taken away from me when Chibs and I decided to walk down the family path. I had already counted on certain foods, as well as alcohol and cigarettes, but I saw that as a plus. I also knew I would have to give up riding far earlier than planned, but that didn’t mean I would have to give it up forever. I just never thought about the rest of the little things that I would slowly lose access to. Since I was a teenager, running around Huntington Beach and being my neighbors’ worst nightmare, I had always had freedom, and prided myself on being able to run with the boys. Being able to knock someone out. Being one of the guys. Being in SAMCRO was the world I fit into best, and for someone who went through such awkward, often confusing, and emotionally hard times since my parents were murdered, I felt like I had found my place in Charming. I could ride and reek havoc, smoke and drink, play with cool bikes and cars, bullshit, and had found the person I was destined to be with. However, for the past 11 weeks, I had not been allowed to do all of that anymore. I couldn’t smoke or drink, I was banned from reeking havoc, but only tonight did I realize I couldn’t do the one thing that made me feel like I was just as tough and worth my patches, and that was getting in that ring. I knew this was only temporary, but for the moment, it put me in my place. I didn’t feel like a functioning part of the club. I just felt like your average Old Lady. I felt out of place, almost as if I didn’t belong anymore. And what happens after the twins are born? Will I gain everything back? I didn’t regret our decision for a second, but I was still trying to prepare myself. Right now, though, I felt like I was second guessing myself.  
I watched Chibs emerge from the clubhouse, walking slowly as he carefully scanned the party. He was looking for me, and his eyes passed over me once before he did a double-take. When he spotted me, he walked across the concrete, he steps quicker, but he seemed calm. I didn’t even think I had seen him smoke tonight. I know he had not had anything to drink. No more than one beer anyway, and that was hours ago when everyone was eating. He had given up a lot, too. No guy time. Barely drank and he had slowed his smoking down tremendously. Again, it was good for him, but I knew he missed bullshitting, too. Perhaps we had some growing up to do.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he said softly.

My dark mood mixed with my exhaustion was making me moody and emotional, and Chibs’ soft tone almost always made me shatter into a million pieces. I had a lump in my throat before I could stop it. Damn whatever I could blame this one. Hormones. Mental issues. Both.

“Hey,” I said quietly.

Chibs perched himself on the railing beside me, put an arm around me and kissed my temple.

“What are ya doin’ out here in the cold by yourself?” he asked, “Ya feelin’ okay?”

I nodded.

“Just had to get away from the noise,” I replied, forcing a small smile.

Chibs smiled warmly.

“Gettin’ sensitive to loud noises?” he asked.

I smiled and shook my head. Although, the shouting was only creating a full-blown headache out of the dull throbbing behind my eyes, and it was getting hard to ignore.

“Not really,” I replied.

Chibs’ amusement fell away and I could see his frown out of my peripheral vision. He reached up to touch my cheek, tilting my head to the side. His eyes locked on mine and he studied me for a moment.

“What’s wrong, my darlin’? Ya look like ya don’t feel good,” he observed.

I almost smiled. He knew me like a book, though I’m sure it was evident on my face. Even Rat saw it.

“What hurts?” he asked, “Is it your stomach?”

I shook my head.

“It’s a little tender, but it doesn’t hurt. My head kind of hurts, but it’s not a big deal,” I said.

Nothing a good night’s sleep wouldn’t take care of.

Chibs nodded and pulled me closer. I laid my head on his shoulder, absorbing his warmth and enjoying my first moment alone with him since 6:00 this afternoon. It was getting close to midnight now.

“I got a hold of Tara’s midwife. We’re all set with her. She’s comin’ over in a few days to meet with ya,” he announced.

I smiled and reached down to take his hand.

“Good,” I said.

Chibs chuckled and kissed my hairline.

“We really miss havin’ ya out there in the thick of it,” he said, “Tiggy misses sparrin’ with ya. I kinda wanted to show ya off, too.”

His tone was light and he meant to make me laugh. Instead, my mood plummeted. When I didn’t react, I think he had an idea of what was going on in my mind. He didn’t say anything, though.

“Can we go home?” I asked.

Chibs looked surprised, but nodded.

“O’ course, love.”

I slowly pulled away from him. He climbed down and held his arms up.

“C’mere. I’ll carry ya to the car. Where’s your stuff?”

“In the car,” I replied quietly.

He nodded. I didn’t refuse the ride to the Challenger, and put my arms around his neck as he lifted me up bridal style.

“I can walk, Filip,” I reminded him.

“You’re exhausted. Besides, I like spoilin’ ya,” he said.

I smiled and gave in. He was right. I knew as soon as I settled in the car and warmed up, I’d be out.  
Chibs carried me across the compound, set me down inside the car, then covered me in the blanket from the back before starting the car to warm it up and kissing me.

“I’m gonna see what kinda leftovers I can scrounge up and get my stuff,” he said.

I nodded. Not a moment after he closed the door, I was out.

When I opened my eyes again, the car was shut off, and Chibs had the front seat folded forward, grabbing a few bags from the back. I groaned and rubbed my eyes before sitting up, my stomach hurting slightly around the injection site. I gritted my teeth and rubbed it.

“Let me look at that before we go to bed,” Chibs said.

I nodded and gathered my things before climbing out of the car. I walked up to the side door in a daze, my mind still asleep.

“Ya want me to carry your things for ya, love?” Chibs asked as he shut the door and locked it.

I shook my head.

“I got it, baby. Thank-you,” I replied.

I unlocked the door and opened it to a very excited German Shepherd. I smiled at Harley and scratched his head, promising him that I’d feed him. He squirmed excitedly and bounded into the kitchen. I followed him in, set my bag down on the table, and leaned down to grab the stainless steel bowls that held his water and food. I quickly watered and fed him, then began the process of removing my cut and jacket. Chibs entered, leathers folded over the crook of an arm. He held out his free hand, and I handed him my outerwear. He took them to the coatrack in the foyer and returned before I could decide to leave. He approached me, smiling softly, and engulfed me in his arms. I sighed and buried my face in his t-shirt.

“Tell me what I can do to make it better,” he said.

At that, I wanted to fall to pieces, and at the same time, I melted. I closed my eyes, squeezing away the hormone fueled urge to cry, and clutched his t-shirt for deal life.

“Nothing,” I replied, “Just preggo brain.”

Chibs gave me a light squeeze, then pulled back.

“How about we go into the living room and watch some Monty Python? Laugh at silly shit until we fall asleep? Forget the day,” he suggested.

I smiled.

“That sounds amazing right now.”

He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

“Go in there and get comfortable. I’ll set everything up,” he said.

I thanked him and kissed him once more before moving into the living and curling up on the couch. Chibs finished business in the kitchen, then changed into lounge wear before returning to start the new DVDs he got as a present from one of our club friends. He seated himself in front of the bookshelf, opening the new box set of Monty Python’s Flying Circus DVDs. I watched him for a moment before standing and sitting on my knees behind him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He stopped as I kissed the hollow beneath his ear.

“You’re my best friend, you know,” I said at the risk of sounding disgustingly sappy.

He turned his head and reached up to hold on of my hands.

“You’re my best friend, too, Callie girl,” he said softly.

“And I love you. I just feel really shitty for getting all distant and shit. I hate doing that stuff to you.”

He smiled and turned to face me.

“Think nothin’ of it, love,” he said, “I love you, too.”

I smiled at him. He held a disc up and grinned. I laughed as he popped the DVD in and grabbed the remote before excitedly grabbing my hand.

“C’mon,” was all he said.

I let him take me to the couch, where we curled up and laughed at the silly British TV show. I lasted just through the first episode before falling asleep after the opening titles of the second, feeling the stress and overwhelming energy of the day melting away as Chibs tucked his head in the crook of my neck, laughing softly as he held me protectively.


	7. Part 1: A Bad Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains trigger warnings.

**Week 12  
Christmas Eve**  
  
In a year’s time, Christmas had gone from being a very hated holiday to something very special for Chibs and I. Of course, there were aspects we still hated, and most likely always would, but this year was far different from last year. We weren’t in a heap of drunkenness with the living room and kitchen trashed, hating every chick flick-esque Christmas special and making out until our lips were sore. There would no doubt be some drinking by him this year, but since we returned from Scotland, so much had grown in our lives. Decorating skills, for one. This year, we actually brought the December holiday inside. Harley was wearing a plaid sleigh bell collar. There were bits and pieces of holiday stuff I found that I could not do without. White lanterns. A silver reindeer. Figurines of cardinals covered in snow. Candles and Christmas scented soaps galore. Then, of course, a talking Santa in an outhouse and a ceramic Biker Santa on a motorcycle, which was currently our centerpiece for the kitchen table. Chibs had gotten into the Christmas spirit a little. Food wise, he had the freezer packed with anything and everything, and this year, we bought our first tree. I was tempting to ask him to buy a giant one because his vaulted ceilings would allow it, but I opted for the traditional seven footer. Easier to store. We had it decorated the night we bought it, and even though we really didn’t need it, Chibs wanted us to have it for the next Christmas for the twins, and every Christmas after that—so long as nothing on the plastic tree broke.  
One thing that remained the same as last year, was the aroma drifting through the house. Of course, I had evergreen and cranberry candles burning throughout the house, but different scents were floating in from the kitchen. The mouthwatering aroma of Chex Mix. Cakes. Cookies. Shortbread. Apples. Pumpkin. All gone in one night. This morning, the entire house smelled of cinnamon, and I was waiting impatiently for the last five minutes to be up to pull the cinnamon rolls from the oven.  
It was early morning, thunder waking us up, sending poor Harley into a frenzy, and knocking out the cable. Chibs had been wrestling with it for an hour, and was currently trying to get through to someone with the company. I had decided to listen to some Christmas music on the laptop and bake. Lately, that had been all I had wanted to do. Bake cookies, or cake, or something difficult that I almost always managed to ruin. Chibs was a huge help, but that didn’t keep me from getting up after dinner to try again. After successfully baking an apple pie yesterday, I felt like I had the hang of it, and was currently baking some canned cinnamon rolls. Yes, I had even had problems with the canned stuff. Chibs had teased me that I really was becoming your standard Old Lady, but I saw it differently. For one, I was hungry and wanted sweets, but I had picked up the hobby from him. Chibs was the type of person who liked to work with his hands, and everything that involved him using his hands was, at least to me, gold. Whether it was mechanic work or slicing potatoes, he had a special talent, and I tried my hardest to copy him and learn.  
With two minutes remaining, I opened the can of icing for the cinnamon rolls and set it beside the stove. Some icing dripping off of the lid and onto my finger. I licked it off and walked to the sink to wash my hands. I didn’t hear Chibs enter the kitchen, and I jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and his facial hair tickling my neck. I shut off the water and squealed.  
  
“Filip!” I laughed.  
  
He chuckled against my throat and kissed the skin.  
  
“What are ya bakin’, my love?” he asked.  
  
I turned in his arms and smiled up at him.  
  
“Cinnamon rolls,” I replied.  
  
He hummed and pressed his lips to mine.  
  
“Can I put the icing on?” he asked.  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
“Sure, baby. Can’s open,” I replied.  
  
Chibs grinned, and like an excited little boy, shot over to the oven. As soon as the timer went off, he grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the tray of piping hot rolls from the inside. I opened the silverware drawer and selected a butter knife so he could spread the icing over the rolls.  
  
“Might want to wait until they cool a little,” I reminded him.  
  
He picked up the can of icing.  
  
“Aye,” he agreed.  
  
A little more icing sloshed over the rim of the can, and before it could drip onto Chibs’ fingers, my sweet tooth kicked in and I swiped the drop away. Before I could lick it off, Chibs grabbed my wrist, his eyes glittering with mischief.  
  
“Don’t you dare,” I said.  
  
He winked and put my finger in his mouth, not breaking eye contact with me for a second.  
  
“You are such shit. You better hope you’ll be able to finish what you're about to start, mister,” I said.  
  
He smiled and folded my fingers down.  
  
“Now, now, Callie girl. Cannot allow ya to open your presents early,” he said.  
  
I snorted and threw my head back. This allowed him a brief two seconds to swoop in and chomp down on my neck. I let out a noise that I could only describe as a hybrid of a surprised gasp and a satisfied moan.  
In the front room, Chibs’ cell phone rang. We groaned in aggravation and he reluctantly pulled away.  
  
“Probably Tiggy. I’ll be right back,” he said.  
  
I nodded and received a short kiss before he jogged out of the room to catch the call. I absently checked the cooling rolls, trying to cool my own thoughts off before Chibs reentered with his phone.  
  
“For you, love. Doctor’s office,” he said.  
  
I shot over to him.  
  
“Where’s your phone?” he asked quietly.  
  
I took his cell phone.  
  
“Charging,” I whispered, then held his phone up to my ear, “Hello?”  
  
Chibs smiled and gestured to the door.  
  
“I’m gonna take the dog out,” he said quietly.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Mrs. Telford?” a female voice asked.  
  
“Yes, this is she,” I replied.  
  
Chibs called for Harley and let himself and the dog out to the back porch, leaving me alone.  
  
“Mrs. Telford, this is Cheryl from St. Thomas Hospital. I’m calling to let you know that Dr. Kohl requests you schedule a follow-up amniocentesis test as soon as possible,” she replied.  
  
I narrowed my eyes and leaned against the island.  
  
“Another one?” I asked, confused, “Why?”  
  
“Well, we usually do not administer more than one test. However, the results from the last one were troubling and he would like you to come in again.”  
  
I felt my heart begin to pound. Troubling?  
  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
  
“I do not know all of the details, Mrs. Telford,” this Cheryl chick replied.  
  
My throat ran dry.  
  
“Well, is the doctor in? Can I speak with him?” I asked impatiently.  
  
“No, ma’am. He does not come into the office on Christmas Eve,” she said shortly.  
  
I felt my temper flare.  
  
“Now, the next available opening is January 5th. We can get you in at 7:30 in the morning.”  
  
I swallowed the lump in my throat. Of course, they call when the doctor is _conveniently_ out.  
  
“Uh, yeah. That’s fine,” I said, my thoughts at a standstill, “Listen, you leave a message with Dr. Kohl and have him call me or my husband _today_. I’m well aware it’s Christmas, but you tell him it’s urgent.”  
  
“I will try to get a message to him, Mrs. Telford,” she replied.  
  
My heart was beating too fast for my brain to bring anything more to a thank-you to my mouth, and I said nothing more after as a I hung up.  
Dazed, I walked to the kitchen table and sat down, placing Chibs’ phone on the wood before staring off into space, completely and utterly confused, on top of being worried. What did she mean by “troubling?” There should not have been anything wrong. I had been checked out before we ever started. Every appointment, I came back with a clean bill of health. The babies were fine. Everything had been no less than perfect! So, what the hell had gone wrong?  
Chibs reentered with Harley, who went to his water bowl to have a drink, then greeted me and stretched out beside my chair. Chibs shut the sliding door and locked it.  
  
“Hey, sweetheart. Was that the doctor?” he asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
“No. Some secretary or someone from St. Thomas,” I replied.  
  
He nodded, then focused his full attention on me.  
  
“What’d they say, love? You’re as white as a ghost,” he said.  
  
I swallowed thickly and looked down. Chibs pulled the chair next to me out from under the table and sat beside me, facing me.  
  
“Callie?” he asked softly.  
  
I raised my head to look at him.  
  
“I’m just really confused. Why would there be a need for another amnio?” I asked.  
  
Chibs’ face fell.  
  
“Another?” he asked in disbelief, “Jesus, usually there’s no need for one! Why the hell do they wanna do another?”  
  
I shrugged and took in a deep breath.  
  
“They said that the results were troubling, so they want me to come back in for another. Scheduled me as soon as they could,” I explained.  
  
Chibs narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Troubling?” he repeated.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Did ya talk to Dr. Kohl?” he asked.  
  
I snorted.  
  
“It’s Christmas Eve. The asshole was conveniently out for vacation. I don’t know if the secretary knew any details or not. I just told her to tell him to call me or you today.”  
  
Chibs set his jaw. I could see his anger beginning to build, his knee bobbing as his anxiety levels rose.  
  
“If he doesn’t call by 5:00, ya can be damn sure we’re findin’ him,” he declared.  
  
I nodded in agreement. Definitely.  
  
“Why would they want to do another?” I asked, hoping to God he knew the protocol for this kind of shit.  
  
He shrugged and leaned forward, eyes locking on our hands as he took mine in his.  
  
“Depends. The results may have come out inconclusive. It is a little early to be doin’ stuff like this. Usually, they wait until week 15 to 20. Guessin’ since they are twins, they wanted to try a bit earlier. Then again, maybe the poor bastard is just a quack.”  
  
I sighed.  
  
“Yeah, probably,” I said weakly, tired of dealing with doctors and hospitals.  
  
I had met our midwife, and adored her. We had already been constructing a plan that had me far more relaxed than any doctor or nurse could manage. I’d rely on an army medic and an old hippie than a desensitized team of doctors any day.  
  
“But look,” he perked up, “If there was an abnormality, they would have told ya. They found somethin’ they’re unsure of. Could be nothin’.”  
  
I watched him sadly.  
  
“And it could be something,” I said quietly.  
  
Chibs sighed and stroked my cheek.  
  
“Even if it is, there are many things they can do prenatally to correct it, and if not, there’s probably solutions postpartum. Sometimes things go wrong with multiples. It happens.”  
  
I nodded. I knew that. I had not mentally prepared myself for that, though, and now I felt like a brand new set of worries had been unloaded on me.  
I looked down and absently ran a thumb over a vein on his hand.  
  
“What…what if something does go wrong?” I asked.  
  
He tilted his head to the side, his expression inquisitive.  
  
“What do ya mean, love?”  
  
“Well, we’ve never discussed it. There’s always the possibility that something could go wrong. We never talked about what we would do if those results came up…you know. Not in our favor,” I explained.  
  
Chibs sighed heavily and cast his eyes to our hands.  
  
“Aye,” he replied gruffly, “I know abnormality risk runs higher with multiples, but I never thought about anything happenin’ to ours. Especially since everything has been fine so far.”  
  
I nodded. He met my eyes and sighed.  
  
“I just don’t know what I’d do,” he admitted.  
  
I gave his hand a small squeeze.  
  
“Me neither. I mean, what if one, or even both have something wrong with them and it can’t be fixed. What if we couldn’t provide them a good quality of life?”  
  
Chibs absently rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb, searching my eyes. He didn’t have an answer. I shifted and cleared my throat.  
  
“Money for treatment is no problem. I’d spend millions on them if I needed to,” I began.  
  
A smile tugged at the corner of Chibs’ mouth.  
  
“Aye, same here. Cash is no object,” he agreed.  
  
I smiled. We were fine as far as money was concerned, but even if we were hopelessly broke, I knew we would still find a way to help our kids.  
  
“But, if there was something horribly wrong, like if they didn’t stand a chance at a full life, or if they wouldn’t be able to live normally…maybe it would be the best to…terminate,” I said tentatively.  
  
Chibs frowned. He had never been for abortion, but in the case I proposed, he had to understand my point.  
  
“Callie, we can’t just-“  
  
“Filip, listen,” I interrupted, gripping his hands, “If treatment prenatally or after they are born is absolutely not possible, and they can’t have a decent life, then maybe that’s the best option. I don’t want to do it either, but if it comes to that…that’s what I would want to do.”  
  
Chibs nodded, staring past me as he let my words sink in.  
  
“I understand, sweetheart. You’re right,” he said quietly, “Callie, if somethin’ like that does come up, I want ya to discuss it with me, but in the end, it is your body.”  
  
I nodded. That’s not really how I saw it. Most women would put up that argument. The “so long as the monsters are inside my body, they’re my decision” point, but that’s not how I felt. They were half Chibs—our souls combined. They were his, too, and he had been there on this journey with me since day one. From conception, to teaching himself everything the doctors knew, taking every step to keep me safe and healthy, holding my hair at three in the morning, taking care of every single chore, and holding my hand as we watched two blobs on the ultrasound. In my opinion, he was just as connected as I was physically. If he said no, I would not go against his wishes unless the circumstances absolutely called for it.  
  
“They’re your babies, too, Filip. I’m not going to go under your nose and do something to upset you. We’ll talk about it. I promise.”  
  
He gave me a small smile and nodded. I sighed and scooted closer to hug him. He let out a deep breath and cradled the back of my head in his hand. I pressed my mouth into his shirt and clutched him tightly.  
  
“I hope they’re okay,” I whispered.  
  
“They will be. We’ll just take this a step at a time, okay?”  
  
I nodded. We parted and he reached down to feel my stomach.  
  
“Besides, they’re half Scottish. Takes a lot to bring a Scot down,” he said playfully.  
  
I smiled at that. He smiled and cupped my cheek.  
  
“They’re also half of the strongest woman in my life. I think they’ll show that stupid doctor,” he said.  
  
I felt my cheeks burn and my confidence boost a little. Even if he didn’t believe his own words, I needed that kick of reassurance.  
  
“Me, too,” I whispered.  
  
Chibs smiled and kissed me softly.  
  
“How about we eat, then head to town and take a ride? Clear our minds?” he proposed.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“I’m in. You want me to ride with you?” I asked.  
  
He shrugged, smiling smugly.  
  
“If ya want. But, it’s been a while since ya’ve ridden beside me. Miss seein’ that,” he said.  
  
I laughed.  
  
“Turn ya on, huh?” I teased.  
  
He smirked.  
  
“Always,” he replied.  
  
I smiled and shook my head. I shouldn’t have been surprised.  
  
“‘Kay. After we eat, would you mind checking my oil while I get ready?” I asked.  
  
He smiled and pecked my lips.  
  
“‘Course, love.”  
  
I smiled and stood from the chair. Chibs followed.  
  
“I’ll get coffee started,” I announced, knowing if we were going to get this day started, caffeine was absolutely need.  
  
“‘Kay. Callie?” Chibs asked.  
  
I turned around on my journey to the coffee machine to face him. He walked up to me and held my arms. His features were soft, and his brown eyes were full of sympathy.  
  
“I’m here, okay? I’ve got your back 100 percent,” he said.  
  
I felt a lump shoot into my throat and my heart go to mush. I didn’t have the breath to respond, and instead, reached up to hug him. Until we received a reply from that doctor, we were walking in Braille, and I did not have the willpower to keep my mind off of the possible outcomes or trying to keep a brave face. I needed his strength.  
I held him tightly and stretched my neck to kiss his cheek.  
  
“Love you,” I said weakly.  
  
He looked down at me, kissed me gently, then tightened his arms around me.  
  
“Love you, too, sweetheart,” he replied.  
  
I hugged him until the urge to cry passed. When I felt calmer, I backed away and smiled at him.  
  
“Did you want to put the icing on the cinnamon rolls?” I asked.  
  
He grinned.  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
***  
  
I leaned forward on my bike, picking absently at a speck on the handlebars and rubbing a smudge of off the tach. Chibs’ bike was parked beside me, and he stood on the sidewalk before me, checking his wallet before running his quick errand. We were in downtown Charming, a few doors down from Floyd’s Barber Shop at a cell phone service shop. Chibs wanted to pay his bill and tear someone up for an extra charge that didn’t belong on his bill. It was going to be a long visit, but I wanted to wait outside. Despite wearing layers of clothing, I ran warmly now, and often found my leather suffocating. The brisk winter wind felt nice against my elevated body temperature.  
  
“Ya sure ya don’t wanna step in and warm up?” Chibs asked me one more time.  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
“I’m fine, Filip. In fact, I’m sweating,” I replied.  
  
Chibs laughed.  
  
“I’ll come in if I get cold,” I assured him.  
  
Chibs closed his wallet and raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
“Ya carryin’?” he asked.  
  
I nodded and patted my gun through my leather cut and jacket.  
  
“Yes, boss,” I replied.  
  
Chibs smiled.  
  
“‘Kay. I’ll try to be fast,” he said, stepping up to me and carefully slipping me his Beretta, which I placed in a pocket inside my cut, “Knowin’ these stupid bastards, I’ll be in here forever.”  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Don’t kill anyone,” I said jokingly.  
  
He laughed.  
  
“Fine. But I can’t promise ya I won’t put a foot in some little screwball’s ass,” he said.  
  
I laughed at that.  
  
“I’ll bail you out,” I assured him.  
  
He smirked and kissed my forehead.  
  
“Be good,” he said.  
  
I smiled and watched as he walked up to the shop door and entered. I shifted on my bike and looked around. Downtown was not necessarily quiet. People were getting their last minute Christmas shopping in in what stores were still open—not to mention, in business. Charming had hit a dark period as far as business was going. Downtown looked like a ghost town. Most businesses were closed down, their spaces up for rent or lease. The Dollar Tree was still in business, and the bridal shop was hanging on my a thread. The optometrist office had moved, the space empty now, and Freddy’s Tattoo, a tattoo parlor Chibs liked to go to, had officially closed its doors just before Thanksgiving. Hanna’s Diner, a diner Chibs and I liked to go to, seemed to be the only busy place on either side of Main Street. On the side we were on, the only businesses open were Charming Leather Goods, which the clubs kept in business, Floyd’s, and the cell phone store. I also noticed that Venus’ favorite nail salon was also gone, to my surprise.  
I stood from my bike, making sure I had my phone and guns secured before strolling up the sidewalk to the now empty storefront. In the window was a sign, announcing the space was for rent and providing a number. Inside, I could see only a few pieces of furniture left behind. Plain tables and a stack of chairs. All decor and any evidence of it being a good place to get a manicure, gone. It made me sad, seeing so many empty buildings in Charming. Everything was moving closer to the bigger cities, and corrupt businessmen were providing Mom and Pop store owners offers impossible to pass up. It seemed like everyone was having a hard time keeping up. I remembered Trisha talking about her tattoo shop in south Charming, and how she was having problems with the building and traffic. Business was slow, and though money was not yet a problem, Chibs had told her and Rane more than once that if they ever needed some cash, to only ask. Trisha turned down the offer immediately.  
I tilted my head to the side as I studied the empty space in front of me, thoughts beginning to fall into place. At church last week, Chibs had been discussing new ways to bring in income. Pussy was bringing in a steady cash flow, but he was ready to create a safety net. Guns had been a main source of income before, and with the drug money, they had been up to their ears. However, now with families beginning to grow, and thinking about the future with twins, he had wanted to find another way to expand the SAMCRO empire. As I stared at the space for rent, sizing it up, I had an idea.  
Floyd walked out of his barber shop with a broom and a doorstop, propping the glass door open. Floyd was your traditional old school barber. Took great care of his space and every man in town loved the service they received. He had a knack for hair and an unusually steady hand. He was, to quote my brothers, a “damn good barber.” He took pride in his work. He was the only employee of his shop, and could follow any rules he set, yet he kept everything traditional, including his white uniform, his name embroidered on his breast pocket. He was a thin, older man. Possibly in his 70’s, with a thin, gray, horseshoe of hair, sharp facial features, and a gentle, quiet personality. I had spoken with him a few times before. Either when Chibs ran into him when we walked to the leather shop or the rare occasions I joined one of my brothers for a haircut.  
Floyd propped his door open and began to sweep around the front door and anywhere his customers stepped. When he noticed me, he smiled.  
  
“Hi, Miss Callie,” he said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Hey, Floyd,” I replied.  
  
“When are you gonna get Chibs’ back in my chair so I can shear off that mane of his?” he asked.  
  
I laughed. Never, if I had anything to say about it.  
  
Chibs’ hair was getting long again, probably the longest it had been since I had known him. The ends were curling up and getting dangerously close to his shoulders. It was thick and coarse and he woke up with an extremely fluffy head most mornings.  
  
“That’s his winter coat,” I said jokingly.  
  
Floyd smiled.  
  
“Doubt you’ll get a hold of his head any time soon,” I continued.  
  
Floyd swept a pile of trash into a dustpan.  
  
“He’s a stubborn one,” he replied.  
  
I smiled and looked back up at the windows in front of me. That, he was.  
  
“You looking for the nail salon?” he asked.  
  
I looked back at the old barber as he beat his dustpan against the rim of a trashcan.  
  
“Oh! No, I was just wondering what happened to it. They were only here for like, six months,” I said.  
  
Floyd cleared his throat and swept up some dust and leaves.  
  
“Yeah. That seems to be the fate of any newcomer. Space has been empty for a few weeks now. Freddy, the ol’ boy that ran that tattoo shop you kids liked so much, he was interested in it. Said the space across the street was costing him a fortune and the plumbing was getting pretty bad. Don’t know why he didn’t take this. Guessin’ it had something to do with his wife getting sick. Think she was in pretty bad shape,” he explained.  
  
I nodded. The gears of thought began to spin in my mind, and Chibs exited the cell phone store just in time to hear my idea.  
  
“Hey, Chibs!” Floyd called.  
  
Chibs smiled and walked over as he folded a piece of paper and place it in his pocket.  
  
“Hey, Floyd. How are ya?” he asked, shaking the old man’s hand.  
  
“Good, good. You need a haircut, boy,” Floyd popped off.  
  
Chibs laughed and patted his barber’s shoulder. Floyd chuckled and pulled the doorstop free.  
  
“You two have a Merry Christmas,” he said.  
  
“You, too,” we replied.  
  
Floyd smiled and waved before returning inside just as a client was coming up to get his last minute haircut. Chibs stepped up to me.  
  
“Get that mess taken care of?” I asked.  
  
He sighed heavily.  
  
“God, I hope so,” he said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Whatcha doin’?” he asked.  
  
I grinned.  
  
“I have an idea,” I said.  
  
Chibs smiled.  
  
“Shoot, love.”  
  
I gestured to the empty nail salon.  
  
“What would you say to SAMCRO going into the tattoo business?” I asked.  
  
He looked speechless for a moment, but then raised a curious eyebrow, attention piqued.  
  
“There’s no other tattoo shops nearby. Thinking it may be a good place for Happy to run. And Trish has been hunting for a new place. She could bring in some artists she knows. Make it a club friendly hub. Besides, what better way to get information? Not much to do while getting ink except gossip, and men do it worse than women.”  
  
A sly smile slowly crept up on his face.  
  
“SAMCRO Ink, huh?” he asked.  
  
I nodded. Chibs thoughtfully stroked his goatee.  
  
“Means we’d have to buy the space and charge the artists for rent and all that shit,” he said.  
  
“I know, but it’s legitimate money. The only other place in town is Trisha’s shop, and she’s had a rough time getting anyone. This is right in the center of Main. It’s a good way to get dirt on the town. Keep tabs on anything nasty going down. People stealing and dealing. Secret agendas of the corrupted.”  
  
Chibs laughed.  
  
“Sounds like ya have a secret agenda here yourself, sweetheart,” he said.  
  
I smiled and shrugged.  
  
“Maybe. What do you think, though?” I asked.  
  
He grinned.  
  
“I say I’ll call Hap and you call Trish,” he said.  
  
I smiled and reached for my cell phone in my pocket. We would have to wait until the holidays were over before making a move on the place, but I felt like it was a good move. With the club backing it, it stood a chance. Besides, with Happy’s mother passing, I felt he needed a new outlet to help him cope when he didn’t want to socialize. With Trisha helping him, it was a solid start.  
  
***  
  
That evening, Chibs and I were loading the car and getting Harley settled. We had spent most of the afternoon picking up last minute party supplies and baking. Chibs had baked two pans of shortbread, one for us the snack on and one requested by Venus, picked up some ice and extra soda, a can opener, as theirs broke at the last minute, and I had made up a batch of Chex Mix. With everything ready and most of our things loaded, Chibs and I rushed in and out and around each other to get everything packed and head out. We would never hear the end of it if we were late. Venus would panic, and Tig would have our heads.  
  
“Got everythin’, sweetheart?” Chibs called as he opened the door to the carport.  
  
“Think so,” I replied, slipping back into the kitchen, “Just let me get Harley taken care of and then we can go.”  
  
I heard him exit as I filled Harley’s water bowl.  
  
“‘Kay, buddy. Here’s your water,” I said to him as I set the bowl down, careful not to spill any water, “Be a good boy, okay?”  
  
Harley didn’t respond, and lapped at his bowl before wandering off. I walked to the kitchen table to grab my bag and checked that I had my phone and wallet. Chibs reentered and walked into the living room to shut off a lamp we had left on. I walked to the hallway, turning the lights off as I left. Chibs and I met in the hallway as he checked his phone. He grimaced and slapped it closed.  
  
“Ya get a call yet?” he asked.  
  
I frowned and shook my head.  
  
“It’s passed five, now,” I said.  
  
Chibs set his jaw and nodded.  
  
“We don’t have time to go on a hunt,” I reminded him.  
  
His nostrils flared.  
  
“Aye, but that rat bastard shoulda called!” he growled.  
  
I sighed. I knew that…  
  
Chibs took a deep breath to calm his nerves, exhaling and cooling his temper.  
  
“Alright. Here’s what we’ll do,” he decided, “If he doesn’t contact by the time the party’s over, we’re goin’. I wanna answer outta him.”  
  
“Same here,” I said gruffly.  
  
Chibs stepped up to me and cupped my cheek. I looked up to meet stern dark eyes.  
  
“We’ll get that answer, lovely. Ya can be sure of that,” he said strictly.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“I know,” I quietly replied.  
  
He gave me a soft smile, then kissed me.  
  
“C’mon. Before Miss Venus has a conniption,” he said.  
  
I smiled and turned, his arm slipping around my waist as we walked together to the car.  
  
***  
  
Chibs used to love parties. He was all about them. Food and booze. Loud music. Having a laugh with his brothers before getting head from his favorite Crow Eater. It was about forgetting the bullshit and spending quality time with the people he considered his family. Times had changed, and in the past few years, so did his preferences on a good party. Alcohol and food was still a must, but he was growing fonder of quieter parties where he could think and focus. Still laugh with his brothers and sisters. The best part was having his Old Lady there. He never had a bad time when his better half was at his side. Tonight, however, he noticed how hard it was for her to slap on a fake smile, and even though he was slightly better at hiding that something was bothering him, he found that his mind was a million miles away from the beautiful Christmas decorations in the Trager household. He almost did not notice that Venus’ son, Joey, had been able to make the trip to Charming to spend Christmas with his “aunt.” He was swallowing the news from earlier in the morning, the hunt the might ensue, and his fears perfectly. It was seeing the look of despair of Tig’s shoulder when Callie hugged him that made a lump rise in Chibs’ throat.  
Chibs was standing beside Tig and Callie at the breakfast bar as the party bustled around the living room and kitchen, preparing to set the table.  
  
“Brooke, could you check the dressing for me?” Venus called.  
  
Chibs glanced over his shoulder to see the young girl stand, her son on her hip.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” she replied, “Hey, Callie?”  
  
Chibs glanced down at his wife to see her look up at her sister.  
  
“You wanna hold him for a little while?” Brooke asked.  
  
Callie always jumped at the chance to hold her nephew, especially after she discovered she was pregnant, but her eyes did not light up this time. They were dull, bloodshot. Exhaustion written all over her face and had anyone known, it would have been obvious that something was wrong. Chibs caught her brief hesitation as her eyes fell upon Felix. Brooke’s eyebrows furrowed with a split second of concern when Callie did not react, but she caught herself and slapped on a smile.  
  
“Yeah,” she replied weakly.  
  
Chibs felt his chest tighten and he closed his eyes. Brooke tilted her head to the side.  
  
“You sure?” she asked.  
  
Callie nodded and held her arms out. Felix smiled at his aunt and held onto her shoulder. Callie shifted him onto her hip and Brooke smiled, satisfied. She left to check the dressing. Chibs watched Callie stroke Felix’s head and kissed his cheek as if it would be the last time she would see him again. Chibs let out a shaky breath and leaned down to kiss the top of his nephew’s head.  
  
“I can hold him if it’s too much,” he whispered to her.  
  
Callie shook her head and pushed herself up onto a stool.  
  
“It’s okay,” she whispered to him.  
  
He nodded and cupped her cheek before turning away to Tig. Dinner was not yet ready, and everyone was mingling—too distracted to notice if the men stepped out.  
  
“Tiggy,” Chibs said lowly, touching his VP’s arm.  
  
Tig turned to him.  
  
“Get the club out back,” he ordered.  
  
Tig nodded. Chibs patted his shoulder and looked back down at Callie.  
  
“Ya okay?” he asked quietly.  
  
Callie nodded as she cuddled the happy little boy. Chibs cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead before slipping down the hall and out the back door to the porch. He pulled a pack of Marlboros from his jacket pocket, lighting up with his Harley Davidson Zippo before taking a satisfying drag from it, trying to calm himself and get his head on straight.  
Tig fulfilled his order and soon exited the house, Ratboy behind him, and soon followed by Happy, Quinn, Montez and T.O. They circled their President, some passive, other worried at how fast he was burning through his cigarette.  
  
“What’s up, brother?” Tig asked, concerned.  
  
Chibs checked to see the back door was shut before he cleared his throat and flicked ash over the railing. He shuffled and fidgeted, trying to piece his thoughts together and having a hard time finding his voice.  
  
“Cal and I got a call from St. Thomas this mornin’,” he began, “Just from a secretary who didn’t know shit. Long story short, this fuckin’ doctor of hers is giving us some bullshit.”  
  
“Same guy who doesn’t know how to use a needle?” Ratboy asked bitterly.  
  
Chibs nodded, and the younger man snarled.  
  
“He was supposed to contact us today by 5:00 and it’s almost 6:00 now,” he continued, “It’s gotten to the point where he needs his ass handed to him.”  
  
“He needed his ass handed to him a long time ago,” Happy said dangerously.  
  
“Second that,” Tig agreed.  
  
“Trish said Cal showed her her bruise,” Quinn said.  
  
“Fucking prick,” Ratboy spat.  
  
“Let’s break his arm,” Montez said.  
  
“Gouge ‘em in the throat,” T.O. said.  
  
Chibs held his hands up to silence his enraged brothers.  
  
“What did he do to her?” Tig asked.  
  
Chibs took a deep breath.  
  
“Listen. We are gonna need your help,” he said.  
  
“Anything,” Happy replied.  
  
Chibs gave him a small smile.  
  
“If this fuckin’ dick does not call by the time the party’s over, all of us are goin’ to get an answer outta him,” he said.  
  
“Oh, hell yeah!” Tig eagerly replied.  
  
Chibs’ eyes scanned his brothers.  
  
“Ya in?” he asked.  
  
“Absolutely,” Montez said, and the others nodded.  
  
“That asshole is gonna learn. Of course we’re in,” Tig said.  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“Thank-you. All of ya,” he said, voice weak as he flicked his cigarette into the grass.  
  
Before he even knew what was happening, Happy yanked him into a hug.  
  
“Anything, brother,” he said, “We’re all here for you. Anyone could see that something was wrong from a mile away.”  
  
He pulled back and patted Chibs’ shoulder, giving him a reassuring nod. Tig stepped in front of Chibs and cupped his cheek.  
  
“We’re gonna make it right. You hear me?”  
  
Chibs swallowed hard and nodded.  
  
“Aye,” he agreed.  
  
Tig turned to the rest of the crew.  
  
“Let’s go back in. Enjoy the party,” he said.  
  
“And not a word,” Chibs ordered.  
  
They nodded, and with Montez in the lead, they begin to file back inside. Chibs brought up the rear, Ratboy in front of them. As they stepped through the door, being greeted by voices, Christmas music and the aroma of cooked ham and cinnamon, Ratboy turned around in the dark hallway and stopped Chibs. Chibs was surprised.  
  
“Is there something wrong with Callie? Or the baby?” he asked, voice low so no one could hear.  
  
Chibs shifted his weight to one foot and sighed, uncomfortable with answering.  
  
“Rat-“  
  
“Chibs, come on! Something has been wrong,” he said.  
  
Chibs watched the younger man watch him with pleading his eyes. It was unfair to keep everyone in the dark, but he didn’t want anyone to know.  
  
“We dunno for sure,” Chibs managed to say.  
  
Ratboy visibly swallowed.  
  
“But this doctor is just makin’ things harder on us. Ya understand?”  
  
The younger man nodded.  
  
“Yeah,” he whispered.  
  
Chibs stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Don’t think we don’t appreciate the concern, ‘kay? We’ll know more soon,” he assured him.  
  
Ratboy gave him a small smile.  
  
“No, I get it, man. It’s just…she’s my sister, you know? She’s been through enough,” he replied, “Both of you have.”  
  
Chibs nodded in agreement.  
  
“Tha’s why we’re gettin’ to the bottom of it tonight,” he said quietly.  
  
That seemed to lift Ratboy’s spirits. He nodded, and the two ended their conversation and returned to the party.  
  
***  
  
The girls and I were in the kitchen when the guys returned. Wanda had been telling us some pretty entertaining stories, including the time where she and T.O. went to Sturgis for the first time. Apparently, T.O. had an problem handling his alcohol, and Wanda could barely speak for laughing at the memories.  
  
“That man fell flat on his face! BAM! I’ve never laughed so hard in my life! I was on the ground with him!”  
  
We laughed, and needless to say, T.O. was appalled.  
  
“Not that story again!” he complained.  
  
Wanda waved him off.  
  
“Hush!” she sassed him.  
  
Chibs came up behind me and put his hand on the small of my back. I looked up at him, silently asking if things were in place. He winked, confirming they were. I sighed and hugged his arm.  
  
“Well, we have some time until the ham is finished,” Venus announced, “Shall we get started on presents?”  
  
The party happily agreed.  
  
“Alright! Alexander, you and George go get the extra chairs from the bedroom. Everyone else, go find a seat!” she called.  
  
I slid down from the barstool and Chibs and I took a spot on the couch. The guys brought in the extra chairs and Tig played Santa, picking out wrapped boxes and bags from under the tree in the corner. Youngest, which happened to be Felix, went first, followed by Joey before the adults dug into their presents. First Brooke, then Rat, then myself. Tig requested Venus to be last, so we skipped to Montez, before arguing he was the youngest in the 50’s age range. That happened to be Chibs, but Trisha came in at a close second. Arguments concluded, everyone got to open their presents, have Venus flash a camera in their face, and fight over the scissors to open their new gifts. Your regular family Christmas. It made me forget the knots in my stomach.  
  
“Alright!” Tig announced, “All of you shut up. I have one more present for my Old Lady.”  
  
Everyone chuckled and settled down. I spun my brand new bracelet, a gorgeous black piece made or ornate engraved metal and polished obsidian that Tig and Venus had gotten for me.  
  
“What do you think?” I asked Chibs quietly.  
  
He held his hand out and I offered my wrist. He examined it and smile.  
  
“Gorgeous,” he commented.  
  
I smiled and took my wrist back.  
  
Venus was sitting in Tig’s recliner, waiting patiently for Tig to produce her final gift from the tree. He stood beside the Christmas tree, hands on his hips, a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
“Ready?” he asked her.  
  
“We all are!” Trisha exclaimed.  
  
“Yeah, get on with it!” Chibs chimed in.  
  
I smiled and swatted his shoulder. Chibs chuckled and grabbed my hand, only to lace his fingers with mine. Tig looked to Joey and nodded. Joey smiled and stood to his feet before walking to the coat rack at the front door. He reached into the pocket of Tig’s cut and produced a box, which he handed over to Tig. Tig thanked him, then walked up to Venus. The room went absolutely silent, and Venus’ eyes widened to the size of saucers. Tig cleared his throat, then, to everyone’s surprise, kneeled on one knee in front of her. When he opened the box, she and almost everyone in the room gasped. I felt like I couldn’t breath, and Chibs was staring between the glittering ring and me, completely lost.  
  
“Venus, since we met, you made me a totally different person. You changed me. Changed my outlook on everything. You treated me with kindness I never thought I deserved. You are the light I come home to every night, my one constant, and I love you more than anything on this planet. You are my sweet, and wonderful Venus, and I ask that you be my wife.”  
  
Everyone was frozen, jaws on the floor and eyes as wide as they would go. Only Joey knew that this was going to happen, and he was smiling. I was ready to jump out of my shoes. Venus was crying, and with a hand covering her wine red lips, nodded.  
  
“Yes,” she breathed out.  
  
Tig’s bright blue eyes lit up even more.  
  
“Yes, my Alexander,” she said.  
  
Tig put the impressive and dazzling rock on her finger, then scooped her up and kissed her. The room erupted so loud that Bonnie started barking. I found myself in tears, and Rat and I sprang up to hug our Mom and Pop. Tig was in tears as well. Despite everything he had been through, everything Vee had been through, they were finally uniting, and after getting used to the idea of our VP and Miss Venus Van Dam being in a loving relationship, everyone had been waiting for this day to come, and I couldn’t wait until she walked down the aisle to him, and left Mrs. Venus Trager.  
Dinner conversation centered mostly around Venus and Tig’s engagement. What they would like to do. Where they would like to be married. All of that. Chibs and I remained quiet for most of the meal, our minds back on our own bullshit. We kept up smiles, though, as we talked to Trisha and Happy about the plans for the new SAMCRO funded tattoo shop.  
  
“When do you think the wedding will be, Venus?” Brooke asked.  
  
Venus swallowed a forkful of mashed potatoes and waved her hand.  
  
“Not until after Callie and Chibs’ little one is born,” she replied.  
  
Chibs and I looked up in surprised. Chibs wiped his mouth.  
  
“Ah. That’s still a ways. Ya sure ya wanna wait that long?” he asked, keeping his tone upbeat.  
  
I stirred my untouched salad with my fork. May not need to wait that long at all…  
  
A vibration from my pocket made me nearly jump out of my skin. Chibs looked down at me worriedly as I reached for my cell phone. I looked at the screen to see Dr. Kohl’s number, and quickly excused myself.  
  
“I’ll be in the bedroom,” I whispered to Chibs as I patted his shoulder.  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Be there in a minute,” he whispered back.  
  
I quickly raced around the table and answered the call as I flew down the hallway.  
  
“Hello?” I answered as I opened the door to the guest room and let myself in.  
  
“Mrs. Telford? I apologize for getting in contact with you so late. It is a holiday,” he said, completely put off.  
  
I curled my lip as I turned on the lamp on the nightstand. I wanted to crack his skull in.  
  
“But you understand how urgent this is,” I reminded him in a disgustingly polite voice.  
  
“Yes, Mrs. Telford. I understand you were worried about the results of the amnio test,” he said.  
  
“Yes,” I replied shortly.  
  
Fucking obviously, asshole!  
  
“Your secretary said the results were not what was expected. I scheduled for another test, but I would like to know the details,” I said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Yes, of course. Normally with these tests, we check for abnormalities. A lot of it can be treated prenatally, but in this case, there’s nothing we can do. Unless the second test proves wrong, according to the first, um, as of right now, you are running a very high risk of a miscarriage.”  
  
I felt my throat close. What? No!  
  
“How?” I asked.  
  
“Sometimes these things just happen, Mrs. Telford. With multiples, this is a common issue. I would expect within the next few days that you will miscarry. If you experience severe abdominal pain or anything from spotting to headaches, I would like you to call me. If you do not miscarry by the date of the second amnio, I would still like for you to come in. I was informed that you were scheduled after the New Year. I have rescheduled you for 7:00 in the morning on December 28th.”  
  
“Okay, good,” I replied, “Um…what are the chances that I will make it to that date?”  
  
The doctor was silent for a moment.  
  
“Very slim, Mrs. Telford. This is why I pushed your appointment date up. We need to double check as soon as possible, but according to the first test, I’m surprised that you have not miscarried yet.”  
  
I doubled over, feeling like I was going to lose my dinner.  
  
“Okay. Is there anything I should do?” I asked.  
  
“Just stay relaxed. No strenuous activity until we can get you in and check again,” he replied, “I’m so sorry, Mrs. Telford. Is there anything else I can answer for you?”  
  
I felt my bottom lip shaking.  
  
“No. Thank you for contacting me, Doctor,” I replied.  
  
“Have a good holiday, Mrs. Telford,” he replied.  
  
I said no more as I ended the call. My hands were shaking so badly that I could not hold the phone anymore, and let it fall to the carpet with a muffled thud.  
  
“God,” I breathed out.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door, and I looked up to see Chibs slip in. As soon as I saw him, the tears filled my eyes and my chest knotted up. I was in shock until I saw him, and everything fell to pieces. His happiness when he saw that pregnancy test for the first time, all of his studying, his pain, his exhaustion, his adoration for his little angels…it would be over. I felt like my chest was collapsing. These little ones we had worked so hard for—the babies he had wanted so much…again, I had failed him.  
  
“Callie?” he asked.  
  
I looked away from him and sniffed.  
  
“What’d the doc say?” he asked worriedly.  
  
He approached me and leaned down on his knees in front of me, taking my hands. I could barely swallow, much less speak. What had I done to screw this one up? Why was this happening? I almost didn’t want to tell Chibs. I could stand to watch his heart break. He didn’t deserve this.  
  
“Sweetheart?” he asked.  
  
I swallowed thickly and looked up at him. Seeing those sad brown eyes made my own fill with tears, and I couldn’t hold it back anymore.  
  
“They’re not going to make it,” I said, voice cracking.  
  
Chibs’ stared at me in shock.  
  
“What?” he asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
“The doctor said he was surprised I had not miscarried already. He bumped up my appointment up, but…I’ll probably loose them before then,” I replied.  
  
Chibs’ devastation just made me cry harder.  
  
“I can’t do this again, Filip!” I exclaimed.  
  
Chibs quickly stood and sat beside me. He pulled me into a hug and I shrunk into him like a magnet, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder.  
  
“I don’t want to loose them,” I squeaked out into his shirt.  
  
Chibs sniffed and held me in a death grip as I shook.  
  
“I know, love,” he said.  
  
I sobbed violently into his shoulder, blubbering and not even caring if the rest of the party heard. Chibs was in tears as well, and I hated seeing the heartbreak on his face.  
  
“I’m sorry, baby,” I whispered, my voice now hoarse.  
  
He cupped my cheek and shook his head.  
  
“What are ya apologizin’ for?” he asked.  
  
I sniffed and laid my head on his collarbone.  
  
“I wanted this so badly. And I wanted you to have your little angels,” I replied.  
  
Chibs tightened his arms around me and shook, trying not to break down.  
  
“Maybe there’s a chance they’re wrong,” he whispered.  
  
“What if this is my fault?” I asked.  
  
Chibs sniffed and took my hands, holding them tightly and locking his eyes with mine.  
  
“This is absolutely not your fault, my love. Most likely that damn doctor’s fault, but it’s certainly not yours. Ya’ve done everythin’ right.”  
  
I nodded through pouring tears. Chibs wiped them away with his thumbs.  
  
“No matter what happens,” he said, “You’re still their momma.”  
  
I made an ugly, uncontrollable noise, fell into his chest and bawled. He cradled my head, gently rocking me, and crying along with me.  
  
I just wished it was all a bad dream.  
  
***  
  
Tig knew better than to be standing in that hallway. He couldn’t help it. Something was wrong. He had seen it on his daughter’s face when she walked into the house. Felt it in her hug. Could see it in his brother’s eyes. Something was wrong with his grandchild. He feared the worst. So, when Chibs got up from the dinner table shortly after Callie had left, he helped clear the table before dessert and found himself outside his daughter’s bedroom door, listening to her uncontrollable crying and the shake in his brother’s voice.  
Venus entered the hall, looking up at her fiancé worriedly.  
  
“Alex?” she asked quietly.  
  
Tig raised his index finger to his lips and pointed to the door. Venus tilted her head, and as soon as Callie’s crying caught her ear, she looked up at Tig in horror.  
  
“What’s going on, Alexander?” she whispered.  
  
Tig shook his head. He couldn’t make out anything more than one word.  
  
“Something’s really wrong, baby,” Tig whispered.  
  
Venus held her chest. Tig put an arm around her.  
  
“Do you think she lost them?” she whispered, “I don’t think her poor little heart could take it. She wanted to be a mother so bad.”  
  
Tig nodded.  
  
“I’m not sure, but we’ll have to wait and see,” he whispered.  
  
Venus nodded. Tig pulled her away from the door, leaving them in privacy, though he wanted to rush in there and scoop them both up in a hug. Neither could handle losing another, and he didn’t want to see their worlds crumble again.


	8. Part 1: Christmas Wish

The ride home was silent, with only the ambient noise of the car’s engine and the occasional squeak of breaks or some asshole with giant subwoofers. Chibs did not hear any of it. His thoughts were too loud, and so jumbled that he couldn’t think straight. He did not know what to do. He wanted to talk, but words would not come. His nose was congested and his throat hurt from crying, but he felt like he needed to do something.  
Callie was curled up in a ball, her back to him, watching things pass her by through the window. Her eyes were swollen, even though her crying had ceased, bottled up long enough to make it back through Tig’s house and to the car without raising heads. She sniffed every once in a while, but never said a word. Chibs did notice, however, that she kept her arm locked around her stomach, holding her little ones for what could be the last time. It made tears rush back to his eyes just thinking about it. He wondered if it was somehow his fault. Letting her ride and be active with club activity. What if something was wrong with him? What if their DNA was not as compatible as they were emotionally? Should he have stopped smoking and drinking sooner? He knew he had health problems. His lungs and liver hated him, but he was sure he no doubt had heart problems. His digestive system had not been right since birth. What if he was the culprit?  
Chibs shook that thought from his head. That could not be right. This had to be the doctor’s fault. He convinced himself it was, and he wondered if Tig knew what would be the most excruciating poison to inject the bastard with.  
A sniff from his Old Lady made him glance over at her. He wanted to talk to her, but he couldn’t find the words. What could he say to make it better? What could he say that he had not said already? He had nothing. Saying “It’s going to be okay” or something along those lines wouldn’t be appropriate. He had already let her know she had his full support, and he wanted to say it again, but what good would it do?  
He stopped at the last stop light in town before turning to head home. He glanced over at his wife, then reached up and curled a strand of hair behind her ear. She turned her head and looked up at him with glassy blue eyes. Chibs had to lock his jaw to restrain from losing his composure. She looked helpless and lost, and he was cruelly reminded of the night he and his brothers found her half-conscious and bleeding on a factory floor. It reminded him how fragile she was. Callie’s strong presence and larger than life personality made him forget she originally came to him as a ghost, hanging onto life by frayed threads. Her arms were an open book—a warning label that she could fall into the shadows again. Her bravery, strength, and her will were gone, and what remaining strength he had for himself tonight, he would give it all to her.  
Chibs reached for her wrist, and let his fingers find hers. He half-expected her to pull away, and he wouldn’t blame her if she did, but she watched as he grasped her hand. She immediately wrapped her fingers around his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and did not let go. It was his way of showing that he was there, as words were failing him. Callie watched his hand, then clasped her free hand over it, and looked back to the window.  
  
“ _I’ve got you_ ,” he thought, then looked away so she would not see the tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
When they arrived home, their hands separated. They said nothing as they got out of the car, and Chibs pulled their things from the backseat. Callie exited the car and walked around the nose of the car to the steps. Chibs unlocked the door and opened it for Callie. She stepped inside, greeted by Harley as she crossed the threshold.  
  
“I’m going to go take a shower and go to bed,” she said to him quietly.  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“‘Kay, love. I’ll be there in a little bit,” he replied.  
  
She nodded sadly, then scratched the German Shepherd on top of his head before shuffling off down the hall. Chibs took their things to the kitchen table, then busied himself as he listened to the shower running down the hall. He finished the last load of dishes, swiped the coffee grounds from the floor that had spilled at breakfast, as well as the dried icing from the counter, then made sure Harley had everything he needed before going to finish his laundry and grabbing a clean pair of sweatpants and a towel for his shower. Afterwards, he busied himself with mindless chores, keeping his worries at bay as he completed unimportant chores. When he ran out of things to do, he sat down to watch the television before he heard the bathroom door squeak open, Callie’s feet lightly thumping across the hardwood floor and disappearing into the back bedroom.  
Chibs turned the television off, shut out the lights, then made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once ready, he shuffled off to bed, exhausted. Physically, the day had been easy. Emotionally, it had been one of the most draining. He wanted sleep, but with his stress, he doubted that sleep would come. His insomnia would get the better of him tonight. He hoped he could get at least an hour or two of shut-eye. He wanted to forget the day.  
In the bedroom, Chibs was surprised to find the lamp on his nightstand turned on. Callie was sitting on her side of the bed, comforter pulled up, knees tucked under her chin, and Harley laying across her feet. She was gently rubbing the dog’s neck, causing his sleigh bell collar to jingle slightly. She seemed to be staring absently across the room, but when Chibs followed her line of focus, he saw what she had been staring at—most likely for the entire duration she had been in the bed.  
On the dresser, where their this and that was strewn, were several picture frames. One of Harley as a puppy, one of the club, and their favorite out of the slew of photos Wanda had snapped at their wedding. Among the plain black or wooden frames was a lavender one purchased only a few weeks prior. Inside was a 8x10 screenshot of one of their first ultrasounds, showing two little blobs digitally labeled “Baby A” and “Baby B.” Chibs felt his eyes burn, and wished that had placed that somewhere else. Callie had wanted it there until the nursery was finished. Chibs had a dreaded feeling that that is where it would remain, until one of them threw it in a sock drawer.  
  
“Hey, darlin’,” he said softly.  
  
Only then did Callie tear her eyes away. She turned her head, resting her cheek on her knees, eyes brimming with fresh tears.  
  
“Hi,” she said weakly.  
  
Chibs gave her a small sympathetic smile as he walked to his side of the bed and slid in. Harley, knowing he was not allowed in the bed when Chibs was occupying it, hopped down and padded to his plaid cushion beside the dresser, where he circled, then settled down to sleep. Callie stretched her legs and yawned. Chibs settled back on the pillows, then held his arms out for her. Callie scooted up to him and laid her head on his chest. Chibs locked an arm around her and stroked her cheek.  
  
“You know how I kept complaining that I was going to be as big as a pumpkin?” Callie asked quietly.  
  
Chibs ruffled her hair.  
  
“Aye.”  
  
He watched as the tears spilled once again. Her face contorted with pain and she squeezed her eyes closed.  
  
“I take it all back,” she whispered.  
  
Chibs closed his eyes and hugged her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, warm tears hitting his skin.  
  
“I didn’t mean it,” she cried, almost as if she was apologizing.  
  
Chibs felt his heart constrict.  
  
“I know, love,” he quietly replied.  
  
Callie could no longer speak, and cried until she was out of breath. Chibs held her and whispered words of reassurance, how much he loved her, and anything else to keep her remaining pieces from shattering. He hated seeing her fall apart, the pain that was tearing her up untreatable. Chibs stared at the picture of the ultrasound for a long time, deciding he had to do something. He could not let her go through with another amnio, for it would surely cause a miscarriage. He knew if he saw the doctor, he would not be able to restrain himself from throwing his fist through the man’s face. He briefly wondered if Lyla was still awake, and if she would happen to have the number for the doctor in Stockton both she and Tara had liked so much. He refused to subject his Old Lady to any more heartache.  
Callie’s crying ended an hour later, and she settled into a restless sleep. Chibs did not notice when she had fallen asleep, but she had been silent for a while when he finally looked down to see her finally at peace. He swallowed thickly and shifted out from under her, replaced his chest with his pillow, then kissing her forehead. His eyes scanned down to the slight swell between her hips. He bit his bottom lip and cupped her stomach, then pressed his lips to her t-shirt.  
  
“Stay, my little ones,” he whispered.  
  
Before he could let himself choke up, he left the bed and rubbed his face as he paced the floor. His eyes fell on upon the dresser out of habit, but he refused to let his focus turn back to the lavender frame. Instead, his eyes fell upon a rosary hanging from the mirror. He did not think twice about grabbing it, then slipped out of the bedroom with the pewter cross and black beads. He walked into the empty guest room and turned on the old ceiling fan.  
What had once been his office, then junk room, then Callie’s room, was now stripped of all evidence it had been anything. The only things occupying the room were a pair of dark wood rocking chairs with plush cushions that Callie had ordered not long after Tig and Quinn had helped him move the old furniture out. One rocking chair had yet to be unboxed, but one had been assembled, Callie not being able to stand it and wanting one ready to go. Chibs remembered telling her how excited her was to be rocking one twin while she fed or rocked the other. Just bonding. Working together. Now, he wondered if they had the receipt for the unopened chair.  
Chibs sat down in the rocking chair, sitting forward with his elbows on his thighs. He held the rosary between his hands, palms together, let his head fall against his thumbs, and he prayed.  
  
***  
  
I was teetering the edge of sleep and consciousness, letting my mind shut off when I heard Chibs cough. My eyes snapped opened, the light of early morning shining through the curtains. The windows were fogged, and I heard the heater kick on above my head. It was Christmas morning. It didn’t feel like it, though.  
I yawned and rolled over onto my back, stretching and waiting for sleep to completely fade and my body wake. I reached down out of habit, feeling my stomach, as if it would have suddenly deflated overnight. My tiny bump was still there, but out of paranoia, I felt between my legs, praying I had not miscarried overnight. To my relief, I felt no signs. No blood between my legs. No cramping. Nothing had happened, and I sighed in relief. One night down.  
I sat up, pushing my tangled mess of hair behind my ears and scratching the back of my neck. Chibs walked inside as I cracked my knuckles, and shuffled to the dresser, handing a rosary back over the post holding the mirror. I frowned. I had never even seen him touch that rosary since we met. Looking up at him, his eyes were just slits, red and swollen, as was nose. Fatigue was etched deep into his face, and I could smell to residual odor or a cigarette. He had not slept at all. I mentally kicked myself. Through all of my crying and moping, I had not once asked him how he was. This was hurting me as much as it was hurting him, and I had wished I had noticed sooner that he wasn’t holding up well. He had been up all night, and apparently had been looking for spiritual guidance. He had not felt like he could talk to me about his feelings on the situation, and I had not made it clear that he could. Dammit.  
  
“Morning, baby,” I said.  
  
He looked down at me and smiled.  
  
“Mornin’, lovely,” he said, then crawled across the bed to me, cupped my cheek and kissed me, “Merry Christmas.”  
  
I gave him a small smile.  
  
“Did ya sleep?” he asked.  
  
I shrugged and glanced down.  
  
“Maybe about four hours, if that,” I replied, looking down at the comforter.  
  
I raised my head to look at him. His eyes were bloodshot, sad and lifeless. He looked defeated, and I hated seeing him like this.  
  
“Are you okay, Filip?” I asked.  
  
I reached up to tuck strands of brown and silver behind his ear. He looked down and silently nodded.  
  
“I just didn’t sleep. I couldn’t. Had to think, ya know?”  
  
I nodded understandingly.  
  
“You can talk to me about it, you know,” I said.  
  
He looked up at me in surprise.  
  
“Sure, something will probably make me cry, but what doesn’t these days?” I asked.  
  
Chibs cracked a smile.  
  
“You are somethin’ else, Callie girl,” he said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked.  
  
He smiled crookedly.  
  
“Even with somethin’ like this, ya can muster up some strength. I’ve got nearly nothin’ left,” he admitted.  
  
I sighed and stroked his cheek.  
  
“My sweet boy,” I said softly.  
  
Chibs laid his head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling the top of his head and rubbing his back.  
  
“I’m just holding on to the idea that they have enough Scottish in them to show that stupid prick he was wrong,” I said.  
  
Chibs sniffed, too tired to laugh. I reached up to lightly comb my fingers through his hair.  
  
“I don’t have any strength left, sweetheart,” I admitted weakly, “You are keeping me going. I’m not as invincible as you are.”  
  
“Tha’s bullshit, love,” he said gruffly.  
  
I shook my head, then kissed his hairline.  
  
“It’s true,” I stated, ending the argument.  
  
I looked down at him as he stared off in the distance. I smiled at him.  
  
“I hope they take after their daddy,” I said.  
  
Chibs closed his eyes, moisture seeping under his long eyelashes. I kissed his temple, then held him tightly. I really did hope they took after Chibs more than me. I hoped they proved they were invincible, even before birth.  
Chibs regained his composure and raised himself off of me.  
  
“Maybe we’ll get a chance to know for sure,” he said, “I called Lyla. Got the number for that doctor she recommended. The one in Stockton? Was able to get ya appointment with him. Tomorrow at 11:30.”  
  
I felt my heart skip and my jaw fall.  
  
“You mean—wait! What? For a second amnio, or—“  
  
“No. Just a second opinion. He’s gonna run every test he needs. Ultrasounds. Blood and urine test. The works. He’s gonna help us. Let ya know for sure if everythin’s okay or not.”  
  
I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.  
  
“What about my appointment with Dr. Ko—“  
  
“Fuck ‘em,” he said strictly, “Fuck that pig-nosed, bag of shit! I’ll be damned if I let him hurt ya anymore. We won’t be goin’ back to St. Thomas.”  
  
I could only stare at him. I didn’t think we had a choice in switching!  
  
“Even Jodi said fuck ‘em,” he said, referring to our ever eccentric midwife, “She’s comin’ tomorrow mornin’ to check ya, but she does suggest going to Dr. Hayes for a full inspection. She says she liked him, too. He delivered her first, anyway.”  
  
I nodded, looking away as I digested everything.  
  
“So long as I make it through today,” I said quietly.  
  
Chibs leaned over to me and to my hands. I met his eyes to see him smile.  
  
“You are just days from the second trimester. I’m startin’ to think that doctor was full of shit. He expected ya to miscarry over a week ago. Nothin’ except ya bein’ able to go without those anti-nausea pills has happened.”  
  
“Yeah, but what if that means something is wrong? Filip, that cramping has even gone away,” I said.  
  
He just smiled and reached down to feel my stomach.  
  
“And these little ones have gotten bigger. The cramps will most likely come back. You’ll probably experience that throughout the entire process.”  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Or maybe I’m just getting fat,” I popped off.  
  
Chibs snorted and kissed my cheek.  
  
“Nah, ya ain’t,” he said.  
  
I smiled shyly and looked down. God, I hoped he was right!  
  
“Ya hungry?” he asked.  
  
I shook my head. He nodded and gave me hand a squeeze before letting go.  
  
“‘Kay. I’m gonna go make some coffee. Try and wake up a little. You do whatever ya feel like doin’, but I think Santa left a few presents for ya.”  
  
I smiled. Any kind of Christmas spirit I had was long gone, but Chibs was trying. He wanted to numb everything. He was trying to bring back some kind of normal, and even though the fear of what might happen was buzzing in the back of my head, I wanted to see him smile again. I could not make myself want to celebrate the holiday, but I’d do it for him. Besides, I thought it’d be a good distraction, and maybe that was his plan as well.  
  
“‘Kay. I’ll be in a little bit,” I replied.  
  
His eyes lit up. I didn’t think he expected that reaction.  
  
“‘Kay, love,” he said.  
  
He cradled that back of my head and kissed me before leaving me alone to do whatever I needed to do.  
I stood up from the bed and went to the dresser in search of some bottoms. I found a pair of flannel pajama pants, and slipped them on before digging through our mountain of crap for a ponytail holder. When I found one, I pulled my hair up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell had taken me and spit me back out again. My skin was pale, deep purple bags under my eyes. My hair was ratty and I looked like someone had put me through a faded filter. This look would only be acceptable if had been down with morning sickness again.  
I adjusted the waistband of my pants and cupped my stomach. Maybe it was just because Chibs had said so, but it did feel more pronounced. I wasn’t sure if he was right, but one thing I was certain of, is that I didn’t want it to go away unless it was replaced by two little ones. Forget whatever presents that were under the tree. That’s all I wanted for Christmas.  
I exited the bedroom and stopped by the bathroom to do my business and wash my face and brush the tangles out of my hair before tying it back up again and leaving for the living room, following the smell of fresh coffee. I did not have much of an appetite, but the smell of my favorite caffeinated beverage made me want a cup.  
I entered the living room, and as soon as I stepped down into the sunken space, I stared at the room in awe. We had done a minimum amount of decorating, and had only lit the tree once. I had forgotten what it looked like until I saw it. The clear lights twinkled against the shiny tinsel and glittering ornaments, and shined on the boxes and bags below. The TV was turned on, but it was completely overshadowed by the crackling fire that caused orange light to bounce off of the three stockings hanging from the mantle—stocking of which I had no idea we had. Chibs had done some last minute decorating. He had one of the Christmas candles lit on the coffee table, a lit garland hanging with the stockings, and had weaved extra lights in between the decorative half-wall posts that separated the room from the foyer hallway.  
Chibs was sitting in his recliner, sweatpants-clad legs crossed at the ankles, mug of coffee in his hand and a spoiled German Shepherd at this side. Harley looked up at me, wagged his tail, then hopped down from the recliner, startling Chibs and causing him to nearly spill his coffee. I smiled at the dog and leaned down to hug him as he trotted up to me.  
  
“Good morning, buddy,” I said, burying my face in his long brown and black fur.  
  
“That damn dog thinks he’s a kid. He got up before we did and tore into his presents already,” Chibs said.  
  
I looked up from Harley’s neck to see Chibs stand and pick up a shredded doggy treat bag. I laughed.  
  
“Did Daddy spank his butt?” I asked.  
  
Chibs tossed the bag into the floor and shrugged. He didn’t have the heart to discipline the pup. I smiled and stood, walking over to the fireplace to get a look at the stockings. Two were Harley Davidson stockings, and as soon as I realized what they were, I burst out laughing. They were both embroidered with our names, Chibs’ black with orange trim, and mine orange with black trim. Harley had one, too, but his was red and green with his picture in a doghouse shaped patch with a plastic screen.  
  
“Where did you get these?” I asked.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
“I found ‘em at some store on our last trip to Stockton. Miss Venus did the names,” he replied.  
  
I smiled and felt my stocking, noting how absolutely loaded it was.  
  
“Santa did stop by,” I said.  
  
Chibs smiled and put his hands in his pocket, smirking.  
  
“Ya were a good girl this year,” he said.  
  
I snorted and rolled my eyes.  
  
“Filip,” I said, exasperated.  
  
He laughed.  
  
I pulled my stocking from the hook, and noticed his was woefully empty. I felt my heart drop. I hated that I had no stocking stuffers for him, but then again, he had kept them a secret.  
  
“Looks like you were naughty this year, sweetheart,” I said, pulling at the end of the black and orange sock.  
  
I turned to see him wink and smile smugly. I laughed. I shouldn’t have said a word.  
  
“I could have gotten you stocking stuffers, Filip. You should have told me,” I said.  
  
He shrugged and grabbed a limp throw pillow from his recliner, then another from the couch, and tossed them on the rug in front of the tree.  
  
“Don’t worry about, Callie girl. Let’s see what you and Harley got,” he said.  
  
I smiled and sat down with him in front of the tree. Harley trotted up to us and sniffed his stocking. Of course, I already knew what was in his, but we pretended like we didn’t know as we pulled out dog treats, a new walking harness, and toys. It really was like opening presents with a little kid. Harley sat still and watched as I showed him his new bones and a tug rope toy that he took off with. Needless to say, he loved everything Santa brought. Next was my turn, and I had absolutely no idea what Chibs could have put in my stocking.  
Upon dumping it out, I burst out laughing. Most pregnant women get food cravings, whether they be normal or something bizarre like mustard pancakes or the stereotypical ice cream and pickles. I had a crazy sweet tooth, and with the holidays, the cravings were way worse. Chibs and Tig had experience the wrath of my sweet tooth, and Chibs had joked about stocking the house with junk just so I would be satisfied for a week. Inside my stocking was just that. Candy. Candy galore. Candy that I didn’t need. Probably the most thoughtful gift out of the stocking. Andes Mints, M&Ms, mini chocolate bars, candy canes, Hershey’s Kisses and a package of Flipz pretzels.  
  
“You know me so well,” I commented.  
  
Chibs laughed.  
  
“Got ya set for a while,” he said with a smile.  
  
I snorted.  
  
“I might be able to stretch it over a month,” I replied.  
  
Chibs grinned. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
“Thank you, baby.”  
  
“Welcome,” he replied.  
  
I set the candy aside and flipped through a stack of gift cards. It looked like he had gone to the story and purchased every gift card he could find. There was a generous amount. Everything from restaurants to clothing stores to online stores. I was surprised, and thanked him before we moved on to the wrapped gifts. I made him go first before he felt left out.  
It wasn’t often I bought unnecessary things for myself. The only times I felt compelled to do so were if I had been to a bike or car show, something needing replacing, or if I was out shopping with Venus. Buying for others, though? I went overboard. Chibs’ birthday had just passed, and I still loaded him down with an overwhelming amount of gifts. I was sure he would like most of them, and absolutely certain he deserved them. There were necessary gifts, such as a new shaver, as he had dropped his and it bit the dust, his favorite pomade, a backup Zippo, and a brand new pair of riding boots. I set him up with almost a completely new wardrobe. New boxers and socks, button-ups, t-shirts, a few rings I thought he might like. The man wore more jewelry than I ever thought of wearing. Some new necklaces as well that he had had his eyes on. One was black beads with a Celtic cross pendant, and another with small dark wood and turquoise beads with a piece of engraved copper. He tried them on immediately, and even though they may have been two too many with his mala beads, they looked perfect on him.  
Among the clothing and accessories, a few joke gifts, several books and movies, and a new gun and pocket knife, there was one gift I was nervous about giving him. Since last night, the gift would be inappropriate if tomorrow’s appointment did not go as planned.  
  
“Was that it?” he asked, eyes scanning the engravings on the handle of his new knife.  
  
I leaned over and picked up a box wrapped in blue and white wrapping paper, with a shiny blue bow and a sticker labeled “Filip.”  
  
“This is the last one unless I’ve misplaced one,” I said, pulling the box from underneath the tree and holding it with both hands.  
  
He watched me curiously, noting my hesitation.  
  
“I’m not sure if you should open this yet,” I said.  
  
He raised a curious eyebrow. I sighed.  
  
“It’s baby related,” I explained.  
  
Chibs smiled warmly.  
  
“Let’s go ahead,” he said.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
“Are you sure? I don’t want you to be upset about it later,” I said.  
  
He smiled crookedly.  
  
“I won’t be. Here,” he said, holding his hands out.  
  
I smiled and handed him his last present. He carefully tore the wrapping paper away to reveal a white box. He opened it, and when his eyes fell upon the garment inside, he grinned like an idiot.  
  
“Oh my God, Callie girl!” he laughed.  
  
Inside was a black t-shirt with a silhouette of a Harley and the word “Dad” just underneath it.  
  
“It’s just something I found. I know it’s cheesy, and you hate cheesy shit like that,” I said.  
  
Chibs pulled it out of the box.  
  
“No, I love it,” he said.  
  
I stared at him in surprise.  
  
“You can see why I thought it might upset you later,” I said.  
  
Chibs’ smile remained. He set the t-shirt back inside the box, then leaned over and took my hands.  
  
“You’re still pregnant, aren't ya?” he asked.  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
“Then I see no reason to wait,” he replied.  
  
I squeezed his hands.  
  
“Yeah,” I agreed quietly.  
  
He was right. Might as well open them while I still had them.  
  
I smiled up at Chibs.  
  
“I want you to do something for me,” I said.  
  
He tilted his head to the side.  
  
“What’s that?” he asked.  
  
I looked down at the shirt.  
  
“If things turn out okay, you have to wear that at every Christmas until it completely falls apart,” I replied.  
  
Chibs laughed.  
  
“Deal,” he said, then leaned forward and kissed me, “So long as ya wear the ‘Biker Mama’ shirt I got ya.”  
  
I laughed and coaxed him back by his goatee to kiss him back.  
  
“You’re a mess,” I said, making him laugh.  
  
When we moved on to my presents, I felt as overwhelmed as he had been by the amount. Some of my presents were like his. New movies, a few albums, a new gun that I was madly in love with, and all new gear for this year. Gloves, boots, a new helmet in candy apple red to match the Sportster, as well as new jeans and such. There were a few baby things, but Chibs would only let me open two, including the Biker Mama t-shirt he spoiled, and one more.  
  
“It’s cheesy,” he warned me.  
  
I pulled the wrapping paper away to reveal not one, but two art kits, each containing a clear, glass ornament. They were kits to make “Baby’s First Christmas,” complete with ribbon, fake snow, glitter, and paint.  
  
“I had never seen anything like those before. Thought ya might like ‘em,” he explained.  
  
I bit my bottom lip, trying not to let my emotions get the best of me.  
  
“These are neat, Filip. Thank you,” I said.  
  
He smiled sweetly.  
  
“Ya really like ‘em?” he asked.  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I do,” I replied, “I don’t have any artistic talent, but I can try.”  
  
Chibs laughed. I set the boxes aside, then pushed the mountain of wrapping paper, bows and bags away and crawled over to Chibs, putting my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.  
  
“Thank you, baby,” I murmured.  
  
Chibs pulled me into his lap and held me around the waist.  
  
“You’re so welcome, lovely. And thank you.”  
  
I smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled down at me and reached into the trash pile, picked up a bow and sticking it to my forehead. I laughed and pulled it off, only to stick it to his shirt.  
  
“Ya remember our first Christmas together?” he asked, arching his eyebrow.  
  
I laughed.  
  
“Barely. We were both pretty drunk,” I replied.  
  
Chibs laughed.  
  
“Aye, but I do remember some heavy make out sessions. Most of which in a pile of pillows right here in front of the fireplace,” he said with a wink.  
  
I snorted and smiled.  
  
“You want to make that a tradition?” I asked.  
  
But the idea had my body temperature rising, despite feeling so empty. He was trying everything to keep my mind off of our worries, and I couldn’t thank him enough for it.  
Chibs shrugged, smiling smugly.  
  
“If ya don’t feel like it, it’s fine. Just all this Christmas shit reminded me of last year,” he explained.  
  
I smiled, then crawled out of his lap and stood to my feet.  
  
“If you get the trash, I’ll get the pillows,” I said.  
  
Chibs’ face lit up, and we split off in different directions, before the trash was bagged, present organized, and a pit of blankets and pillows in a pile before the fireplace. Chibs popped one of our new movies into the DVD player, then scooped me up and laid me down on my back in the pillows, lips locked on mine. We didn’t pay attention to the first half hour of the movie, but after settling, cuddling against each other, Chibs’s exhaustion caught up with him, and he was out. I smiled as I watched him sleep. I brushed his hair behind his ears and kissed his forehead. He was doing everything in his power to make things better in the midst of a nightmare, and I thanked God he wasn’t taken away from me a few months ago. He was the love of my life, my best friend, and he deserved nothing but the best in life, and I hoped he would not be deprived of the chance to live up to his new t-shirt. That was my Christmas wish.


	9. Part 1: Justice Served

Jodie gave us a perfect bill of health before we left for Stockton. During the time she was examining me, Chibs burned through a cigarette and downed a shot of whiskey. He was terrified. He tapped his fingers on his jeans nervously and bobbed his heel as Jodie talked to us, trying to reassure us and offer any advice she could. I was nervous, but after speaking with her, I was more confident in the appointment with Dr. Hayes. I was more worried about Chibs, who, after another sleepless night, was at the end of his rope.  
I had, for the sake of my own sanity, pushed my mind into the positive realm. I knew if I let myself sit and think of all the worst outcomes, I would have a breakdown. I didn’t want to get that low. Not now. Especially with Chibs so upset. As much as he faked it, he wasn’t fooling me. Last night, I had gotten up to use the bathroom, finding the bed empty, although it was no surprise. When leaving the bathroom, I found my Old Man sitting in the rocking chair in what was to be the nursery, his elbow on his thighs as he stared off in deep thought. He had not wanted me knowing that this was affecting him more than he let on, and I almost went back to bed when I remembered something Venus had said. When our men fall, it is us who pick them up again. That was our job. To comfort them. To heal them. There were times when our spines were stronger, and even though I had been moving in a numb haze, but I always had the strength to bring my husband back up.  
I walked inside the room, padded through the shadows to him. Chibs looked up at me over his knuckles. I gave him a sympathetic smile and gently took his hands. He let me bring his knuckles to my lips. I kissed them, then looked down at sorrowful brown eyes. He had never intended for me to find out that he was not handling this well, and had nothing to say to me. He was scared, and I’m sure felt guilty. Selfish, maybe. He wouldn’t say it, but I knew the man too well. Everything he was feeling—everything he was keeping to himself, it was all okay. After making it over 12 hours without any complications, I felt more confident that we’d make it to the appointment. My sweet Filip was slowly cracking, and if anything happened, his heart would break. I wasn’t going to let him suffer. Not alone. I had been there for him since Fiona broke his heart, and I would always be there.  
Chibs cupped my hips, coaxing me closer to kiss my stomach before standing and hugging me. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest.  
  
“I got you,” I whispered.  
  
His shuddered started in his broad shoulders and rattled through his torso. He cradled the back of my head as he broke down, burying his face in my hair. I didn’t know how long we stood there or how long I held him, but I’d stand there until the sun came up. It didn’t matter to me.  
Jodie helped settle my nerves, and I was more confident than I had been when we walked into the clinic. Chibs was quiet, hiding his bloodshot eyes behind a pair of dark shades. He wasn’t allowed to be with me during the tests, and I thought it might as well be best. He was a nervous wreck. Pacing, grilling nurses, asking how I was feeling every few minutes. Even the nurse saw how nervous he was. How territorial and aggressive he was when they were talking me through the blood test. I pulled a nurse aside while he was walking back to the waiting room and explained. She understood, and assured me she’d keep an eye on him. She had said a lot of first time dads acted like he was. He was thoroughly exerting his Papa Wolf instincts, and even though it was frying my nerves more than the idea of a needle, it was also amusing. While we were waiting in the exam room before I had gone back for tests, he snarled an insult in Gaelic, one that I believe meant “bastard scum” when I brought up the doctor. I had to laugh. He was forgetting we were not dealing with Dr. Kohl, anymore, but his stubbornness was getting the better of him. He would only relax when we finally got the results.  
After going through several tests and exams, the blood test making me wish Chibs was not all the way across the building so he could hold my hand, Dr. Hayes sent everything to the lab and decided it was time to take an ultrasound, and allowed Chibs to come back. I went back to the waiting room, offering some relief from the nurses. Everyone we encountered was extremely kind and understanding, and very patient with two very scared bikers who only knew no middle ground when it came reactions when being cooped up with no control. They must have worked with every kind of person.  
I opened the door to the waiting room and peered out. A pregnant woman and her mother were ogling some celebrity in People magazine, and Chibs was off in the corner, playing with his phone and behaving. I smiled and slipped out into waiting room. He was too into texting to notice me until my shadow crossed his body. He looked up and nearly shot to his feet.  
  
“Hey, sweetheart,” he said, taking my hand and kissing my forehead, “Ya all done?”  
  
I shook my head.  
  
“Not yet. Almost, though. They said you could come back now. They’re fixing to do an ultrasound,” I replied.  
  
His eyes lit up at that. That was his absolute favorite part of my appointments—seeing his little ones.  
I smiled up at him and closed my fingers around his hand, leading him back with the nurse and receiving a dirty look from the uppity pregnant woman. I could not be bothered with others’ bullshit today. I knew that this could be the last day we see our twins, or it could be the first day of seeing them prove they were invincible. Either way, I would share it with my Old Man and take what fate threw.  
In the exam room, a kind sonographer applied the cold jelly to my stomach. Chibs was nearly glued to my side, watching every move made and making damn sure nothing happened to me. I knew nothing would, but I adored how protective he was.  
  
“How far along are you again, Mrs. Telford?” the sonographer asked as she rubbed the wand over my stomach.  
  
“12 weeks,” I said, “Just about 13, I think.”  
  
I looked to Chibs for confirmation. I often lost track of the days. He nodded in agreement.  
  
“Okay. So we’re real close to the second trimester. Good,” she said, eyes glued to the screen, “Being so close, you’re probably out of the woods, but the tests will tell you for sure.”  
  
Chibs and I nodded. The sonographer smiled and pushed the monitor to face us.  
  
“There they are. Baby A,” she said, pointing, “And Baby B. They definitely look healthy.”  
  
I stared at the screen. Since the last ultrasound, they had done A LOT of growing. I couldn’t believe my eyes. They didn’t look like blobs anymore. They looked like, well, tiny babies. We could see the body form and heads. We could even see hands, and when Baby A’s little hand moved, Chibs, who hand been holding my cold hands between his, held my hand to his lips and stared up the screen with tears in his eyes.  
  
“Filip, don’t. I’ll start crying and we’ll both be a mess,” I said.  
  
He smiled and shook his head, words failing him. I stroked his cheek and looked back up at the screen.  
  
“I’m going to tell you guys something,” the sonographer said.  
  
Chibs and I looked at her worriedly. She just smiled.  
  
“I’m going to bring Dr. Hayes in to get his opinion, but these two look pretty healthy to me. I don’t think they’re going anywhere,” she said.  
  
I smiled and took Chibs’ hand. They were invincible.  
  
“I told you they’d show that dumbass,” Chibs said quietly to me.  
  
I shot him a look and lightly swatted him.  
  
“You and your mouth!” I whispered.  
  
Chibs grinned.  
  
A knock came from the door and Dr. Hayes poked his head in. The sonographer looked up and invited him inside. I watched the short old man enter eagerly in his white lab coat, a clipboard tucked under his arm. The sonographer ran the wand over my stomach again, showing him the wiggling little nuggets.  
  
“They’re active,” the sonographer said.  
  
Dr. Hayes pushed his glasses up his nose and moved closer to the monitor.  
  
“Ah, yes. I see that. Can I get another look a Twin B?” he asked.  
  
The sonographer got him a better view of Baby B, and he just smiled.  
  
“They seem very healthy. How many weeks?” he asked.  
  
“12,” the sonographer replied.  
  
“Oh, yeah. They’re right along schedule,” he said, then looked to us, “You two have a couple of miracle babies. They shouldn’t have survived an amnio so early. They’re tough.”  
  
I couldn’t control the happy tears. Dr. Hayes smiled warmly and Chibs kissed my knuckles.  
  
“I told her they would,” he said to the doctor, finding his voice again, “They’re half Scottish.”  
  
The doctor laughed.  
  
“Hearty Highlander blood?” he asked, then chuckled, “No, I think these little ones are fine. I have some of the test results back. The rest will come within the week, but they will just be confirming the results here.”  
  
He opened his clipboard.  
  
“And I’m just warning you now, Mrs. Telford,” he said.  
  
I looked up at him as the sonographer wiped the lube from my skin.  
  
“Don’t be surprised if they end up big,” he said.  
  
I felt my heart lift.  
  
“They’re going to make it?” I asked in a small voice.  
  
Dr. Hayes smiled.  
  
“All of your hormones are up. Urine test came back clean. Everything came back normal. Nothing points to any signs of an oncoming miscarriage,” he said.  
  
I let my head drop to the flimsy pillow and let out a large sigh of relief.  
  
“Thank God!” I breathed out.  
  
Chibs squeezed my hand. They were going to be okay! At this point, I couldn’t care if they weighed ten pounds each.  
  
“You are not the first we’ve had come in from Dr. Kohl. An amnio at 11 weeks? That’s insane,” he said.  
  
“Ya think he might have been tryin’ to sabotage this pregnancy?” Chibs asked, then looked between me and the doctor, “Knowin’ who we are and all?”  
  
Dr. Hayes shrugged.  
  
“There’s no telling, Mr. Telford, but I think if you wanted to sue him, go for it,” he said.  
  
Chibs smiled. We could sue, but it wouldn’t bring blood.  
  
“So, everything’s perfect? Nothing abnormal or anything?” I asked.  
  
He smiled.  
  
“They are perfectly healthy, Mrs. Telford. You’re perfectly healthy. Chances are that the test Dr. Kohl performed either came out inconclusive because of such an early stage, or the results were contaminated in the lab.”  
  
I nodded. The doctor ran us through our next steps, and after getting cleaned up and checking out, Chibs and I stepped out into the parking lot and had to stop and take everything in. No one was outside. We stood beside each other, exchanging relieved and happy smiled before crashing into each other in a hug.  
  
“Guess sometimes prayin’ really does work,” he murmured.  
  
I pulled back and kissed him deeply and stroked his cheeks, thanking him over and over for making this appointment. He smiled broadly.  
  
“I don’t think I could do any of this without you. I really don’t,” I admitted.  
  
Chibs smiled lovingly.  
  
“I’d do anythin’ for you, Callie girl. Anythin’ in the world,” he said.  
  
I laughed and patted his chest, absently holding his new necklaces between my fingers as he held me flush against him.  
  
“I think it’s time we let our brothers know what’s been going on,” I said.  
  
He nodded in agreement.  
  
“I’ll call church,” he said.  
  
I smiled and shivered as the cold began to seep in. He locked his arm around my waist and we continued our journey to the car.  
  
“Think we should tell ‘em they’re twins yet?” he asked.  
  
I snorted.  
  
“Hell no! I want to see the look on their faces when they see double mini Filips,” I said.  
  
Chibs laughed and opened the passenger door for me. I held his hand as he helped me in.  
  
“And how the hell do ya know they won’t look just like you, love?” he argued.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him. Genetics, for a start.  
  
“Because they’re invincible like their daddy,” I replied.  
  
The smile on his face…he had never been happier.  
  
Chibs kissed me and shut me in, walking around the nose of the car and climbing in the driver’s side.  
  
At TM, our brothers’ bikes and a few bikes of Old Ladies and friends were park in a line at the edge of the loading ramp that dipped into the front of the clubhouse. Chibs parked the Challenger next to Brooke’s car on the opposite side of the bikes. Once the engine was shut off, Chibs and I climbed out of the car in time for a very worried Brooke shoot out of the garage office, Chucky following behind.  
  
“Jesus Christ!” she exclaimed.  
  
Chibs and I stopped and Brooke tackled me in a hug.  
  
“Everyone’s been worried sick about you two!” she said, scolding us, “No one’s seen you guys since you left the party.”  
  
Chibs smiled in amusement at the tiny woman who was ready to throw us both over her knee and beat our asses. She had always been that way. Ready to discipline or tell you how it was, no matter who you were. That’s what made her such a good mother to Felix, and fiercely caring and protective Old Lady.  
  
“We know,” Chibs said as he hugged her, “We got some stuff we need to talk to everyone about. Why don’t you and Chuckles come into the chapel?”  
  
Chucky held up his one index finger.  
  
“Let me get a mechanic to sit in,” he said.  
  
We nodded and Chucky jogged off to the garage. Brooke walked with us across the compound and up to the front door, where one of the guys had put up a sign that said “No smoking inside!” I smiled at the sign. Because, with my current situation, and Felix being here when Rat or Venus couldn’t take care of him, Chibs and Tig both were very adamant about the No Smoking rule. I liked knowing that my club cared that much, and that it was going to continue being an important rule for the next six and a half months.  
Inside, the chapel doors were open, my brothers either sitting at their spots or standing. A few Crow Eaters were hanging around. Some were doing chores, and two were playing with Felix on his play mat. Venus, Wanda and Trisha were at a table talking, Trisha cleaning a gun when they looked up at us. When we entered, they stood, watching us worriedly. Everyone that had been to the Trager Christmas Eve Party, excluding Joey, was there. They had been waiting on an update, and I felt a pang of guilt for not letting them know. Then again, we didn’t want to bum everyone out, either.  
Venus nervously approached me, cupped my cheeks and kissed the top of my head.  
  
“Hello, sweet baby,” she said softly.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.  
  
“Hi, Mom,” I replied quietly.  
  
She gave me a gentle squeeze. She backed up to look down at me.  
  
“How are you, sweetheart?” she asked.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“I’m okay,” I replied.  
  
Chibs put a hand on Vee’s back.  
  
“Girls, why don’t ya all come to chapel with us?” he suggested.  
  
Venus nodded. Wanda and Trisha perked up.  
  
“Really?” Wanda asked with wide eyes.  
  
Chibs laughed and waved her over. Normally, no one except patched members were allowed in the room. Today was different.  
  
“Aye,” Chibs replied, “You, too, Chuckles.”  
  
Chucky smiled and nodded.  
  
“I accept that,” he replied.  
  
I smiled and put my arm around Chucky’s shoulders as we followed Chibs to the doors. My brother invited the girls in, offering them their spots to sit. Contrary to what society believed, chivalry was not dead here.  
Tig, who was standing in the doorway, holding one of the doors open with his boot, stopped me when he saw me and swept me up in tight hug. I clung tightly to his towering frame.  
  
“Hi, baby girl,” he said softly, then kissed my forehead.  
  
“Hi, Pop,” I replied.  
  
We parted, and everyone took their seats. Venus sat in her fiancé’s seat, Tig standing over her, as were all of my brothers who had offered their Old Ladies a place to sit. I sat in my usual seat, between Venus and Wanda. Venus took my hand and smiled warmly. Chibs closed the doors as Chucky pulled up a chair. The only spot not taken was the President’s chair. Chibs never took it as he walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
“Alright,” he said gruffly.  
  
Each pair of eyes in the room were glued to the man above me. Chibs lightly rubbed one of my shoulders and cleared his throat.  
  
“Some of ya kinda know what’s been goin’ on, so we’re just gonna tell ya what happened,” he began, “A few weeks ago, Callie’s doc set her up for an amnio test. At the time, we didn’t realize that it was far too early to have one of those, but he suggested we do it since…because of what happened the first time.”  
  
I looked up at Chibs. This wasn’t easy for him to talk about. I reached up to hold the fingers folded over my shoulder and gave them a reassuring squeeze.  
  
“We went in,” I began, “and this asshole had been really cold to me since like, our second appointment, or whenever it was when we actually saw him. So, you guys probably know about the incident with the needle.”  
  
My brothers and sisters nodded.  
  
“We got a call the morning of the Venus’ party telling us to schedule another because the results weren’t…they weren’t good. They wouldn’t tell us details, so I demanded that Dr. Kohl call me that day.”  
  
“Or we’d find out ourselves,” Chibs said.  
  
The table nodded.  
  
“At the party, I finally got a call from the doctor, who was just completely pissed, but I didn’t care, you know? I wanted to know what was going on. So,” I paused to take a deep breath, “he told me that I was at a high risk for a miscarriage and he was surprised that I had not had one already.”  
  
Everyone took a heavy breath. Rat gritted his teeth.  
  
“He got me an appointment for the 28th, but he doubted I’d carry until then. So, we went home, and Chibs was able to get a hold of Lyla and get the number for a doctor she trusted in Stockton. He was nice enough to get us in today, so this morning, our midwife came to check me out, and then we went up there. They took a lot of tests and an ultrasound. All the tests that came in today came out clean and positive. All of my hormones are up. There were no signs pointing to a miscarriage.”  
  
Venus breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
“So everything’s going to be okay?” Rat asked.  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
“They took an ultrasound,” Chibs said, “Doc said it was a miracle the baby survived the amnio, but everything was perfect.”  
  
“All we need to worry about is size. Dr. Hayes said the baby was so healthy, he was sure it would be big,” I said.  
  
“Ten bucks says it’s a boy,” Trisha said.  
  
“We didn’t want to worry any of ya until we knew for sure,” Chibs said.  
  
Tig leaned down and hugged me.  
  
“We’re just glad you’re okay,” he said.  
  
I smiled and hugged him. Rat hopped around the table and tackled Tig and I.  
  
“Well, I say we celebrate,” Rane said.  
  
“Hell yeah!” Happy agreed.  
  
We stood from the table, Rat and Tig pulling Chibs and Venus into the hug.  
  
“How should we celebrate?” Tig asked, “I say drinks.”  
  
The club and the Old Ladies agreed, and on their way to the bar, they passed Chibs and I, hugging and congratulating us.  
  
“The doctor is going to pay, though,” Tig said to Chibs and I.  
  
Chibs patted Tig’s shoulder.  
  
“Set it up,” he said.  
  
Tig nodded, then turned away and began yelling about getting the party started. I smiled and looked up at Chibs.  
  
“Hey,” I said softly.  
  
Chibs looked down at me. I placed a hand on his chest as I pressed myself against him.  
  
“I have a better way for us to celebrate,” I said.  
  
Chibs arched an eyebrow.  
  
“What’s that, love?” he asked, slipping an arm around my waist.  
  
“I wanna ride with my Old Man before his giant babies restrict me from doing so,” I said teasingly.  
  
Chibs burst out laughing.  
  
“Absolutely. Where to?” he asked, taking my hand and beginning to lead me through the clubhouse.  
  
“Anywhere.”  
  
***  
  
A purple Heritage Softail and a red Indian Chieftan sat on a dark corner in Charming’s high society neighbor, looking out of place among the two and three story houses. Trisha sat on the resting Chieftain and had a smoke while Wanda stood before her Harley, peeking down the quiet street around the hedges, eyes searching for movement as she spoke to Tig on a burner.  
  
“ _What about there_?” Tig asked.  
  
Wanda double-checked the roads.  
  
“All clear, brother,” she replied.  
  
“‘ _Kay. Call me when you see something_ ,” he replied.  
  
“Roger that,” she said, then clapped the small phone shut.  
  
Trisha flicked ash from her cigarette.  
  
“I can’t believe this asshole would treat his patients like he treated Callie. I mean, Jesus Christ!” she snarled.  
  
Wanda nodded and paced, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“Apparently, she wasn’t the only one,” she replied.  
  
Trisha shook her head in disgust.  
  
“Well, if I had known this shit was goin’ down, I would have blasted his brains out a long time ago,” she spat.  
  
“Me, too, girl. Me, too,” Wanda agreed, “This kinda shit doesn’t happen in Charming. And our Prez has enough on his plate.”  
  
Trisha smiled and chuckled to herself.  
  
“Ya think Chibs will patch us after this?” she asked, half-joking.  
  
Wanda laughed.  
  
“Hey! I’ll do my year’s worth. Lord knows we’ve done our fair share of behind the scenes,” she replied.  
  
Trisha grinned.  
  
“True,” she said, “We’ll run it by the First Lady after we get justice for her. I want to congregate so badly!”  
  
Wanda smiled, but her smile soon faded.  
  
“You and Rane ever thought about having kids?” she asked.  
  
Trisha shrugged.  
  
“I thought about it a few times, but with money and club shit, we never got around to it. For us, I think it’s best. I wouldn’t know how to juggle a kid, a club member and work. I have no idea how Brooke does it, and I sure as shit have no clue how Callie is going to do it.”  
  
Wanda laughed.  
  
“She has her sisters, and Miss Venus. Chucky, too. Not to mention Crow Eaters. She’s got baby-sitting already handled.”  
  
Trisha snorted.  
  
“That woman isn’t gonna let some Crow Eater touch her kid. I’d be surprised if the Prez allowed it.”  
  
Wanda nodded.  
  
“That’s very true. T. and I never really thought about it much. He was in the Bastards and my heart was on the road, be it on a bike or in a tour bus. I don’t feel like I have a motherly bone in my body—at least, I didn’t think so until Rat’s boy came along.”  
  
Trisha smiled.  
  
“Oh, he’s a cutie. Jax’s boys were, too.”  
  
“Ten bucks says Callie’s baby is a boy. Just watch,” Wanda said.  
  
“Oh, no, no, no,” Trisha argued, “This one’s a girl.”  
  
Down the street around the corner, lights glittered between the leaves on the hedges. Wanda and Trisha gasped and ducked. They kept themselves stooped over as they peered around the corner to see a small black car turn into a driveway.  
  
“Mercedes?” Trisha asked.  
  
“Sure looks like one to me,” Wanda replied.  
  
Trisha patted her sister’s shoulder.  
  
“Call Tigger.”  
  
Wanda nodded and opened her burner, pressing the speed dial button for Tig and pressing the phone to her ear. She sang Janis Joplin’s “Mercedes Benz” as it rang.  
  
“ _Yeah_?” Tig answered.  
  
“Incoming,” Wanda replied.  
  
“ _We’re on it_ ,” Tig replied, then hung up.  
  
Wanda closed her phone and jogged back to her bike, reached into a leather saddlebag, and produced a sheathed dagger and a hammer.  
  
“Pick your weapon,” she said, “Windshield or tires?”  
  
Trisha grinned.  
  
“Oh, you know I’m all about breaking glass! Give me that hammer!” she said enthusiastically.  
  
Wanda laughed and handed the weapon to her sister.  
  
“Let’s go!” she whispered.  
  
Trisha led the way around the hedge to the mouth of Dr. Stanford Kohl’s driveway. Wanda unsheathed the dagger, excited about unleashing ultimate vandalism on the bastard.  
  
***  
  
Tig and Ratboy ducked down behind the furniture of Dr. Kohl’s dark living room, guns cocked and ready. Happy was hidden in the foyer closet, Rane around the corner to the kitchen, and T.O. and Montez hidden in the upstairs master bedroom and bathroom, just in case the man they were hunting skipped the first floor. Tig shifted, hips aching from sitting and his lower legs tingling with sleep as he kept them folded beneath him. He cast a glance over at Ratboy, who was keeping his focus on the windows, searching for headlights. Tig felt his pockets for his cell phone, finding the device in the front pocket of his hoodie, making sure it was still there and he had not dropped. He was anxiously awaiting the call from the girls who were stationed just down the block. So far, they had not seen anything, which left Tig some time to prepare himself, but his mind was racing with a million thoughts and ideas.  
He was trying to think of the best way to punish the prick who had harmed his daughter and caused her and his best friend two days worth of crying and suffering. Just thinking about Callie crying killed him. It was a physical trigger for him. Every fight with his ex-wife. The nightmare of the last night he ever saw Dawn. Fawn’s tears when she found out what happened to her sister. He only wanted to see happy tears, like the ones that slid down his fiancé’s face when he proposed. Like the ones in Callie’s eyes when she told him she and Chibs were pregnant, or the ones she shed at the altar. Hearing her sob in the guest room, he was ready to rip out the throat of the doctor. Unfortunately, he wasn’t allowed to kill him. That didn’t mean he couldn’t think of a thousand punishments. Castration. Gouging his eyes out. Taking hands or fingers. Ears. Anything to ruin his career of causing many female patients pain and misery. It ended tonight.  
When Tig got the call, he watched headlights shine across the windows. He gave a sharp whistle as a warning to his brothers, then pulled his ski mask down. He glanced over at his son to see him pull his own ski mask down and cock his gun. Tig adjusted himself. He was ready to draw blood. He was ready to go home and tell his daughter he had achieved justice for her. He could go to sleep happy knowing he protected his grandchild.  
Tig and Ratboy ducked down, guns ready as they listened to the front door’s locks click and the door swing open. Tig dared to peek over the arm of the chair that was concealing him, and saw the doctor shut the door and turn on the foyer light, illuminating the hall and part of the living room. Tig shrunk behind the chair and peeked with one eye, watching the man remove his coat and juggle a briefcase. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the closet door where Happy was hidden. Tig bit his bottom lip in anticipation. The doctor opened the door, but did not notice the gun pointed between his eyes until he turned the light on. Happy’s stare was dark and dangerous. Kohl yelped and fell back into the wall. Happy stepped forward, Quinn from his hiding spot, and Tig and Ratboy sprang up, the Vice President calling for his brothers on the top floor. Kohl, enraged, lurching for Happy, but the Sergeant at Arms’ reacted quickly, punching the doctor in the jaw and sending him to the floor. Tig pushed passed his brothers, grabbed the doctor out of the floor, proceeding to shove him back up against the wall. He unsheathed his dagger and held it to Kohl’s throat.  
  
“Your mistreatment of your patients is over. You will never cause another person the nightmare you caused my daughter,” he snarled.  
  
Kohl smirked, to Tig’s surprise.  
  
“You’re just jealous because I had my fingers in her pussy,” he said boldly, then spit in Tig’s eyes.  
  
Tig roared and threw the man to the floor. Kohl bolted before Quinn, who was the closest, could reacted. Tig barreled after the scum doctor, Happy hot on his heels. Kohl turned a corner ran to the end of the hall, then stopped short and reached for the hidden piece of metal under the pants leg of his khakis. Tig appeared around the corner, but had no time to prepare himself as the doctor blindly shot at him. Tig jumped back, catching the bullet in his thigh. He screamed and fell backwards. Happy pounced over his VP’s fallen body and Ratboy flew to Tig’s side. Happy shot at the doctor, shooting him where he had originally been aiming, and blood shot out of the doctor’s face, his nasal cavity obliterated. Happy smiled, justice served.  
Ratboy lit up Tig’s wound with the backlight on his cell phone to see what he was doing.  
  
“Shit!” T.O. exclaimed when he entered.  
  
Happy bound back over to see what had happened. Ratboy winced at the gaping hole in his VP’s thigh.  
  
“Goddammit,” he cursed, then pulled a bandana from his cut pocket and packed it in the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  
  
“Is it bad?” Quinn asked.  
  
Ratboy, panicking, shrugged.  
  
“How the fuck am I supposed to know? Looks bad to me!” he exclaimed, frustrated and scared.  
  
Tears of pain poured down Tig’s cheeks.  
  
“Get Chibs! Mother of God, get Chibs!” he shouted.  
  
Happy quickly jumped into action.  
  
“T., call Chibs. Tell him to get his ass to the clubhouse. Quinn, help me get him on my bike. Rat, go get the girls and make sure they get out of here. The rest of you stay here and get rid of the body and clean this shit up.”  
  
The crew nodded and obeyed. Quinn and Happy set their wounded VP on the pillion of Happy’s Dyna, then they quickly split to the clubhouse, hoping to God that Tig did not bleed out on the way there.  
  
***  
  
Chibs’ backside slammed against the hallway wall. I had not meant to push him so hard, but I could not contain my impatience. My lips crashed against his, and he suddenly lifted me into the air and locked my legs around his hips. We moved from one side of the hall to the other, my back pressed against the drywall. Chibs held my tightly and bit down on the side of my neck. I gasped loudly and gripped his hair. If the vibration of the Glide had not been enough, his teeth were.  
I pulled his head back and captured his lips, taking his bottom lip between my teeth.  
  
“If we don’t stop,” Chibs said, but was briefly interrupted by me kissing him roughly, “I might have to take ya right here.”  
  
My mind was in a haze, and the idea of being taken roughly just outside the kitchen turned my arousal to an eleven. We had made it through the door. That was enough for me.  
  
“Do it,” I said breathlessly.  
  
Chibs’ dark eyes turned black. He grinned and wasted no time ripping open his belt and dropping his pants around his ankles. I fought to force his leather jacket and button up off as he shoved my shirt over my head, unhooked my bra, then cupped my bare breasts with icy fingers. I cried out, immediately coming to hardness. Chibs shoved me up the wall and took one into his mouth, the oversensitive areas sending me into overdrive. I gripped his head, looked up at the ceiling, and was left wordless.  
Chibs’ cell phone rang in his discarded jacket, and he growled as he kissed and trailed his tongue over my crow tattoo, ignoring it. As much as I wanted him to keep going, I made him stop.  
  
“You have to answer that, baby,” I said breathlessly.  
  
The club was on a vengeance mission, and they were to call when it was done.  
  
“I know,” he said, disappointed.  
  
Gently, he set me on my feet, then reached in the floor for his jacket. He cursed as he fumbled for the device, finally finding it and catching the call before it stopped ringing.  
  
“Yeah?” he answered.  
  
I stepped up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his chest.  
  
“What?” he snapped.  
  
I froze and looked up to see a look of fear in his eyes.  
  
“Jesus! I’m on my way!” he said, then slapped his phone shut.  
  
“What?” I asked worriedly.  
  
He reached down and yanked his jeans back up.  
  
“Get back on the bike,” he said, “Tig’s been shot.”  
  
He didn’t have to tell me twice. I was clothed within a minute and out the door in another. Chibs was out a second later with his bag of medical gear.  
  
“Where was he shot?” I asked loudly over the roar of the engine.  
  
“Thigh,” Chibs replied, “I just hope to God the bullet didn’t hit a femoral artery.”  
  
I gritted my teeth and held onto Chibs sides as he backed the bike out. I wasn’t exactly sure what a femoral artery was, but I hoped and prayed it was a minor wound that Chibs could fix. Losing Tig? I didn’t even want to think about it.


	10. Part 1: Dear Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings.

“You’re lucky, Tiggy,” Chibs said, pulling a piece of buckshot from the wound, “This was a close call.”  
  
Tig, body in shock and mind hazed with alcohol, just nodded. I held his hand as Chibs flushed the wound once more.  
  
“Wasn’t supposed to happen like that,” Tig grunted out.  
  
Chibs reached for the supplies to stitch the wound.  
  
“Not unless you lose your shit and pounce,” Happy said, who was watching over the operation.  
  
Tig grinned.  
  
“Yeah, but no one gets away with insulting Cal like that,” he said.  
  
I smiled and squeezed his hand.  
  
“Thank you, Pop.”  
  
He smiled warmly.  
  
“You’re welcome, baby girl,” he replied.  
  
“He deserved what came to him,” Montez said.  
  
I looked over all of my brothers and sisters.  
  
“Thank you. All of you,” I said.  
  
Rat leaned down and hugged me.  
  
“Welcome,” he said softly.  
  
Rane laughed.  
  
“Chibs, you shoulda seen what the girls did to that jackass’s car,” he said.  
  
Wanda and Trisha smiled proudly. Chibs smiled as he focused on pulling the last of the stitches through Tig’s thigh.  
  
“Too bad that piece of shit didn’t get to see it,” Trisha said.  
  
“Probably just as well,” Chibs said, then bandaged Tig’s thigh, “All done, my brother.”  
  
Tig patted Chibs’ shoulder.  
  
“Thanks, Chibby. Did anyone call Venus?” he asked.  
  
“She’s on her way,” Rat replied.  
  
Tig nodded.  
  
Chibs stood and removed his rubber gloves. He thanked our brothers and sisters for their work tonight, even though he was a little disappointed they had to drop Dr. Kohl. However, they assured him everything was covered, and even though Tig got hurt in the end, justice had been won.  
Once Venus arrived, the club was sent home and Chibs helped Tig to the car while I locked his Dyna in the garage. There would be no riding for the VP for a good week or so.  
After putting the bike away, I met Chibs inside the clubhouse, finding him on the couch putting the last of his supplies away. I crossed my arms and stepped up to him.  
  
“Been a busy day, boss,” I said.  
  
Chibs looked up at me as he zipped his bag.  
  
“Aye, it has, love,” he replied, then stood up and walked up to me.  
  
He put his hands on my waist and smiled.  
  
“Let’s get ya home. I wanna finish our celebratin’,” he said.  
  
Before I could agree, he slug his bag over one shoulder and me over the other. I squealed and grabbed the back of his jacket, trying desperately not to fall.  
  
“Filip!” I laughed.  
  
He playfully smacked my ass as he carried me to the door, flicking the lights off as he went.  
  
***  
  
 **Week 20**  
  
 **Belfast, Northern Ireland**  
  
She should not have been surprised to find the coffee shop barren. Normally, the early morning rush spilled into mid-morning, but today, she had been able to purchase two hot coffees, perch herself on the stool of her favorite stool by the window, and wrap her frozen fingers around the cup and shakily sip her drink, the second steaming in front of her. The day was bitter cold and blustery, with the weather just above freezing and the promise of a rain darkening the skies. It was the dead of February, and Kerrianne Larkin-Telford was ready for a change. The past few days’ events had offered her the opportunity, which had brought her to the coffee shop on this morning, waiting on her friend, Trinity Ashby.  
Kerrianne had arrived half an hour early, needing desperately to get out of the house. Though she had 30 minutes to wait, she decided it was just as well. It gave her time to piece her thoughts together—time to work on her proposal she had for Trinity. It seemed to Kerrianne as if everyone had some sort of _proposal_. Her mother, Fiona Larkin, for a start. Her new beau, Ryan Whateverhislastnamewas, whom had been dating Fiona for approximately a year, had proposed to her, and Fiona accepted. Kerrianne had had a difficult time accepting this new man, though. She had only really known IRA goon Jimmy O’ Phelan, but since this Ryan guy had entered their lives, she could not make herself call him her new step-father. At 21 years old, she was too old to consider him family, although he was much kinder than O’ Phelan had ever been, and she had approved. The only man that she accepted as her father is and would always be her real father, Filip Telford. He had not been in contact with her in a little over a year, but she knew about the war happening in Charming. She understood, but since they were reunited a little over five years ago, she had become close. Now that Ryan was taking his place, she felt that she needed to get out. She could not stand to hear the word “wedding” one more time, and she desperately just wanted to see her dad. She decided to get a plane ticket to Charming, as it was not only the perfect excuse to skip the damn wedding, but she had the lie to cover herself so her mother would not kick her for skipping the wedding. What Fiona did not understand is that Kerrianne could not handle it anymore. Especially after the night’s news.  
Fiona had called Kerrianne in late just as she was getting ready for bed. Ryan was still at work, so Fiona seized the opportunity. Kerrianne came into the kitchen where her mother was dressed in a robe and slippers, sipping a cup of tea. Another cup was waiting for Kerrianne on the table. She looked between the cup to her mother in confusion.  
  
“Ma?” she asked.  
  
Fiona gestured to the table.  
  
“Sit, love. I have some things I need to talk to ya about,” Fiona replied.  
  
Kerrianne swallowed thickly and shuffled to the table, sitting behind the cup, keeping her hands in her lap. She watched her mother nervously as she moved around the table and sat across from her daughter. Kerrianne studied her mother’s tired face, noting how suddenly nervous the normally fierce woman had become. Something was wrong, and for a fleeting moment, she had hoped that the wedding had been canceled. It was not that she did not want Fiona to be happy, but this extravagant wedding just felt unnecessary.  
Fiona bit her lip, eyes flickering up to her daughter.  
  
“This about Ryan?” Kerrianne asked.  
  
Fiona smiled.  
  
“No, this is…it’s actually about Filip,” she replied.  
  
Kerrianne’s eyes widened and her heart stopped. She knew the dangerous life her father led, and knew that it only took a second for a gun to be fired.  
  
“He’s not dead, is he?” she asked, panicked.  
  
Fiona laughed.  
  
“No, no, no! No, he’s fine. This is…well, it’s about the divorce,” she replied.  
  
Kerrianne let out a relieved sigh, but it was quickly replaced with concern.  
  
“The divorce?” she asked.  
  
Fiona nodded.  
  
“I told Filip something, and you must understand that I did it to protect him,” she replied.  
  
Kerrianne was confused.  
  
“Protect him from what?” she asked.  
  
Fiona sighed heavily.  
  
“Kerrianne, please listen carefully. I have never told a soul what I’m about to tell ya, but I think it’s time you knew,” she said.  
  
Kerrianne was silent.  
  
“Ya know that Jimmy gave your father those scars?”  
  
Kerrianne nodded.  
  
“You never explained why,” she replied.  
  
Fiona sighed.  
  
“Jimmy O’ Phelan was a jealous, sick, greedy bastard, and someone should have given his mother a bloody condom if she knew what was good for her!”  
  
Kerrianne tried not to laugh. Fiona grew quiet.  
  
“Guessin’ he fancied me. Hated Filip because he married me, and he let me know,” she said, then locked her eyes on her daughter’s, “He raped me, Kerri. Happened not too long after ya were born.”  
  
Kerrianne stared at her mother in horror, her throat running dry and heart falling into her stomach.  
  
“He what?” she exclaimed.  
  
Fiona nodded.  
  
“Said if I ever told Filip, he’d kill him in front of me. There was nothin’ I could do. Not then, and not when he got fed up and gave Filip the boot. He wanted me and wanted Filip out of the picture before we decided to have another child.”  
  
Kerrianne looked away, trying to digest the information.  
  
“Jimmy tried several times to get a baby out of me. Fortunately, the man was…ill-equipped, shall we say? He couldn’t provide with anyone if he wanted to. Don’t know why he wanted to. Guess he had a pre-planned agenda.”  
  
Kerrianne nodded numbly.  
  
“So, you were protectin’ Filip from…?”  
  
Fiona frowned.  
  
“From findin’ that out after the divorce. So, I called him after things became final, and I told him a lie I’m not proud of.”  
  
Kerrianne blinked, unsure how to respond. Fiona sighed.  
  
“In order to keep him in California, and to keep him from getting his heart broken more than it would if he knew I kept that from him all these years, I lied to him, and told him I cheated on him with Jimmy, and that…that you were Jimmy’s daughter.”  
  
Kerrianne’s face fell, not believing her ears.  
  
“What?” she whispered.  
  
Fiona looked down in shame. Kerrianne’s temper flared, and she shot up from the table.  
  
“How could ya tell him that, Ma? You thought that _that_ wouldn’t break his heart?” she exclaimed.  
  
Fiona could not meet her daughter’s eyes. Tears of anger rushed to Kerrianne’s eyes. She could not believe her mother would tell her father such a lie. He and his charter had done so much to protect them. Keep them safe and alive. Growing up, she had always believed Filip Telford never cared about her. That was the farthest from the truth. He had done everything in his power to protect them while under the protection of the Sons’ mother charter, and had eliminated the man she and her mother feared. Besides that, he had been so kind to her. She wore the cross necklace he had given her almost every day, and they wrote each other once a month. She could not understand how Fiona could hurt him like that.  
  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Fiona whispered.  
  
Kerrianne clenched her jaw and left the room, untouched tea remaining on the table. She decided that she absolutely had to get to Charming.  
  
It had been the reason she called the emergency meeting with Trinity. Trinity Ashby had been one of her closest friends in their world of chaos. IRA drama and SAMBEL issues. Trinity was several years older than Kerrianne, 27, willowy with strawberry blonde hair and her mother’s bark. She knew everything about Kerrianne. Things Fiona would never know. Things she had been slowly admitting to Filip. Neither had ever shared her secrets, and she knew she could trust Trinity with this.  
Kerrianne took a sip of her coffee and watched a familiar woman cross the street and jog up to the door. Kerrianne raised her hand in the air and called as Trinity entered the coffee shop. Trinity smiled and weaved around the tables to reach her friend. Kerrianne smiled and stood to hug her.  
  
“Hey. Mornin’,” Trinity said.  
  
“Mornin’. Already got ya a coffee,” Kerrianne replied.  
  
The girls took their seats. Trinity thanked her for the coffee and took a sip to warm herself up.  
  
“Should take the chill off,” Kerrianne said.  
  
Trinity smiled and nodded.  
  
“Definitely. Thanks,” she replied.  
  
Kerrianne looked down nervously.  
  
“Must’ve been urgent to get out on a miserable day like this. Fiona drivin’ ya nuts?” Trinity asked lightly.  
  
Kerrianne smiled.  
  
“Not so much. I just had to get out of that house, ya know?”  
  
Trinity nodded understandingly. Kerrianne pushed her half finished coffee aside and clasped her hands together on the table.  
  
“Listen, Trini,” she began, “I have a favor to ask ya.”  
  
Trinity took a sip of her coffee and swallowed.  
  
“What’s that, love?” she asked.  
  
Kerrianne’s eyes met Trinity’s, and Trinity realized the seriousness of the situation.  
  
“It’s big,” Kerrianne warned.  
  
Trinity shrugged.  
  
“Tell me,” she replied.  
  
Kerrianne took a deep breath.  
  
“Ya remember that offer I got from uni to study in Australia?” she asked.  
  
Trinity’s eyes lit up.  
  
“Are ya takin’ it?” she asked excitedly.  
  
Kerrianne nervously bit her lip.  
  
“That’s what I’m gonna tell my Ma, and that’s what you’re gonna tell her if she asks ya,” she replied.  
  
Trinity’s eyes narrowed in confusion.  
  
“I don’t understand,” she said.  
  
Kerrianne looked around the room, as if she feared someone was eavesdropping. She leaned closer to her friend.  
  
“This is my only way to get out of this weddin’ business. I have no interest in goin’ to Australia, but it’s the perfect cover.”  
  
“Cover for what?” Trinity asked worriedly.  
  
Kerrianne let out a sigh.  
  
“I’m goin’ to see my Da,” she confessed.  
  
Trinity’s eyes widened.  
  
“What? Ya mean you’re goin’ to Charmin’?” she asked, shocked.  
  
“Ma would skin me alive if she knew I was skippin’ her weddin’ to go there. That’s why I’m usin’ Australia as a cover. She won’t understand. I just…with all this goin’ on, I just need to talk to him in person.”  
  
But since the news Fiona had unveiled to her, it was more than that. He deserved to know the truth, no matter what her mother’s wishes were, and she had something else to tell him.  
  
“Of course. I understand completely. Ya got a passport?” Trinity asked.  
  
Kerrianne nodded. Trinity took another sip of her drink.  
  
“Guessin’ things have calmed down there a bit since he got remarried. Probably a good time for a visit,” Trinity said.  
  
Had she been drinking, Kerrianne would have spewed coffee all over her best friend. She choked and stared at Trinity like she had spoken in tongues.  
  
“Excuse me?” she asked.  
  
Trinity’s eyes widened.  
  
“What?” she asked, confused.  
  
Kerrianne’s spin was bone straight.  
  
“Did you just say he got remarried?” she asked, slowly, careful to articulate.  
  
Trinity nodded.  
  
“Yeah. That’s what I sort of thought this was about. Didn’t ya know?” she asked.  
  
Kerrianne scoffed.  
  
“No, I didn’t know! How the bloody hell did you know?” she exclaimed.  
  
Trinity reached across the table for Kerrianne’s hand.  
  
“Easy, love. Paddy’s mum and Maureen are still friends. She told her about it. SAMCRO was in Fort William not that long ago. Got hitched there,” Trinity replied, “Can’t recall her name. Catherine? Cassie? Callie? Yeah! Callie. She was a member of the club or somethin’.”  
  
Kerrianne stared at Trinity with her jaw slack. She wondered why the was the first time hearing about it, but then realized that all fell to her mother’s little lie.  
  
“Ya want to go to Charmin’ with me? Ya think Mo could handle the store for a few days?” she asked.  
  
Trinity shrugged.  
  
“I don’t see why not. Besides, I’d like to see Jackson and my little nephew again,” she replied.  
  
Kerrianne smiled.  
  
“Let’s go get tickets,” she said, then slid down from the stool, Trinity gathering her things and following.  
  
Kerrianne still could not believe her father had gotten remarried, and it gave her all the more reason to go see him.  
  
***  
  
I had never blown through three hours so quickly, and when I finally returned home to see the glossy black Street Glide missing, I tore through the side door, having no idea how much time I had before Chibs returned home.  
The club had been called on a run early this morning, and were supposed to return by noon. Chibs, unfortunately, had to go on the run. I could no longer participate in runs, as being five months pregnant with twins restricted me from any fun. Chibs could not leave anyone to watch me, either, as I had an appointment with Dr. Hayes in Stockton, and could not risk anyone discovering our secret. So, I drove to Stockton on my own, returning with a clean bill of health, a few prints of the ultrasound, and news that I was bursting at the seams to tell my Old Man. So, on the way back from the clinic, I made a quick stop at the Stockton Harley Davidson store, another at the Dollar Tree in downtown Charming, then raced home.  
I called Chibs as I shot into the bedroom, Harley bounding in excitedly. I shut the door behind the dog and dumped my items on the bed, quickly boxing up the presents.  
  
“ _Hey, Callie girl_ ,” Chibs answered.  
  
“Hey, babe. I was just wondering when you were coming home,” I replied.  
  
“ _We’re leavin’ right now. I’m gonna stop by TM and then head home. Did ya make it back okay_ ,” he asked.  
  
I wrapped one present and moved to the next.  
  
“Yeah. Everything went well. I was just wondering when you would be back. I have a surprise for you,” I said.  
  
I really wished I could see his face.  
  
“ _Oh shit! Did ya find out the genders? They had a hard time findin’ them at the last appointment_ ,” he said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Hurry home and I’ll tell you about it,” I teased.  
  
“ _Do ya know? Tell me, Callie_!” he pleaded.  
  
I laughed.  
  
“Patience, my sweet boy,” I said.  
  
Chibs groaned.  
  
“ _’Kay. I’ll be home in 15_ ,” he replied.  
  
“Alright. Love you. Ride safe,” I said.  
  
I wrinkled a ball of tissue paper and stuffed it in the box. I knew he could hear it. There was no doubt I was up to something.  
  
“ _I will. Love you_ ,” he replied.  
  
We said our goodbyes and hung up. I tossed the phone onto the sheets and quickly finished boxing my little “gifts” before rushing them out to the living room. I searched for a pen, marking one “Baby A” and the other “Baby B.” It seemed like a silly and corny thing to do, but it was the best surprise plan I could come up with on the fly. It would work, though. I just had to make sure I had the camera ready.  
When I heard the sound of the Glide coming up the road, Harley and I jumped up to look out the window. I watched as my Old Man pulled in, driving up to the carport and shutting off the engine. I pushed myself up as fast as my body would let me, and sprinted out of the room and down the hall to open the door for him. Chibs was just walking up to the steps. When he saw me, he smiled and jogged up the concrete steps, his long legs allowing him to skip a step.  
  
“Hi, love,” he said, pecking my lips as he ducked in and out of the cold.  
  
I shut the door for him as Harley pounced him, tongue poking out to lick. Chibs smiled and greeted the dog before sending him off and moving over to me.  
  
“C’mere, sweetheart. How’d everythin’ go?” he asked, enveloping me in his arms.  
  
“Fine,” I replied, hardly able to breathe, his hug was so tight.  
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t go. I wanted to,” he apologized.  
  
I gave him a small squeeze and kissed his cheek. I had never heard of a man being so into his wife’s pregnancy. He was there for every step. Every time I puked. Every ultrasound. Every time we measured my stomach. He had missed a big one today, but I hoped my little plan made up for it.  
Chibs pulled back and cupped the half-basketball of belly.  
  
“How are our little monsters?” he asked.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Perfect,” I replied, then took his hands and led him down the hall, “Come on. I have a surprise for you.”  
  
He smiled and followed me into the living room where the presents were. He set his helmet down on the coffee table and examined the mysterious boxes.  
  
“What’s this?” he asked, shrugged his cut and jacket from his shoulders, followed by the knife holster.  
  
I took them off of his hands and hung them on the coatrack in the foyer.  
  
“Thank ya, darlin’. Are these presents?”  
  
I smiled as I returned, taking his arm.  
  
“Mhmm. Sit. Open them,” I said excitedly.  
  
Chibs reluctantly obeyed.  
  
“Okay. Since you couldn’t go to the ultrasound, I thought I’d recreate the surprise,” I said.  
  
Chibs’ eyes lit up.  
  
“Did ya get to find out the genders? Were they able to tell?” he asked excitedly.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Yes, sweetheart. So, I have prints of the ultrasound, but I wanted to make a big deal out of it.”  
  
Chibs just laughed, and fiddled with the first box.  
  
“But! Before you open them, let me ask you something,” I said.  
  
Chibs looked up at me.  
  
“What’s that, Callie girl?” he asked.  
  
“What were you hoping for?” I asked.  
  
He smiled sweetly.  
  
“Two girls,” he replied.  
  
I smiled at that.  
  
“What were you hopin’ for, though? Ya still haven’t told me,” he pointed out.  
  
“I know, baby,” I said, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket and opening the camera app, “Open ‘Baby A’ first.”  
  
Chibs snorted.  
  
“Ah! More pictures? Callie!” he whined.  
  
I snapped my fingers at him.  
  
“Hey! I want to remember everything,” I said.  
  
“We’ve been takin’ pictures nonstop for four months!” he complained.  
  
He could be such a little kid.  
  
“Filip!” I scolded, “And we will continue until I pop. Now, open your present. And don’t be disappointed if one or both are not what you were hoping for.”  
  
Chibs was in the middle of peeling the wrapping paper when he looked up at me.  
  
“Ah, ya know I’m not gonna be upset, love. I could care less. So long as they’re healthy,” he said.  
  
I smiled and aimed my camera as he pulled the top from the box. Inside was white tissue paper, but once he removed it, he jumped and his eyes lit up. I started snapping away as he grinned and pulled a pair of pink Harley Davidson baby booties from the box.  
  
“Baby A is a girl?” he asked.  
  
I nodded. Chibs laughed.  
  
“Holy shit! Where’d ya get these little boots?” he asked.  
  
I lowered my phone and walked around the coffee table to sit on the couch beside him.  
  
“Harley Davidson in Stockton. Saw that on the way up there and thought I’d see what kind of baby stuff they had and I found those,” I replied.  
  
Chibs turned a bootie over to examine the sole and read the bottom.  
  
“Will they be able to wear these?” he asked, “Or are they some sort of costume thing?”  
  
I shook my head.  
  
“No, they’re real. They’re for six to nine months, so they can probably get a good month or so out of them,” I replied.  
  
Chibs smiled. I nudged him lightly.  
  
“Open the second one,” I urged.  
  
Chibs set the booties on the coffee table and picked up the second box. He was more impatient this time, and tore through the wrapping paper like a little kid. I held my phone up and snapped his expression when he removed the second set of tissue paper and saw the color on the booties inside. His smile was nothing less than precious.  
  
“What color are they, baby?” I asked.  
  
He reached inside and held up a pair of identical booties.  
  
“Pink,” he whispered.  
  
I set my phone aside and hugged him arm.  
  
“You got your wish,” I replied.  
  
He put the booties back in the box, set it beside the first pair, and reached over to hug me.  
  
“Now, ya gotta tell me what you were wantin’,” he said.  
  
I laughed and pulled away to look at him. I couldn’t contain the smile on my face.  
  
“Girls,” I replied.  
  
His eyes lit up.  
  
“Ya wanted girls, too?” he asked.  
  
I nodded and felt my cheeks burn. He took my hands and kissed my knuckles.  
  
“You want to see the pictures?” I asked.  
  
He nodded. I stood up and walked back to the bedroom to grab the prints and returned as he was wadding the paper into balls. I handed them to him and returned to my spot. He studied the pictures of his 20 week old girls and sniffed.  
  
“God, I wish I coulda been there,” he said softly.  
  
“I know, but sometimes the club has to come first,” I replied.  
  
Although, I wished he had been there with me. Still, he had business with the boys only he could handle, and I understood that.  
  
“Well,” he said as he switched to the next print, “I hope Tiggy can handle bein’ president pro tem for the third trimester.”  
  
“I think he can handle it. Besides, he has two brothers who were once Presidents at his side. You sure you want to step away from the club for that long?” I asked.  
  
“As much as I can,” he replied, “Look at her little arm.”  
  
I smiled and looked at the ultrasound shot to see Baby B’s little arm sticking up.  
  
In being there for almost every step of this, Chibs had begun to take on the role as “second midwife.” My health had become his top priority, and he would be damned if something came up, forcing him away, and something such as labor were to happen. No, he was not missing anything!  
  
“Besides,” he continued, leaning over to set the pictures on the side table, then looking back down at me and smiling, “We got church, and Sticky has asked if we help out on a protection run this afternoon.”  
  
I sighed.  
  
“Another run?” I asked.  
  
He nodded. I looked down at my lap—or, what was left of my lap.  
  
“I wanna go,” I said quietly.  
  
Chibs pulled me into a hug.  
  
“I know, love,” he said softly.  
  
I looked up at him as he kissed my forehead. He smiled and lovingly cupped my stomach.  
  
“Ya gotta take care of our girls, though,” he said.  
  
I smiled and butted his forehead.  
  
“Don’t worry about me. Worry about you,” I said.  
  
He grinned and kissed me.  
  
“Let’s go grab lunch and head to the clubhouse. We got some Prospects to patch in, and,” he paused and grabbed one of the pairs of pink booties, “I wanna rub this in Ratty Boy’s face!”  
  
I burst out laughing. For weeks, Rat had been insisting that the baby (well, _babies_ ) was going to be a boy. He had said repeatedly that it all came down to Chibs and his genetics, as he carried mostly dominant genes. I knew he was hoping for boy cousins for Felix, but unfortunately for him, little Felix was going to be growing up around twin girls.  
  
“Hell yeah!” I agreed.  
  
Chibs laughed and stood up before offering his hand to help me stand.  
  
“Two vehicles, just in case,” he said.  
  
I nodded, and went after one of his hoodies, as mine were pretty snug on me now, and my cut, which would probably not be buttoned again for the next 20 weeks. Once I grabbed my bag and car keys, I was out the door, Chibs following me out, talking nonstop about his daughters.  
  
***  
  
The clubhouse was oddly empty as the afternoon wore on. The guys were on a run, Chucky was out running an errand, I was sitting in the floor watching cartoons with Felix, and two Crow Eaters were disinfecting the bathrooms and kitchen. Normally, this would be the duty for one of our new Prospects, but Chibs had wanted them on the run. Trisha and Wanda had proven their worth to him, even though Rane and T.O. could vouch for their skills. Still, Chibs understood they were just as good as anyone, and better than someone Brooke’s age who had never even shot a gun before. Besides, I believed that having such strong women on the crew would be something he wouldn’t regret. We were officially a co-ed club, but it was going to work, and hopefully when I was back in full operation, I would be able to congregate with my sisters.  
I cuddled Felix to me on the warm blanket as he fisted a superhero toy, eyes glued to Spongebob. In being a cold February day, Brooke had just put him in a fuzzy footed onesie made to look like a teddy bear. With the hood up and the round ears sticking up, he looked like a little bear cub. I made a mental note to get the twins some when they were big enough. I couldn’t get enough of how cute Felix looked.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
I looked up to see Brooke enter, coat zipped, diaper bag slung over her shoulder and keys in hand.  
  
“You clocking out already?” I asked.  
  
She nodded and smiled at her son.  
  
“Yeah. Fingers is going to close for me. I need to run to the bank and get some groceries. All that kind of shit,” she replied.  
  
I watched her worriedly.  
  
“You’re not going to wait until Rat gets back?” I asked.  
  
Of course, I often forgot how independent Brooke could be. It was getting close to sunset, as if the day wasn’t dark enough with the cloud cover. Home alone without your Old Man during the day was fine, but I could not stand being alone in the dark. Not after what happened last time. For Brooke, this never bothered her.  
  
“Nah. I’ll see him when he gets back,” she said, “Are you staying here?”  
  
I nodded. Brooke smiled sympathetically. She and Vee were the only two, besides Tig and Chibs, who knew of my anxiety of being alone at night. I was safest here, of course, but I could see Brooke’s hesitation.  
  
“‘Kay. When the guys get back, can you text me?” she asked.  
  
I smiled and nodded. Brooke leaned down and grabbed Felix’s toys. I looked down at the little human teddy bear.  
  
“Time to go home, bud,” I said to him.  
  
Felix looked up at me.  
  
“Say bye-bye to Aunt Callie, sweetie,” Brooke said.  
  
I picked Felix up, eliciting an excited squeal from him.  
  
“Give me kiss,” I said.  
  
Felix laid a wet one on my cheek. I laughed and hugged.  
  
“Be good, little man,” I said.  
  
Felix just smiled. I raised him up and passed him to Brooke.  
  
“Say bye to Callie,” she said, hefting the six-month old on her hip.  
  
Felix grinned and twisted his hand, not quite the master of a wave yet.  
  
“Bah!” he squealed.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Bye, baby. Bye, Brooke,” I said, “Drive safe.”  
  
“We will. See you later, Callie.”  
  
I waved to them and watched as she talked to Felix and nuzzled his little nose. I sighed and looked down at my stomach. I rubbed the dome and tapped the top lightly with my fingers. Spending time with my nephew always made me impatient for the day the twins—the girls, arrived.  
I reached up onto the couch behind me and grabbed the remote to shut the television off. I pushed myself to my feet, picked up the pillows, then grabbed the sippy cup Brooke usually left here with the blanket and took them to the office, where the baby stuff was kept in an empty locker. The entire club had their own locker, much like a school. Daycare for bikers, it felt like. I only used mine to lock up my belongings during parties, but sometimes hid an extra pair of clothes, and Chibs and I had secret lockboxes full of emergency cash and burners hidden beneath worn shoes, gloves, and whatever other junk we could use. Brooke had commandeered one of the bottom lockers for her and Felix’s possessions. Her purse and such was usually locked up in the garage. This particular locker was left unlocked so anyone could have access to the diaper bag, blanket, cups, toys, and the Post-It that had all of Felix’s emergency numbers. I placed the folded blanket inside, then took the cup to the kitchen to rinse it.  
As I was washing the cup out, I heard the front door of the club house open. Quickly, I dried Felix’s cup and walked out, hoping to see one of my brothers enter. I hadn’t heard the rumbling of their motorcycles, but I thought I might have missed it over the sound of the water coming from the faucet. However, it was only Chucky.  
  
“Hey, Chucky,” I said, then walked to the office to put the clean cup away.  
  
“Hey, Cal. Um,” he paused.  
  
I placed the cup on a shelf and shut the locker. When I looked up at him, he had moved to the side, revealing a woman that had come in with him.  
  
“This young woman needs to talk to the club,” he said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Oh, okay. Cool. Thanks, Chucky,” I said.  
  
Chucky smiled and quickly left to return to the garage office. I smiled at the woman and offered to shake her hand. She smiled nervously and shook my hand.  
The woman was a little taller than I was, dark skin, long, curly brown hair, and big, dark brown eyes, and a backpack over her shoulder. She looked eerily familiar, but I couldn’t pinpoint where I might have seen her before. Regardless, she was a gorgeous woman.  
  
“Hi. What can I help you with?” I asked.  
  
She fidgeted nervously.  
  
“Um. I was actually lookin’ for my father,” she replied, her voice so shy and quiet, I could hardly hear her.  
  
It only took a second before I realized who was standing before me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Her accent gave her away. The same accents that spewed Irish curses back in Stockton. Once she spoke, I knew who she was. It was hard to mistake the eyes, but this woman was the spitting image of Chibs, and I didn’t care what Fiona had to say. Unless I was hopelessly wrong and this was someone from another woman Chibs had no idea about, she was not that bastard O’Phelan’s kid. She was Chibs’ flesh and blood. Same eyes, cheekbones, and nose. Irish accent.  
  
“Kerrianne, right?” I asked.  
  
She looked surprised.  
  
“Um…yeah,” she said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Filip’s told me a lot about you,” I said, then led her away from the office and to the bar, keeping a cool exterior and flipping shit internally, “He’s out on a run with the guys. He should be back pretty soon. You want something to drink? Water? Soda? Coffee?”  
  
Kerrianne timidly sat on a barstool and set her backpack on the floor.  
  
“Soda’s fine,” she replied.  
  
I went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of cans of Coke and returned, handing one to her. She thanked me and opened the can.  
  
“Ya must be Callie,” she said.  
  
I shuddered. She smiled and pointed to her collarbone. I looked down, seeing the crow I often forgot about. I was wearing my hoodie half zipped, my stomach concealed but the Gaelic words on display above my collar. I felt my cheeks burn.  
  
“Yeah,” I replied quietly.  
  
I walked around the bar and sat down beside her.  
  
“I just recently found out,” she said, sounding disappointed.  
  
I frowned.  
  
“I’m really sorry. He was supposed to tell you, but stuff was really crazy last year,” I replied.  
  
She shrugged and smiled.  
  
“I don’t blame him. I know how crazy life gets here. I blame my mother for that,” she replied.  
  
I bit my lip and decided to change the subject. It was none of my business to pry.  
  
“So, what brings you to Charming?” I asked, then took a sip of my Coke.  
  
Kerrianne tapped her fingernails on the side of her can.  
  
“I just needed a break. Ma’s gettin’ remarried and everything’s been total chaos. I needed to see my Da,” she replied.  
  
I nodded sadly.  
  
The poor girl had no idea what Fiona had told Chibs. However, something was amiss. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that she was Chibs’. She looked just like him! I had never seen what Jimmy O’Phelan looked like, but I didn’t think that scumbag could produce such a beautiful girl. I knew what Fiona looked like based on Chibs’ description. Strong, African Irish woman with curly black hair, full lips and large eyes, tall. I knew Kerrianne probably resembled Fiona in that way, but she took after the Telford side. Although she had darker skin and hair, she took after her grandmother as well.  
  
“It wasn’t a bad time to show up unannounced, was it?” she asked timidly.  
  
I broke out of my thoughts and smiled, shaking my head.  
  
“No. No, actually, you arrived at a pretty calm time. Maybe calmer than it’s ever been here,” I replied.  
  
Kerrianne nodded. I took another swig of my drink and we settled into awkward silence. I cleared my throat. There were probably millions of questions she had, not to mention a little bit of anger towards us. I broke the tension before it got any worse.  
  
“I guess, um…I guess this is kind of awkward for you. Finding out your dad remarried and everything,” I said.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“Not so much,” she said weakly, “It was a surprise. When my Aunt Cait found out, she sent the newspaper clipping to a my friend’s mum. She thought I already knew.”  
  
I sighed.  
  
“I’m really sorry you were left in the dark. That was unfair,” I replied.  
  
Kerrianne smiled softly.  
  
In my pocket, my cell phone vibrated, and I fished it out quickly to see Chibs’ number on the screen. I answered it nervously.  
  
“Hello?” I answered.  
  
“Hey, love. I’m ordin’ a pizza. What kind do ya want?” he asked.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“A real pizza, or is this code?” I asked.  
  
Kerrianne watched on curiously. I smiled and covered the receiver.  
  
“Guess who?” I mouthed.  
  
I quickly decided not to tell him who I was sitting with. He would need to be seated and not on a motorcycle before we dropped this bomb.  
  
“No! Real fuckin’ pizza. I know ya’ve been wantin’ it for a week,” he bitched.  
  
I laughed.  
  
“What kind are you getting?” I asked.  
  
“Meat Lovers,” he replied.  
  
I laughed.  
  
“Okay. Are you doing half?” I asked.  
  
“Aye.”  
  
“Okay. I want my side to be cheese, and go ahead and grab a full pepperoni and some breadsticks,” I replied.  
  
Chibs snorted.  
  
“Jesus Christ, love. Ya cravin’ it that much?” he asked.  
  
I bit the inside of my cheek. I almost verbally reminded him that I was eating for three, but I didn’t want Kerrianne knowing just yet, as it may be too overwhelming.  
  
“It’s your fault,” I said.  
  
Chibs laughed.  
  
“Alright. I’ll get it ordered. I’m almost home now, so ya can come on. Unless ya want me to ride behind ya,” he said.  
  
“No, I got it. I’ll be home in a little bit,” I replied.  
  
“‘Kay. Love ya, sweetheart. Drive safe.”  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Love you, too, baby.”  
  
I ended the call and looked down at Kerrianne.  
  
“You like pizza?” I asked.  
  
She nodded. I smiled and waved for her to follow me.  
  
“Don’t you ride?” she asked.  
  
I grabbed my bag from the office as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and followed me to the door.  
  
“I’m gone!” I called to the remaining Crow Eaters.  
  
“‘Kay, hun!” one called back.  
  
I let Kerrianne pass me and walk out first.  
  
“Yeah, I usually ride, but I drove today,” I said to Kerrianne.  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Filip ordered pizza, so I’m guessing he’s having it delivered to the house. He’s probably already home,” I went on.  
  
Kerrianne pushed the front door open. I grabbed my cut from the coat rack and walked out with her, fishing my car keys out of my cut pocket.  
  
“Wonder what he’ll think, seein’ me in his house uninvited,” she said, a hint of bitterness in her words.  
  
I looked down at her worriedly, and it dawned on me. She thought he had shut her out. I reached up, gently touching her arm and stopping her.  
  
“Hey,” I said softly.  
  
She halted and looked at me sadly.  
  
“Filip loves you,” I said, “He’ll be thrilled.”  
  
She looked down at her feet. I stepped closer to her, trying to make eye contact.  
  
“He didn’t abandon you, sweetheart,” I said softly.  
  
She looked up and nodded.  
  
“No, I know,” she said quietly.  
  
I smiled and patted her shoulder.  
  
“Come on,” I said.  
  
Kerrianne gave me a shy smile and followed me to the Challenger. Once settled and moving, she shuddered at the roar of the engine. I smiled meekly.  
  
“Sorry. It’s loud,” I apologized.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been in anything like this,” she said.  
  
I laughed, but took it easy on the gas as we left TM.  
  
Kerrianne was silent for a little while, nervously twiddling her thumbs and sitting bone straight.  
  
“How did you two meet?” she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
I stopped at an intersection and looked over at her.  
  
“Just through the club?” she went on.  
  
I smiled and shook my head.  
  
“No. Um, actually I got in a motorcycle accident just outside of town. Got hurt pretty badly,” I replied, omitting the part about one of The VII’s Prospects running me off the road, “Luckily, the club was coming up the road and saw the wreck. Filip and the guys brought me to the clubhouse. Filip stitched me up. Tig and his fiancé, Venus, took me in for a little while. We all became close friends. Eventually, Filip offered me a spot as a Prospect.”  
  
Kerrianne nodded.  
  
“Filip and I became close friends, and soon developed a relationship,” I finished.  
  
Kerrianne was silent again, taking my words in. She seemed to be the exact opposite of Chibs, personality-wise. I’m sure she was very nervous about seeing her father again, not to mention being in a foreign country, riding around in a giant sports car with a stranger, but she seemed to be very quiet. Naturally shy. Chibs had times where he was quiet, too, but he always had something to say. Some days, he was so wired, he could not keep his mouth shut. That was just him, though. I wondered if Kerrianne just took some time.  
  
“Is he well?” she asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Yup. Now, he did get in a motorcycle wreck a few months ago, messed his leg up for a little while, but he’s back to normal now,” I replied, knowing she would probably notice his slight limp when he stood up, “Still a smoker, but he’s let up on that a lot. He might have one in the morning, and maybe one or two during church, but that little habit has improved.”  
  
Of course, in not being allowed to smoke around me, he had less opportunities to chain smoke, and therefore, broke himself of it. However, and he would never admit it, but I think he was trying to take up healthier habits before the twins arrived. Whether or not it was true, I was extremely proud of him.  
We turned onto the dead end gravel road in time for the pizza delivery truck to pass us. I smiled and sped up a little, ready to surprise Chibs. Kerrianne’s anxiety increased when we arrived, seeing the motorcycles under the carport next to the 60s ranch house. I pulled up under the carport, killed the engine, and we gathered our things and climbed out of the car. Kerrianne followed me up the concrete steps to the side door. As I opened it, I could hear the deep bark of Harley. He knew mommy was home, but I didn’t want him to freak out and attack Kerrianne. Before I pushed the door open, I look back at her over my shoulder.  
  
“You’re not scared of dogs, are you?” I asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“Okay. Just beware of getting jumped and slobbered on,” I replied.  
  
She smiled at that. I pushed the door open and Harley shot right around me, ready to investigate the newcomer, most likely making sure she wasn’t Althea. Deciding she was not a threat, the big goof rubbed up against Kerrianne, blocking her and leaning on her, wanting attention. I smiled and shook my head.  
  
“He’s an idiot,” I said quietly.  
  
Kerrianne scratched him behind the ears, and he plopped his rear end right on her foot.  
  
“Harley! Come on!” I hissed, then grabbed him by the collar and tugged him, urging him to go on.  
  
Once free, Kerrianne was able to fully enter the house.  
  
“Sorry about that,” I whispered.  
  
She smiled.  
  
“It’s alright,” she replied.  
  
I shut the door and she followed me through the house, staying right behind me as if she were hiding, though she had an inch or two over me. She was honestly scared that this could go south.  
I peeked inside the kitchen to find it void of Chibs, but two pizza boxes and a few brown paper bags were on the table, ready for us to tear in to.  
  
“Filip?” I called.  
  
Down the hall, I could hear the toilet flush.  
  
“Bathroom!” he called back.  
  
I turned to Kerrianne.  
  
“Why don’t you go sit on the couch? I’ll get him,” I whispered.  
  
She nodded in agreement and stepped down into the living room, Harley excitedly following her. I quickly shot down the hall and to the bedroom and to put my bag away, which was haphazardly dropping it in the old chair by the dresser, dropping my cut on top of it and slinging my tennis shoes under it before sliding back across the hardwood to catch Chibs. Luckily, I caught up with him just as he was exiting the bathroom.  
  
“Hey,” I said breathlessly.  
  
He spun around in surprise.  
  
“Jesus!” he breathed out, then smiled and pulled me into a hug, “Hi, my darlin’.”  
  
I hugged him tightly. He pulled back and kissed me deeply. When we parted, I held my arms around his neck. He held my waist with one hand and rubbed my stomach with the other.  
  
“How was the run?” I asked.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
“Nothin’ to report. Went pretty smoothly aside from a cage cuttin’ us off,” he replied.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Good,” I replied.  
  
He smiled and laid his forehead on mine.  
  
“How was your afternoon?” he asked.  
  
I laughed.  
  
“Four hours of cartoons, a diaper change, and a nap with Felix. Can only go one of two ways,” I replied.  
  
He chuckled and kissed my cheekbone.  
  
“How about we go eat before the pizza gets cold?” he suggested.  
  
I looked up at him nervously, almost forgetting about Kerrianne.  
  
“Okay, but first, I have a surprise for you,” I said.  
  
He laughed.  
  
“More surprises?” he asked.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Yeah. It’s in the living room,” I said quietly.  
  
His face slowly fell. He had no idea what I could possibly have for him.  
  
“What?” he asked, then his eyes widened, “Oh! Don’t tell me we’re havin’ triplets, because I will—“  
  
I burst out laughing.  
  
“No! Just go look,” I replied.  
  
He sighed, taking my hand and reluctantly leading me down the hall and around the corner.  
  
“If this is a prank, ya cheeky shite—“ he murmured.  
  
I swatted him.  
  
“Would you hush and go on?” I snapped playfully.  
  
He grinned and walked down into the living room. I stayed close behind him. When we entered, Kerrianne looked up from playing with Harley and stood. Chibs froze. She smiled shyly.  
  
“Hi, Da,” she said quietly.  
  
Chibs quickly relaxed.  
  
“Jesus Christ!” he breathed out.  
  
The phone call from Fiona and the weight of the news about Kerrianne following the divorce dissipated into thin air. Chibs shot over to Kerrianne, and when she saw that I had been right about him being happy to see her, she all but jumped him.  
  
“Hi, baby,” Chibs said.  
  
Kerrianne held him in a death grip, and I saw tears come to her eyes. Chibs turned his head and kissed her cheek. I bit my lip, my own emotions getting the better of me (although, I was at the point where if I saw a dog abuse infomercial, I was hugging Harley and bawling).  
  
“I missed ya, love,” Chibs said.  
  
At that, Kerrianne lost it, burying her face in the crook of his neck and clawing her arms in an effort to hold herself together.  
  
“Missed you, too,” she choked out.  
  
He lowered her to the couch and stroked her beautiful curly hair and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. I knew I would have to leave before I became a mess.  
  
“I’ll be in the kitchen,” I announced.  
  
Kerrianne’s eyes shot over her father’s shoulder.  
  
“No, stay. Please?” she asked.  
  
I nodded and padded over to the recliner neither Chibs nor I ever used. Harley followed and laid down at my feet. I tucked my legs under me and watched Chibs, for the very first time, parent. The way he held Kerrianne, the look of absolute love in his eyes, seeing all his rough edges softened…seeing him actually be a dad for the first time…it was gorgeous.  
Kerrianne pulled away. Chibs immediately grabbed a few tissues from a Kleenex box on the end table and wiped her cheeks. She smiled and took one to blow her nose before thanking him.  
  
“Well, this _is_ a surprise,” he said, cutting his eyes at me.  
  
I just smiled. Kerrianne sniffed and looked down.  
  
“I know. I should've called. I was just in a hurry to get out of there,” she said.  
  
Chibs frowned.  
  
“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Are ya in trouble?” he asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“No, no. Ma would kill me if she knew I was here, though. She thinks I’m in Australia. It was the only excuse I could use to leave. She can’t know,” she replied.  
  
Chibs smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
“How old are ya now? 20?” he asked.  
  
Kerrianne wiped her nose.  
  
“21,” she replied.  
  
Chibs’ smile widened.  
  
“Then she can’t do shit,” he replied.  
  
Kerrianne tried not to laugh.  
  
“Aye, but I was supposed to be in her wedding this weekend. She’s gettin’ remarried,” she replied.  
  
I looked from Kerrianne to Chibs for his reaction. He remained calm, not a hint of sadness or bitterness in his eyes.  
  
“Same guy?” he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Yeah. He’s been good to her. Not much for talkin’, but he’s decent,” she replied.  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“I just couldn’t…couldn’t stand there and watch it. I needed to talk ya,” she continued.  
  
He tilted his head to the side and took her hands.  
  
“We haven’t done enough talkin’,” he said quietly.  
  
Kerrianne’s eyes were locked on his fingers, her focus on the wedding band on his ring finger. He sighed.  
  
“I meant to let ya know, baby. I just…there was a lot of shit goin’ on here,” he explained.  
  
She looked up and met his eyes.  
  
“It’s not your fault,” she replied quietly, “Ya can blame Ma.”  
  
His eyes narrowed in concern.  
  
“That’s part of why I came here. This will be against her wishes, but you deserve to know,” she continued.  
  
Chibs was worried.  
  
“Know what, love?”  
  
Kerrianne took a deep breath before replying.  
  
“She lied to ya,” she said so softly, I almost didn’t hear.  
  
Chibs looked between her and me, confused.  
  
“She told me what she told ya after the divorce—about Jimmy. She thought now that things had settled, I should know. She told me that she told you that she cheated on you, and that I was Jimmy’s biological daughter.”  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“R-right,” he said, unsure of how to respond, “She told ya?”  
  
Kerrianne nodded.  
  
“She told me that it was all a lie to keep ya away,” she said.  
  
Chibs and I were horrified.  
  
“Why the hell would she want to keep me away? I’m already on the other side of the bloody planet!”  
  
Kerrianne looked down.  
  
“She didn’t want ya findin’ out the truth about why Jimmy kicked ya out,” she replied, “Cut you.”  
  
Chibs let out a shallow breath.  
  
“What did he want?” he asked, as if he knew something had been suspicious this whole time.  
  
“Ma,” she replied, “He wanted Ma. She said that after I was born, he couldn’t stand it. I’m sure he unleashed more hell on her than she admitted, but she…she, did tell me one thing that she didn’t want ya knowin’.”  
  
Chibs cupped her cheek.  
  
“He raped her,” she whispered.  
  
The room went dead, only the sound of Harley’s snores cutting the silence. Chibs’ eyes were the size of saucers.  
  
“Jimmy would have killed ya if she had told ya, so to protect ya, she kept quiet,” she explained.  
  
Chibs looked away, jaw set, eyes full of disgust and hatred. I could not believe it either.  
  
“That’s why I had to come here,” Kerrianne said, her voice stronger, “Ya deserved to know the truth.”  
  
Chibs’ anger melted and he smiled.  
  
“Thank you, baby.”  
  
She smiled and clutched his hands tightly.  
  
“I should be the one thanking you,” she said.  
  
He tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Why’s that, love?” he asked.  
  
She let out a shaky breath.  
  
“Because you have always been so kind to me. I couldn’t watch Ma walk down the aisle with Ryan. I can’t imagine anyone replacin’ ya. After we you and the club came to Belfast, and we got to know each other again…I felt safe.”  
  
I could not see Chibs’ eyes, but mine were threatening to spill.  
  
“And you will always be safe with me, baby. Hell, if I could have stayed and spoiled ya rotten, I would have,” he said, chuckling.  
  
Kerrianne smiled at that.  
  
“I really didn’t think, with the exclusion of Paddy, that men could be as good as you,” she said shyly.  
  
Chibs’ expression was thoughtful, though a little concerned.  
  
“Why’s that? I know O’Phelan dare not even spit at ya. Fiona would have cut his tongue out,” he said.  
  
Kerrianne kept her eyes down and grew silent. Chibs began to become alarmed.  
  
“Kerrianne?” he asked.  
  
I watched her start to tremble.  
  
“Did—Kerrianne, did hurt you? Tell me,” he said strictly.  
  
Kerrianne looked up at him, eyes full of tears. Chibs scooted closer to her and cupped her jaw.  
  
“What did that bastard do to ya, love? Did he touch you?” he asked, quietly.  
  
Kerrianne’s face was one of deep pain. I felt my anger bubble. I barely knew the girl, but no woman deserved to be abused, and I feared her former step-father had committed said sin. I wanted to beat the shit out of someone for her.  
  
“Please, don’t tell Ma. Only Trini knows,” she whispered.  
  
He stroked her cheek, lowering himself in a desperate effort to keep eye contact.  
  
“I swear to God, not a soul. Do…do ya want Callie knowin’?” he asked.  
  
Kerrianne nodded. She seemed to trust me.  
  
“What happened?” Chibs asked softly.  
  
Kerrianne met his eyes.  
  
“I was only about 11 when I realized the things Jimmy was sayin’ to me were foul and perverted,” she began.  
  
I let out a shallow breath. Chibs gritted his teeth and looked away from her, eyes slightly watery.  
  
“He said stuff all the time, but about a year before you guys came for Jackson’s boy, he started being rough. Trying to…get me to do things for him. Awful things. Either I managed to get away or Ma came in just in time.”  
  
She paused and swallowed visibly, keeping her eyes down. She wrung her hands and let out a soft whimper.  
  
“Just months before you came back, he finally got to me,” she said quietly.  
  
Chibs could only stare, fear written on his face. I closed my eyes, praying she wasn’t about to say what I thought she was going to say.  
  
“I only ever told Trini. Nothing came of it in the end,” she raised her eyes, fat tears spilling down her cheeks, “He raped me.”  
  
Chibs quickly scooped Kerrianne up as she bawled into his shoulder. Chibs looked up at me as I stared at her in shock.  
  
“Goddammit,” he mouthed, then raised his voice, “If I could end that bastard again, I would.”  
  
Kerrianne cried hard into his shirt. He held her tightly and rocked her. Tears spilled down my cheeks, and I had to look away.  
  
“Why didn’t ya tell me, sweetheart?” he asked.  
  
Kerrianne whimpered.  
  
“I couldn’t. At the time, I just couldn’t,” she said through tears.  
  
Chibs sighed and kissed the side of her head, tears sliding down his cheeks.  
  
“Listen to me, baby,” he said, voice choked, “He will never come back. I took care of him.”  
  
Kerrianne raised her head and wiped her cheeks.  
  
“I know,” she said, “But there are nights where I have these nightmares…”  
  
Chibs bit his bottom lip.  
  
“And all I can think is that I need my Da,” she whispered.  
  
He pulled her back to his chest.  
  
“I’m always here for ya. I don’t give a shit if I’m in the middle of a shootout. I’d drop everythin’ for ya. Ya understand me?”  
  
She nodded. He pulled back and cupped her cheeks.  
  
“You are always safe with me. If ya ever need a home, or help, or anythin’, please tell me,” he continued.  
  
She nodded. I wiped my cheeks with the sleeve of Chibs’ hoodie.  
  
“Ya got me, and ya got Callie. Hell, anyone in the club will help ya, and if they refuse, there will be hell to pay. Ya hear me?” he asked.  
  
She nodded again, words failing her. He cupped her cheeks.  
  
“You will always have a family, and you will always have me. I promise ya that,” he said.  
  
That caused the waterworks to start again.  
  
“I love ya, Da,” she said.  
  
He kissed her cheek and hugged her.  
  
“I love ya, too, a leanbh,” he replied.  
  
She kissed his cheek and hugged him for a long time. I had to leave the room to compose myself and wipe my nose. I half wished Jimmy O’Phelan would rise from the dead so I could beat the dog shit out of him. That sweet girl had been through hell, and feeling like she had to lie to her mother just so she could be somewhere she felt safe was crazy to me. I hoped O’Phelan was enjoying his special place in hell.  
When I returned, Kerrianne was leaving down the hall to use the restroom. Chibs wiped his eyes and stared off into space.  
  
“Ya know that bastard was tellin’ me perverted shit a few months before we left?” he said quietly, “Disgustin’ comments about my Kerrianne?”  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
“I shoulda slit his goddamn throat then,” he whispered bitterly.  
  
I sighed and went to sit beside him.  
  
“He’s long gone. You have her and the truth. That’s all that matters,” I reassured him.  
  
He smiled at that.  
  
“I’ll never forgive Fiona for lyin’ to me, but I’m glad Kerrianne told me,” he said.  
  
I smiled and hugged his arm.  
  
“I knew her little scheme was bullshit as soon as I saw Kerrianne. She looks just like you. There’s no way she could belong to anyone else,” I said.  
  
Chibs smiled at that.  
  
“Aye,” he agreed.  
  
“But, you think it may be a good idea to get a DNA test?” I asked.  
  
He sat in thought for a moment.  
  
“What’s it gonna say that I don’t already know?” he asked.  
  
I smiled and took his hand. Suddenly, a realization hit me in the face.  
  
“Holy shit!” I said, voice deadpan.  
  
Chibs watched me worriedly.  
  
“What’s wrong, lovely?” he asked.  
  
I stared at him in shock.  
  
“I have a step-daughter,” I said.  
  
Chibs burst out laughing.  
  
“Aye, ya do,” he said.  
  
I smiled, though I had no idea how to even digest all of this. Chibs ruffled my hair and kissed my temple.  
When Kerrianne returned, Chibs stood from the couch.  
  
“Ya okay, love?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah,” she replied, “Um, I should probably get back to the motel. Trini’s waitin’.”  
  
Chibs and I looked up at her in surprise.  
  
“What?” Chibs asked.  
  
“You don’t want to stay?” I asked.  
  
Kerrianne looked down nervously.  
  
“I was only plannin’ on comin’ by. I know how busy ya guys are. Trinity and I were goin’ to vacation around California for a few weeks,” she said quietly.  
  
“Nonsense!” Chibs said stubbornly.  
  
Oh, he was putting his foot down on this. He put his hands on his hips and looked down at me.  
  
“What do ya say about havin’ the girls crash here for a few days?” he asked me.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
“Absolutely,” I replied, “Much more comfortable than a hotel bed. Not to mention safer.”  
  
Kerrianne nodded in agreement.  
  
“And an abundance of cold pizza,” Chibs said teasingly.  
  
Kerrianne laughed. I stood and shook my head.  
  
“We have an oven, and if all else fails, we can nuke it,” I said.  
  
Kerrianne smiled.  
  
“Ya sure ya want us to stay?” she asked shyly.  
  
Chibs smiled lovingly.  
  
“Yes, baby. You’re always welcome here,” he said softly.  
  
In the few hours I had been around Kerrianne, I had never seen her smile wider.  
  
“Okay,” she gave in, “But only a few days.”  
  
Chibs smiled.  
  
“Whatever ya wanna do,” he said.  
  
She nodded, satisfied. Chibs looked down at me and grinned, cutting his eyes at Kerrianne.  
  
“Can ya keep a secret for me?” he asked.  
  
She nodded. Chibs looked back down at me, then held out his hand for me to take. I took his hand and stood. He slid his arm around my waist.  
  
“Here in a few months, you’ll have two little sisters,” he said.  
  
Kerrianne’s face slowly dropped and she looked to me.  
  
“You’re pregnant?” she asked.  
  
I smiled and nodded, unzipping Chibs’ hoodie to reveal the half-basketball under my shirt.  
  
“Wow! I didn’t even notice,” she said, then jumped, “Did I hear ‘two?’”  
  
Chibs chuckled and nodded.  
  
“Wow,” Kerrianne whispered, “Congratulations.”  
  
I smiled and thanked her. Chibs tapped my arm and held out his hands.  
  
“Keys? I’ll go warm up the car. We’ll fetch Trinity and gorge ourselves on pizza. Pick up some more on the way back,” he said.  
  
I fished the keys to the Challenger out of my pocket and handed them to him. He thanked me and headed out to the carport, Harley on his heels. I looked back to Kerrianne and put a hand on her back as we began to walk.  
  
“You okay?” I asked.  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
“Yeah, it’s just relievin’. I’ve been wanting to tell him that for years, but I never could. Not even in our letters,” she said.  
  
I smiled and lightly rubbed her back.  
  
“Ya must be takin’ pretty good care of him,” she went on, “He looks good.”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“He’s been working on changing some bad habits. Eased up on the drinking and smoking. Careful not to eat anything that will trigger his acid reflux,” I replied.  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
“Last time I saw him, he really looked terrible. Smoking heavy. Drinkin’. Looked like he hadn’t showered, and he might have not. The whole club looked rough. But he looked unhealthy. Overweight. Tired. Scared. Now his weight’s down. Looks happy.”  
  
I smiled.  
  
“I try to keep him whole. Not easy, as hyper as he is,” he said.  
  
Kerrianne arched her eyebrow in a way very much like her father did.  
  
“Him? Hyper?” she asked in disbelief.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“You haven’t been around him much, have you?” I asked.  
  
She laughed and shook her head. I smiled and led her out to the car to pick up Trinity.  
  
When we returned home with the girls, a second, fresher pizza in hand, we warmed up the rest of the food and had dinner. Trinity, Jax’s half-sister, was very friendly, though had a little bit of an attitude that Chibs said was a Teller thing. Jax acted the same way.  
After dinner, the girls passed out in the living room, camping out there until we could prepare a better sleeping situation. Chibs and I were getting ready to go to bed, our long day finally at an end. Chibs was putting his cell phone on its charger when I entered the bedroom.  
  
“Check the girls?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah. They’re out cold. Cuddling with Harley,” I replied, taking my shoes to their spot under the chair by the dresser.  
  
Chibs smiled and set his phone down on the nightstand. I grabbed a pair of socks from my underwear drawer and turned to walk to the bed when I felt something weird rumble in my stomach. I stopped dead and gasped. Chibs looked up at me worriedly.  
  
“Callie?” he asked.  
  
I felt movement, and my hand flew to my stomach.  
  
“Callie! What’s wrong?” he asked, marching around the bed.  
  
Beneath my hand, I felt something move.  
  
“Holy shit! Filip, come here!” I said excitedly.  
  
He nearly cleared the bed.  
  
“What’s wrong, love?”  
  
I grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to my stomach. Another flutter happened, and I looked up at him to see his eyes widened.  
  
“Was that a kick?” he asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
“It was something! I don’t know!” I said, too excited to think straight.  
  
“Is this the first time you’ve felt them?” he asked.  
  
I smiled and nodded. He smiled lovingly and stroked my stomach.  
  
“Little angels,” he said softly.  
  
I smiled up at him. He took my hand and led me to bed, where we turned the lights off, and I curled up on my side against him, trying to feel the twins kick again. Unfortunately, they had settled down again. Chibs kissed my stomach, then kissed me.  
  
“Been a long day, boss,” I said.  
  
He smiled.  
  
“Aye, but it’s been good,” he agreed.  
  
I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
“Ya know, I was talkin’ to Jodie,” he said, “And I have somethin’ I wanna run by ya.”  
  
I put my hand on his chest and yawned.  
  
“What’s that?” I asked tiredly.  
  
He was quiet for a moment.  
  
“I thought it would be…I don’t know. What do ya think about me deliverin’ the twins?” he asked.  
  
I looked up at him in surprise, sleep running back into its hole.  
  
“You want to deliver the girls?” I asked.  
  
He smiled shyly.  
  
“Jodie said she noticed how much I knew and everythin’. Said unassisted birth isn’t out of the question. I know ya said ya felt more comfortable with me, but if it scares ya, we don’t have to. Jodie would still be here. Just not in the same room.”  
  
I stared off across the room in thought. I liked the idea of a home birth, but when I imagined it being just Chibs and I, I fell in love with the idea. Chibs was the only person on the planet I trusted to pull stitches through my skin or reset a bone. He had studied his ass off almost since day one, and I trusted him more than anyone. Although I had full faith in Jodie and her assistant that would be helping on the day of, I loved the idea of Chibs coaching me and catching the twins as they entered the world. I guess I liked the idea of the “circle of life” type thing. We started this together without any help, so we should complete it together.  
  
“I like that idea,” I said softly.  
  
He looked down at me.  
  
“Really?” he asked.  
  
I smiled up at him and nodded.  
  
“Would it be something you’d want to do?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah. I think it’d be a good experience for us,” I replied.  
  
Or the worst idea we’ve ever had, but I had faith in him.  
  
“You’ll be doin’ most of the work, anyway,” he said teasingly.  
  
He kissed my forehead and I laughed.  
  
We fell into silence for a little while. Chibs shifted and cupped my stomach.  
  
“Have ya thought of names for these little ones yet?” he asked.  
  
I turned my head to look at him.  
  
“I did have one in mind,” I replied.  
  
He smiled.  
  
“Yeah, me too,” he replied, “What’s yours?”  
  
I grinned.  
  
“You first, mister,” I said playfully.  
  
He smiled and his eyes fell back on my stomach.  
  
“I was thinkin’ Finley. It’s somethin’ I’ve been thinkin’ of for a while. Unisex name. It has roots in Scotland and Ireland, but it means fair. Fair warrior, according to a baby website I was on,” he replied.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Finley. I like it it,” I said.  
  
He smiled.  
  
“What about you, love?” he asked.  
  
I felt my cheeks burn.  
  
“We can decide on something else if you don’t like it,” I said, beating around the bush.  
  
“Just tell me!” he laughed, “I won’t laugh. Swear to God.”  
  
I bit my lip.  
  
“Saoirse,” I replied.  
  
Chibs’ eyes widened.  
  
“After my mother?” he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“If you disagree with it, we can forget it—“  
  
“No, I think it’s perfect,” he replied before I could take it back.  
  
I looked up at him, perking up. He took my hands.  
  
“Saoirse and Finley,” he said.  
  
I smiled at that.  
  
“Saoirse and Finley Telford,” I repeated.  
  
Chibs smiled and kissed me gently.  
  
“Yup. Perfect,” he said tiredly.


	11. Part 1: Mole

The house had never been so alive at 7:00 in the morning. Soft murmurs turned into Chibs taking a shower, Harley yipping and running through the house, and soon enough, the sound of something sizzling and glass clinking. I tried to get myself another hour of sleep, but my body resisted. My back was aching, and I wasn’t sure if the twins were awake, or the smell of Chibs’ cooking was making me stomach churn. Normally, when he cooked, my stomach would growl like I had not eaten in weeks. Today seemed like it was going to be a bad day of smell sensitivity and body pain.  
With slight difficulty, and the regret of not finding a comfortable combination of pillows, blankets, and body position, I managed push myself up and stretched. As soon as I was upright, the twins squirmed. I jumped, not used to the sensation. I smiled and rubbed the small pumpkin beneath my tank top.  
  
“Good morning, Saoirse. Morning, Finley,” I said, using the names for the first time and getting used to them.  
  
I had no idea which one would be which, or if the names would be fully official, but I liked them so far. They seemed to like them, too, and squirmed when I spoke. I smiled and rubbed my stomach to soothe them before pushing myself to my feet and shuffling around the bed to grab my robe and slippers. Being at the back end of the house, the bedroom always seemed to be colder. Besides that, it was always warmer when I woke up next to Chibs.  
I slipped on my plaid ballet slippers and tied the sash of the robe around the top of my stomach, feeling awkward tying it so high. However, the waist was not an option anymore. I pulled into a loose knot as I shuffled back to the dresser for ponytail holder. When I stopped in front of the mirror, scooting Chibs’ socks and pile of change over, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and cringed. I looked like a tent.  
  
“Holy hell,” I laughed, and ran my hands over my bump, tucking the robe under the mound of double baby.  
  
I snorted and dropped the fuzzy fabric. Wasn’t like there was a fix, anyway. I just shook my head and grabbed a ponytail holder, tying my hair up and leaving, following the aroma of coffee and the odor of bacon.  
In the kitchen, I found Kerrianne and Trinity sitting across from each other at the table, talking and chowing down on waffles, bacon and eggs, and steaming mugs of coffee. They looked up from their giggling when I entered. Kerrianne swallowed her food and smiled.  
  
“Mornin’, Callie,” she said.  
  
“Mornin’,” Trinity chimed in.  
  
I smiled at them.  
  
“Morning, girls,” I said tiredly, and shuffled over to the oven.  
  
Chibs was scooping some eggs out of a skillet and dumping them on a plate. When he heard my voice, he turned around and smiled warmly.  
  
“Good mornin’, lovely,” he said.  
  
I smiled and walked up to him. He set the skillet and spatula down and pulled me into a hug.  
  
“Morning, baby,” I said softly.  
  
He smiled and kissed me.  
  
“How are ya feelin’?” he asked.  
  
I sighed.  
  
“Fine after I get a back rub,” I said with a wink.  
  
Chibs grinned and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Hint taken,” he said, then kissed my forehead, “I’d be happy to. Got little feet in your back?”  
  
“I’ve got a three pound boiling ball sitting on my pelvis. What do you think?” I asked sarcastically.  
  
Chibs laughed.  
  
“I think I’ll pamper ya after breakfast. What would ya like to eat? Waffles? Chicken ovum?”  
  
I turned away from him when I felt my throat constrict, disgusted and easily sickened.  
  
“Filip!” I scolded.  
  
He was rolling. Trinity slammed her fork down.  
  
“Jesus Christ! Ya had to go there!” she exclaimed.  
  
Chibs fucking giggled. I held my hand up.  
  
“I will go out of my way to find those new boots and yack in them, Filip!” I snapped.  
  
The girls laughed. Chibs smiled and turned to finish plating his food.  
  
“How does toast sound?” he asked.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Amazing,” I replied, “I’ll get the bread.”  
  
But Chibs shot that down.  
  
“Nuh-uh!” he scolded, “You go sit down.”  
  
I shot him a look, took a few steps backward, and slammed my hand down on top of the bread loaf.  
  
“I got it,” I said.  
  
He smirked, knowing better to argue with me. I knew if I sat down on one of the wooden dining table chairs, my back would knot tenfold. Chibs, however, reached over and stole the bread from me.  
  
“Strawberry or grape?” he asked.  
  
I smiled, giving in.  
  
“Strawberry. I’ll go get the girls’ bedding cleaned up. If I sit, my hips will crack,” I said.  
  
Chibs held a hand up.  
  
“No need. The girls got everything picked up and folded before I got up,” he replied.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and looked over at the table. They smiled meekly.  
  
“Thank you,” I said.  
  
“Welcome,” they replied in unison.  
  
Chibs opened the bag of bread and selected two slices for the toaster.  
  
“Ya don’t need to be slavin’, love. Let me, ‘kay?” he asked.  
  
I nodded in defeat. But, he was right. I needed to take it easy. It was just hard being bored all the time.  
  
“Yes, boss,” I replied.  
  
He smiled and stroked my cheek.  
  
“What happened to the pitcher?” Trinity asked Kerrianne.  
  
I looked back at the table to see Kerrianne look for the missing pitcher. Chibs looked around and I found a transparent pitcher of tea on the island.  
  
“This one?” I asked, pointing to it.  
  
Chibs looked over his shoulder.  
  
“Aye. That’s it,” he replied.  
  
I walked over to grab it to take it to the table, but Trinity hopped up and met me halfway.  
  
“Thank ya,” Trinity said, then took the tea back to the table, “So, I hear you’re President now, Filip.”  
  
The toast popped out of the toaster and Chibs quickly grabbed the slices to put the butter on so it could melt while they were hot.  
  
“Ya heard correctly,” he replied.  
  
Trinity turned in her chair with her cup in her hands.  
  
“Big role to play,” she said.  
  
I went to the refrigerator to grab some milk to make a chocolate milk.  
  
“Aye,” Chibs agreed, “Could ya grab the jam, Callie love?”  
  
I searched the door and grabbed the jar of Smuckers, handing it to him. Chibs thanked me and went after a butter knife.  
  
“I thought Jax was next in line after Clay?” Trinity asked.  
  
Chibs spun the lid off of the jar.  
  
“He was. He was President for several years. Damn good Prez, too,” he replied.  
  
Trinity smiled.  
  
“What happened?” she asked.  
  
I was busy squirting chocolate syrup into my milk when I paused. Did…did she not know?  
I looked up at Chibs to see him looking at me, alarmed.  
  
“What do ya mean, darlin’?” he turned around and asked.  
  
Trinity’s smile faded.  
  
“I mean, what happened to his position? I assume he stepped down to be with Abel, right?”  
  
I frowned. She had no idea.  
  
Chibs sighed heavily.  
  
“Callie, your toast is ready,” he said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Thank you, baby,” I replied quietly.  
  
Chibs picked up his plate and mug of coffee and turned around, setting the dishes on the island. He poked his fork into his eggs and sighed heavily.  
  
“Jackie’s Old Lady, Tara. She was Abel’s guardian. She and Jackie got married after he came for Abel. They had a son together. Thomas.”  
  
Trinity’s eyes lit up.  
  
“I have two nephews?” she asked.  
  
Chibs gave her a small smile and nodded.  
  
“Aye,” he replied, “Lotta stuff happened. Some of it I couldn’t remember if ya showed me pictures. It was just a crazy time. But almost all of it had to do with those little boys. Every agenda of Gemma’s. Everything Tara and Jax did. Tara tried to get the boys to a safer environment. She eventually wanted a divorce. Jackie did what he could to keep those boys safe, but he couldn’t leave the club. They both wanted the boys to never know what SAMCRO was. To never know Charmin’. Gemma refused to be separated from her grandchildren. Of course, there was more bullshit. Jackie was in trouble with the law. Tara had already been in prison. They were both unstable. I don’t think anyone realized that Gemma was the most unstable. One evening, after thinkin’ Tara had made a deal, and apparently high as a kite, she went over to their house and killed Tara in a fit of rage.”  
  
Trinity and Kerrianne stared up at him in horror.  
  
“Jesus! I know the woman was crazy, but I didn’t think she would have the heart to kill her daughter-in-law,” Trinity said.  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“We didn’t find out for a long time until Juicey boy confessed,” he replied, “In the meantime, Jax sent us on a wild goose chase, tried to keep the club afloat—alive. He did his best to keep us whole, but he went above to set us all up for when he stepped away. He refused to leave us empty-handed. Gemma’s sins created the biggest war we had ever fought in, and we lost a lot of people. Nearly everyone ya met when we came from Abel is gone. Some long before Tara’s death. Remember Opie?”  
  
Trinity and Kerrianne nodded.  
  
“Aye,” Trinity said.  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“He was killed in prison. Clay…met Mr. Mayhem. Ya met Happy, but ya didn’t get to meet Tig. They’re still alive. Tig, my VP, and Hap’s our Sergeant at Arms. Bobby passed away in the war. Killed by a drug king named August Marks. Gemma died in prison.”  
  
Trinity bit her lip.  
  
“What happened to my brother?” she asked.  
  
Chibs looked up at her with sad eyes. Trinity’s face fell.  
  
“Jesus,” she breathed out.  
  
Chibs absently stirred his eggs.  
  
“Things came to a head. In the end, he passed his Presidency to me, left his legal assets in the hands of Abel’s mother, Wendy, and a club partner and friend. Got the boys out of Charming, the club on stable ground, and he left, only calling once to check in and inform us of Gemma’s passing. It wasn’t long afterwards before we discovered that he got into a motorcycle accident.”  
  
Tears rushed to Trinity’s eyes. Chibs smiled sympathetically.  
  
“He’s buried next to Tara here in Charmin’,” he continued.  
  
Trinity shook her head.  
  
“He was so young, Filip. And those boys?” she asked, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“He did what he was meant to do, Trinity. He’s at peace,” he assured her.  
  
She nodded and wiped her eyes. Kerrianne looked up from her empty plate.  
  
“What about Juice?” she asked.  
  
Chibs let out a shaky breath.  
  
“He was with us for a little while longer,” he replied.  
  
Kerrianne looked away from him. I gritted my teeth. There wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t miss my brother, and there were times why I couldn’t help but blame myself.  
  
“Juice and a Prospect of ours got jumped by some assholes that were after me,” I spoke up.  
  
Chibs snapped his head over me. I held my glass of chocolate milk between my hands and leaned against the counter.  
  
“The Prospect got killed on the spot. Juice made it a few days in the hospital before his organs shut down,” I explained.  
  
Kerrianne let out a shaky breath.  
  
“Jesus,” she whispered.  
  
“He didn’t die alone,” I reassured her, “The club was there.”  
  
Chibs looked down at the half-eaten food on his plate. I set my glass down and crossed my arms.  
  
“Filip didn’t leave his side,” I finished.  
  
Kerrianne gave her father a small smile.  
  
“Well,” Trinity said, speaking up and breaking the tension, “Guess ya have angels watchin’ out for the rest of ya.”  
  
She smiled and we nodded in agreement.  
  
“Is there a way we could go, um, visit Jax’s resting place? I wanna say goodbye,” she continued.  
  
Chibs nodded and sipped his coffee.  
  
“‘Course, darlin’,” he replied.  
  
Kerrianne stood from the table and held her hand out.  
  
“Ya done?” she asked Trinity.  
  
Trinity jumped.  
  
“Oh! Yeah. Thanks,” she quickly replied.  
  
Kerrianne took Trinity’s empty dishes, but before the could make it to the sink, Chibs kindly took them for her.  
  
“I got it, love,” he said.  
  
Kerrianne smiled shyly as she handed the dishes over. Trinity stood from the table and pushed their chairs in.  
  
“Thanks for breakfast, Da,” Kerrianne said to Chibs.  
  
He smiled and hugged her with one arm as he set the dishes in the sink.  
  
“You’re welcome, baby,” he said, then kissed her hairline, “Love you.”  
  
“Love you, too,” she replied.  
  
The look of love in his eyes…Lord knows how long he had yearned for a moment like that with Kerrianne, and even though she was fully grown now, it had definitely not been too late.  
  
“Hey, Filip?” Trinity asked.  
  
Chibs looked up from Kerrianne to the older girl.  
  
“Do ya think it’s possible for me to see the boys again? I know Abel doesn’t remember me, but I would like to say hi before we go back to Ireland,” she said.  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“I can’t promise ya anythin’, but I can try. Abel and Thomas are livin’ with Abel’s mother. Dunno if she’s in Oregon or if she is in Norco. I’ll see what I can do, though,” he replied.  
  
Trinity smiled and thanked him. He smiled and ruffled Kerrianne’s hair.  
  
“Why don’t you two go rot your brains in front of the TV for a while? After lunch, we’ll head to the cemetery,” he said.  
  
Trinity and Kerrianne agreed and returned to the living room. I finished my toast and walked around the island to set my dishes in the sink.  
  
“Were they close?” I asked.  
  
Chibs shook his head.  
  
“Nah. They just barely got to know each other. Didn’t even know they were related when they met,” he replied.  
  
I sighed and walked up beside him. He looked down at me and smiled.  
  
“I think I made too much food,” he said.  
  
I smiled and linked my arm with his.  
  
“The girls chowed down. They must have liked your cooking as much as I do,” I said.  
  
Chibs chuckled and kissed the top of my head.  
  
“We gotta problem, Callie girl,” he said quietly.  
  
I looked up at him in surprise as he took his leftovers to Harley’s bowl. He scraped away leftover eggs and scraps of waffle into the bowl and placed his dirty dishes in the sink.  
  
“What kind of problem? Club?” I asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
“No,” he replied, then turned to me and put a hand on his hip as he let the water run to soak the dishes, “I didn’t think this through very well.”  
  
I stared at him in confusion. I had absolutely no idea what he meant.  
  
“What? With the girls?” I asked quietly so they would not overhear.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
“Yes! I have no idea how to entertain two young girls! Jesus Christ!” he hissed.  
  
I burst out laughing.  
  
“What the bloody hell are we supposed to do with them?”  
  
I smiled and reached for his hand.  
  
“It won’t be hard, Filip. They’re in their 20’s. They’re not teenagers. They’re a little easier to handle,” I said.  
  
Chibs snorted.  
  
“Oh, tha’ helps!” he retorted.  
  
I laughed and lightly nudged him. He smiled and shut the faucet off.  
  
“Shouldn’t be too hard. They’ve never experienced California before, right?” I asked.  
  
Chibs shrugged.  
  
“Fi never let Kerrianne go anywhere. Think she spent the summer in Scotland with Cait once, but that was it. Trinity’s been to England. Think Maureen said she’s been to Scotland and Spain. Maybe France. Neither have been to the States, though,” he replied.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“So everything will be new to them. Well,” I paused to think of what we could do with them, but unfortunately, I also knew very little to do.  
  
Northern Cali was still new to me, and I was just vaguely familiar with Stockton and Lodi. Forget Oakland or even San Fransisco. SoCal? There was of course, L.A. Huntington had a few spots I’d take them to. There was Anaheim as well.  
  
“Shopping can eat up a day. I’m sure we can convince Venus to plan a barbecue up at the cabin. However, they’re still young enough to enjoy Disneyland if you want to go on a small trip.”  
  
Chibs’ nostrils flared.  
  
“You are not draggin’ me to fuckin’ Disneyland!” he snapped.  
  
I placed my hands on his chest.  
  
“Stop being a grump. There’s plenty for them to do there. Lots of opportunities to be able to bond with Kerrianne,” I said.  
  
He sighed and relaxed.  
  
“Aye. What’ll we do, though. Ya definitely can’t ride,” he said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“It’s Disney. I’m sure there’s entertainment for human blimps, too,” I said sarcastically.  
  
His smile vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. He pulled me flush to him, dropping his forehead to mine and holding the side of my stomach. I took his free hand.  
  
“I dunno if it’s wise to be six hours from your doctor, though,” he said softly.  
  
I sighed.  
  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine. We can ask Jodi,” I pressed on.  
  
Chibs raised an eyebrow at me. It wasn’t that I really wanted to go. In fact, I hated bustling, loud amusement parks. I just wanted something to do. Chibs could see it in my eyes.  
  
“We’ll find somethin’ fun to go do. I know you’re bored out of your skull,” he said.  
  
“Yeah,” I replied softly as he kissed my forehead.  
  
“Enjoy these months of boredom, my love,” he said, “Besides, we still got church and all the borin’ club shit. Not to mention, we have a nursery to set up. Shit to stock up on. Plenty to do.”  
  
I smiled and looked up to kiss him.  
  
“Do I lose my vote since I can’t ride?” I asked.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
“Absolutely not. That’s another old rule that doesn’t apply. Not in this situation,” he replied.  
  
I smirked.  
  
“Teller didn’t count on having pregnant Old Ladies in the King’s court?” I asked.  
  
Chibs gave me a crooked smile.  
  
“Nah. And in my eyes, there’s a difference between it being too dangerous for someone to ride and someone being physically unable to ride. This is only temporary, as well. Ya won’t lose your vote. I highly doubt the guys would disagree,” he explained.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“And even if they do,” he continued, smiling and butting my forehead, “They’re my daughters, you’re my Old Lady, and the gavel is in my hand. So, as long as that’s true, what I say goes.”  
  
I laughed and gently tugged his goatee.  
  
“You’re hot when you’re assertive,” I teased.  
  
He growled and kissed me roughly.  
  
“Go on, before we start somethin’,” he said.  
  
I laughed and pecked his lips.  
  
“I’m gone. Thank you for breakfast, baby,” I said, turning away.  
  
“Welcome, love.”  
  
I moved out of the kitchen and across the hall to the living room to check on the girls. They were glued to the TV, Trinity on the recliner and Kerrianne curled up with Harley on the couch.  
  
“Hey, girls. What are you—“  
  
Before I could say anything more, on screen, a muscular red-headed man came into frame in nothing but a kilt.  
  
“Holy shit!” I said before I could censor myself.  
  
The girls just laughed.  
  
“Okay,” I said, holding a hand up, “Now, I don’t mind you two watching porn, but Filip-“  
  
Kerrianne laughed.  
  
“It’s not! We swear. I mean, there’s adult scenes in it, but it’s not X-rated,” she said.  
  
“No, it’s just a show,” Trinity said, “You mean you’ve never heard of _Outlander_?”  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
“What?” I asked.  
  
“It’s based off of the books,” Kerrianne explained, “It’s about a World War II nurse who accidentally time travels back to 18th century Scotland, meets Jamie, the red-head right there, and helps him and his group and ends up falling in love with him and all that.”  
  
“But it’s not as cheesy as it sounds,” Trinity added.  
  
“Yeah. It’s not cheesy,” Kerrianne agreed, “It’s pretty good. Gets quite intense at times.”  
  
“And isn’t he gorgeous?” Trinity asked.  
  
I laughed as I watched the Jamie guy speak to a bald man in a kilt. Of course, the clean-shaven, cut guys were not my type, but he wasn’t bad looking.  
  
“Definitely the best looking one I’ve seen so far,” I commented.  
  
The girls laughed and looked back up at the screen. I watched for a minute, not really understanding what was going on, but nevertheless, I recognized those thick Scottish accents and the green mountains of the Highlands, and it made me desperately want to go back.  
Chibs entered the living room, slapping his cell shut as he stepped down. His cheeks were flushed and eyes wide with alarm.  
  
Shit.  
  
“What?” I asked worriedly.  
  
He gritted his teeth.  
  
“Get the girls to the clubhouse. I’ll be behind ya,” he said.  
  
The girls looked up from the television.  
  
“Jesus. Why? What happened?” I asked.  
  
He walked into the hallway to grab his cut and gear.  
  
“Dunno. Tiggy and the guys were checkin’ in with the Niners, went to check in with Álvarez. Fight broke out and Connor shot Marcus in the foot. Apparently it was an accident, but either way, Connor’s unstable. Bein’ a total idiot,” he explained.  
  
I sighed.  
  
“Is there,” I paused and looked over my shoulder to see the girls watching worriedly.  
  
I walked closer to Chibs and lowered my voice.  
  
“Is there any threat?” I asked quietly.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
“Not that I know of. Just get the girls to the clubhouse. Our lionesses are there. Should be plenty to keep ‘em distracted while I try to perform surgery on a foot,” he said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Got it,” I replied, then turned back to the living room, “Girls, get whatever you need and get in the car.”  
  
They nodded and quickly shot up and grabbed their things. I quickly moved down the hall to the bedroom, throwing on an oversized sweater, awkwardly squeezed myself into a pair of maternity jeans that I detested, then threw on a pair of tennis shoes before grabbing my bag and meeting Chibs as he tossed his supply bag over his shoulder.  
  
“Ready?” I asked.  
  
He let out a short exhale and nodded.  
  
“Aye,” he replied breathlessly.  
  
He handed me his old hoodie, which I thanked him for and removed my bag briefly to put it on.  
  
“Where are the girls?” I asked.  
  
“They’re in the car already,” he replied.  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
“That fast?” I asked.  
  
He frowned.  
  
“They’re used to havin’ to get out at a moment’s notice,” he replied sadly.  
  
I bit my lip. I had not thought about that. With the girls being tied to SAMBEL and the IRA, there was no telling what they had been through.  
  
“Right,” I sighed, “Okay. You got all of your stuff?”  
  
He nodded. I reached up to cup his cheek and kissed him.  
  
“Ride safe,” I said.  
  
He gave me a small smile.  
  
“I will. Drive safe. Love you,” he said, words rushed as he anxiously prepared for what lay ahead at TM.  
  
“Love you, too,” I replied.  
  
With one last kiss, he gestured for me to go first and we moved quickly down the hall and out to our vehicles. I climbed into the Challenger, Kerrianne in the passenger seat and Trinity behind me, both buckled in and ready. Behind me, the Street Glide roared to life and I watched Chibs’ reflection in the rearview mirror as he walked the bike out and drove it gently down the gravel driveway. I took a calming breath and started the car. There would never be a day where riding in or on separate vehicles did not make me a nervous wreck. I was always reminded of the day he left with the guys to spy on Indian Hills, and that sickening fear when, not he, but Althea pulled into the driveway. It was getting worse as the pregnancy progressed, and I was terrified of him riding alone. Of course, I was behind him, but anything can happen on the road. Even more so, I was scared of what awaited him at the clubhouse.  
  
***  
  
At TM, the parking lot was loaded with bikes. Our brothers’, sisters’, as well as a few Mayan bikes and a van I did not recognize. Chibs ripped in and parked just outside of the clubhouse doors. I ripped in and parked on the opposite wall under the only covered area.  
  
“Wow. I’ve only seen pictures of this place,” Trinity said as we climbed out.  
  
I smiled through a fluttering of twin fetuses. In the excitement, they were going nuts. It was like little crickets were scurrying across my stomach.  
  
“Looks way different,” she continued.  
  
I shut my door and walked around the car.  
  
“Yeah. We’ve remodeled. Come on. Let’s go in,” I said.  
  
Saoirse and Finley continued their little fit, and I had to rub my stomach to calm the movement. Kerrianne noticed immediately.  
  
“Are ya okay?” she asked quietly.  
  
I looked to her and nodded.  
  
“Yeah,” I sighed, “They’re just…guess they went into panic mode.”  
  
Kerrianne just watched me worriedly. I smiled.  
  
“I’m fine. I’ve only recently been able to feel their movement. Not used to it,” I explained.  
  
Kerrianne nodded.  
  
“Two’s probably stranger to feel than one,” she replied.  
  
I laughed and nodded.  
  
We walked under the awning, the same Crow Eaters that usually ran the bar and babysat Felix were currently having a smoke. I flagged one over. I still had not placed my full trust into them, but they were very respectful, and the if the fiercely protective Brooke Skogstrom trusted them with her little man, then I could, too.  
  
“Whatcha need, hun?” the shorter of the two, black hair in Rockabilly rolls, sporting a military jacket and skinny jeans asked.  
  
“Would you mind getting these two a drink?” I asked, putting my hands on Kerrianne and Trinity’s backs.  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Sure, darlin’,” she said, then turned to the girls, “Come on in. Pick your poison.”  
  
Trinity and Kerrianne followed behind the Crow Eater. As they walked in, Tig squeezed by them, tossing a blood-stained towel into a trash barrel. I approached him and cringed.  
  
“Jesus. That bad?” I asked.  
  
Tig looked up at me and smiled.  
  
“Just what was keeping the bleeding under control,” he replied, then enveloped me in a hug, “Hi, baby girl.”  
  
I smiled as he lightly rubbed my back.  
  
“Hey, Pop.”  
  
We parted and he ruffled my hair.  
  
“How ya feeling?” he asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
“Little achey here and there. Not too bad. Little monster has been throwing a fit since we left the house, though,” I replied.  
  
Tig’s bright blue eyes widened.  
  
“You felt the baby move?” he asked in surprise.  
  
I smiled shyly, feeling my cheeks burn.  
  
“When did this start?” he asked.  
  
“Last night. I may have felt it before and never realized it, but since last night, I’ve felt plenty of activity,” I replied.  
  
Tig smiled.  
  
“What’s it feel like?” he asked.  
  
I shrugged. The twins had yet to settle, and as if they knew what was going on, began to squirm again.  
  
“Like I swallowed a bug,” I replied.  
  
Tig laughed.  
  
“You wanna feel?” I asked.  
  
His eyes bugged.  
  
“Yeah,” he said softly.  
  
I held my hand up, taking his and placing it over the epicenter of fluttering hands and feet. It took a second, but whichever twin that resided on my left responded with a little nudge to Tig’s hand. His jaw fell and he gasped.  
  
“Wow,” he said softly, then his eyes met mine, “And this was the little one that was never supposed to make it?”  
  
I smiled. Tig cupped the back of my neck and kissed my forehead.  
  
Inside the clubhouse, Chibs called my name. Tig smiled and patted my back as I walked in. Inside, Happy was standing by the chapel doors with Álvarez’s VP, and I could see the Mayan Prez laying on the table, the SAMCRO church now a surgical suite. When Happy saw me, he pointed to the sink behind the bar.  
  
“Scrub in, kiddo,” he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes and obeyed, washing my hands and making sure not to touch anything until I walked inside the chapel and was able to glove my hands.  
  
“Hey, Marcus,” I said, slapping latex gloves on my hands.  
  
The Mayan Prez looked up at me, face pale and eyes watery and bloodshot from pain. Chibs was looming over Álvarez’s bloodied foot, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose as he cleaned away blood to get a better view of the wound.  
  
“Callie,” Álvarez grunted out, “Didn’t expect to see you two around. You’ve been M.I.A. for the last couple of weeks.”  
  
“Aye,” Chibs said, “My focus is on this pregnancy right now.”  
  
He looked up to meet Álvarez’s eyes.  
  
“I wanna stay close, ya know?” he asked, then looked to me, “Grab one of those glass bottles out of my bag, love.”  
  
Álvarez nodded. I walked around to the chair Chibs’ medical bag was sitting in and searched through the supplies before finding the sought after bottle. I handed it over and Chibs thanked me.  
  
“I understand,” Álvarez said, “My Old Lady’s pregnant again. Been having some complications, so I’ve been home—that is, until today. The second I step off the front porch, some Irish asshole is blowing my foot off.”  
  
Chibs picked up a pair of forceps to pick around the wound. Whatever he saw, he cringed at.  
  
“What happened?” I asked, standing nearby Chibs to pass over whatever was needed next.  
  
“Some shit about some faulty hardware,” Álvarez grunted, “Malone blamed us, waved around a gun he claimed was defective, and it fired. Fortunately for him, it was an accident.”  
  
Chibs groaned.  
  
“Ya shoulda knocked him out,” he said.  
  
Álvarez nodded.  
  
“He’ll get his. How bad is the foot?” he asked.  
  
Chibs gritted his teeth and set the forceps aside.  
  
“Looks like ya may have some damage to the metatarsals. Possibly broken,” he replied, then grabbed a sterile syringe, opening it to begin to administer a local anesthetic, “Gonna have to take a closer look.”  
  
Álvarez just nodded. Chibs ordered Happy to shut the doors so we could have some privacy from the rest of the clubhouse.  
Chibs spent a few minutes flushing and picking, assessing the damage. I held a flashlight over the bleeding hole so he could see better, but had to look away myself when I saw, or thought I saw bone.  
  
“I can’t tell exactly how deep the damage is,” he informed Álvarez.  
  
The Mayan President just nodded.  
  
“Do you think we should get someone else down here? I can call Sticky,” I offered, “Get their medic down here.”  
  
“No,” Álvarez said.  
  
I looked down at the wounded man and frowned. It was not my place to argue with the man. Ally or not, he was a far more dangerous man than Chibs when he set his mind to it. He was better kept as a friend unless I wanted my head blown off.  
Chibs set his tools on the clean towel next to Álvarez’s good foot and turned around to open a cabinet. I watched as he opened a wooden box inside, produced a small piece of paper and a Ziploc baggie full of green plant matter. I smiled. Chibs had always found pot to be the best medicine. He rolled the joint, lit it for Álvarez, and handed it to him.  
  
“Your treat for bein’ a good patient,” he teased, voice strangled from taking a hit.  
  
He smiled thankfully and looked up at me.  
  
“Should you be around this?” he asked me.  
  
I shrugged. Probably not.  
  
“Just enjoy it, Marcus. This doesn’t look like it’s going to be a fun ride,” I said.  
  
The Mayan President chuckled and took a hit. Chibs ordered me to hold Álvarez’s leg down just in case he tried to jerk. I obeyed and watched as Chibs cut the wound open a little more and began to remove any foreign objects. I felt like I was watching a more graphic version of _MASH_.  
  
“So, let me get this straight,” Chibs said.  
  
I passed Álvarez an ashtray from the bookshelf. In smoking not being allowed, all of the glass and plastic trays had been stored away.  
  
“Connor suspected a gun to be faulty?” he asked.  
  
“He suspected the whole shipment to be faulty. He was checking them for a buyer and when they were not working properly, he called us, and now we’re here,” Álvarez explained.  
  
Chibs’ eyebrows furrowed and he cast a concerned glance at me.  
  
“Were the guns not inspected before shipment?” he asked.  
  
Álvarez opened his mouth to reply, but his response was a low grunt as Chibs accidentally touched a nerve in the Mayan President’s foot.  
  
“Shit!” Álvarez growled, “I don’t know.”  
  
Chibs sighed and switched out tools.  
  
“‘Kay, brother. We’ll talk about it later. Just relax for now,” he said.  
  
Álvarez nodded and took another hit from the joint.  
  
He remained relatively quiet throughout the operation, the removal of the bullet being harder than what Chibs had to do to reset the little bones. However, when he was finished, he had a smile on his face.  
  
“Beautiful,” he said, then began to stitch up the wound.  
  
I smiled from my spot on the table, still holding Álvarez’s leg to keep him still. The man was pretty out of it when Chibs finished, but he was confident that the procedure was successful.  
  
“Finished?” Álvarez asked.  
  
Chibs nodded as he clipped the stitches.  
  
“Aye. Stay off of this foot. Take whatever pain killers ya like. I wanna look at this tomorrow mornin’.”  
  
Álvarez nodded.  
  
“Callie, love,” Chibs said.  
  
I looked up from absently staring at the chapel doors.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Chibs reached into his medical bag and grabbed a pack of gauze and bandages.  
  
“Would ya wrap up his foot? I gotta disinfect. Check on the girls,” he said.  
  
I nodded and let go of Álvarez’s leg to take the bandages. Chibs removed his bloodied gloves and threw them away.  
  
“Thank ya, sweetheart,” he replied.  
  
Álvarez propped himself on his elbows and stubbed the last of the joint into the ashtray. Chibs gathered his tools and left the room. I applied the gauze gently to the stitches and began to wrap.  
  
“You want a pillow?” I asked.  
  
Álvarez shook his head.  
  
“No. Who are they?” he asked.  
  
I looked up from his foot to the opening in the quilted leather doors to see Trinity and Kerrianne at the bar, Chibs patting Kerrianne’s back as he passed by.  
  
“Our company for the week. My step-daughter and her friend made a surprise visit,” I replied.  
  
He looked surprised.  
  
“That is a surprise. Isn’t she from Ireland?” he asked.  
  
I nodded as I wrapped his foot.  
  
“Yeah. Belfast,” I replied.  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Yeah. Her mother’s deep in the IRA, from what I understand,” he said.  
  
I did not reply, my focus on my hands and the bandage.  
  
“She just come down to say hi?” he asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
“Her mom’s getting remarried. She had to get away. Poor girl has never had the chance to even spend much time with her father. Now she’s free to do so,” I replied.  
  
Álvarez nodded and cast a glance out into the lounge.  
  
“Can she be trusted?” he asked.  
  
His question snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes.  
  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
  
Could she be trusted with club business? Is that what he meant? Of course, there were things not allowed to spill, but I was sure she could be trusted with a few things, should the need arise.  
Álvarez raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
“Have you known her long enough to trust her?” he asked.  
  
I let my shoulders drop. I barely knew the girl, but there was indeed something about her that made me like her. I did not see a reason to not trust her.  
  
“Of course not. What do you mean, Marcus?” I asked.  
  
I finished wrapping his foot and placed a hand on my hip.  
  
“I could be severely mistaken, but I just find it a little odd that a girl tied with the IRA just happens to show up in Charming as this bullshit with the guns is unfolding.”  
  
I sighed. I saw his point.  
  
“I doubt there’s a connection. The girl has been through hell. She needs her dad,” I replied.  
  
Álvarez nodded.  
  
“Forgive me. I have trust issues with the Irish,” he said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“I don’t blame you.”  
  
He pointed to the door.  
  
“But whether or not I’m right, you have to wonder. There’s a stink arising somewhere between here and Belfast, and this girl has VIP access to a club that used to run the gun show. Now, we run it. You can see why I’m a little iffy, Callie.”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“No, I understand perfectly,” I replied.  
  
He nodded and swung his legs over the table. I glanced out at the bar.  
  
“Would you like me to look in to it for you?” I asked.  
  
Álvarez nodded.  
  
“Please.”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“I really don’t think she’s here to cause any harm,” I assured him as I walked to the chapel doors to open them.  
  
As I grasped a handle, though, I paused and turned to the Mayan Prez. Álvarez watched me curiously.  
  
“Should I be worried?” I asked.  
  
Álvarez took a deep breath.  
  
“I’ll put it this way,” he said, “You have crossed lines and risked not just your life to keep your Old Man alive. Things have since calmed, and you have a baby on the way. I don’t think I would risk letting any sign of harm go unnoticed.”  
  
I nodded and looked back out the door to see the girls laughing. A had a nagging feeling that Álvarez could be right.


	12. Part 1: The Horrible, Blustery Day

“Are you sure?”  
  
I could not see Chibs’ eyes for his shades, but his gaze did not move from the girls, Trinity kneeling in front of a tombstone that had been placed in the dirt just shy from a year ago. Kerrianne stood above her, comforting her friend.  
Chibs exhaled deeply.  
  
“Aye,” he replied gruffly.  
  
He leaned back in his seat and reached for my hand, wrapping his fingers around mine. I took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. I watched from the passenger side window as Trinity placed a bundle of flowers in front of her brother’s grave. Kerrianne held Trinity’s shoulder as she began to sob. Chibs looked away. He had not been to the cemetery since the funeral, and even now, he could not look are the words he had requested to be on his departed brother’s tombstone. It made me think of the cemetery Z was buried in. The engravings were branded on my brain. Some times it was too hard to dwell upon such memories. The sealed forever, and made you remember your own mortality. Chibs had his ways of honoring Jax Teller. He had already said his goodbye when the rose was placed on the casket.  
  
“Didn’t think it’d be this hard. Bein’ back here and all,” Chibs said, breaking the silence.  
  
I looked from the girls to my Old Man. I smiled sympathetically.  
  
“It’s always hard, baby,” I said softly.  
  
To this day, I had never seen my parents’ graves. When I left SoCal, I knew that looking at my parents’ final resting place would seal the deal, and for some reason, I wanted that extra push to end it all. After a twist of fate brought me to the family I was destined to be with, the word “orphan” never resonated with me. I had always had a family. I understood that now. I’ve lost some, gained more. Chibs knew this, too, but dealing with ghosts was never easy.  
  
“Guessin’ it was my fault she was never informed,” he said bitterly, “Her only blood relatives here are Abel and little Thomas. I just never thought to call.”  
  
I squeezed his hand.  
  
“That wasn’t your fault,” I said.  
  
But my words went ignored.  
  
“Maybe if I had pulled my bloody head outta my ass and called more often, Kerrianne wouldn’t have felt too scared to talk to me,” he growled.  
  
“Filip, stop it. You’re forgetting you had no control over that. She’s here now. I mean, shit! Besides Trinity, we’re all that kid has to talk to. She doesn’t hold it against you.”  
  
He sighed heavily as he watched the girls.  
  
“That shite ain’t gonna with the twins, love. I promise ya,” he said firmly.  
  
I smiled at him. I didn’t doubt he would keep that promise.  
  
“I know, baby,” I said softly, trying to soothe his bubbling anger at himself.  
  
I laid my head on his shoulder. He relaxed with a sharp exhale and kissed the top of my head. Kerrianne and Trinity said their goodbyes to Jax and began to walk back up the hill, Trinity’s arm tight around Kerrianne. I frowned. I knew for a fact that Chibs would never let another thing happen to his daughter, and I would most likely take a bat to the next person who even looked at her wrong, but Álvarez’s words were still nagging at me. Would I be taking a bat to some stupid little boy with evil intentions, or my own step-daughter?  
  
***  
  
With the day’s events, I had barely had a chance to sit, much less get in a nap. I was feeling it when I stepped out on the back porch after dinner. My eyes were burning, my feet were barking, and the hammock one of the guys had given to us for Christmas was calling my name. So, while Chibs was doing the dishes and the girls were settling down in the living room, I braved the cold night air with a thick, faux-mink throw and the laptop. I messed around on various websites, but my mind was on the Irish, and that ever-nagging worry about what proposed a current threat to my Old Man and my club. If there was anything looming in the shadows, their timing was impeccable.  
The back door slid open and Chibs stepped out, Harley following to do his business. I looked over the laptop screen to see him shut the door.  
  
“Hey, darlin’,” he said softly.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
He walked around the hammock and gently sat on it, careful not to tip it. I closed the laptop as I slid into his back. He took the device, setting it on the patio table, then leaned over me and smirked.  
  
“What are ya doin’ out here in the cold, ya crazy woman?” he asked playfully.  
  
I laughed as he took my hands and kissed me.  
  
“You wanna join me?” I asked.  
  
He smiled and nodded. I scooted over and instructed him to lay the opposite way.  
  
“What in the world for?” he asked, voice skipping an octave.  
  
I grinned and stuck a sock clad foot in his face. He rolled his eyes and took my foot.  
  
“You promised,” I reminded him as I covered his legs with the blanket.  
  
He smirked and tickled the arch of my foot.  
  
“Aye,” he said.  
  
I yelped and tried to pull my foot away, but he just gripped it tightly and laughed.  
  
“Filip, stop! You’re going to tip us.”  
  
He laughed and pressed his thumbs into the arch. I relaxed again.  
  
“Better?” he asked.  
  
I closed my eyes and nodded. With the relief, comfortable blanket, and his warmth, I could have fallen asleep.  
  
“Hey, Filip?” I asked tiredly.  
  
“Hmm?” he hummed.  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
“How did business work between the IRA and SAMCRO back in the day?” I asked.  
  
His thumbs moved up my foot.  
  
“Well,” he began, “Clay had a pipeline established with the IRA to get guns and sell ‘em in California. That was our main business aside from porn. Clay had a relationship with Galen O’ Shay, one of the Kings. He’s the prick that blew up my fuckin’ bike.”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“O’ Phelan wasn’t a King?” I asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
“No, love. He ran the streets. In charge of recruitment. Dirty work, ya know?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Clay was also friends with a man named Michael McKeavey. He was in good with the First 9 back in the day. In charge of the overseas shipments. He was killed, and then Cameron Hayes took over as our contact. Of course, this is the same dumb bastard that kidnapped Abel and started that bloody whirlwind of shite. Ran straight to Mo and we all ended up in that hellhole, Belfast.”  
  
I tilted my head to the side.  
  
“Who’s Mo?” I asked.  
  
“Maureen Ashby, his cousin,” he replied, then pointed to the house, “Trinity’s mother.”  
  
I swallowed thickly. So, Trinity was tied to the IRA, too.  
  
“Oh,” was all I could think to say.  
  
“Then Galen took the reigns, and ya know the rest of that story. Connor was his right hand man until he fucked up sellin’ guns without permission. Caused his ex-communication. Jackie boy finally sold Álvarez our business, and they get the guns from Conn.”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“And SAMBEL provides the guns?” I asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Aye. They ship the guns to Connor,” he replied.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“So,” I sat up, causing the twins to squirm in surprise.  
  
I rubbed my stomach as I adjusted myself and took my foot back.  
  
“Easy, you little munchkins,” I said softly.  
  
Chibs smiled warmly and reached up to rub my stomach, feeling his little ones flutter around.  
  
“There’s definitely something amiss here,” I continued, “The IRA inspects their shipments, right?”  
  
Chibs nodded, slightly distracted as he rubbed his thumb against the side of my stomach.  
  
“And SAMBEL checks, too, right?” I asked.  
  
His tired eyes met mine.  
  
“Absolutely. No, they check everythin’ that comes through their doors. If somethin’ was wrong, they would have caught it,” he replied.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“And Connor obviously checks again. So, that means either A, SAMBEL did not do a proper inspection, B, they sabotaged it, or C, it was sabotaged in transit,” I concluded.  
  
“But tha’ doesn’t make any sense. The IRA doesn’t know about their deal, and SAMBEL have no reason to ruin a shipment.”  
  
“Then it must have happened in transit. Maybe they knew they’re Mayan guns and someone wants to undermine a shipment. Maybe they have an enemy,” I proposed.  
  
Chibs snorted.  
  
“Or they’re aware of Conn’s business and they’re tryin’ to expose him to the IRA. Could be an IRA spy,” he said.  
  
I nodded. Suddenly, a thought ran through my mind and my heart skipped a beat. What if it was a spy for the IRA, and what if that spy did not know about SAMBEL’s deal with Connor and the Mayans? What if they still though SAMCRO was running the show?  
Inside, Kerrianne and Trinity burst out laughing at whatever show they were watching, and my mouth went dry.  
  
“Unless I see that somethin’ isn’t right, I’m not gettin’ in to it, love. That’s the last thing we need right now,” he said firmly.  
  
I nodded in agreement. I did not want any shit to be stirred up either, but we had to remember that just because we were outside of club business for the time being, we could not let our guards down.  
I looked down and took Chibs’ hands. He gently held mine as I absently stared, rubbing the backs of them.  
  
“Marcus told me something earlier—something that kind of concerned me,” I said.  
  
Chibs tilted his head to the side and arched an eyebrow. I bit my lip.  
  
“Something that might upset you,” I finished.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, and I felt my throat close. I knew I could be open with him, but there were always subjects I knew not to ever bring up. Jax, the IRA, every situation that created a new scar, and Kerrianne. It always made me nervous to bring her up, and therefore, a lot of questions were never asked.  
  
“What is it?” he asked.  
  
“He has every right to be suspicious, and it may be paranoia, but Filip, that man is an expert stoic. When I see worry in his eyes, I know there’s something to be worried about. He made a really good point, anyway,” I explained, keeping my eyes cast down at our hands.  
  
I hoped I would not regret bringing this up.  
  
“He noticed the girls while I wrapping his foot and you went to wash up,” I began, “Asked me where she was from and what she was doing down here. Just told him the basics.”  
  
Chibs slowly nodded.  
  
“I think it worried him a little. With this rotten shipment and her sudden arrival, her being tied to the IRA worried him. I think it’s just a coincidence. I mean, I’m sure it is, but he’s suspicious.”  
  
“What? He think she’s here to cause a shitstorm?” Chibs asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
“He does have a point, though,” I said meekly.  
  
At this point, I would not have blamed him if he broke my neck. I expected him to be pissed.  
His eyes widened and he let out a humorless laugh.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Callie girl! Ya believe him?” he asked.  
  
“Well, what the hell am I supposed to think?” I hissed, trying to keep the volume down and not draw the girls’ ears to us, “I barely know her. What if?”  
  
Chibs closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
“Lovely, I can assure ya those girls aren’t here because of the IRA. Those two have been through it. I can’t imagine what kind of horror they’ve seen.”  
  
I nodded. I was sure he was right.  
  
Chibs sat up and cupped my cheek, meeting my eyes.  
  
“Álvarez has good intentions. It’d worry me too if I was him,” he said.  
  
I smiled. Chibs tightened his grip around my hands and rested his forehead against mine.  
  
“Maybe we need to pack up and take the girls somewhere for a day or so. Decompress,” he suggested.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
“The cabin?” I asked.  
  
He grunted.  
  
“Nah. Cabin’s only fun when we’re alone. Besides, I don’t wanna keep them cooped up. I was thinkin’ somewhere more… _Californian_.”  
  
I lifted my head and raised an accusing eyebrow.  
  
“You mean my ever-rugged, cloudy weather loving Scotsman wants to acclimate now?” I asked teasingly.  
  
Chibs rolled his eyes.  
  
“I know of a beach we could take a day-trip to. Thought the girls would like it. It’s still too cool to swim, but there’s cliffs to explore and shite like that,” he said, then tucked my hair behind my ears, “And I think my sweet girl could use a change of scenery.”  
  
I smiled and reached up to hold his wrists.  
  
“What do ya say?” he asked.  
  
I let out a short exhale. He was right. Being unable to do much except loaf was grinding on me. And I think we needed the distraction.  
  
“I say I’m glad you picked February to go, because you will never see my pregnant ass in a bikini,” I popped off.  
  
Chibs burst out laughing and pulled me into a hug. I sighed and perched my chin on his shoulder. He stretched his legs out and slid down, pulling me against his front. I pulled the covers up and laid beside him, eyelids growing heavy. Chibs rested his palm on the side of my stomach, trying to feel the twins.  
  
“Nothin’?” he asked, “Really, girls?”  
  
I chuckled.  
  
“They finally pooped themselves out,” I said sleepily.  
  
Chibs laughed and reached up to stroke my cheek.  
  
“Looks like someone else is pretty worn out. We better go in and get some rest. If we wanna go to the beach, we need to hit the road early.”  
  
I nodded, not bothering to open my eyes. I was too comfortable.  
  
“And I still owe ya that back rub,” he reminded me.  
  
I opened my eyes at that and smiled up at him. He watched me curiously, eyes tired and bloodshot from straining to piece together parts of Álvarez’s foot. I cupped his cheek and touched his forehead to mine. An idea slipped into my mind that I knew we could not execute while the girls were visiting, but being close like this mixed with my raging hormones sparked desire.  
  
“We could do something else,” I said.  
  
His eyebrow arched, intrigue piqued.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
I smirked and pressed my lips to his, not having to try to spark fire.  
  
“Oooh,” he said.  
  
I giggled. He deepened the kiss and pushed himself up to loom over me.  
  
“We’re gonna get caught, love,” he warned me.  
  
I pulled him back to me, crashing my lips to his and causing him to laugh. However, he was right. Not a minute later, the sliding door opened, and we quickly parted like two teenagers with something to hide. Behind us, Kerrianne stood timidly in the doorway.  
  
“Hey, I didn’t mean to interrupt anythin’,” she said shyly.  
  
“You’re fine,” I said.  
  
“What is it, baby?” Chibs asked, his loving tone turning me to goo.  
  
Kerrianne nervously looked over her shoulder.  
  
“Trini and I were gonna go to bed. If ya want, we can get the bedding out,” she suggested.  
  
For the time being, the empty nursery was once again a guest room, and Chibs had brought in a mattress for the girls to sleep on. Much more comfortable than the recliner and couch.  
  
“If you give me a sec, I’ll go get them,” I said.  
  
Chibs’ foot was down in a blink.  
  
“No, I’ll get ‘em. Ya can’t reach and ya don’t need to be gettin’ up on the stool and losin’ your balance. Kerrianne, sweetheart, I’ll get ‘em. You two can get ready. We’re gettin’ up early in the mornin’.”  
  
“‘Kay, Da,” she replied, then returned inside.  
  
Chibs smiled and looked back down at me. I didn’t realize that I was staring until he raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
“What?” he asked.  
  
I smiled and shook my head.  
  
“Nothing,” I replied quietly.  
  
Chibs smiled and softly kissed me.  
  
“Ya wanna finish what we started?” he asked, smile turning to a cheeky grin.  
  
I laughed and stroked his cheeks.  
  
“Why don’t you go get the girls taken care of? I’ll get the dog settled and then we can finish in the bedroom.”  
  
Chibs nodded.  
  
“Sounds like a plan, love.”  
  
I smiled. He took my hands and helped me out of the hammock. I went inside with the laptop, setting it on the kitchen table as I walked out to the hall. Kerrianne and Trinity had cleaned up after themselves, shut the TV off, and I could hear them down the hall in the bathroom. I turned the corner to see Harley leave the nursery. I stopped to pet him and listened as Trinity spoke to Kerrianne, her voice muffled. When I walked by the bathroom, Trinity was spitting toothpaste into the sink and Kerrianne was leaning against the door jamb, laughing at whatever her friend had said. She looked up at me as I passed.  
  
“Night, girls,” I said.  
  
Trinity quickly wiped her mouth clean.  
  
“Goodnight,” they replied in unison.  
I smiled and slipped into the bedroom to change. When I came back out, I found Trinity in the nursery, sitting on the mattress and zipping up a bag. I continued down the hall to check on Harley before I heard Kerrianne’s soft murmuring from the kitchen. Quietly, I padded down the hall and peered around a corner to see Chibs and Kerrianne facing each other at the far side of the kitchen. I had missed what they were talking about, but I could guess by the smile on Chibs’ face. Then, the two embraced, Kerrianne burying her face in his shoulder, and Chibs cradling the back of her head and ruffling her black curls. Kerrianne’s voice was muffled in his shoulder, but I could hear Chibs.  
  
“Love ya, too, baby,” he replied, eyes closed.  
  
I smiled and retreated to the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
The next morning was cool, but calm. The girls gossiped, and Chibs griped. I couldn’t help but shake my head and laugh. The girls were not used to such excitement, and Chibs was not used to so much activity before the sun rose. Not _this_ kind of activity, anyway. He griped about not being about to get into the bathroom. Pitched a fit when he couldn’t find his cell phone, and another when he couldn’t find the car keys. I packed our things, double-checked to make sure we had everything, and sat calmly on the couch with Harley and watched the drama unfold. Before we left for Scotland last year, Chibs and I had been at each other’s throats trying to get everything ready so we could get to the airport on time. Travel fried my nerves. However, this time was different. I was calm and collected, and thoroughly amused. Chibs was trying his damnedest to make sure everything was perfect. This was his first real road trip with his daughter. He was frustrated, fighting against a severe lack of caffeine, nicotine withdrawal, and his overprotective instincts.  
  
“Hey, Callie?” Kerrianne asked as she popped into the living room.  
  
I stood from the couch.  
  
“Yeah?” I asked, stepping over to her.  
  
“You need us to grab anythin’ else?” she asked.  
  
I smiled and shook my head.  
  
“No. You and Trinity can go ahead and get in the car,” I said.  
  
Kerrianne smiled and nodded. Down the hall, Chibs cursed and shouted for me. Kerrianne gave me a worried look.  
  
“Is he often like this?” she whispered.  
  
I smiled reassuringly and shook my head.  
  
“Nah. He’s just not a morning person. He’ll chill out,” I replied.  
  
Kerrianne nodded.  
  
“Where is that fuckin’ hoodie?” Chibs snapped, his boots stomping through the hall and shaking the entire house.  
  
I sighed and shook my head.  
  
“Looks like I may have to straighten him out,” I said.  
  
Kerrianne smiled. I put a hand on her back.  
  
“Load up,” I said.  
  
Kerrianne nodded and I followed her out of the room, splitting ways in the hallway. I found Chibs in the utility room, tearing the place apart. I leaned against the door frame and rested a hand on my stomach.  
  
“What are you in here throwing a fit about?” I asked.  
  
Chibs was leaned over a hamper, flying through the contents like a madman.  
  
“I can’t find my damn hoodie. That new one ya got me for Christmas,” he replied.  
  
I sighed and walked up to him, stilling furious arms and forcing him to face me.  
  
“Filip, would you calm down?” I snapped.  
  
He ceased his fit and finally, for what was probably the first time since he woke up this morning, exhaled.  
  
“I packed everything last night. Your hoodie is in the car, along with a change of clothes, towels, first aid, and your KD’s are hanging from the visor,” I said.  
  
He sighed and looked down, cheeks tinging pink from shame. I smiled and cupped his cheeks.  
  
“It’s just a day trip,” I reminded him.  
  
“I know,” he said gruffly.  
  
“These girls aren’t going to care if it’s freezing down there. They just want to explore, and I bet Kerrianne doesn’t give a shit about any of it. She just wants to spend time with you. We could be stuck in a traffic jam in pouring rain, and I’m sure she’d be just as happy.”  
  
His smile was brief.  
  
“I just don’t wanna fuck this up,” he admitted quietly.  
  
I stroked his cheeks, then reached up and pecked his lips.  
  
“It’ll be fine. And after this trip, I’m sure you’ll be a lot calmer when we decide to take these two on vacation,” I said, patting the top of my stomach.  
  
Chibs smiled at that. I took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
“Let’s go, sweet boy.”  
  
Chibs gave in, and I led him out to the car.  
  
***  
  
The beach was a secluded little spot against a cliff somewhere near San Fransisco. I had fallen asleep during the trip here, and had no idea where we were. It didn’t matter, though. It was cloudy, windy, and barren. Despite it being free of visitors, there was an open concession shack and a few picnic tables. Chibs bought the girls lunch before they took off to the cliffs. Chibs decided to stay with me, but his worries were with them. My mind was far from the girls, and on an ice cream sandwich that had been calling my name since it popped out on the menu.  
  
“I bet it’s slick up there,” Chibs said worried, eyes locked on the girls.  
  
We could hear them giggling and having a blast as they climbed the cliff. Chibs and I were walking the shoreline, watching the waves and losing hope that our hair would remain decent in the wind. I through my hair in a ponytail and forgot all about it. Chibs kept sniffing his out of his eyes.  
  
“Well, if one of them cracks their head open, you know how to stitch them back up,” I said.  
  
Chibs glared at me. I smiled meekly over the chocolate and vanilla mess. He cracked a smile.  
  
“Ya weren’t kiddin’ about cravin’ that thing, were ya?” he asked playfully.  
  
I laughed and attempted to wipe the sticky mess from my face.  
  
“I could go for another,” I said.  
  
Chibs laughed and lightly tugged my air, pulling me to a stop. I looked up at him curiously. He smirked, then his lips crashed into mine in an attempt to “help” get the chocolate cookie and ice cream off of my mouth. I squealed and lightly shoved him away.  
  
“Nah, wait. Ya still got some more!” he whined.  
  
I laughed and held him away from me.  
  
“You are such a shit!” I exclaimed.  
  
He laughed and, like an ass, stuck a finger in my ice cream sandwich and licked the ice cream from his finger. I scoffed and swatted his shoulder, causing him to duck away, laughing.  
  
“Get your own!” I shouted.  
  
I finished off the last of the sandwich before he could steal anymore.  
  
“Asshole,” I said around a cheek-full of melting sugary mess.  
  
He grinned and approached me, taking my wrapper and tossing it in a trash barrel. Up on the cliffs, I heard one of the girls burst out laughing. Chibs and I looked up to see them walk along the top. Kerrianne raised her arms in the air and let out a victorious call. Chibs and I laughed. He put his arm around my waist.  
  
“I think this might be the most fun they’ve had in a long time,” he said.  
  
I smiled up at him.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind keeping them every summer or something. Maybe when the twins are a year or so old,” I suggested.  
  
Chibs smiled, staring up at the girls thoughtfully.  
  
“Aye,” he agreed.  
  
I watched as the girls sat together on the cliff’s edge and pointed out to the lighthouse, Kerrianne pulling out her cell phone to take a picture. I felt my heart sink, remembering how much of a mess she was when she arrived, and how ecstatic she was to be reunited with her dad. She was a good kid, despite everything she had been through. Much like Chibs, nastiness had not changed her attitude on people. However, I was certain that she fully accepted me. It was a sudden change for a kid, even at 21. Her father, who had just been reunited with her, and was starting to bond with her, secretly marries one of his club members and is now having twins with her. It would be hard for anyone to digest, and so easy to reject.  
  
“Can’t tell if she likes me or not, though,” I said distantly.  
  
Of course, she had every right to hate me, if she wanted. I was not going to force her to change her mind.  
Chibs raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
“‘Course she does!” he replied.  
  
I let out a shallow breath.  
  
“Hey,” he said softly, grabbing my attention.  
  
I met his eyes. He gave me a small smile.  
  
“She does,” he repeated, then his smile broadened, “Besides, ya shoulda heard her talkin’ about her little sisters.”  
  
I felt my eyes widen.  
  
“While ya were takin’ a nap, they were all she talked about,” he elaborated.  
  
I smiled at that, comforted. She was not one to judge, that’s for sure.  
  
Chibs gave me a small squeeze and turned us around.  
  
“Come on, love,” he said.  
  
I took his arm.  
  
“Where are we going?” I asked.  
  
He smiled crookedly.  
  
“Gettin’ my own damn ice cream sandwich!” he sassed.  
  
I burst out laughing and fell in step beside him. The wind picked up. The waves crashed into each other. It was a horrible day to be at the beach, but I didn’t want it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in writing. Leave some love. Hopefully I can keep this one going.


	13. Part 1: Mo Bànrigh

**25 weeks**

Month six was marked by a visit from our midwife, Jodi, beautiful weather, and a very frustrated Chibs, who had slept in and was now quickly taking a shower. Jodi was checking me over, feeling my stomach and telling me where the heads and feet were.

“You’re doing really well, Callie,” she said as she made a few notes.

I sighed as I pushed my shirt back down.

“I feel huge. You sure this is normal?” I asked.

Jodi chuckled.

“You’re fine! May be a little bloated. Of course, you have gained weight, but that’s all part of it. How have you been feeling?” she asked, “Any changes in your appetite? Sleeping patterns? Pain?”

I thought about it briefly before shaking my head.

“Oddly enough, no. I’ve felt pretty normal,” I replied.

She smiled as she began to pack up.

“I think you’re just a little paranoid. There’s nothing to worry about. But, if you are feeling a little bloated, I would suggest drinking some more water, slow down, and maybe cut down on meal size.”

I nodded.

“‘Kay,” I replied.

Jodi smiled and turned to look at the stack of books on the table. She chuckled and picked one of them up.

“I see you have some new homework to work on,” she said.

I smiled and sat up from my reclined position on the couch.

“Filip brought those home the other day,” I said.

“Where is he, by the way? He’s usually right here asking me a million questions,” she said.

I laughed and gestured to the hall with my head.

“Shower. He got up late,” I replied.

Jodi smiled. Down the hall, we could hear the bathroom door open.

“Why on Earth didn’t he go into the medical field?” she asked in a hushed voice.

I laughed.

“I mean, for the amount of information he knows and the interest he takes. He would have been St. Thomas’ finest.”

I smiled. I had no doubt that he probably would have been the top surgeon, or top anything in any branch he chose.

“I’ve asked him about it before,” I replied, “Life had other plans.”

Jodi smiled. Chibs came thumping down the hall, boots hanging from a hand as he passed by.

“Mornin,’” he said.

“Good morning, Filip,” Jodi replied.

“Morning, babe. Coffee’s fresh,” I called.

“Thanks, love!” he called, his voice distant.

Jodi packed up and zipped her bag.

“Alright, hun. I’m off. I have another appointment to get to, so I’m going to catch my sidekick up and be on my way. You remember to call me if anything changes before our next appointment,” she said.

I smiled and promised I would. Chibs entered with a mug of steaming coffee in one hand and a cheek full of food.

“Ya want a cup of coffee, Jodi?” he asked.

She shook her head.

“No, thank-you, Filip. I gotta get going. Now, I already told Callie this, but make sure she’s drinking plenty of water and rest.”

Chibs nodded.

“Absolutely,” he replied.

With that, Jodi said our goodbyes to us and left for her car. I sat on the couch, listening as Chibs popped off and she laughed as she climbed into her Jeep. When Chibs returned, he smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

“I have a feeling I’m reaching the end of my freedom,” I said.

He took a sip of his coffee and raised an eyebrow.

“Why’s that, love?”

I smirked and held my hands out.

“‘Cause I can’t get up,” I replied.

Chibs chuckled and set his mug on the side table, then took my hands and helped me stand. I huffed and smiled. Chibs held the sides of my stomach.

“How are they?” he asked.

I shrugged.

“They’re perfect,” I replied.

Chibs smiled and met my eyes.

“Well, what about you, then?” he asked playfully.

I rolled my eyes and shuffled away.

“Fat and pregnant,” I popped off.

Chibs started to laugh, but caught himself. I smiled, my back facing him. He began to follow me as I stepped up into the hallway.

“Don’t say that, Callie girl. What’d Jodi say about your growth spurt?” he asked.

I let out a unamused laugh.

“She says everything is fine. Just bloating, which is why she said to drink more water. Cut my meals down. Chill out,” I replied.

Chibs was silent for a moment as he followed me into the bedroom.

“Well, then that’s probably it,” he said.

I huffed as I kicked a pair of sandals out of my way in my journey to the dresser. Chibs leaned against the door frame and pushed his fingers into his pockets.

“Filip, look at me!” I exclaimed, “Barely into my third trimester and I look like I swallowed a basketball.”

Chibs smirked.

“Ya look beautiful, sweetheart,” he said softly.

I growled and glared at him. I wanted an argument, for reasons unknown. He knew better than to argue with my moody ass, and he knew that I knew he was smarter than that. His smile was all the confirmation I needed that I was not going to be able to fuel any kind of hormonal rage this morning.  
I sighed and turned to the side to look at my profile in the mirror. Chibs casually approached. I ran my hands over my bump.

“If we go to the clubhouse, no one is going to believe this is just one,” I said.

Chibs stepped behind me.

“Ya wanna tell ‘em?” he asked.

I groaned.

“No! I was hoping to make it to the end without anyone knowing,” I groaned.

Chibs sniffed, amused.

“Love, there is no way ya will make it another week without someone suspectin’ twins,” he said honestly.

I let my head fall back against his chest and huffed.

“I’m huge!” I mock whined.

Chibs chuckled and kissed the side of my head. I felt his hands touch my stomach, warm palms eliciting little murmurs of movement beneath the skin.

“You’re still beautiful, Callie girl,” he said softly.

As much as I wanted to roll my eyes, a blush arose. Chibs moved to my side and took my hands.

“Ya ready to hit the road?” he asked.

I sighed.

“Yeah. Just give me a minute to use the bathroom,” I replied.

Lord knew how many times I would have to use it today.

“‘Kay. How about we go eat somewhere before headin’ to the clubhouse? Get some you and me time before we have no time?” he suggested.

I smiled and nodded.

“Sure. Where?” I asked.

He shrugged, smiling at me over his shoulder as he made his way back to the door.

“You can pick. I’m gonna feed Harley,” he said.

I nodded and looked back to the mirror. I did not look bad, nor did I feel bad, but I was starting to feel planetary. Chibs may have to roll me to the curb after lunch.  
I finished getting ready and met Chibs under the carport where a shiny black vehicle stood. Used, but brand new to us: the family SUV. After Kerrianne and Trinity visited, we quickly realized that the Challenger just would not do for twins, forget two women in their 20’s. Not a week later, a used black Suburban a few years newer than Chibs’ old SUV that the Irish had shot up, and Jax had wrecked. We had been breaking it in for the past few days, and I found that between my being vertically challenged and a bowling ball under my shirt, I had a little trouble climbing in.  
Chibs, being a gentleman, was always at the door, waiting to help me in. I had to admit, I was starting to get spoiled to the royalty treatment. Today was no exception. It was a day we had to ourselves. Date day. We never did anything too spectacular, and that’s how we liked it. A drive (in place of a ride, for now), lunch or dinner, then just hanging out. Besides, I enjoyed the attention, and it gave me a chance to spoil him in return.  
Chibs and I ate lunch at our favorite diner downtown. Today, our eyes were bigger than our stomachs, and we climbed back into the Suburban with two styrofoam boxes and to-go cups. I knew I had eaten too, even for someone who is eating for three. However, I would burn through it in two hours, and the rest of my lunch would end up being a snack. It was amazing I did not weigh a million pounds by now.

“Clubhouse?” Chibs asked as we pulled out of the parking spot.

I looked outside to see dark clouds rolling in from the east. No outdoor fun today.

“Yeah. Haven’t been down there in a month,” I said.

Chibs smiled and flicked on the turn signal.

“Those muppets better not have destroyed anythin’. I trust Tiggy, but shit!”

I laughed.

“If they destroyed anything, I’ll beat their asses,” I said.

Chibs chuckled and reached for my hand. I gave him a small smile and wrapped my fingers around his.

“I’ll hold ‘em down for ya, love.”

I laughed and looked pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, taking advantage of the SUV’s Bluetooth system, and blasting Marilyn Manson.  
When we pulled into the compound, I find that, to my surprise, the parking lot was loaded. Mostly motorcycles. A handful of cars. And strangely enough, not a soul in sight.

“Holy hell!” I exclaimed.

Chibs twisted the volume knob as we pulled into the last available parking spot—a spot quietly reserved for the President and First Lady of the club.  
I stared over my shoulder in shock, but Chibs did not seem phased by the sheer volume of vehicles.

“Why are there so many people here?” I asked.

I looked to see my Old Man shrug.

“Looks like a multi-charter meetin’. Tiggy must’ve called it. I recognized some Tacoma bikes,” he replied.

I nodded.

“Fuck. What do you think’s going on?” I asked.

Chibs killed the engine and unbuckled.

“Face time with Mother,” he replied, then met my eyes, seeing my worried expression.

He smiled.

“If it was somethin’, we would have been the first to know,” he assured me.

I nodded again. True.

He opened his door and lightly patted my left forearm.

“Let’s go, love. I’ll get your door,” he said.

I looked to my right, seeing plenty of room to slide out.

“Filip, I can get out just fine,” I said.

But he was already clearing the back bumper. I smiled and shook my head as I picked up my bag. He opened my door, held his arm out, and grinned mischievously. I rolled my eyes. I knew how to pick ‘em.  
I slid down out of the tall vehicle and Chibs took my bag from me.

“Ya got it?” he asked as I gently touched my shoes to asphalt.

“Yes, Filip. Jesus,” I sighed.

He smiled and shut my door, locking the doors and putting a hand on the small of my back as we walked between cars. I looked at the lines of motorcycles, spotting my brothers’ black Dynas, some Harley orange Grim Bastards bikes, and a group of purple Harley Davidson choppers belonging to our LBC charter. Before I could excitedly comment on it, the voice of their president, Milo Garfield, boomed across the lot. I jumped and looked over to the garage where Chucky was, oddly, locking up for the day. Milo strode up to us in a black tank, cut, pulling his dreadlocks out of an oversized hair band. He smiled at us.

“Callie! Chibs, how the hell are ya?” he asked.

He hugged Chibs, the two slapping each other on the back.

“Good, brother. How are you?” Chibs asked.

“Awesome, awesome,” Milo replied as he reached down to hug me, “Goddamn, what the hell has he done to you, little one? Look at you!”

We parted and I looked down at my stomach.

“Yeah,” I sighed.

Milo laughed and looked up at Chibs.

“You sure it’s just one?” he asked.

Chibs rolled his eyes. Milo chuckled and kissed my cheek.

“How are you, Cal?” he asked softly.

I smiled.

“Good,” I replied, restraining myself from describing how bloated I felt.

The guys didn’t need to hear that, nor did they give a shit. I saved that for the girls and Chibs.  
Milo ruffled my hair.

“You look amazing. I’m excited to see this little one. Are we going to ever find out what it is?” he asked.

I looked up at Chibs. Revealing the gender couldn’t hurt.

Chibs smiled and gestured to the clubhouse.

“Soon. Go on in. We’ll meet ya in a minute.”

Milo smiled and nodded, then cleared the lot in long, quick strides. Once he was through the door, Chibs turned to me.

“Ya wanna tell ‘em what color the boots were?” he asked.

I laughed.

“I guess so,” I replied.

He smiled, but it quickly faded into a nervous frown.

“Listen, love. Before we go in, I need to tell ya somethin’,” he said.

I felt my eyebrows knit together, and I stared up at him, worried.

“What?” I asked.

He shuffled his feet, avoiding eye contact.

“I just want ya to know that I had nothin’ to do with what we’re about to walk in on,” he said, words rushed.

I clenched my jaw, suddenly feeling as nervous as he looked.

“What do you mean? I thought this was just a big church meeting. What’s going on in there? Some surprise biker pukefest?” I asked.

Chibs cracked a smile.

“Pukefest, no. Surprise…” he bit his bottom lip.

Suddenly, the realization hit me, and I understood why he looked so jumpy. He should be.

“No,” I said lowly, glaring at him.

He smiled sheepishly. I could have smacked him.

“No! Filip, please tell me it’s not what I think it is,” I pleaded.

His cheekbones were starting to turn red. I growled.

“Dammit, Filip! I told you a thousand times!” I shouted.

“Hey! It wasn’t my doin’! The girls planned it. Ya know Venus wasn’t gonna let ya get away without one.”

I stomped my foot angrily. Since the we announced my pregnancy to the club, the word “baby shower” had been floating out of the shadows. I had immediately smothered the idea. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to celebrate, nor was it that I was trying to be selfish. It was the fact that I was trying to keep names, not to mention the amount of babies a secret. We could get away with gender, but it was unfair to everyone who brought a gift that there were not two of everything. Gift giving and the party in general could be way more interesting had they known about Baby B. However, any excuse to throw a party at the clubhouse was a good one.

“This is going to be a huge waste of time,” I said, exasperated.

Chibs stepped up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

“Ya forget, lovely. This is one big family. No, not traditional, by social norms or biker code, but everyone cares about ya. And the first heirs to the thrown since Jackie’s boys? That’s somethin’ pretty special.”

I sighed and glanced at the clubhouse. He did have a point.

“How should we reveal the gender, then?” I asked, giving in.

Chibs grin was contagious.

“Now, tha’ I did have a hand in,” he said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. Chibs laughed loudly and put an arm around me, walking us to the door. I felt my heart rate begin to pick up as we stepped under the overhang. Chibs moved around me and smiled as he opened the door. I entered first, finding the clubhouse jammed packed with bikers, their Old Ladies, a handful of kids, our Crow Eaters, and a baby shower decorations in black, white, and Sons of Anarchy blue. The bar was fully stocked, a buffet had been set up, the far end of the bar was covered in gift bags and boxes, and on the pool table, which was being carefully monitored by my sisters, was a large, three-tiered white cake covered in pink and blue question marks.

“Holy shit,” I said in awe.

When the sound of Chibs shutting the door echoed through the clubhouse, everyone turned, and Tig shot out of the crowd.

“They’re here!” he yelled.

As if on cue, the packed room erupted.

“SURPRISE!”

I jumped, the loud noise causing sudden movement inside of my stomach. I could do nothing but smile as my brothers and sisters came up to greet us, Tig first. Venus nearly knocked him out of the way to get to me.

“Hey!” Tig whined.

I laughed as Venus hugged me.

“Hi, Vee,” I said.

“Hey, sweetheart. I know you said you didn’t want a baby shower, but sugar, I couldn’t _not_ throw you a baby shower,” she said.

I smiled up at her.

“It’s fine. Really. This place looks amazing,” I replied.

Venus beamed. Tig wormed his way back in to hug me, then made a smart ass comment about Chibs being “potent.” Chibs snapped at him and socked him in the shoulder. Tig yelped and grabbed his left shoulder.

“Fuck!” he shouted, then gritted his teeth, “Missed you, too, Chibby.”

Chibs grinned and worked his way through the crowed. Tig rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

“Can I feel?” he asked.

I laughed.

“Sure.”

Tig touched my stomach. The noise of the party had awoken the twins, and they had been pressing and prodding at my organs.

“How do you do it? It seems every time I feel, the little fart is kicking,” he commented.

“It’s not easy,” I replied.

Tig smiled.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” he asked.

I smirked.

“You wanna find out?” I asked.

Tig’s eyes lit up. I smiled.

“Find the Scottish bastard that knocked me up and we’ll announce it to everyone. I’m assuming that’s what the cake is for,” I said.

Tig could have shot through the roof.

“Fuck yes!” he exclaimed, then took my hand, protectively escorted me through the clubhouse.

“Chibby!” he shouted.

Chibs, who was standing with one of our other charter’s presidents, looked up at us.

“Let’s cut the cake!” Tig called.

Chibs jumped to attention and returned to my side. Tig signaled to Rane, who happened to be the tallest in the room. Rane put his fingers in his mouth and his whistle made the glass in the windows and lights shake.

“Hey!” Tig called, jumped up on a chair, “Listen up!”

Chibs put an arm around me. The whistle sent the twins into a frenzy. I held my bump, trying to soothe them and maybe block a little of the sound. It was amazing what two 25 week old fetuses could hear surrounded by flesh and fluid. Chibs noticed and gave me a gentle squeeze.

“Ya alright?” he asked, leaning down to my ear so I could hear him.

I nodded.

“Yeah. It’s just a little loud for baby ears,” I said quietly.

Chibs smiled softly.

“Want me to shut ‘em up?” he asked, pantomiming zipping his lips.

I smiled and shook my head.

“Nah,” I replied.

Chibs patted my back. Around the other side of the cake, T.O. picked up a handful of silverware and hissed to Chibs.

“Yo! Brother, you want the knife?” he asked.

Chibs nodded and parted from me. I wasn’t left alone for two long. Trisha, Brooke, Wanda, and Venus had surrounded me. Tig hopped down from giving his speech I had accidentally tuned out and put an arm around my shoulders.

“…and they deserve it,” he finished.

Every clapped and whistled in agreement. Wanda let out an enthusiastic “Hell yeah, brother!” Tig looked down at me.

“Go cut the cake. I think everyone is ready,” he said.

Rat, who was standing with Happy and a few Crow Eaters near the cake table, loudly agreed.

“Yeah, Cal. Stop teasing us,” he agreed.

“Alright! Alright!” I replied.

I turned away and walked over to Chibs, who was smiling and holding out the plastic knife for me. I took it, receiving excited shouts from the party. I turned to the cake, and a sudden thought popped into my head.  
Chibs and I knew what the gender (or, genders) was. It was no surprise to us. I decided that I had a better idea.

“Hey, Pop?” I asked.

Tig looked up at me.

“Yeah?”

I smiled and held out the knife.

“You and Mom cut the cake,” I said.

Chibs gasped.

“Yeah!” he agreed.

Tig held his hands up.

“No, no, no,” he began to protest.

“Oh, get over here!” Chibs said, “We already know. What kind of surprise is this for us?”

Tig looked to Venus, then the two shot over to us. Venus took the knife and Tig held a plastic plate. Chibs and I stood to the side.

“Was this what you had a hand in?” I asked.

Chibs just grinned.

“Drumroll!” Happy called out.

He and Rat began thrumming their fingers on the wood of the pool table. Venus sliced into the cake and slid it out agonizingly slow. Before it was halfway out, she saw the color and screamed. They put the slice on a plate and revealed a pink inside to the party.

“It’s a girl!” Tig screamed excitedly.

He placed the fork in the plate and gave me the honors of having the first slice, then kissed and hugged Chibs and I.

“Congratulations, you two,” he said.

We hugged Tig and thanked him. When he pulled away, I put my hand in the air.

“Everyone who wants a piece, help yourselves. Make a line. Kiddos first,” I called.

Those who wanted cake did as they were told, Venus and Chibs helping to serve. I decided to go ahead and grab some punch (non-alcoholic, of course) and sit with Tig until it was time to move on to whatever was next. As I passed by Chibs, who was fixing a tiny piece for Felix and Brooke, I swiped some icing from my fork and smeared it on his cheek. He jumped and glared at me. I burst out laughing, and through that deadly stare shined a little bit of amusement.

“Love you, sweet boy,” I teased.

Chibs cracked a smile.

“You’re gonna pay for that!” he sang, then cut a new slice for the next person in line.

I laughed and weaved my way to the couches with Tig.

***

The baby shower did in fact turn into a late night biker party. I was not in the least bit surprised, but then again, I would not have it any other way. The female population of the party played a few baby shower games while the guys were out having a smoke and giving Chibs shit. However, it quickly turned into booze and blues. That evening, while the majority of the guys were out drinking and working the grills, I found myself with my sisters at the bar. Venus had stepped out, so it was just me with Brooke, Wanda, and Trisha, who was talking about the new tattoo shop the club had helped her and Hap set up. It had been a slow process, but her clientele was growing again, and she was telling us a funny story about this tough, monster truck type guy coming in and acting like a total pussy when the needle came out.

“Hey. I cried when I got my first tattoo,” Brooke said.

“I know, but honey, seriously. Look at yourself. You were not some body-builder douchebag with his slutty, money whore girlfriend,” Trisha commented.

I zoned out, looking around the room and taking in my surroundings. Some of the guys had returned inside, as well as a Crow Eater, or who I thought was one of our Crow Eaters. Shed clomped across the concrete floor in her cowboy boots. Speaking of slutty. I did not recognize her. She looked gross, as if she would smell like the bottom of a garbage bag. Young, too. Our girls were all either my age or older, excluding Brooke. In the time I had been watching her, she had not been with any other man here, and I knew for a fact she was not a Diosa girl. The fact that she was dressed in a black crop top and pink plaid skirt made her look all the more like trouble—and I could smell trouble in my club’s territory almost as well as I could smell food from a mile away.  
Chibs and Tig were standing around, each with a longneck, deep in conversation. Both were lose and relaxed. This party had been sorely needed. Chibs had been stuck with me, fretting over where Kerrianne and Trinity were on the exploration of California, worrying over me, not giving himself a moment to breathe. Tig had been holding down the fort here, which was never an easy task. Especially when you were down two members. Seeing them goof around and share a drink had been the best thing I had seen all night, next to the surprise party, and the thoughtful words and gifts from everyone. If Chibs and I did not have a head start on supplies and tips, we did now. I would never be able to thank everyone enough.

“Callie, did you want some of these?” Brooke asked.

I broke away from watching the boys to see her push up a tray of tortilla pinwheels. I thanked her and took one, popping it in my mouth.

“Any weird food cravings yet, hun?” Trisha asked, grinning.

I laughed.

“Nothing too weird,” I replied.

“No midnight runs for Italian?” Brooke asked, then shook her head, “I ran Rat ragged when I was carrying Felix. I wanted nothing but Alfredo for a month.”

We laughed at that.

“I just have a really big sweet tooth. Chocolate everything,” I replied.

The girls smiled.

“What about, like, sex?” Trisha asked, “I heard when you’re pregnant and you want it, you’d tear down a city to get it.”

I burst out laughing. The way Trisha had said it was funny enough, but there was some truth to it. There was no doubt that Chibs was talented in that way, but in the right setting, when I was in the right mood, and he just so happened to look at me a certain way…well…let’s just say that in front of the fireplace had been a favorite of ours.

“Oooh, girl! Spill!” Wanda demanded.

“Spill what?” I asked, my voice skipping, “If I have a craving for sex?”

“Popsicle craving,” Trisha said jokingly.

“Chibssicle,” Wanda said so monotonously, we were not sure if she was joking or not.

Regardless, I feared Brooke would pee her pants from laughing so hard.

“Oh my fucking God!” I exclaimed, propping my elbow on the bar top and putting my face in my hands.

“Well, do you?” Trisha asked.

I looked up at her.

“We’re not talking about this! You guys have your minds in the gutter!” I accused them.

Trisha laughed.

“Let’s drop it. We’re not going there. Not touching that. Period,” I declared.

“Speaking of things that should not be touched,” Wanda said distantly.

I looked to see Wanda’s eyes locked onto a target passed me. I turned my head, following her line of sight straight to Chibs and Tig…and the garbage dump in pink and black. The mystery woman was standing next to Chibs. She flung her curly blonder hair over her shoulder and said something to him. I noticed him subtly shuffle closer to Tig.

“Trouble wears pink,” Trisha said darkly.

I watched as she kept trying to talk to Chibs. I was proud of him. He would barely look at her, clearly uncomfortable. Tig waved his hand, trying to shoo her off. She was a persistent little shitstain.

“What do you wanna do, Callie?” Trisha asked.

“Is she one of ours?” I asked.

“Hell no!” Wanda barked out.

“No, someone brought her in,” Brooke explained.

“Likely a Sweet Butt,” Trisha said.

I nodded. Looked dumber than shit, too.

The Sweet Butt in pink, who was about to have her tiny ass kicked until hell wouldn’t have her again, smiled up at Chibs, then dared to reach up and touch his arm. I saw red, and the prey drive that had been dormant since I nearly handicapped a couple of Irishmen was activated. I slid down the stool and cleared the room faster than I had in six months. The girls trailed me, Brooke warning me not to do anything stupid, and Wanda and Trisha ready to knock some teeth in.

“Grab her,” was all I said.

In the split second Chibs was twisting away and she was leaning up to speak to him, Wanda had claws around the girl’s scrawny arm. The Sweet Butt was passed to me, and I grabbed her by the front of her top and dragged her out the door before Chibs and Tig could say anything. I slammed her up against the wall, and the girls pinned her there. I was about to make a scene and ruin the vibe of the party. I was about to make a statement. I was going to, as First Lady of SAMCRO, show what happens when you disrespect the club and ignore the rules. Besides, pulling the whole “I’m going to try and lay one of the President’s to build brownie points” at _my_ baby shower. You can be sure I was going to stop the show and re-stake my claim.

“What the fuck?” she shouted.

I snarled and backhanded her. She screamed as her head was forced to the side, freckled cheek instantly glowing red. I gritted my teeth as my hand burned. It had been too long since I had hit anyone.

“You listen to me, you little whore!” I growled, grabbing her by the neck.

The gesture alone was enough to frighten her, and the crowd had already begun to gather. Chibs and Tig ran out in time to see the position I had the girl in, and Chibs started laughing.

“You are in my house, okay? Not some bar. Not someone else’s clubhouse. You are in mine, and you will not open your mouth unless you have permission. Is that understood?”

She nodded.

“Your simple little mind my not have put the pieces together, but this is my party. My baby shower. Not a patch over. Not a birthday. Not coming home from the pen party. And I’m not just some Old Lady. I was a Full Patch long before that. I could make you go missing. Do you understand that?”

She nodded.

“Then I assume you’re new and have no idea what the crows mean or how to respect anyone wearing one,” I said, removing my hand to pull down my collar, revealing Chibs’ crow.

The Sweet Butt just stared at me. I got down to her level and set my jaw.

“Every woman here with a Crow is taken by one of the members of the club. Almost every single one of my boys are taken. They are either in a very committed relationship, engaged, or married. Some a very long time. The man you were laying your disgusting hands on? He’s _my_ Old Man, and if I ever see you touch him or one of my boys again, I will rip you to pieces. Is that clear?” I growled.

She nodded again.

“I’m going to find who brought you, and they are going to take you out of here and I never want to see or hear that you set foot in Charming again,” I declared.

The Sweet Butt snorted, amused. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

“What?” I asked lowly.

“You can’t stop me. If I want your Old Man, I’ll have him,” she said, then leaned as closely as Wanda and Trisha would allow, “What the hell would he want with your knocked up ass, when he get a pussy ten years younger?”

I stared at her for a long time, thinking very carefully. Words failed me, and where they failed, actions stepped in. I tilted my head to the side, and the sound of crackling fire sparked my idea. Before anyone could hold the Sweet Butt down or me back, I ripped the whore from my sisters’ grip, grabbed a fist full of her hair, and forced her face right into the flaming grill.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ!” Chibs exclaimed.

She screamed, others gasped, and Tig laughed until he cried. I kept her there for a total of maybe 15 seconds before I let go, and she crumpled to the ground. Chibs was staring at me in awe. I smiled at him.

“I want everyone out here and everyone with a vagina front and center,” I told him.

He nodded and whistled, calling the party outside. Within a minute, everyone circled, women in the front.

“I hate to be the pooper of this party, but I have something very important to say that I didn’t think I really needed to vocalize, but apparently, I do,” I said loudly, “For some of you who may be new here. Prospect. Crow Eater. Whatever. You may have heard how this works. I’m going to let you in on a little secret. It doesn’t work like that in SAMCRO. Everyone with a Crow tattoo is taken. Off limits. Any man with a ring on his finger, ‘Property Of’ t-shirt, or,” I paused and grabbed Chibs’ arm, raising his wrist in the air to show his phoenix tattoo with my name underneath, “name of their Old Lady tattooed on them are also off limits. I do not allow any little slut to come onto our property—our clubhouse, and play Dirty Little Homewrecker, okay? We have families here. I mean,” I pointed to my stomach, “fucking hello!”

Chibs snorted, amused. I let go of his arm.

“So, for any of you, male or female, who think that this doesn’t apply to them, you will be grilled,” I continued, and reached down to pick the Sweet Butt and show her charred cheek to the crowd, “I will make this a thing. Mark of a whore.”

My sisters smiled at me and took the Sweet Butt off my hands.

“I will be back with the cops, bitch!” the Sweet Butt shrieked.

I gave her a dirty look and spat at her feet. Who was she going to bring? Althea? This young woman’s logic was laughable.  
Wanda climbed up onto a picnic table and took the reigns, finding the charter that brought her and sending her on her way. Chibs chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

“Alright!” Tig called, “Let’s get back to the party!”

The crowd began to disperse, and Chibs and I slowly began to follow everyone back inside.

“I missed seein’ ya kick ass like that,” he said.

I smiled up at him, then stopped, took his goatee between my fingers, and kissed him hard, never afraid to publicly show who he belonged to.

***

As the day turned into night, and the party began to wind down, I rested on one of the couches. Brooke was putting Felix’s things away, Rat holding his son, who was out cold on his shoulder. Many were passed out drunk. Cake gone, Happy and his favorite Crow Eater were passed out on the pool table. Tig and Venus were cuddling in a chair, Tig also about to honk out. Chibs, Rane, and Montez had been back and forth, packing the SUV and chatting with some other Sons. I was close to falling asleep as well, but my mind was still replaying what the Sweet Butt had said. It began to make me wonder if there was any relevance to her words. What if I had not been there? What if they had met her on a run? All she had to do was suck Chibs’ dick and she shot up the ranks. Would he have let her? Certainly not, right? Biker code said otherwise. He had not shown any signs of interest tonight. In fact, just the opposite. What if I had not been there? He would have fucked her, came home and I would never know. None of my brothers would tell me, but then again, I was a patched member. I had a right to know. And even if I wasn’t, I refused to do as Old Ladies before did and take a backseat while my husband cheated on me. It made me even more furious by the second.  
Chibs returned, now empty handed, Rane and Montez following him. Montez went to the bar, Rane found Trisha and helped her and some Crow Eaters collapse tables, and Chibs approached me, smiling softly.

“Hey, darlin’,” he said.

I looked up at him, not bothering to lift my head. He knelt down and kissed my forehead. In riling myself up over nothing, I wanted to shove him away. He ruffled my hair and stroked my cheek. His hand rested there as his dark eyes searched mine.

“We needa get ya home, love,” he said, “C’mon. Everythin’ is packed and ready to go.”

I just nodded. He took my hands and helped me to my feet. I kept my eyes down and my mouth shut. He knew something was off, and did not hesitate to stop me. He knew me way too well.

“Hey, ya okay?” he asked worriedly.

I met his eyes and nodded. I began to walk when he reached for my forearms.

“Callie. Look at me,” he said softly.

I looked up at him to see concern deeply etched in his expression.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

I slowly shook my head.

“I’m fine,” I replied, my voice not portraying that anything was close to fine.

I walked passed him.

“Where are my things?” I asked.

He narrowed his eyes, clearly confused.

“Packed in Suburban,” he said slowly, pulling the keys from his pocket.

I took the keys out of his fingers.

“I’ll drive,” was all I said.

Chibs followed closely behind me. I gave cheerful goodbyes and thank you’s to the few people we encountered on our way to the parking lot. Chibs insisted that he drive, but I was already behind the steering wheel.  
We were silent on the drive home. I could feel Chibs’ eyes burning a hole in the side of my head. I swallowed thickly, my mind still on watching the Sweet Butt attempt to interact with Chibs. Imagining what could have possibly been said was making my eyes burn.  
Once home, I killed the engine and opened the door. I heard Chibs say my name, but I closed the door before I could hear more. I grabbed a few lightweight packages and bags, and retreated to the house before I had to interact with Chibs. My imagination had gotten the best of me, and if I spoke to him, I would regret every word. I had to part myself from him for a minute. So, I put the gifts on the kitchen table, let Harley out to potty, then disappeared down the dark hallway, letting my feet guide me. I ended up in the nursery, and wished I had just gone straight to bed.  
The nursery was still a work in progress, but it already looked ready for the girls. One rocking chair had yet to be assembled, but the other was, as was the side table, changing table, and both cribs. A little rotating nightlight that made stars float across the ceiling and walls had been turned on making the room into a small light show. I shuffled to the rocking chair and sat down in it, pulling one of the pillows from behind me and hugging it. Down the hall, I could hear Chibs’ boots on the hardwood. I watched the stars as his steps came closer.

“Callie?” he asked.

He knocked on the door and poked his head inside. I didn’t look at him.

“Love?” he asked softly.

I sighed and wiped an eye that had dared to spill over. Chibs put his hands in his pockets and looked down at me, waiting patiently for either permission to enter further for a pillow to be slung. He should be mad at me for not speaking to him, but he knew better. He knew to roll with the punches when it came to an overly hormonal pregnant woman who knew how to use a gun.  
I dared look up at him. He did not seem mad or hurt. He was being his caring, gentlemanly self, and I wanted to kick my own ass.

“You know I would never cheat on you, right?” I asked, my voice cracking around the lump in my throat.

Chibs was shocked. His jaw dropped and tired eyes widened.

“Of…of course,” he said, confused, “And I would never cheat on ya either, love. Not in a million years!”

I let my head drop.

“Where is this comin’ from?” he asked worriedly.

He stepped further into the room, walking around Finley’s crib. I watched his boots cross the rug.

“What did she say to you?” I asked.

Chibs sighed heavily.

“Oh, Callie girl. Not much, really. I was tryin’ to ignore her. I saw her come in with one of the guys from Rogue River. Monroe said she was some Sweet Butt his new Prospect was hittin’. Of course, as soon as I heard that, I knew what her agenda was,” he explained, walking over to the little window in the corner, a beam of light from the lamp outside hitting his forehead, “She began flirtin’ with me. Askin’ me about the club. My bike…and my scars.”

In an instant, I saw red and wished I could have done more to that little bitch.

“Tiggy tried to get her to fuck off. She wasn’t goin’ anywhere. Before I knew it, you and the girls were fixin’ to serve her with fries,” he said.

He smiled, but I didn’t see the humor. He frowned and walked over to me, kneeling in front of me and taking my hands.

“Callie, love, listen to me,” he said, “I would never in a million years agree to her advances.”

I kept my eyes down on our hands, too chicken to meet his.

“Why the hell would I want that disease-ridden gash?” he asked.

At that, I looked up at him. He smiled and kissed my knuckles.

“When I have my Old Lady?” he asked.

I bit my lip, a smile threatening to break through. Chibs smiled and helped me to my feet.

“I know how you’re feelin’, sweetheart. I know ya miss ridin’. Feel useless. Unwanted. I’ve seen it in your eyes. Every day. Let me tell ya somethin’. Ya are 100% not useless, and ya can be damn sure not unwanted.”

I finally smiled at that. He pulled me closer to him, resting his hands on my hips.

“I know how ya been feelin’ about yourself. Don’t think I miss those glares ya give yourself in the mirror,” he continued.

I looked up at him in surprise.

“Filip, I-“

He cupped my cheek, silencing me.

“You’re still beautiful, Callie girl. Tha’ never changed. Never will, either. Not to me,” he said softly.

I felt that lump swell in my throat. Hormone charged tears spilled down my cheeks. He swiped them away and hugged me to his chest.

“I’ll remind ya more,” he whispered.

I laughed through a stifled sob.

“I guess sometimes I still need to hear it,” I croaked.

Chibs chuckled. I clutched his leather and closed my eyes as he gently rocked me.

“Ya are pregnant, aren’t ya?” he teased.

I sniffed and laughed. He gave me a gentle squeeze.

“I love you, Filip,” I said softly.

He reached a bent finger under my chin and tilted my head up. He pressed a soft, lingering kiss to my lips. I smiled and opened my eyes, warm brown staring back at me.

“I love ya, too, mo bànrigh,” he said.

I smiled, recognized the Gaelic word for queen. Chibs placed his hands over the spot Saoirse usually occupied, and higher over Finley.

“And you and you, my wee angels,” he said, voice just above a gruff whisper.

I smiled loving at my Old Man and kissed him once more.

“Ya won’t have to worry about anyone like tha’ Sweet Butt again. I promise. Ya won’t be seein’ her again,” he said.

I smiled and stroked his cheek.

“Good, because if I ever did, I would make sure she knew who you belonged to,” I said.

Chibs’ eyes darkened and a smirk crossed his lips.

“Oh, ya would?” he asked.

I nodded.

“Mhmm. I should have just slammed you against the bar and showed who your dick belonged to in front of the entire party,” I said.

Chibs watched me with a heated, predatory stare.

“Show me,” he challenged.

I grinned, then with all of my strength, shoved him back against the door, which slammed shut. Chibs waisted no time taking me into his grasp and managing to hoist me up onto his hips. Not any easy task to do around a basketball sized stomach, but that was long forgotten when our lips collided. He opened the door behind us and put me down. I worked the buttons on his jacket as I backed him down the hall and into the bedroom, where we blindly ripped each other’s clothes off. I could barely lay back on the bed before Chibs was on top of me.  
I was suddenly reminded of my conversation about “popsicles” with the girls before we were rudely interrupted, and had to restrain myself from laughing. Chibs’ mouth was on mine before I could laugh, a hand cupping one of my breasts. Laugh snuffed, he moved down to my neck, gently biting the spot he knew drove me crazy. As he did so, he entered, and I could have lost it on the spot. The noise that came out of my mouth was a moan bordering a scream. Everything had been extra sensitive, and with Chibs knowing exactly how to get me going, I was already close to losing it.  
I gripped Chibs’ shoulders, shoving him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. He held my sides, and in a few strokes, I saw light flash behind my eyes. Chibs pushed himself up, claiming my mouth and turning us back over. I laid on my back, closing my eyes as he gave special attention to my breasts, kissed down my stomach and took me in his mouth. I clutched his hair with one hand and the pillows with the other, turning my head and stifling my sounds into the pillow case. Chibs’ facial hair tickled, and his acrobatic tongue pushed me into a state of constant bliss.  
We continued for the next hour, pinning each other down and passionately making each other climax, almost in a contest to make the other scream louder. Chibs growling out my name, his body over or under mine, the bite marks and scratches. That little Sweet Butt could not do this to him. Could not make him feel this way. And he reminded me just who his heart belonged to.  
I curled against him, shaking, sweating, my body blushed. He held me close to him, eyes full of love and adoration, hand stroking my stomach, and smile prideful.

“Ya okay?” he chuckled.

I smiled and nodded tiredly. He kissed my forehead. I laid on his bare chest, sated, faith restored and preggo brain extinguished for the night.

“Goodnight, my sweet girl,” he whispered.

I was already half asleep, but I managed to get out one last sentence before I was dead to the world.

“Goodnight, mo flath,” I murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bànrigh: Scottish Gaelic for Queen  
> Flath: Scottish Gaelic for King


	14. Part 1: The Unclouded Day

**37 Weeks**  
  
The early summer heat broke into two days of nothing but violent thunderstorms. The plants and trees received the water they so desperately needed, and Charming’s dust was washed away. The days had been dark and miserable, riddled with drizzle mud. Motorcycles sat untouched, wearing their covers to keep the rain and bird poop off of their fleshly washed seats and new parts. Nothing had been moved or changed except for Chibs’ footprints trailing from the front door to the mailbox and back. Harley laid on the tile behind the glass doors, sleeping and watching, waiting for a clear moment where he could go out and run. The couch was covered in blankets and pillows, as was the recliner. The coffee table was a wreck, covered in dishes, small spills, lotion, electronics, heat pads and ice packs, and DVD cases—a clear sign of a very long bedrest.  
A scare when my seventh month mark came left me in a world of absolute boredom. Bed rest. I had woken up in the middle of the night in extreme pain, and ended up in the emergency room in Stockton. The doctor looked at me, and poor Jodi was up there with us, the entire club pacing in the waiting room. The doctor could not find anything wrong, even after two days laying around that miserable place. I had mentioned that I had been a little stressed, and had been up on my feet, trying to stay active when I felt like I had some energy. Chibs, of course, being terrified and annoyed with me, told them I was being disobedient. Not eating correctly. Staying on my feet for most of the day. The full-blown, albeit quite late, nesting cycle that had driven Chibs crazy. I could not help it. We had two little girls on the way. Double the time. Double the trouble. I had barked that out to Chibs in front of the doctor, not in the mood for bullshit and ready to tear anyone to shreds. I was tired. I wanted to go home. I was getting sick of being told what to do. I couldn’t help it, though. Chibs had been broken in with Kerrianne. He knew most of what to expect. What to do. How to remain calm. The labor scare had petrified me. I didn’t know what I was doing. Hell, my mother died when I was 15. I had not learned shit. Chibs, however, was a pure saint. He was a huge comfort and a massive source of support. When I finally got home and in my own bed, I held him for a long time, thanking him over and over. Bless that man.  
I was only let off of bed rest two weeks ago, and under constant supervision by Chibs. I learned my lesson, and ate only small amounts at a time to keep bloating and heartburn under control, rested, and as a reward, received a lot of spoiling from Chibs. Jodi was in once a week to check in and examine me. My due date was the Tuesday of my 36th week, but the week had come and gone with no signs of twin eviction. It was the 37th week, and we expected them any day now. I was not too impatient for their arrival. I wanted things to happen naturally, and for them to come when they were ready. I was aware of the risks we took by waiting any longer than this week, but I was not quite ready to be induced. I wanted it to happen on its own. I knew it would not be much longer. How I knew, I hadn’t a clue. If dreams were any indication, tonight’s was a good warning sign.  
I had the craziest dreams. Preggo acid trip dreams. Vivid dreams of strange animals, places that reminded me of Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory, and other random things. Some funny. Some terrifying. Tonight’s feature was far from an acid trip. It was almost like a replay of a memory—one I did not want to relive ever again.  
In late summer of 1996, just before a nasty heatwave had broken, I was at my friend Phineas’ house with Tino, one of the late original members of The VII Deadliest—my original club. We had been doing homework, getting caught up in Biology, or whatever the hell we were working on. Zero, whom if I remember correctly had been my boyfriend for almost a year, and the rest of the guys were off doing something that had been kept a secret from me. Most likely something illegal. They had been bad about stealing CDs from the music store. After finishing our homework, Tino and I called it a night, and said goodbye to Phineas. Tino walked home, and I rode my bicycle the five blocks up to the next neighborhood. When I arrived at my house, my parents’ vehicles were missing, and instead was an ivory and red-orange Harley Davidson Street Glide, it’s owner on the front porch.  
I stopped on the sidewalk when I recognized the figure on the patio chair under the window as Zero. I slowly dismounted my bike and pushed it up onto the grass. Zero shot of the chair and descended the three steps in two.  
  
“God, who got arrested this time?” I asked jokingly.  
  
Knowing him and the boys, it was Jojo.  
  
Zero did not smile. Zero never not smiled! That’s when I felt my heart plummet. He simply handed me his helmet.  
  
“You gotta come to my house,” he said.  
  
He plunked the helmet on top of my head and crossed the grass to the Glide. I stared after him, not bothering to adjust the helmet correctly.  
  
“What?” I asked, confused.  
  
He mounted the bike and waved me over.  
  
“Callie, please,” he said.  
  
I carefully set my bicycle down in the grass and slowly approached him. He started the motorcycle with a loud roar.  
  
“What’s going on, Z?” I asked loudly.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
“At this point, I don’t know. Just hop on,” he replied.  
  
I obeyed, and climbed onto the pillion. After fixing the helmet, I held onto his sides as he backed the heavy metal beast out of the driveway and onto the street. He drove me to his house halfway across town, and quickly ushered me inside where his parents were waiting at the kitchen table. His parents were a sweet, older couple who had had Zero late in life. To this day, I believe that’s what saved Zero from being like the rest of my former brothers.  
A small TV that Mrs. Owens used to watch cooking shows or the news while she made breakfast was showing a local news station, reporting a shooting at the library. We stopped midway to the living room to watch. My heart skipped when I realized it was the library my parents taught their after school programs at. My dad was holding a study group today, and my mother was holding a creative writing class. Both were teachers. My dad worked at a middle school, and my mother, the high school up the road. The reporters were explaining that gunfire had been heard a block away before the shooting happened, and witnesses claim that two men chased each other into the library. At the moment, only five were injured, and three dead, including one of the gunmen. There was no report on anyone else or any names.  
Mr. Owens had Z and I sit down in the living room. Mrs. Owens made Z and I some snacks, but I couldn’t even touch the food. We were told not to watch any more of the news. Mrs. Owens was scared I might see something that would traumatize me forever. I sat with Z in silence. He held my hands as I tucked myself against his chest, his long form dwarfing me. I kept my eyes glued to the window above the couch, watching birds and the occasional squirrel through the glass and mesh. Zero tried to keep my thoughts positive. He had never been one to keep a negative vibe. Always positive. Always happy. It came in handy when the hospital finally tracked me down. Mr. Owens answered the phone, and I could hear Mrs. Owens gasp. The two then came into the living room. Mr. Owens couldn’t speak. Mrs. Owens knelt in front of me and scooped me up. That’s when I knew they were gone.  
  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” she said through tears.  
  
I remember very little after that. A lot of crying. Laying for hours in Zero’s bed, held tightly in his arms, not moving. Staring blankly at the side table in the guest bedroom until my custody was handed over to an aunt I was not too fond of. Not saying a word at the funeral, and breaking down on the church steps. Sweet Zero never left my side through any of it, but the pain of reliving that horrible year came flying back as my mind replayed it.  
That’s when the nightmare changed to present day. I was home with Chibs, still very much pregnant with the twins, when a knock came from the front door. When I opened it, I nearly fainted. There were my parents. They looked almost the same for the nearly 20 years that had passed. They said that they had been kidnapped, instead of shot down, and were moving back to San Fransisco. I jumped them, hugging them and crying. My mom was upset that I was in the Sons, but once she saw my stomach, that was all forgotten. My dad saw my wedding band and asked if he could hold it. I showed him the engraving on the inside, and he broke down, saying he wished he could have walked me down the aisle. I invited them in, telling them about Zero’s murder, about my new family in Charming, and about the twins and Chibs. Strangely enough, Chibs never entered the dream.  
When they left, heading back to the hotel before leaving out to San Fransisco, I was so happy my life had been pieced back together, I could have shot through the roof. That’s when the nightmare ended with a second visitor. I answered the door to find Althea on the porch.  
  
“Your parents were hit by a Greyhound bus at a busy intersection. They didn’t make it.”  
  
Lightning strobed outside the bedroom window, but the loud crack of thunder that followed had little to do with my jumping awake in a cold sweat, gasping and trying to regain my senses. Rain pelted against the window, and another round of lightning lit up the curtains. My eyes rolled up to the side table, the digital clock reading 4:09 a.m. I let out a deep breath and started to relax. Just as my heart rate slowed, Chibs’ lamp came on and I felt his hand on my shoulder.  
  
“Callie, you okay?” he asked worriedly.  
  
I turned my head to see him worriedly staring down at me. I reached up to stroke his cheek and nodded. Every night for the past two weeks, every time I woke up in the middle of the night, he was up in an instant. Mostly because I needed him to help me up when I needed to go to the bathroom, but each day that I did not go into labor made him even more anxious.  
  
“Just a bad dream. I’m okay, sweetheart,” I whispered.  
  
He relaxed at that. I stretched and shifted in the nest I had made. One pillow between my legs, two under my stomach. Another wedged just a little under my lower back. It was the only way I could find sleep, and it had to be reset every time I got up. Unfortunately, nature called.  
  
“Filip?” I asked, “Can you help me up?”  
  
Chibs smiled and kissed my cheek.  
  
“Aye, love,” he replied, then climbed out of bed and over to my side.  
  
I took his hands and carefully climbed out of bed. There was very little I could do by myself anymore, due to the size of my stomach. Walking was a pain. My feet immediately swelled. My hips screamed in pain. My back ached. This was not fun anymore.  
  
“Thank you, baby,” I said groggily, “I’ll scream if I need help off of the fucking toilet.”  
  
Chibs laughed at my bitterness. That had only happened once, but when you could not stand up from the toilet anymore, you knew you were gigantic.  
  
“Alright. I’m gonna check on Harley,” he said,  
  
I just nodded as I shuffled down the dark hallway and to the bathroom. I did my business without too much of a struggle, then proceeded to wash my hands. As I rinsed the soap off, I felt an odd pain low in my stomach. I had been crampy since the beginning, but this was different—even different from the night we ended up in the emergency room. It stopped me in my tracks. I paused, waiting to see if the pain would grow, or vanish. Barely ten seconds passed before it vanished without a trace. I let out a breath I had been holding, then resumed rinsing my hands and drying them off with a towel. Once dry, I rubbed my stomach and looked at myself in the mirror.  
I think every pregnant woman felt huge by their third trimester. I honestly looked like I had swallowed two pumpkins. It was almost comical. I had never been lean, or thin, nor had I ever been heavy, but my small stature, mixed with this huge stomach, made me look ridiculous. A singleton of Chibs’ blood would make me miserable. The doctor had said the twins were going to be big. I underestimated “big.” Granted, I was beyond thrilled that they were growing big and healthy. I was just worried about their exit.  
I rubbed my stomach. The cramp I had felt was starting to worry me. I was already overdue, according to Jodi, and I had dropped some since. Could it be time? As much as I was done with being a blimp, I was terrified of the actions to come.  
Outside, thunder shook the house. I sighed and rubbed my tender abdomen.  
  
“You two picked a good day to be born,” I said sarcastically.  
  
With that, I shut the light out, exited the bathroom, and decided to go to the living room and check the weather channel.  
The house was pitch black, with only the lightning to shine the way. I carefully made my way into the living room and fumbled around the coffee table for the remote. After finding it, and twisting it around blindly to find the power button, I turned the TV on and scrolled up to the weather channel. Fortunately, there was nothing but a flash flood warning. I tossed the remote onto a nearby recliner and turned to the window. I could not see anything beyond the rain. I felt one of the twins kick, and rubbed my stomach to soothe them.  
  
“I know,” I whispered, “I don’t like thunder, either.”  
  
My voice elicited another kick from the next twin. I smiled and rubbed over the second spot.  
  
“I’ve got you,” I whispered.  
  
From the hallway, I heard Chibs’ footsteps approaching. I looked over my shoulder to see him step down into the living room, squinting at the sudden bright light of the TV.  
  
“What are ya doin’ in here? Ya should be in bed,” he said softly.  
  
He wrapped his arms around my distended middle, taking the hands holding my stomach and kissing the top of my head.  
  
“I know. I just wanted to check the radar,” I replied tiredly.  
  
Chibs hummed.  
  
“Anythin’?” he asked.  
  
I shook my head. He lifted one hand to stroke my hair. I leaned back into him, trying to take some of the pressure off of my back.  
  
“Ya said ya had a bad dream?” he asked.  
  
I nodded again.  
  
“What was it this time? Giant, man-eating peacocks or gettin’ lost in a book from Dr. Seuss?” he asked.  
  
I smiled, and I wanted to laugh, but I couldn’t.  
  
“My parents,” I replied weakly.  
  
I felt Chibs freeze.  
  
“Aw, darlin’,” he sighed.  
  
“I have never had a nightmare where I relived something, versus my imagination going wild. It was exactly like the day it happened. It felt like the day it happened,” I explained, then tilted my head back to look up at Chibs, “The day they passed away.”  
  
Chibs watched me with caring eyes and pulled me closer.  
  
“Then it changed to present day. They were both still alive. Instead of being shot by some gang members, the had been kidnapped. Tracked me down. Discovered that I had married you and they were going to have grandchildren. My dad asked to look at my wedding band. For those brief seconds that part of the dream lasted, I felt no pain. No anxiety. It was just…pure joy.”  
  
Chibs pressed his nose into my hair.  
  
“It ended with Althea showing up on the porch, telling me they died in a car crash,” I finished.  
  
Chibs sighed heavily.  
  
“I’m sorry, love,” he whispered.  
  
I was quiet for a moment as I watched blue light spider across the sky.  
  
“I remember wishing it would have been a car crash. For years, I wished that if that was their time, they would have gone like that,” I said, then sighed and shook my head, looking down at my stomach, “It’s stupid. I don’t know why I was dreaming it.”  
  
Chibs’ answer was quick, and I’m sure he was 100% right.  
  
“Because you’re about to become a mother,” he replied, his words sure.  
  
I let out a deep breath, remembering the contraction I had in the bathroom. I refrained from telling him so soon. I would wait until I was sure I was in labor.  
  
“I guess.”  
  
Chibs smiled and pulled away.  
  
“C’mere,” he said.  
  
I followed him to his recliner. He picked up the remote, turned the channel to one of the music stations that played atmospheric, spa type songs, then retrieved the quilt from the couch and sat in the recliner, patting his lap. I did not object, and awkwardly positioned myself in his lap, letting my butt slip in between his leg and the arm. He wrapped his arms around me and draped the quilt across my legs, keeping me just warm enough, as my body temperature ran a little high lately. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.  
  
“Am I too heavy?” I asked.  
  
I opened my eyes to see him smiling.  
  
“Even at pumpkin-sized, you’re still perfect,” he said teasingly.  
  
I rolled my eyes and smiled. He cradled my stomach and kissed my forehead.  
  
“Any excuse to hold my girls,” he said quietly.  
  
I smiled and laced my fingers with his, slowly finding sleep again. Chibs lightly thrummed his fingers against my stomach, receiving little pokes from feet and hands. He smiled as he interacted with his girls, thinking I was either asleep, or too out of it to care.  
  
“Ya let Mommy sleep, my sweet girls,” he whispered, then bent awkwardly to kiss my stomach, “Daddy loves you.”  
  
I smiled at that and kissed his neck. He straightened and kissed my softly.  
  
“I love you, too,” he said to me.  
  
I smiled and rested a hand on his chest, finally relaxing.  
  
“Love you, too, Filip,” I whispered.  
  
Chibs sighed contentedly and hugged me close to him for the remainder of the night.  
  
By sunrise, the rain drizzled over the rural area of Charming, and I was sure I was in early labor. Two contractions had woken me up while I was passed out on Chibs, and another grabbed me as I tried to make my way from the living room to kitchen, when Chibs had made himself some breakfast. I was far from hungry, but decided to try and get a banana down me. As I stood from the couch, my abdomen tightened, and I bent over and gritted my teeth.  
  
“Shit,” I whispered.  
  
The contractions were nothing major. Like very intense period cramps, if anything. However, they did make me drop everything, and only lasted for about 30 seconds every half hour. With Chibs up and around, they were harder to hide. I knew soon I would have to fess up.  
When the contraction subsided, I shuffled into the kitchen, grabbed a banana, and shuffled back to the living room. Chibs followed me with a plate of sausage and eggs. He helped me get back onto the couch, then sat on the opposite end, placing my feet into his lap and digging into his breakfast. We sat in silence, watching the news and eating. When I finished my banana, I turned my head to the side and almost instantly fell asleep. I woke up some time later to a contraction. I gritted my teeth, and tried to mask my discomfort in case Chibs was watching. When it passed, I opened my eyes to see him just on the edge of falling asleep, a thumb absently stroking the top of my shin through my pajama bottoms. I shifted, trying to relieve the pressure on my lower back. Chibs turned to me and smiled.  
  
“Get your nap out?” he asked.  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
“I could sleep all day with this rain,” I admitted.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
“Ya go right ahead, sweetheart,” he said softly, then drew his attention to my feet, “How are your feet feelin’? The swellin’ looks like it’s pretty much gone.”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“They’re better today,” I replied.  
  
He smiled and begin to run my feet, driving his thumbs into the arch. I let out a slight moan and let my head drop to the side. He laughed at my reaction.  
  
“I take it that hits the spot,” he said.  
  
I laughed.  
  
“You’ve always given the best massages,” I sighed.  
  
He laughed, then turned and crawled over me. I smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed me softly, but his body heat was enough to suffocate me. I reluctantly pushed him back.  
  
“Too warm?” he asked knowingly.  
  
I nodded, sheepishly smiling. We had had this problem before.  
  
Chibs playfully growled and sat back up. I reached up and stroked his cheek.  
  
“I’m sorry, baby,” I said.  
  
He smiled and rubbed my stomach.  
  
“It’s okay,” he replied.  
  
I looked down at myself and huffed.  
  
“Maybe if these two would hurry up, we could get back to that. Or, at least in the time they allow us,” I said.  
  
Chibs laughed and kissed my stomach.  
  
“Shouldn’t be much longer,” he reassured me, then smiled warmly, “I’m ready to see them. Are you?”  
  
My smile fell to the wayside. I had had plenty of time to mull this whole motherhood thing over. I felt like I was mature enough, and after dealing with what life had already thrown at me, I felt like this would be, if not easier, a similar ride. However, I had the questions and concerns every first mom had. What if I don’t love them? What if I can’t do it? What if I’m not ready after all? What if my instinct did not kick in? What if I failed? Of course, time was up, but I still had these questions burning through my subconscious day in and out.  
  
“I guess so,” I said.  
  
Chibs smiled.  
  
“When ya see their little faces, it’ll fall into place,” he said.  
  
I just nodded. He leaned over and kissed me once more before I took another catnap.  
  
At lunch time, I was really starting to feel the contractions, and decided to get up and move around. I helped Chibs cook lunch. Chicken fajitas. Despite the contractions, feeling overheated, and once feeling a little nauseous, I was starving. Since the twins had dropped, I could eat a little bit more. Chibs cooked the chicken and chopped onions while I sliced peppers and warmed up the tortillas. Normally, I would gorge myself. Chibs had a weakness for Mexican food, too, but I was full halfway through my second tortilla. Afterwards, we talked club business. The boys had tossed around the idea of rebuilding the play area Jax’s boys once had for Felix and the twins. Chibs planned on waiting about a year before he set up in kind of large play equipment. With the new building in place of the carport, he said he could only focus on one project at a time. The truth was, he didn’t want to risk his little ones getting hurt. I could see right through that.  
Another thunderstorm rolled through around 3:30 that afternoon. Thunder rattled the house and the clouds darkened the sky. Chibs was busy doing chores, and I was secretly timing contractions. They were getting closer now—around 20 minutes. Still only about 30 seconds in length, but boy, they were starting to grow stronger. Sitting was becoming harder, and I paced around while Chibs was cleaning the bathroom, rubbing my back and debating whether I should go ahead and tell Chibs I was in labor. The pain was slowly getting worse, and I would kill to have him to lean on or push on my lower back. Anything to help alleviate the pressure.  
When Chibs returned to the front of the house, I relaxed on the recliner and looked out the window. The cable was down, no thanks to the storm, and I could just barely see the large tree in the front yard. I sighed and hoped it would let up soon. I was so tired of the gloomy weather. Chibs stepped into the living room and threw his slightly damp hair back. I looked up at him as he crossed the room.  
  
“TV out again?” he asked.  
  
“Mhmm,” I grunted out, a contraction wrapping around my midsection.  
  
He looked down at me thoughtfully. I tried my best to hide my pain and kept my eyes down. He suddenly perked up, and went to the bookshelf to turn on the stereo, then selected a CD and popped it in the tray. I watched curiously as he pressed play and adjusted the volume. The CD loaded, and an acoustic guitar melody, the tempo no faster than a heartbeat, began to float out of the speakers. He then turned and approached me.  
  
“Care to dance, love?” he asked.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“I think you inhaled too much bleach,” I said sarcastically.  
  
He smiled and held his hands out.  
  
“Just for a minute,” he said.  
  
I sighed and took his hands, carefully pulling myself to my feet. He smiled and guided me back to an open area near the foyer.  
  
“Not going to be easy with a pumpkin in the way,” I said, trying to joke, but I just sounded exhausted.  
  
Chibs chuckled and held me to his chest, lightly rocking me and stepping from side to side. The pressure in my back began to crawl down to my ankles, but for that moment, I was enjoying dancing and being with my Old Man. He kissed the top of my head, and held one of my hands that rested on his chest over his heart. I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent, absorbing his warmth.  
  
“Hey, Filip?” I asked.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up at him.  
  
“Will you dance with the girls?” I asked.  
  
He stopped for a moment.  
  
“Put your feet on mine,” he said with a smile.  
  
I laughed and held onto him tightly, keeping my balance as I attempted to put my feet over his. I gritted my teeth as I awkwardly tried to work around baby belly.  
  
“I don’t know if this’ll work,” I said.  
  
“It’s okay,” Chibs said, “I got ya. Just stand on my feet.”  
  
He kept his grip on my hands as I managed to stand on his feet. He then rocked us back and forth, making me laugh at how silly it was. I’m sure we were a sight.  
  
“‘Course, I will, sweetheart,” he replied softly.  
  
I smiled and tried to look down at our feet.  
  
“And you can sing to ‘em,” he went on.  
  
I looked up at him in surprise. He just laughed.  
  
“Hey! I here ya in there singin’ in the shower,” he said teasingly.  
  
I burst out laughing, and suddenly wished I hadn’t. I froze mid-laugh, and Chibs had a brief moment of confusion before he too paused.  
  
“Was that…?” he trailed off.  
  
I backed up see his his socks soaked and a puddle beneath our feet.  
  
“I don’t think that’s pee,” I said breathlessly.  
  
Chibs’ eyes had never been wider.  
  
“Did…?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“I think my water just broke,” I said.  
  
I stepped out of the puddle, my pajama bottoms sticking to my inner thighs and my socks sloshing with fluid.  
  
“Holy shit, Filip!” I said shakily, beginning to panic.  
  
I could still feel fluid flowing, followed by a not so mild contraction. I gritted my teeth and buckled over, gripping onto Chibs’ forearm.  
  
“Jesus Christ!” I growled.  
  
Chibs did not move, and instead took my arms and leaned down to my level.  
  
“Easy, sweetheart. Just listen to me. Have ya been in labor long?” he asked.  
  
When I met his eyes, the pain mixed with regret and brought tears to my eyes.  
  
“Since 4:00 this morning. Filip, I’m so sorry. I meant to tell you, but I thought I had more time and I didn’t want you to worry,” I ranted, “Fuck, this hurts!”  
  
Chibs stroked my cheeks.  
  
“Alright, Callie. It’s okay. Just breathe, darlin’. Breathe,” he said softly.  
  
I obeyed, and took several deep breaths before the contraction subsided.  
  
“Ya okay?” he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Okay. Let’s get ya changed into some dry clothes. Wash ya up,” he said calmly.  
  
He took my arm and carefully led me out of the puddle. I looked back at the mess, not believing it had happened.  
  
“Fuck,” was all I could say.  
  
“It’s alright,” he said, “I’ll mop it up later. It’s fine.”  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
“It’s not that. I just can’t believe that really happened,” I said.  
  
He smiled and held my arm as I stepped up and into the hallway.  
  
“Believe it, lovely,” he said.  
  
I waddled in front of him and into the bathroom.  
  
“We need to call Jodi,” I said.  
  
Chibs shut the door and moved over to the shower.  
  
“I will in a minute. Let’s just get ya changed first,” he said.  
  
I nodded. Chibs helped me lift one of his old, oversized t-shirts above my head, then pulled my pants and panties off and tossed them in the hamper before removing his soiled socks. I had to laugh at that.  
  
“Sorry about your socks,” I said.  
  
Chibs laughed.  
  
“It’s alright. Nothin’ like the feelin’ of amniotic fluid splash all over your feet,” he said jokingly.  
  
I lightly swatted his shoulder.  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” I said lightly, then looked down at my soiled bottoms, “Did you see any blood or anything?”  
  
He shook his head and guided me into the shower.  
  
“Nah. C’mon, ya cheeky shite. Let’s get ya washed up. I wanna check ya before I call Jodi,” he said.  
  
I nodded and stepped into the shower. Chibs turned on the warm water and removed the shower head so he could help me wash what I couldn’t reach. Once satisfied, another contraction came, and I pushed myself against the wall while he ran the warm, soothing water down my back, simultaneously phoning Jodi.  
  
“Aye. It’s been hours,” I heard him say as I squeezed my eyes shut, “Should I?…Alright. I’ll get the chart and see what I can do and text ya back…Thanks.”  
  
I breathed out in relief when the contraction, this one just a little bit longer than the others, subsided. Chibs proceeded to check me out, as Jodi had taught him, and as he had researched. Flashlights and fingers.  
  
“I’d say 4-5 centimeters. I’ll check the chart,” he said as he helped wrap me in a towel.  
  
I nodded. Chibs then let me dry off and went to fetch my robe out of the bedroom. After helping me into it, I tied it loosely above my giant belly and looked in the mirror.  
  
“I don’t even remember what it’s like to not have this,” I said, rubbing my stomach.  
  
Chibs smiled and felt my stomach.  
  
“Jesus, it’s hard,” he observed.  
  
I nodded in agreement. He kissed my forehead and took my hand, placing a hand on the small of my back and guiding me out of the bathroom. I could not decide what to do next, but the last thing I wanted to do was sit. So, Chibs made me a glass of ice water, and I sipped it while I paced the hall. Chibs followed me, holding me or murmuring comforting words when I stopped for a contraction. After a little while, I got my yoga ball that Jodi had suggested we buy and sat on it while Chibs mopped up the mess in the living room.  
I spent an hour or two alternating between sitting on the ball in the bedroom to pacing the hall. The pain was intense, as I was progressing rather quickly. Jodi was caught in the storm, but Chibs was doing a terrific job. He was so calm and patient with me. Even as I hung my arms around his neck, my forehead on his chest, pushing against him and accidentally clawing him at the peak of a contraction, he never flinched or complained. I was too tired to pace anymore, and too restless to sit, so for a long time, we stood in the dark hallway. It was quiet and peaceful, and in between contractions, I brought my arms down and hugged my Old Man.  
  
“How are you so calm?” I asked.  
  
Chibs chuckled.  
  
“Ya forget I was holdin’ Tara’s hand when she was in labor with Thomas,” he reminded me.  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
“Oh yeah,” I whispered, then cleared my throat, “You’re not scared?”  
  
Chibs rubbing soothing circles into my back.  
  
“O’ course, I’m nervous because these are mine this time, but I’m not scared. Are you?”  
  
I nodded. Petrified. Another contraction surged through me, and I held fast to him.  
  
“God yes!” I cried out, then gritted my teeth.  
  
Chibs was an absolute rock.  
  
“You’re okay. Breathe, love. There’s no need to be scared. I’m right here,” he said softly.  
  
I let out a few deep breaths and nodded. When the contraction subsided, I looked up at him. He smiled and kissed me softly.  
  
“Ya got this,” he said quietly, but firmly, “There’s not a doubt in my mind that ya can do this. Look at all ya’ve been through. All the scary things we’ve been through. This should be nothin’.”  
  
I snorted.  
  
“Say that when you have two watermelons trying to split you in half,” I popped off.  
  
Chibs laughed and kissed me again. Another contraction pulled me back to reality. I gripped Chibs’ arms and cursed. He reminded me to breathe, and stood patiently, holding me steady until I could stand straight again. He smiled sympathetically and brushed the hair from my cheeks. Down the hall, the doorbell rang.  
  
“That must be Jodi. I’ll get it,” Chibs said, “Are ya thinkin’ about maybe gettin’ in the tub?”  
  
I just nodded.  
  
“‘Kay. Go ahead and go in and I’ll help ya in a sec,” he said.  
  
I did as I was told and waddled into the bathroom, bracing myself against the sink and rocking my hips from side to side to relieve some of the pressure. Contractions since my water had broken had gone from 30 seconds every 30 minutes, down to one minute every 10 minutes. The last one, however, was eight. Things were happening quite quickly, and it was making me a nervous wreck.  
Jodi and her assistant entered the bathroom, both of them soaking wet from the rain.  
  
“Hey, Callie. I’m so sorry it took so long, hun,” she apologized, then turned to her assistant and asked her to help Chibs set up the tub.  
  
“It’s okay. I’m just glad you didn’t get washed away,” I replied.  
  
Jodi opened her bag and began pulling out a few tools.  
  
“That’s why I drive a Jeep,” she said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“Why don’t you sit on the toilet for me? I’m going to do a quick ultrasound and then let you and Filip get back to it. Filip, did you check her?” she asked.  
  
I went to sit on the closed toilet, carefully parking it on the slick plastic.  
  
“Aye,” Chibs replied, “Just after we showered her when he water broke. She was at four to five centimeters.”  
  
Jodi turned on her miniature ultrasound device and placed the wand on my stomach.  
  
“When did you check?” she asked.  
  
“Several hours ago. I was gonna check again when you pulled up,” he replied.  
  
She nodded and looked up at me.  
  
“How far apart are the contractions?”  
  
I tried to breathe through one that was beginning.  
  
“Five minutes,” I grunted out.  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Alright. I’m going to go ahead and set up an IV for you. Keep you hydrated. I see you have your ice water,” she gestured to the glass I had forgotten on the counter while I was pacing ruts in the hardwood, “but since you’re doing double the work, I want you on an IV.”  
  
I just nodded, closing my eyes and trying to focus on happy thoughts. Jodi finished the ultrasound, noting that everything was going well. She then checked my dilation, and Chibs was pleasantly surprised.  
  
“You’re almost at seven. Getting close, hun, getting close,” she sang while removing her rubber gloves.  
  
I groaned.  
  
“God,” I breathed out.  
  
“Alright. Filip, you need to get her sitting or squatting. Whatever she feels more comfortable doing. We’re going to be in the living room if you need us,” Jodi said.  
  
Chibs nodded, and we waited until they closed the door. I removed my robe and Chibs helped me step in the tub. I lowered myself into the water, and the second the warmth hit me, it was instant relief.  
  
“Oh God,” I moaned.  
  
“Ya okay?” he asked.  
  
I sat back on my heels, holding my stomach, closing my eyes, and nodding.  
  
“Oh yeah,” I sighed.  
  
Chibs chuckled.  
  
“Okay. If you get hot, I’ll get ya a cold washcloth,” he said.  
  
I nodded and leaned forward, resting my arms on the edge of the tub and spreading my legs, hoping it would help open my pelvis.  
  
“This how you always imagined me in the tub?” I asked jokingly.  
  
Chibs laughed as he got down on his knees in front of me.  
  
“About to give birth to our beautiful girls?” he asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
“No, naked and screaming,” I snapped.  
  
Chibs smiled and ruffled my hair.  
  
“Been there, done that,” he replied with a wink.  
  
I laughed and pointed up to the counter.  
  
“Can you get a hair band out of my drawer?” I asked.  
  
He nodded and climbed to his feet. The now familiar intense tightening took over my abdomen. I looked down and breathed in, trying to remember our exercises.  
  
“Found one,” Chibs announced.  
  
I rested my head on my arms, too miserable to speak. I simply pointed to my head. Chibs got the message. I moaned through the pain while Chibs sat on the edge of the tub and gently brushed my hair back, then pulled it through the elastic band.  
When the contraction ended, I looked up at him and smiled. I could imagine him fixing, or at least, _attempting_ to fix the girls’ hair, and as scared as I was for what was to come, I could not wait to see how he would be with them.  
  
“How’s that?” he asked.  
  
I felt my hair and nodded. He put the brush away and returned to his knees in front of me. I moved closer and held his wrists. I rested my chin on his knuckles, and he lightly head-butted me.  
  
“Ya need anythin’, love?” he asked softly.  
  
I shook my head. He sighed and rested his forehead on mine.  
  
“‘Kay. It won’t be much longer now,” he reassured me.  
  
I kept my eyes closed, resting and enjoying the brief moment of peace.  
  
“What time is it?” I asked.  
  
I looked up to see Chibs look at the clock on the back wall.  
  
“Quarter to 8:00,” he replied.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Have you called Tig?” I asked.  
  
Chibs shook his head.  
  
“Nah. I haven’t called anyone except Jodi. Ya want me to?” he asked.  
  
I shook my head. I still had the stubborn idea of keeping Baby B, who would be Finley, a secret. Even if Tig and Venus had come as soon as my water broke, they would hear two cries. I wanted to call them after I had had time to rest to surprise them, and the rest of the club afterwards.  
  
“Text Kerrianne. Let her know her sisters are on their way,” I said.  
  
He smiled and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He sent a quick text to Kerrianne, then turned back to me.  
  
“She’s gonna be so excited,” he said.  
  
I pushed myself back and breathed through another contraction.  
  
“I hope so,” I grunted.  
  
The pain of the next few contractions were brutal. I could feel the girls adjusting, moving downward. My lower back was really starting to hurt. Though I was upright, gravity and the slight weightlessness of the water helping, there became no comfortable position. All I could do was breathe and grip Chibs’ arms or hands—whatever I could blindly grab. The next contraction brought on the sudden urge to push, and my instincts kicked in before I could catch myself. I started to bare down, but quickly stopped when I realized what I was doing.  
  
“I think it’s time to push,” I blurted out after around 30 minutes of nothing but groaning in pain.  
  
Chibs perked up, concern written on his face.  
  
“Nah, Callie girl. I don’t think you’re that far yet,” he said.  
  
But the overwhelming urge to push was more than I could handle.  
  
“Filip, I _need_ to push!” I snapped, not meaning to be aggressive, but I could not help it.  
  
Chibs went straight to attention.  
  
“Alright, alright. Let me check. Don’t push. You don’t want to tear anythin’,” he said.  
  
I nodded and looked down at the water, trying my damnedest to refrain from what my body was screaming to do. Chibs checked one more time, then suddenly jumped up and ran to the door. I looked over my shoulder in fear.  
  
“What?” I asked.  
  
“Just hang on, love,” he said, then opened the door and poked his head out, “Jodi?”  
  
I listened as Jodi came running down the hall.  
  
“I think she’s in transition. She says she needs to push,” he said, then explained whatever he saw.  
  
“Oh, she’s definitely there,” Jodi said, “If that’s what you saw, then yeah.”  
  
Chibs thanked her and shut the door.  
  
“Okay, Callie. I want ya to stay off your back. Get on all fours or squat. Ya need me to hold ya?” he asked.  
  
I crawled through the water to him and held on to the side, squatting.  
  
“Just hold my hands,” I said.  
  
He crouched down in front of me.  
  
“Alright, on the next contraction, I want ya to push. Okay?”  
  
I nodded. The contractions, now not even a minute apart, clenched my abdomen, hips, and back like a vice. My legs even ached. The pain was now much, much worse, and I could not move. All I could do was freeze and push when my body told me to. I did not realize how loud I was until my voice echoed back to me. My body felt hot, the temperature of the water uncomfortable. My stomach ached, and when I could no longer push, my guts flipped.  
  
“Fuck! Trash can! Trash can!” I demanded.  
  
Chibs stumbled over his feet, grabbing the trashcan by the toilet and shoving it under my head in time for me to vomit.  
  
“Oh, Callie girl,” Chibs said.  
  
There wasn’t a lot, as I had barely eaten, but as soon as I was done, I burst into tears, the pain of labor mixed with my stomach purging itself too much. I had not expected to puke. Chibs put the trash can away and ran a washcloth under cold water, then wiped my face, cleaning my mouth and cooling me off with the unsoiled side.  
  
“It’s okay. Ya don’t need to cry. It happens,” he said softly.  
  
I laid my cheek on the edge of the tub. Chibs folded a fresh bath towel and laid it under my head. I suddenly felt claustrophobic—trapped. A panic began to set in, and I suddenly felt like I was going to be stuck in the bathtub forever. For a fleeting moment, I wanted to back out, and when I realized that I couldn’t, the tears came faster.  
  
“I can’t do this,” I said.  
  
Chibs was in front of me, patting my cheeks, forehead, and back with the cool cloth.  
  
“Yes, ya can. You’re doin’ really good,” he encouraged.  
  
I pushed myself on all fours and shook my head.  
  
“No, I mean I can’t. I can’t do this, Filip. I-“  
  
“Callie,” he tried to say, but I went off on an emotional rant.  
  
“Callie,” he said firmly, then took my cheeks in his hands, making me look at him, “Callie, look at me.”  
  
I made eye contact with him and zipped my lips.  
  
“Relax, sweetheart. Don’t say anythin’. Just listen to me,” he ordered.  
  
I watched his eyes. He followed my focus, eyes a mixture of warmth and worry. He sighed and cupped my jaw.  
  
“My sweet girl,” he said gruffly, “You are so strong, Callie. And you’re so brave.”  
  
“Filip-“  
  
“Ya are. You’re amazin’, and you’re gonna be an amazin’ mother. I have no doubt about that. You are about to do somethin’ incredible that only you can do. I know it’s scary, love, I know. But it’s okay. I’m right here. I’m not goin’ anywhere. Just relax. Scream when ya need to. Focus on holdin’ those sweet little angels when they emerge.”  
  
I sniffed, emotions getting the better of me. He wiped my cheeks and kissed me. He was right. I needed to get my head back on straight. Focus. Bring our little monsters into the world. Besides, I was impatient to see them, and even more impatient to see Chibs set his eyes on his daughters.  
  
“Okay,” I replied, voice cracking.  
  
He smiled and squeezed my hand. The next contraction came, forcing me to buckle down.  
  
“Oh my God,” I breathed out.  
  
I let out a low, animalistic groan. Chibs observed my position, then stood and, to my surprise, pulled his pants legs up to his knees, then sat on the edge of the tub and put his feet in.  
  
“C’mere, love. I’ll hold ya up. Let’s try to let gravity help ya out,” he said.  
  
I slowly crawled between his knees and pushed myself up onto mine. He held my arms and I pushed my head into his stomach. I pushed when the urge came, and was shocked when I felt movement. I gasped loudly and looked up at Chibs.  
  
“She’s moving! She’s moving!” I panicked.  
  
“Alright,” he said softly, “Good. Breathe.”  
  
I nodded and breathed. For the following contractions, I held onto him, pushing, driving my nails into his jeans. Suddenly, I felt it—the dreaded ring of fire. I warned Chibs she was starting to crown. He briefly checked, then encouraged me to proceed slowly so I would not tear. I felt for Chibs’ arms and held them. He remained my support. I was so tired. My body ached. For a moment, as I pushed through the pain, I remembered the night I thought I was going to lose him. The blood on his face. The evil in that warehouse. I was never more thankful than in that moment to be clutching him, bringing his big-headed children into world. It suddenly was not about the burning and the contractions and the puking. It was about our little family—it was about my Old Man.  
I jolted and screamed as the head emerged, and cried as the shoulders passed through. Then, she slid out. I pushed myself away from Chibs, reached into the water, and felt something soft and warm between my thighs. I pulled it up, and there she was.  
  
“Holy shit,” Chibs blurted out, then regained his composure when he saw how lost I looked, “Don’t lift her too high. I don’t know how long her cord is.”  
  
I nodded and held the wiggling creature to my chest. Chibs reached over in his set of gear and grabbed a rubber aspirator to remove the fluid from her nose and mouth. As soon as her mouth was clear, a cat-like scream came from her little mouth, and I was immediately in tears.  
  
“Oh my God,” I whispered, “Hi, Saoirse. Hi, baby.”  
  
I looked up at Chibs and smiled. He was crying as well.  
  
“Hello, mo aingeal,” he said, then leaned down and kissed her little head.  
  
I laughed as she cried, hurting our ears.  
  
“I can’t believe that just happened. We did it, Filip,” I said happily.  
  
He laughed through a sob.  
  
“Aye. One more to go,” he said.  
  
I gave Chibs a worried look.  
  
“How much time do you think we have?” I asked, as I had not felt a contraction since Saoirse emerged.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
“Ten minutes, I’m sure. We got time,” he said.  
  
Suddenly, a contraction hit and Finley descended quickly.  
  
“No, we don’t. Oh, Jesus Christ!” I said.  
  
Chibs called from Jodi, and she and her assistant came in. They let Chibs cut Saoirse’s cord, then Jodi wrapped Saoirse up.  
  
“What time was she born?” she asked.  
  
I felt my eyes widen. I had not even thought to look at the clock.  
  
“9:16,” Chibs replied.  
  
Jodi nodded.  
  
“Alright. Callie, you’re doing good. I’m going to record this one’s information,” she said.  
  
I just nodded.  
  
When she left, I climbed back up Chibs’ lap and for the next 15 minutes, pushed and screamed and pushed some more. Jodi and Chibs both had told me Finley was going to be the hard one, but she was a tad bit smaller than her older sister, and even though I slid down Chibs’ legs, gripping his calves and screaming, Finley came out without much of a fuss, and the placenta quickly followed. Again, I cried as I held her, and greeted her and cuddled her. Chibs kissed his little one, then kissed me deeply.  
  
“I am so proud of you, Callie girl,” he said.  
  
I smiled broadly and looked down at Finley. Jodi returned with Saoirse wrapped up, ready to check Finley before checking me.  
  
“Here you go, dad,” Jodi announced, passing Saoirse to Chibs.  
  
His eyes watered, but I will never forget the smile on his face.  
  
***  
  
It was extremely late. Nearly midnight now. The tub had been washed and sanitized, laundry in the wash, dog fed, and I had showered, eaten, and sat in bed, breastfeeding the twins. Kerrianne had called, and said she would try to catch the next available flight to see her sisters. The club had yet to be contacted. We had made it through the entire pregnancy without anyone knowing they were twins, and I planned on giving Tig a heart attack in the morning. For now, Chibs and I got some alone time, and shared our first diaper duty.  
  
“Aw, look at ya,” Chibs said as he entered the bedroom, wearing a fresh t-shirt and sweatpants.  
  
I smiled shyly and adjusted as the girls finished their dinner. Chibs turned my lamp off, as I had taken residence on his side, then climbed in beside me.  
  
“Ya want me to take one?” he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Take Finley. Saoirse’s out,” I said quietly.  
  
Chibs reached over and carefully took the smaller twin out of my arms. I shifted and leaned against him, exhausted, but happy.  
  
“What have we gotten ourselves into?” I asked.  
  
Chibs chuckled, eyes glued to the baby in his arms.  
  
“Brand new adventure, my darlin’,” he replied.  
  
I smiled and looked down at Saoirse. Chibs rubbed the top of Finley’s head.  
  
“They’re beautiful, Callie,” he said.  
  
“They look exactly like you,” I said.  
  
Chibs snorted.  
  
“Ah, come on,” he retorted.  
  
I looked up at him, then down at Saoirse.  
  
“Except their lips. Noses, eyes, chins. Those are yours, sweet boy,” I said.  
  
Chibs sighed.  
  
“I didn’t even see their eye color,” he said.  
  
“They’re brown,” I confirmed.  
  
Chibs glanced down at Saoirse, then back at Finley.  
  
“They’re perfect,” he decided.  
  
I chuckled.  
  
“I hope I can keep up with who is who,” I said.  
  
Chibs smiled and pointed to his nightstand.  
  
“Why don’t ya open that drawer. Get those two boxes out?” he suggested.  
  
Curious, I opened the drawer to find two jewelry boxes. I handed them to him, and he opened them, careful not to wake the sleeping baby in his arms. Inside, I was delighted to find a small, baby-sized bracelet with a name engraved on it. Finley.  
Chibs removed the bracelet and clasped it around Finley’s wrist. I opened the second and put it over Saoirse’s wrist.  
  
“They don’t have to wear ‘em, obviously, but we can keep ‘em near ‘em. They’re too big anyway,” he said.  
  
I smiled. I didn’t care. I loved them.  
  
“When did you get these?” I asked.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
“After the baby shower,” he replied.  
  
I laughed and looked back down at Saoirse.  
  
“You’re going to spoil them rotten, Daddy,” I said teasingly.  
  
Chibs leaned over and kissed my forehead.  
  
“I plan to,” he declared.  
  
I laughed and reached up to kiss him. He touched his forehead to mine, smiling.  
  
“Thank you,” I said sleepily.  
  
“For what?” he asked, sounding just as tired.  
  
“For helping me. For the girls…for everything,” I said, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
  
Chibs kissed me tenderly.  
  
“I don’t know what I’d do without ya either, lass. Go mad, most likely,” he said.  
  
I chuckled and received a quick peck on the lips. I smiled and let my forehead rest against his.  
  
“I love you, Filip,” I said, then looked down at the girls, “And you two, too.”  
  
Chibs shifted, putting an arm around me, holding all three of us.  
  
“I love you, too, Callie. Get some rest, now,” he said.  
  
I nodded, quickly finding sleep on his shoulder, exhausted, but overjoyed that my girls were finally in our arms. Outside, the thunder and rain ceased, and moonlight peered through the curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please leave a comment saying what you thought about Part 1! Part 2 is coming soon!


End file.
